The Cursed Destiny
by lightforce614
Summary: "Ketika dua buah manik mata bertukar sapa, dua jiwa yang telah terikat takdir dan kutukan akan terkait, Hanya hati yang tulus dan tekat yang kuat yang akan mematahkanya. Maka genggam erat simpulnya, Jika terlepas, maka salah satu jiwa akan dikorbankan, dan kutukan akan megulang takdirnya." Main : CHANBAEK.
1. Prolog

" _Ketika dua buah manik mata bertukar sapa,_

 _dua jiwa yang telah terikat takdir dan kutukan akan terkait,_

 _Hanya hati yang tulus dan tekat yang kuat yang akan mematahkanya._

 _Maka genggam erat simpulnya,_

 _Jika terlepas maka salah satu jiwa akan dikorbankan,_

 _dan kutukan akan megulang takdirnya."_

 _🎼 The mood of this story :_ _Merry go round of life ( Howl's moving castle ost )_


	2. Fate I

Byun Baekhyun seorang pemuda biasa yang selalu menunjukan senyum ramah kepada setiap orang yang ia temui, baik itu dengan orang yang ia kenal ataupun tidak. Sifat ini ia dapatkan dari kebiasaan yang selalu neneknya ajarkan sejak ia kecil. Alhasil, di lingkungan yang baru ia mudah sekali beradaptasi. Seperti tempat tinggal barunya sekarang, Baekhyun sudah satu bulan pergi meninggalkan neneknya di Daegu untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di Seoul National University atau sering orang - orang sebut SNU. Ya, Baekhyun merupakan anak yang cerdas karena berhasil lolos ujian masuk universitas terbaik dan termahal di Korea Selatan itu. Dan jangan salah, Baekhyun juga menjadi mahasiswa SNU sebagai mahasiswa penerima beasiswa melalui jalur prestasi. Jerih payahnya mempertahankan prestasi belajarnya sejak di bangku sekolah dasar membuahkan hasil yang manis.

Sekarang Baekhyun tinggal di sebuah kontrakan sederhana yang letaknya cukup jauh dari kampusnya. Ia harus dua kali mengendarai kereta bawah tanah untuk sampai ke kampusnya. Sebenarnya banyak kontrakan yang letaknya lebih dekat dengan kampus, tetapi harga kontrakan di sana jauh lebih mahal dibandingkan dengan kontrakanya. Ditambah biaya hidup di kota lebih mahal dibandingkan di daerah tempatnya tinggal.

Perkuliahan di kampus Baekhyun sebenarnya baru akan dimulai sekitar satu minggu lagi tepat setelah upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru, tetapi sudah banyak aktivitas yang dilakukan mahasiswa baru di sana. Selain pendaftaran ulang, kampus juga membuka stand-stand yang memperkenalkan berbagai macam kegiatan kemahasiswaan mulai dari olahraga, seni, hingga karya ilmiah. Baekhyun rupanya tertarik untuk bergabung dengan klub paduan suara. Ia tahu bahwa tim paduan suara kampusnya ini sudah memiliki segudang prestasi baik di dalam maupun luar negeri. Ia juga tidak mau bakatnya di bidang tarik suara ini tersia siakan, yah walaupun ia tetap harus memprioritaskan pendidikanya. Karena menjadi siswa yang menerima beasiswa tidaklah mudah. Ia harus menjaga nilai rapornya agar sesuai dengan persyaratan beasiswa yang ia dapatkan. Benar - benar tidak boleh lengah.

Ohya,  
Baekhyun mendapat teman baru pertamanya saat mendaftarkan diri menjadi anggota club paduan suara, namanya Kyungsoo. Seorang pemuda dengan wajah mirip burung hantu, hahaha berlebihan memang tetapi yang terlihat memang demikian. Kyungsoo memiliki mata yang lebih lebar dari kebanyakan orang, dan caranya menatap benar - benar seperti burung hantu. Tetapi ketika ia tertawa semua kesan dingin dan galaknya berubah seketika menjadi menggemaskan. Ketika ia tertawa bibirnya berbentuk seperti hati dan matanya akan terpejam lucu.  
Belum banyak yang Baekhyun bicarakan denganya, hanya seputar jurusan apa yang mereka ambil dan hobi mereka yang sama yaitu menyanyi. Dari obrolan itu rupanya mereka tengah menyimpan nomor handphone masing - masing, dan Baekhyun memiliki firasat bahwa Kyungsoo akan menjadi teman yang menyenangkan.

Bagi kyungsoo berkenalan dan sedikit berbincang dengan Baekhyun merupakan awal yang baik untuk memulai kehidupan kampusnya. Mengapa demikian? Karena Kyungsoo merupakan tipe orang introvert yang sangat susah untuk menjalin pertemanan, ia sangat sulit mengekspresikan isi hatinya kepada orang lain, tetapi di stand club paduan suara yang ia kunjungi, Baekyun dengan senyum manisnya menghampiri dan menyapanya terlebih dahulu. Mulai dari sanalah ia menganggap Baekhyun sebagai teman yang berharga. Tapi sayangnya mereka tidak mengambil jurusan yang sama. Oh dan satu lagi, menurutnya Baekhyun memiliki wajah yang cantik, matanya berbinar seperti anak anjing, dan jangan lupa bibir pink tipis yang sangat menggemaskan itu, bisa dibilang Bekhyun terlihat seperti anak perempuan. Bahkan saat bersalaman denganya, jari - jarinya terlihat sangat kurus dan lentik. Satu lagi yang membuat kyungsoo terpukau, yaitu warna dari iris mata Baekhyun. Warnanya bukanlah seperti warna mata orang korea pada umunya, irisnya terlihat berwarna kehijauan, seperti warna laut yang sering menjadi tampilan utama pada layar komputer. Sangat indah.

* * *

Baekhyun tidak ingin membebani neneknya yang berada jauh di Daegu, bahkan ia ingin sedikit membantu dengan mengirimkan uang untuk kebutuhan hidup sehari hari. Oleh karena itu, ia mendaftarkan diri sebagai pagawai di sebuah restoran cepat saji yang letaknya tak jauh dari kampusnya. Jangan tanyakan tentang kesibukan Baekhyun, ia sudah terbiasa dengan kegiatan yang cukup menguras tenaga, jadi memiliki jadwal yang padat tidak membuatnya kewalahan sama sekali. Bahkan Baekhyun semakin baik dalam mengelola waktu ketika jadwalnya padat. Ia berharap hasil dari kerja sambilanya ini dapat ia tabung untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hidupnya dan neneknya.

Baekhyun sangat menyayangi neneknya, karena dialah satu satunya keluarga yang masih ia miliki di dunia ini. Kedua orang tua Baekhyun sudah lama meninggal dunia sejak ia masih brumur 5 tahun. Neneknya lah yang selalu merawatnya dengan sabar dan penuh kasih sayang, hingga Baekhyun dapat menjadi pemuda yang kuat seperti sekarang.

Pukul 3 sore

Baekhyun sedang berada di dalam kereta yang menuju ke stasiun dekat tempat tinggalnya. Di dalam kereta yang cukup padat itu tiba - tiba ia teringat dengan neneknya. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas saat terakhir ia berpisah dengan neneknya, yang paling Baekhyun ingat adalah pesan yang neneknya sampaikan padanya. Melihat dari ekspresi neneknya yang sangat serius waktu itu, sepertinya pesan itu sangatlah penting.

"Ketika sepasang emerald bertukar sapa,  
dua jiwa yang telah terikat takdir dan kutukan akan terkait,  
Hanya hati yang tulus dan tekat yang kuat yang akan mematahkanya.  
Maka genggam erat simpulnya,  
Jika terlepas, maka salah satu jiwa akan dikorbankan,  
dan kutukan akan megulang takdirnya."

" Apa maksudnya?" kening Baekhyun berkerut sambil mengingat - ingat kembali pesan yang disampaikan oleh neneknya.

 _" Baekhyunee, kau harus berhati-hati saat hari ulang tahunmu ke 20 semakin dekat. Nenek percaya padamu, kau merupakan anak yang kuat dan tangguh, nenek yakin kau bisa melalui semua cobaan yang terjadi padamu kelak. Dan jangan lupa hubungi nenek ketika kau merasa membutuhkan nenek. Hiduplah denga baik sayang, temuilah takdirmu di sana."_

Tiba - tiba air matanya jatuh tanpa disangka-sangka. ia dengan sigap mengelapnya dengan telapak tangan. Ia teringat semua memori yang ia lalui bersama neneknya. Baekhyun ingat bagaimana cara tangan itu menyentuhnya dengan lembut, memijat kakinya ketika ia terjatuh dari sepeda, dan membuatkan makanan yang lezat untukya setiap hari. Baekhyun berjanji, ia akan memegang erat - erat pesan dari neneknya itu, dan menjalani hidup dengan baik di Seoul.

"sepasang emerald?" Baekhyun bergumam sambil memikirkan maksud dari pesan aneh yang neneknya sampaikan. Apakah itu nama seseorang? ataukah kiasan yang menggambarkan sesuatu? Baekhyun berusaha menerka nerka maksud dari kata tersebut. Ia belum mengetahui bahwa emerald yang dimaksud adalah dirinya. Tepatnya manik matanya.

"Aku harap semuanya akan baik - baik saja" gumam Baekhyun.

-TBC-


	3. Fate II

" _Baekhyunee, kau harus berhati-hati saat hari ulang tahunmu ke 20 semakin dekat. Nenek percaya padamu, kau merupakan anak yang kuat dan tangguh, nenek yakin kau bisa melalui semua cobaan yang terjadi padamu kelak. Dan jangan lupa hubungi nenek ketika kau merasa membutuhkan nenek. Hiduplah denga baik sayang, temuilah takdirmu di sana."_

 _Tiba – tiba air matanya jatuh tanpa disangka-sangka. ia dengan sigap mengelapnya dengan telapak tangan. Ia teringat dengan neneknya yang sudah sangat tua di sana. Mengingat bagaimana cara tangan itu menyentuhnya dengan lembut, memijat kakinya ketika ia terjatuh dari sepeda, dan membuatkan makanan yang lezat setiap hari hanya untukya. Baekhyun berjanji, ia akan memegang erat - erat pesan dari neneknya itu, dan menjalani hidup dengan tegar di Seoul._

" _sepasang emerald?" Baekhyun bergumam sambil memikirkan maksud dari pesan aneh yang neneknya sampaikan. Apakah itu nama seseorang? ataukah kiasan yang menggambarkan sesuatu? Baekhyun berusaha menerka nerka maksud dari kata tersebut. Ia belum mengetahui bahwa emerald yang dimaksud adalah dirinya. Tepatnya manik matanya._

" _Aku harap semuanya akan baik - baik saja" gumam Baekhyun._

* * *

Sepasang kaki basah melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, melangkah menuju lemari pakaian yang terletak di ujung ruangan. Sembari melangkah aroma kopi menyeruak, menyapa indera penciuman yang menggunggah semangat pagi itu. Secangkir kopi panas terletak elok di atas meja kaca bersebelahan dengan sofa merah besar tempat pria yang sedang memakai pakaian itu menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk membaca sebuah buku. Di seberangnya terdapat sebuah tempat tidur dengan ukuran king-size yang sudah tertata rapih. Sepertinya pelayan merapihkanya saat pemuda itu mandi. Tak banyak barang di dalam ruangan dengan nuansa krem yang terkesan tenang, namun yang paling mencolok adalah rak buku berbentuk zigzag yang terpasang di dinding, dan tentunya dipenuhi oleh buku-buku tebal.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan pakaianya, pemuda jangkung itu lantas merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang berwarna pirang dan sedikit bergelombang. Ia sengaja membiarkan rambutnya tergerai tanpa sentuhan gel rambut. Itu nampak sangat serasi dengan penampilnya bak seorang street boy. Tak lupa ia gambar sebuah titik hitam kecil di dekat matanya yang sebelah kanan menggunakan tinta khusus.

"Sip, kau sudah tampan" sambil menunjukkan deretan gigi rapihnya. Ia kemudian duduk di sofa merah mencolok dan menenggak habis kopi yang sedari tadi menunggunya. Tiba – tiba terdengar suara ketukan pada pintu kamarnya,

"Permisi Tuan Muda ?"

"Masuklah Paman" jawab pemuda pirang

"Selamat pagi tuan" sapa lelaki tua itu dengan senyum ramahnya

"Selamat pagi. Hari ini aku akan berangkat menggunakan bus saja. Apakah tidak masalah?" pemuda itu sembari mengemasi barang-barang yang ia butuhkan dan memasukanya ke dalam tas ranselnya

" Tentu tuan."

"Baiklah aku akan berangkat sekarang. Aku pamit, Paman" pemuda itu melewati lelaki yang tengah membungkuk 45 derjat.

"Semoga harimu diberkahi" gumam lelaki tua itu sambil menutup kembali pintu kamar.

Rambut ikal itu bergoyang terkena terpaan angin saat pemuda jangkung itu melangkah memasuki gerbang kampusnya. Ia merupakan mahasiswa tingkat dua yang baru saja menyelesaikan ujian akhir seminggu yang lalu, dan tempat pertama yang ia tuju adalah papan pengumuman. Dari kejauhan netranya telah mampu menangkap gerombolan mahasiswa yang berebut untuk melihat isi dari papan pengumuman itu. Beberapa mahasiswa terlihat mengeluh, dan beberapa ada yang lompat kegirangan. Netranya kembali menangkap seseorang yang ia kenal berlari kearahnya dengan wajah sangat menyebalkan.

"Yo, Yeol! Wooooowww" teriak pemuda itu sambil berlari kecil ke arah pemuda yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"aw, lenganmu Sehun!" Keluh pemuda jangkung itu sambil berusaha memindahkan lengan pemuda yang tak kalah jangkung darinya. Teteapi gagal, pemuda itu berhasil merengekuh leher pemuda berambut pirang.

" kau sudah melihatnya? Aaahhh.. aku pikir kau tidak perlu melihatnya pun kau sudah tahu hasilnya, ya kan?"

"aku merasa tidak melakuakan dengan baik di ujian kemarin Sehun, makanya aku ke sini untuk melihatnya."

"Bahkan kau bilang kau tidak melakukanya dengan baik, tapi hasilnya sama sekali tidak berbeda jauh dengan tahun kemarin. Aaiiisshhh!" gerutu pamuda yang lebih kurus

"it's first? Again?" tanya pemuda pirang itu tidak percaya

"Yups! apa kau masih mau melihatnya dan berdesakan dengan orang-orang itu?" pertanyaanya hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kecil

"Bahkan aku juga memiliki otak yang encer selain wajah yang sempurna ini" jawabnya dengan seringaian tampan

"hahaha. You have to"

Kedua pemuda tadi melangkah bersama menuju halaman tengah kampus. Mereka hendak menuju stand klub basket di mana merekalah ketua dan wakil ketua dari klub tersebut. Chanyeol tertarik dengan olah raga itu sejak ia kecil. Bahkan Ia sering bermain bersama Sehun di taman kota pada tengah malam.

"yooo, brooo.. akhirnya datang juga kalian berdua" sapa penjaga stand yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan berkas – berkas pendaftaran untuk mahasiswa baru.

"sorry, tadi kami ke papan pengumuman dulu. Yaah walaupun sebenarnya lelaki satu ini tidak perlu melakukanya" lirik Sehun pada Chanyeol sambil berjalan cepat menuju meja pendaftaran.

"daebak! Kau harus mentraktir kami Yeol"

"it's not a big deal" jawab Chanyeol dengan smirk di wajahnya.

Mereka bertiga kembali sibuk melayani mahasiswa baru yang sudah mengantri untuk mendaftarkan diri menjadi anggota club basket.

Saat ini Chanyeol dan Sehun tengah duduk di salah satu bangku di belakang stand, mereka tengah menikmati waktu istirahat sambil menenggak sebotol kola dingin.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan merayakan ulang tahunmu yang ke 20 Park Chanyeol"

"Hm."

"Apa kau sudah siap dengan semua perubahan yang akan kau hadapi nanti? Bahkan menghilangkan nama bekenmu 'Loey'. "

"Ya, memang harus demikian bukan. Itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku Sehun." Sehun hanya menaggapinya dengan senyuman yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"tentang penyamaranmu ini, apakah kau nyaman selama setahun ini?"

"Ya. Tidak banyak yang kulakukan untuk merubah penampilanku. Hanya rambut dan tahi lalat ini"

" hm. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih mengira bahwa kau manggunakan kontak lense. Warnanya jarang sekali kutemui, keluarga besarmu juga tidak memilikinya."

"aku juga tidak tahu, saat aku lahir memang sudah seperti ini."

"tapi itu indah, warnanya seperti laut di negara tropis. Emerald green"

"aku tidak begitu menyukainya." jawab Chanyeol sambil menunjukan wajah sedih

"Bagaimana kau membuat ini?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk titik hitam di sudut mata kananya, ia berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan yang sepertinya tidak disukai Chanyeol.

"aku menggunakan waterprove eye liner." jawabnya sambil meletakan pose huruf L di bawah dagunya.

"setelah upacara penobatan, berikan itu padaku ya? Kau kan sudah tidak membutuhkanya" pinta sehun dengan nada jenaka

"tidak mau, Yoora akan senang jika kuberikan padanya. Lagipula untuk apa benda macam itu kau miliki ?"

"Aku akan menyamar menjadi Oh Loey Sehun, dengan tahi lalat besar di sini!" jawab sehun dengan suara menggelegar sambil menunjuk pada pipi sebelah kirinya.

"YAH! HAHAHAHA"

Tawa mereka terdengar hingga ke bagian depan tenda.

* * *

Pukul 4 sore

Chanyeol telah tiba di sebuah rumah yang terbilang cukup mewah. Ia sudah menempati rumah itu bersama dengan Tuan Kim dan tiga pelayan rumah, tepatnya sejak ia berumur 12 tahun. Saat itu ia belum mengetahui mengapa ia harus tinggal terpisah dengan kedua orangtuanya. Namun, seiring berjalnya waktu, Chanyeol mulai memahami dan maklum dengan kondisi yang harus ia jalani ini. Dengan bantuan Tuan Kim atau yang sering ia panggil Paman, Chanyeol tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang kelak pantas untuk melanjutkan tugas yang masih dipegang oleh ayahnya. Tuan Kim sudah Chanyeol anggap seperti keluarganya sendiri, bagaimana tidak? Beliaulah yang selalu mengajari dan mendidik Chanyeol sejak ia balita. Bahkan yang Chanyeol ketahui, Tuan Kim merupakan keturunan ke tujuh dari keluarganya yang setia mengabdi kepada keluarga Park selama bertahun – tahun. Bisa dibilang beliaulah tempat pertama yang harus dituju jika kau ingin mengetahui sejarah keluarga Park.

" _Tuan muda sudah sampai di depan rumah tuan"_

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Kalian boleh kembali." Perintah seorang pria tua kepada pelapor yang baru saja ia terima melalui telephone.

" _Baik Tuan"_

Tak lama kemudian bel rumah tanda kehadiran seseorang berbunyi. Biasanya para pelayanlah yang akan membukakan pintu, tapi kali ini dia sendiri yang akan melakukanya.

"Selamat datang tuan muda" sapa Pria tua itu sambil membungkukan badanya 45 derajat ketika sosok yang ia nanti memasuki pintu utama.

-TBC-


	4. Fate III

" _Tuan muda sudah sampai di depan rumah tuan"_

" _Baiklah, terima kasih. Kalian boleh kembali." Perintah seorang pria tua kepada pelapor yang baru saja ia terima melalui telephone._

" _Baik Tuan"_

 _Tak lama kemudian bel rumah tanda kehadiran seseorang berbunyi. Biasanya para pelayanlah yang akan membukakan pintu, tapi kali ini dia sendiri yang akan melakukanya._

" _Selamat datang tuan muda" sapa Pria tua itu sambil membungkukan badanya 45 derajat ketika sosok yang ia nanti memasuki pintu utama._

* * *

"Paman, buku apa yang harus aku baca hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol sembari mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tv. Ia melepas lelahnya dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya dan meregangkan kedua kakinya. Tuan Kim dengan tanggap segera melirik seorang pelayan, dan pelayan itu langsung mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan. membuatkan tuan mudanya minuman segar.

"Baik Tuan, saya sudah meletakan buku – buku yang perlu Anda baca di atas meja Anda" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk menanggapi jawaban dari Tuan Kim

"Paman, bolehkan aku bertanya?"

"Tentu tuan"

"Apakah setelah hari penobatan itu, semuanya akan berubah derastis? Aku tidak bilang bahwa aku tidak siap dengan semua perubahan yang akan aku hadapi. Hanya saja, aku khawatir teman – temanku akan bersikap canggung kepadaku."

Tuan kim tersenyum kemudian berkata " Tuan muda tidak perlu khawatir, Ayah tuan juga mengalami hal yang sama, dan kenyataanya beliau masih bisa bergaul dengan baik, bahkan sempat beberapa kali berganti teman wanita"

"hahaha.. benarkah begitu?" Chanyeol membuang nafasnya kasar, tanda bahwa sedikit bebanya telah menguap

"Tetapi tuan," belum selesai Tuan Kim berucap, seorang pelayan datang untuk meletakan minuman di atas meja dan hanya direspon anggukan oleh Tuan mudanya.

Chanyeol melihat Pamanya berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, dan mendudukan dirinya tak jauh dari Chanyeol. Biasanya jika ada hal serius yang akan disampaikan, pamanya akan duduk dan berbicara sambil menatap mata Chanyeol, seperti saat ini.

"ada hal penting yang harus tuan muda ketahui. Ini terkait dengan hidup tuan muda." Tuan Kim menjeda ucapanya sebentar. " bukan terkait takdir yang sudah Tuan muda ketahui, melainkan takdir lain yang Tuan muda harus selesaikan bersama seseorang yang memiliki takdir yang sama."

Terlihat kerutan di dahi lebar milik Chanyeol, ia tengah serius mendengarkan Pamanya yang sedang berbicara.

"eeee... A-apa itu Paman?" tanya Chanyeol ragu

" saya tidak akan menjelaskan terlalu detail, karena saya khawatir Tuan muda belum bisa menerimanya. Nanti saat semua tanda – tandanya terlihat, Saya dengan senang hati akan menceritakan semuanya pada Tuan secara detail." Tuan Kim menarik nafasnya sejenak,

" Tuan muda tentu tahu bukan, bahwa keluarga saya sudah turun – temurun mengabdi kepada keluarga Tuan, bukan? Bersama dengan itu pula, keluarga kami telah dipercaya untuk menjaga sebuah pesan. Saekarang, keluarga saya telah mempercayakan kepada saya mengenai rahasia dari sebuah takdir yang hanya terjadi setiap 100 tahun sekali. Dan saya diharuskan menyampaiakn pesan ini kepada Tuan muda di saat yang tepat." Chanyeol masih diam di tempatnya, tanpa reaksi apapun.

"Tuan, Tuan muda merupakan keturunan ke 700 dari leluhur Tuan, leluhur Park. Tuan adalah jiwa yang telah takdir pilih untuk menyelesaikan sebuah kutukan yang selama ini belum pernah terpatahkan."

Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata apa – apa. Otaknya tiba – tiba saja menjadi bebal untuk memproses semua informasi yang mendadak ia terima. Kutukan? Dirinya? Apa maksudnya ia dikutuk?

" takdir dan kutukan ini hanya terjadi setiap 100 tahun sekali Tuan. Takdir ini mengikat dua jiwa yang diharuskan melawan sebuah kutukan."

"dan salah satu jiwa itu adalah aku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk dadanya

"Benar Taun, dan jiwa yang lain berasal dari garis keturunan Byun."

"Jadi kami berdua harus bersama untuk melawan kutukan itu?"

"Benar tuan."

"Lalu, di mana aku bisa menemui orang yang bermarga Byun itu? Padahal banyak sekali orang korea yang memiliki nama marga seperti itu."

"Tuan, takdirlah yang akan mempertemukan kalian berdua. Dengan alami kalian akan saling mengenali satu sama lain karena jiwa kalian telah terikat sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu, bisa dibilang kalian merupakan reinkarnasi dari leluhur kalian. Saya mengetahuinya sejak anda lahir ke dunia ini Tuan muda. Anda memiliki waktu kelahiran yang sama persis dengan Leluhur Park. Tanggal, bulan, bahkan jamnya pun sama. Begitupun dengan keturunan dari marga Byun"

"Tanggal berapa ia lahir Paman?"

" 6 Mei Tuan. Dan masih ada tanda lain yang dapat membantu Anda menemukan orang tersebut."

"Apa itu?"

"kalian memiliki warna iris mata yang sama seperti leluhur kalian, yaitu emerald."

"pantas saja aku tidak menyukai warna mataku ini" gerutu Chanyeol

"Tetapi jangan salah Tuan, berdasarkan cerita yang telah saya dengar berulang kali dari leluhur kami, Tuan tidak akan bisa lepas dari pandangan pertama saat manik mata kalian berdua bertemu. Bisa dibilang jiwa kalian telah resmi terikat."

"Lalu paman, kutukan apa yang harus ka-mi hadapi nanti? Tanya Chanyeol canggung

"setelah kalian berdua mencapai umur 20 tahun, maka kutukan itu akan mulai berkerja. Masing – masing dari kalian akan memiliki tanda seperti tato yang berbentuk snowflake dengan enam kelopak."

"Benarkah? Di mana tato itu akan muncul?"

"tempat kemunculan tato itu tidak menentu Tuan, tetapi berdasarkan sejarah tato itu selalu muncul di sekitar tubuh bagian atas. Masing-masing dari kalian memiliki tato yang sama persis dengan letak yang sama pula."

"lalu?"

"masing – masing kelopak mewakilkan kesialan yang akan menimpa kalian. Jadi, karena ada 12 kelopak, akan ada 12 kali kesialan yang terjadi setiap bulanya."

"artinya selama satu tahun aku harus ditimpa kesialan? Begitu paman?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

"Benar tuan. Tetapi ada yang harus diperhatikan dari kutukan ini tuan." Jeda Tuan Kim sejenak

"Katika kemalangan datang maka ia akan menyerang orang dengan marga Byun, tetapi efeknya akan diteruskan pada anda Tuan."

"maksudnya Paman? Tanya Chanyeol bingung

"ketika tuan Byun terluka, maka tak lama kemudian luka itu akan ditransfer kepada tubuh Anda dengan bentuk dan letak yang sama persis seperti yang dialami tuan Byun."

Mata Chanyeol dan Tuan Kim saling menatap tanpa bisa diartikan

" dan ketika kalian berdua berhasil melalui kesialan itu, maka satu kelopak snowflake akan hilang."

"Artinya jika aku berhasil menghalau kesialan yang akan menimpa Byun, maka tidak akan terjadi apa - apa padaku, Paman?"

"Benar Tuan" Tuan Kim mengangguk membenarkan.

"artinya aku harus selalu bersama denganya..." gumam Chanyeol menyimpulkan sendiri.

"Tuan Muda, semakin sedikit sisa dari kelopak snowflake, maka kesialan yang akan kalian hadapi akan semakin sulit."

"Ya, kita hanya perlu mencegah kesialan itu menimpa Byun. Baiklah Paman, aku akan pergi ke kamarku. Aku ingin menjernihkan pikiranku." Chanyeol melangkah melawati Pamanya yang sudah berdiri dan membungkuk padanya

"Selama beratus – ratus tahun, belum pernah ada yang sanggup mematahkan kutukan ini. Aku berjanji akan membantu hingga titik darah terakhir" Gumam Tuan Kim sambil menatap gelas minuman dingin yang isinya sama sekali tidak disentuh oleh pemiliknya.

-TBC-


	5. Fate IV

" _A_ _rtinya aku harus selalu bersama denganya..." gumam Chanyeol menyimpulkan sendiri._

" _Tuan Muda, semakin sedikit sisa dari kelopak snowflake, maka kesialan yang akan kalian hadapi akan semakin sulit."_

" _Ya, kita hanya perlu mencegah kesialan itu menimpa Byun. Baiklah Paman, aku akan pergi ke kamarku. Aku ingin menjernihkan pikiranku." Chanyeol melangkah melawati Pamanya yang sudah berdiri dan membungkuk padanya_

" _Selama beratus – ratus tahun, belum pernah ada yang sanggup mematahkan kutukan ini. Aku berjanji akan membantu hingga titik darah terakhir" Gumam Tuan Kim sambil menatap gelas minuman dingin yang isinya sama sekali tidak disentuh oleh pemiliknya._

* * *

 **Chanyeol POV**

8 p.m.

Kepalanya sudah dua menit berada di dalam air, namun sampai detik ini belum ada tanda – tanda untuk mengakhirinya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, hingga di titik di mana ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi berpikir lebih. Chanyeol, selain menanggung beban keluarganya, sekarang ia diharuskan menanggung beban lain yang bahkan ia sendiri belum bisa mempercayainya seratus persen. Hingga hampir memasuki menit ke tiga, akhirnya tubuh itu muncul dari dalam bath-tube dibarengi dengan suara pekikan tanda bahwa sang pemilik tubuh telah banyak kehabisan cadangan oksigen. Bahunya naik turun, berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak – banyaknya. Sejurus kemudian, tubuh itu melangkah keluar dari dalam bath-tube dan mengambil bath-robe hitamnya. Sambil memakainya, Chanyeol berfikir daripada ia dipusingkan dengan hal yang masih belum benar kenyataanya, lebih baik ia memfokuskan diri pada hal lain.

"Selamat malam Tuan Muda" sapa Tuan Kim kepada Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Saya sudah menyiapkan secangkir kopi dan sedikit cemilan di meja Tuan."

"Terima kasih Paman"

"Saya sudah mengambil buku – buku yang sudah Anda selesaikan, untuk malam ini Anda bisa membaca buku yang sudah saya letakan di atas meja Tuan Muda"

"Baik, terimakasih."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi" Tuan Kim membungkuk sebelum akhirnya keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengambil setelan santai dari dalam lemari pakaianya, kemudian berjalan menuju sofa merah untuk melakukan rutinitas malamnya. Perasaanya terasa lebih baik setelah menghirup aroma kopi dan meminumnya satu tegukan. Tiba – tiba handphonya berdering ketika cangkir kopinya baru saja berciuman dengan kaca meja. Chanyeol segera meraih Handphonenya dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya malam – malam. Wajah yang sedari tadi tertekuk ke bawah, sedetik kemudian berubah cerah setelah mengetahui identitas si penelepon.

"good evening Young Master" terdengar suara seorang perempuan segera setelah Chanyeol menekan tombol hijau. "

" yaaaaah. Jangan menggodaku Yoora"

"hahahaha"

Penelepon itu adalah Park Yoora, kaka kandung dari Park Chanyeol. Sudah hampir satu tahun Chanyeol belum bertemu dengan kaka kandungnya sendiri. Selain Chanyeol diharuskan tinggal terpisah dari keluarga besarnya, Yoora juga sedang tidak tinggal di Korea. Ia sedang melanjutkan pendidikan hukumya di Inggris.

" How are you doing? Aku yakin kau pasti sedang berkutat dengan buku – buku tebal membosankan itu."

"hahaha... memang apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain membaca semua peraturan yang memusingkan ini." Jawab Chanyeol ketus.

"hahaha...anak yang rajin. Lalu bagaimana dengan persiapan untuk upacara penobatan? Kalau tidak salah akan berlangsung lima hari lagi bukan?"

" Aku pikir mereka sudah mempersiapkanya denagn baik, yaahh kalau kau tanya aku siap atau tidak aku tetap harus menjawabnya dengan siap."

" Aku yakin kau siap Chan." Yoora mencoba meyakinkan Chanyeol. "Kau kan adiku yang jenius, hahaha"

"Kak, kau akan datang kan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya.

"Hm. Tentu saja. Aku akan pulang ke Seoul tiga hari sebelum hari H."

" aku akan menjemputmu di bandara."

"neeee.. terima kasih adikku yang paling manis" jawab Yoora dengan suara lembut.

Beberapa detik tidak terdengar suara apapun dari kedua ujung sambungan telepon. Chanyeolah yang memulai dahulu memecahkan keheningan itu dengan dehaman.

" Kaka, apakah kau tahu dari mana aku mendapatkan warna mataku? Semua keluarga kita tidak memiliki warna mata seperti miliku."

"Ya, dulu aku pernah bertanya pada Ibu. Dia bilang kau menuruninya dari leluhur kita." "Ada apa? bukankah itu sangat indah, bahkan aku sempat iri padamu saat aku masih kecil dulu."

"tidak... aku hanya penasaran." "Kalau tentang kutukan, apakah tahu sesuatu tentang itu?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran

"kutukan? Kutukan apa?"

"Ahh.. bukan apa-apa. Oke Kak, aku harus segera menyelesaikan tugasku malam ini. Nanti kabari aku jika kau sudah dalam perjalanan ke Korea." Chanyeol berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Neeee... jangan terlalu larut tidurnya. "

"O~." Jawab Chanyeol.

Setelah meletakan handphonenya, Chanyeol kembali berkutat dengan buku tebalnya.

 _Hanya anak laki – laki yang terlahir sebagai keturunan ke-100 di setiap masanya_ _yang akan menjadi temat reinkarnasi dua jiwa yang terikat takdir dan kutukan._

* * *

 **Hari upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru**

8 a.m.

Sepasang mata emerald bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha menajamkan pandanganya pada tumpukan pakaian yang tersusun rapih di dalam lemari kayu. Sang pemiliknya sedang mencari – cari setelan mana yang akan ia kenakan hari ini. Aktivitas paginya sedikit lebih lambat dari biasanya kerena hari ini ada dua event penting yang harus ia hadiri. Pertama adalah upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru, artinya ia harus mengenakan jas almamaternya. Setelah itu ia harus menghadiri wawancara perekrutan pegawai baru di restoran cepat saji tempatnya mendaftarkan diri beberapa hari yang lalu. Akhirnya keputusanya ia jatuhkan pada calana jeans hitam dan kemeja putih tulang dengan lengan panjang. Ia ingin terlihat rapih tetapi tetap trendi. Baekhyun segera memakai setelan pilihanya dan bergegas berangat ke kampus karena perjalan ke kampusnya memakan waktu hampir satu jam.

Upacarapun dimulai, Baekhyun sudah duduk dengan tenang di tribun atas bersama dengan Kyungsoo.

"kira – kira upacaranya akan selesai sampai jam berapa?" Baekhyun berbisik tepat di telingan Kyungsoo.

"kalau sesuai dengan surat edaran, upacaranya akan selesai pukul sepuluh. Memangnya ada apa? Kau terlihat gelisah"

" jam sepuluh aku harus melakukan wawancara kerja di restoran depan kampus kita."

"ah~ Kau kerja sambilan?"

"iya. Bagaimana ini Kungsoo, aku takut terlambat wawancara"

"Tenanglah, upacara penerimaan di kampus kita biasanya selesai 15 menit lebih cepat, karena beberapa fakultas sudah memulai perkuliahan mereka hari ini." Jawab kyungsoo santai.

"ah~ kau benar." Baekhyun baru sadar dengan jadwal perkuliahan kampusnya. "Syukurlah."

"Bagaimana jika setelah kau selesai wawancara kita makan di kantin fakultasku? sekalian merayakan diterimanya kau kerja"

"Belum juga aku wawancara, kau sudah minta traktir." Baekhyun tersneyum manis " Baiklah, itu kuanggap sebagai doa."

Mereka berdua kembali memperhatikan jalanya acara.

* * *

 **Chanyeol POV**

9 a.m.

"Paman langsung ke Kampus saja."

"Baik, Tuan." Jawab Tuan Kim kemudian menutup pintu mobil dan bergegas menuju kemudi.

" Bagaiman persiapan untuk upacara penobatan?" tanya Chanyeol setelah mobil mulai memasuki jalan raya.

Tuan Kim sekilas menengok tuan mudanya melalui kaca mobil " Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar Tuan. Media yang akan meliput juga sudah selesai dikonfirmasi kehadiranya." Chanyeol mengangguk menanggapi.

"Bagaimana dengan Ayah dan Ibu?"

"Beliau sepertinya sangat bahagia menjelang hari penobatan Tuan." Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Tuan Kim " Baguslah."

Sejenak suasana di dalam mobil senyap hingga Tuan Kim memulai percakapan kembali. "Tuan, ada informasi yang saya peroleh terkait keturunan dari Marga Byun."

Tubuh Chanyeol tiba – tiba menegang.

" Dia adalah salah satu mahasiswa baru di kampus Anda Tuan."

" Dia seorang laki – laki Paman?"

"Iya, Tuan muda."

" Siapa namanya Paman" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

" Namanya Byun Baekhyun, Tuan." Chanyeol menggumamkan nama yang baru saja diucapkan Tuan Kim, berusaha menempelkan nama itu di dalam otaknya.

"Saya harap Anda berdua segera saling bertemu Tuan, karena sudah tidak banyak waktu lagi sampai kutukanya mulai bekerja."

"Aku mengerti Paman, terima kasih informasinya. Dan jika ada kabar lagi tentangnya segera kabari aku."

" Baik Tuan Muda." Jawab Tuan Kim tegas. "Kita sudah sampai di kampus Anda Tuan."

Tuan Kim segera berjalan cepat menuju pintu penumpang, segera setelah mobil berhenti. " Terima kasih Paman." Jawab Chanyeol saat melangkah keluar dari mobil.

"Aku akan pulang bersama Sehun nanti"

" Baik Tuan." jawab Tuan Kim sambil membungkuk kepada Chanyeol yang berjalan meninggalkanya.

Seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi kurus dengan kulit yang sedikit pucat baru saja keluar dari mobil hitamnya. Ia berjalan menuju halaman utama kampusnya hingga netranya menagkap sosok yang ia kenali. "Chaa-" belum selesai kalimatnya terucap, ia menangkap gelagat aneh yang dilakuakn sosok tadi. Lelaki yang hendak ia sapa tadi adalah Chanyeol, tetapi ada yang sedikit aneh dari tingkah lakunya. Chanyeol terlihat berjalan dengan wajah serius, berbeda sekali dengan ekspresi yang selalu ia tunjukan sehari-hari. Tingkah lakunya semakin aneh katika ia mengamati setiap orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah denganya, seperti sedang mencari – cari seseorang. Sehun lantas berlari mendekat pada Chanyeol.

"Hei! Kau sedang mencari siapa Yeol?" tanya sehun sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol dari belakang.

"YAH! KAU MENGAGETKANKU!" Chanyeol refleks berteriak pada Sehun.

" maaf.. maaf.. habisnya kau terlihat mencurigakan. Siapa yang sedang kau cari?" Sehun mengulang pertanyaanya.

"Hah? Tidak ada." Jawab Chanyeol singkat. "A-aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran Sehun, empat hari lagi hari penobatan akan dilaksanakan." Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan Sehun.

" aah~ kau sedang stress? Tidak biasanya Park Chanyeol stress. Tetapi itu memang acara yang besar sih." Sehun mengangguk - anggukan kepalanya.

" Ayo main basket! Untuk menghilanglan ketegangmu~. Aku akan mengajak anak-anak yang lain." Ajak Sehun sambil menyenggol bahu Chanyeol dengan bahunya.

Chanyeol tersenyum "Ayo!"

* * *

 **Baekhyun POV**

" _Kyungsoo, kau masih di k_ _antin_ _kan? aku sudah di gerbang kampus."_

Baekhyun berjalan cepat sambil memasukan handphonya ke dalam saku celana setelah menggunaknaya untuk mengirim pesan kepada Kyungsoo. Ia tidak mengira bahwa akan ada banyak orang yang melakukan wawancara di tempatnya bekerja, sehingga ia harus terburu-buru seperti saat ini. Ia tidak enak kepada Kyungsoo karena sudah setengah jam lebih dia menunggunya di kantin. Namun, saat melewati lapangan basket, sebuah teriakan mengagetkanya.

"AWAS!"

Baekhyun refleks menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke arah sumber suara. Dilihatnya sebuah bola basket melayang dengan kecepatan tak biasa sedang menuju ke posisinya berdiri. Berkat kemampuan hapkidonya, Baekhyun refleks menghidari bola itu dengan sukses. Ia sempat melihat seorang lelaki dengan perawakan tinggi besar dengan rambut pirang berlari ke arahnya dan menanyakan keadaanya. Tidak mau semakin mengulur – ulur waktu, Baekhyun segera berdiri dan mengangguk kepada orang tadi dan secepat kilat pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Sesampainya di kantin ia segera melebarkan netranya untuk mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Dan gatcha! Dia menemukanya sedang meminum jus jerusk sambil memegang handphonya. Baekhyun segera menghampirinya.

"Kyungsoo, maafkan aku terlambat datang." Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di depan Kyungsoo sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. "Tadi banyak sekali orang yang melakuakn wawancara, sehingga jadwalnya jadi lebih lama."

"Tidak apa Baek. Ini minumanmu" Kyungsoo menyodorkan segelas strawberry milkshake kepada Baekhyun.

"Thanks" Baekhyun dengan rakus meminum cairan dingin itu hingga tersisa setengah gelas. Sangat terlihat jika ia sedang kehausan.

"Pelan-pelanlah." Kayungsoo mengingatkan. "Bagaiaman hasil wawancaranya?"

Baekhyun memasang wajah sedih " sepertinya ini bukan-"

Sebelum Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya, Kyungsoo segera menyela "sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Masih banyak tempat lain yang mau menerimamu."

"hahahaha... kena kau" Baekhyun tertawa lebar.

Melihat Baekhyun tertawa, Kyungsoo sadar ada yang tidak benar. " Yak! jadi kau diterima?"

"Siapa juga yang bilang kalau aku ditolak? Lagi pula mana ada yang berani menolak Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun memasang smirknya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Berarti semua yang akan kita pesan kau yang bayar ya.. tepati janjimu."

"tentu!" jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

Mereka segera memesan makanan karena perut mereka sudah tidak mau diajak kompromi lagi.

* * *

 **Chanyeol POV**

Sehun, Chanyeol, dan teman – temanya sedang duduk bersama di meja kantin. Meja itu dipenuhi dengan piring - piring dan gelas – gelas kosong sisa dari kegiatan makan siang mereka. Kumpulan lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah rupawan itu membuat beberapa pengunjung kantin saling berbisik membicarakan mereka.

" _Chanyeol benar-benar tampan ya jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini."_

" _hum. Kau benar, dia seperti lukisan. Tapi jangan lupakan lelaki pucat di depanya itu, Oh Sehun. Dia benar – benar menjadi topik hangat di kalangan mahaiswa baru."_ Seorang wanita mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, membenarkan perkataan wanita yang mengajaknya berbicara.

" _Kudengar mereka berdua merupakan calon pewaris perusahaan besar di Korea._ _Waah m_ _ereka benar – benar sempurna..."_

Rupanya Sehun dan Chanyeol tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan dua orang wanita tadi.

"Tidak tahu saja mereka jika kau adalah calon orang terpeting nomor satu di Korea." Sehun mencibir

"Yah Sehun.. biarkan saja mereka." Chanyeol menimpali.

"ohya Yeol, kau mengenal lelaki yang tadi hampir terkena bola basketmu? Tadi kulihat kau memperhatikanya cukup lama"

"aku tidak mengenalnya, wajahnya saja belum sempat kulihat tadi. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padanya, tetapi sepertinya dia sedang bur-"

Tiba – tiba Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya, ia terdiam. Tanganya meremas kaos yang ia kenakan tepat di depan dadanya. Sehun yang melihat tingkah aneh Chanyeol segera menanyakan keadaanya. Tetapi Chanyeol seolah tidak mendengarnya, fokusnya sedang berpusat pada hal lain. Sedetik kemudian tubuhnya menegak. Kepalanya beputar – putar seakan sedang mencari-cari seseorang. Mengetahui usahanya tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Chanyeol kembali menghadapkan wajahnya kepada Sehun yang sedang menatapnya aneh.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu Sehun?"

"seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu padamu Yeol." Jawab sehun gemas melihat tingkah sahabatnya. "Ada seseorang yang sedang kau cari?"

"ha? Hahaha tidak. Tidak ada yang sedang kucari."

" yang benar saja, jelas – jelas kau terlihat kebingungan tadi."

"Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan, bukan hal yang penting."

" dasar aneh." Sehun mencibir.

Chanyeol kembali memegang dadanya. Ia teringat bagaimana jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak tadi, dan sejurus kemudian kembali berdetak tetapi dengan irama yang jauh lebih cepat. Ia tidak tahu bahwa saat itu Byun Baekhyun tengah berjalan tepat di belakang tempatnya duduk. Dan saat ini Baekhyun juga tengah melakukan hal yang sama, meremas kemeja yang ia kenakan tepat di depan dadanya sambil berjalan keluar dari kantin bersama Kyungsoo.

-TBC-


	6. Fate V

Last chapter preview

 _Chanyeol kembali memegang dadanya. Ia teringat bagaimana jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak tadi, dan sejurus kemudian kembali berdetak tetapi dengan irama yang jauh lebih cepat. Ia tidak tahu bahwa saat itu Byun Baekhyun tengah berjalan tepat di belakang tempatnya duduk. Dan saat ini baekhyun juga tengah melakukan hal sama, meremas kemeja yang ia kenakan tepat di depan dadanya sambil berjalan keluar dari kantin bersama Kyungsoo._

* * *

 **Seoul**

00.15 a.m.

Di dalam sebuah kamar sederhana tanpa penerangan, seorang lelaki tengah berbaring tak nyaman. Kepalanya bergerak tak beraturan dengan kening yang penuh dengan peluh. Wajah yang biasanya terlihat cerah, kini dipenuhi dengan rona hitam seakan ancaman sedang memburunya. Nyatanya acaman itu memang ada, namun berada di alam bawah sadarnya. Di sana Baekhyun melihat seorang anak laki – laki dengan pakaian tradisional korea tengah membuka sebuh kotak yang penuh dengan tempelan kertas kuning dengan aksara latin berwarna merah. Tanpa diduga sesosok bayangan hitam keluar dari dalam kotak dan bergerak cepat hendak menyerang anak laki - laki yang tengah tersungkur di lantai. Baekhyun berlari menghampirinya, ia merentangkan tubuhnya seakan ia adalah tameng yang dapat menghalang bayangan hitam tadi. Detik berikutnya Baekhyun terjatuh ke lantai, pandangannya mendadak kabur, tenaganya seakan menguap meninggalkan tubuhnya. Netranya masih mampu menangkap anak laki – laki yang tengah menangis di depanya. Baekhyun berucap dengan senyum di wajahnya _"tidak papa, aku akan melindungimu"_. Sejurus kemudian kesadaranya seakan dihempaskan kembali ke dalam jazadnya. Ia terduduk dengan nafas tersengal dan peluh mengalir deras di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tengok jam weker di atas mejanya yang menunjukan pukul dua dini hari. Baekhyun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, membungkusnya dengan selimut rapat – rapat karena sekarang tubuhnya tengah menggigil kedinginan.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol rupanya juga mengalami mimpi buruk malam ini. Dalam mimpinya seorang anak kecil berambut panjang dengan warna mata seperti miliknya tengah membentangkan tubuhnya tepat di depanya. Chanyeol memekik ketika bayangan hitam pekat tengah bergerak memasuki tubuh kurus anak laki - laki tadi. Ia melihat bagaimana tubuh itu terkulai di lantai, namun senyuman malah terbentuk di wajah ayunya sambil melantunkan kalimat yang membuatnya semakin histeris. Teriakanya beresonansi hingga ke alam nyata. Chanyeol terbangun di atas tempat tidurnya dengan pelipis yang basah dengan air mata. Ia menarik nafas dalam berusaha menenagkan dirinya.

" itu terasa sangat nyata." Ucap chanyeol ketika ia masih dengan jelas mengingat setiap kejadian di dalam mimpinya. Setelah tenang, Chanyeol kembali membaringkan tubuhnya kasar dan menarik selimut hingga batas dadanya.

* * *

 **3 hari menjelang upacara penobatan**

"Apa perlu saya memanggil Dokter Soo untuk memeriksa kondisi Anda Tuan Muda?" Tanya Tuan Kim yang baru saja meletakkan semangkuk bubur hangat di atas meja di samping tempat tidur Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu Paman. Aku hanya butuh istirahat lebih lama." Jawab Chanyeol yang sedang duduk bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidurnya. Tubuhnya masih terasa berat saat ini, ia berencana untuk kembali tidur setelah memakan buburnya.

"Baik Tuan. Selamat beristirahat, semoga Anda segera sehat kembali. Dan jika Anda membutuhkan sesuatu, Saya berjaga di luar kamar Tuan Muda."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. " Terima kasih Paman."

"Kalau begitu Saya permisi." Pamit Tuan Kim sambil membungkukan tubuhnya.

Tak berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun juga tengah berbaring lemas di atas tempat tidurnya. Matanya mengerjab lucu ketika telapak tanganya menyentuh keningnya sendiri merasakan suhu yang terasa lebih hangat dari biasanya.

" Sepertinya aku tidak jadi bertemu dengan Kyungsoo hari ini." Gumamnya. Ia mengambil handphone dari atas meja dan mengetikan rangkaian kata maaf beserta argumenya kepada teman kampusnya itu. Sejurus kemudian ia kembali meringkukan tubuhnya ke dalam selimut tebal untuk mencari kehangatan.

* * *

04.00 p.m

Chanyeol POV

Di dalam sebuh kamar mandi, air hangat mengalir melalui tubuh jangkung nan kokoh milik Chanyeol. Pria itu tengah menyegarkan tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lengket karena keringat dingin yang terus mengucur semalaman. Ya, sekarang Chanyeol sudah merasa lebih baik setelah istirahat seharian. Tubuhnya sudah tidak merasakan menggigil seperti beberapa jam yang lalu. Setelah dirasa cukup dirinya berada di dalam kotak kaca transparan, tubuh basahnya melangkah keluar, meraih handuknya yang menggantung di sudut ruangan. Ia lilitkan handuk itu sebatas pinggangnya, sambil berjalan menuju satu – satunya cermin lebar di dalam kamar mandi. Sedetik setelah netranya menangkap sosok tubuhnya sendiri di dalam pentulan cermin, keningnya mengernyit. Fokusnya tengah berpusat pada suatu 'noda' yang berada tepat di bagian tengah dada bidangnya. Jari panjangnya meraba noda tersebut, berusaha memastikan apakah yang dilihat oleh netranya itu nyata atau tidak. Dan memang nyata bahwa noda itu menempel di tubuhnya.

" Bunga?" gumam Chanyeol berusaha menerka bentuk dari noda yang berada di dadanya. Tiba – tiba ingatanya kembali kepada momen saat Tuan Kim menerangkan kepadanya tentang tanda – tanda terkait kutukan turun-temurun. Sejurus kemudian dengan tergesa ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan mamanggil nama Pelayan utama rumah itu.

"Paman! Bisakah kau masuk ke dalam sebentar" ucapnya pada sosok yang selalu berjaga di depan ruangan pribadinya itu. Dan tanpa menunggu lama sosok yang diinginkanya muncul dari balik pintu.

" Ya Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" jawab Tuan Kim tanpa memandang sosok Tuan Mudanya. Bukan apa – apa, itu adalah tata krama yang ia pelajari sepanjang hidupnya.

" Paman bisakah kau lihat ini." Tuan Kim hanya mengangguk dan melangkah mendekat pada Chanyeol.

" Coba Paman lihat noda ini." Chanyeol menunjuk tepat di dadanya. Tuan Kim melaksanakan perintah Tuan Mudanya. Pupilnya melebar berusaha mengamati noda yang Chanyeol maksud. Yang ia tangkap, noda itu berbentuk seperti bunga es atau yang sering orang - orang sebut dengan snowflake dengan enam kelopak yang berbentuk simetris. Warnanya kemerahan seperti bekas luka, namun tidak timbul. Ketika menyadari dengan apa yang dilihat oleh netranya, otaknya menerjemahkan dengan cepat dan memberikan respon berupa jawaban.

"Tuan Muda, ini tandanya." Tuan Kim kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengambil beberapa langkah mundur untuk menatap wajah Tuan Mudanya.

Chanyeol tidak merespon, dia paham apa maksud dari ucapan Pamanya.

"Tuan Muda tandanya telah muncul, artinya-" belum selesai Tuan Kim berucap, Chanyeol sudah mengutarakan kesimpulanya.

"Ya Paman, aku paham. Kutukanya sudah mulai bekerja." Tuan Kim hanya merespon dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah Paman, terima kasih sudah memberitahuku. Paman boleh keluar."

Sebelum keluar dari kamar Chanyeol, Tuan Kim membungkuk lebih dalam dari biasanya. Menggambarkan bahwa dirinya juga ikut merasakan kekhawatiran yang tergamar jelas di wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih mengamati tanda di dadanya pasca kepergian Tuan Kim. _"Aku harus segera menemuimu, Byun Baekhyun."_

Tiba – tiba dering handphoneya mengembalikan kesadaranya. Ia melangkah cepat menuju meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Denagn segera ia menekan tombol hijau setelah mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Chanyeolla, aku sudah di Bandara Incheon." Ucap suara nyaring di ujung sambungan.

"Kau sudah di Korea?! Kenapa baru mengabariku sekarang?" Chanyeol merajuk mengetahui kakanya sudah berada di Korea, sedangkan dirinya saja masih di dalam rumah.

"hahaha. Tidak apa – apa, Aku hanya tidak mau merepotkanmu saja." Jawab Yoora santai.

" _kebiasaan"_ gerutu Chanyeol di dalam pikiranya. "Baiklah, kau tunggu sebentar. Aku secepat kilat akan menuju ke bandara."

"neee... Kau santai saja ya, tidak usah buru – buru." Nasehat Yoora kepada adik satu satunya itu.

Setelah sambungan telephone itu terputus, Chanyeol bergegas bersiap diri dan melesat menuju Bandara Incheon dengan mobil pribadinya.

 **Bandara Intenasional Incheon.**

Chanyeol keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan berlari kecil menuju caffee Starbuck di dekat area kedatangan penumpang. Kakanya mengirimkan pesan singkat saat ia mengemudi tadi, mengabarkan tempat di mana ia menunggu. Ketika dirinya sudah memasuki caffee yang dipenuhi dengan aroma favoritnya itu, netranya memutar mencari keberadaan sosok yang sudah dirindukanya. Sejurus kemudian pandanganya tertuju pada seorang wanita cantik yang tengah melambai padanya dengan senyum sumringah. Ia pun tak bisa menahan senyumnya, dan segera berjalan mendekat pada sosok itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" kata itu terucap bebarengan setelah kedua tubuh itu terlepas dari pelukan rindu. Setelahnya mereka hanya tertawa merespon tingkah mereka sendiri.

"Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu." Tukas Yoora sambil melirik rambut pirang adiknya.

" Hahaha. Kupikir kau akan kebingungan mencariku, tapi nyatanya tidak."

"tentu.. siapa yang akan melupakan telinga lebarmu itu." Ledek Yoora. Yah, walaupun untuk kasus Chanyeol ukuran telinga yang tak biasa itu tidak memberikan efek apapun. Ketampananya paripurna.

"Yak!" Cahnyeol tidak terima.

Obrolan mereka berlanjut di meja caffee karena Chanyeol ikut memesan Americano kesukaanya.

" Mau kutemani menacari setelan untuk upacara penobatan?" Saran Yoora setelah mereka selsai mengobrol panjang kali lebar terkait kabar dan kesibukan masing – masing.

" Kau tidak lelah?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku sangat bersemangat hari ini." Jawab Yoora dengan senyum lebar.

"Baiklah. Kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Ayo." Keduanya menenggak habis sisa minuman masing – masing dan berjalan berdampingan menuju mobil hitam Chanyeol di tempat parkir.

* * *

07.00 p.m.

Di dalam sebuah butik mewah di tengah kota Seoul wanita cantik yang diketahui sebagai kaka Chanyeol itu sedang memilih beberapa setel tuxedo berserta dasinya. Semua setelan itu berwarna gelap dengan potongan pas badan. Setelah puas dengan beberapa pilihanya, ia menyerahkanya kepada Chanyeol untuk ia coba. Yoora duduk di sebuah sofa bundar berwarna putih di tengah ruangan, menunggu Chanyeol yang sedang berada di kamar pas. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol keluar, ia berjalan dengan gagah menghampiri kakanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol ragu.

Sebenarnya adiknya akan selalu terlihat menawan ketika mengenakan setelan formal seperti saat ini, tetapi setelan itu kurang mewakili dirinya yang merupakan bintang utama di upacara penobatan nanti.

Yoora menggelengkan kepalanya dan Chanyeol kembali menuju kamar pas.

Setelah selesai mencoba semua setelan, Yoora dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengambil tuxedo hitam dengan aksen satin berwarna navy pada bagian kerah dengan dasi satin berwarna senada. Setelan itu terkesan tegas namun tetap anggun di saat yang sama. Mereka terlihat puas dengan pilihan mereka.

Chanyeol kemudian mengantarkan Yoora ke apartemenya. Tak lupa keduanya saling berpelukan dan berucap salam sebelum berpisah.

* * *

 **2 hari menjelang upacara penobatan**

Perpustakaan umum Universitas Seoul

Dua orang lelaki dengan perbedaan postur tubuh yang mencolok tengah sibuk menyisir deretan judul buku yang tersusun rapih pada rak kayu bertingkat. Lelaki yang memiliki postur tubuh lebih tinggi tengah mencari buku yang berkaitan dengan sejarah pemerintahan Korea Selatan, sedangkan lelaki yang lebih pendek sedang mencari buku yang berkaitan dengan sejarah Korea. Benar, mereka tengah berada di depan rak buku yang sama. Hanya saja mereka berada pada dua sisi yang berlawanan. Hingga saat dua lengan berbeda ukuran itu menarik buku pada baris yang sama, kedua manik mata berwarna senada itu saling bertukar sapa.

" _Ketika dua buah manik mata bertukar sapa,_

 _dua jiwa yang telah terikat takdir dan kutukan akan terkait,_

 _Hanya hati yang tulus dan tekat yang kuat yang akan mematahkanya._

 _Maka genggam erat simpulnya._

 _Jika terlepas, maka salah satu jiwa akan dikorbankan,_

 _dan kutukan akan megulang takdirnya."_

Sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui jendela semakin menambah kejernihan emerald masing – masing. Keduanya terpaku, seolah dimensi waktu di sekitar mereka tangah berhenti berputar. Pendengaran mereka tiba – tiba saja dapat menagkap degupan jantung yang saat ini sepertinya tengah memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tubuh mereka menghangat akibat dari desiran darah yang tiba – tiba mengalir deras pada pembuluh darah mereka. Hingga kebekuan itu mencair bersama jatuhnya bulir bening dari manik mata masing – masing. Lelaki yang lebih pendek, adalah orang pertama yang menggerakkan tubuhnya. Telapak tanganya mengusap jejak basah di pipi tembamnya. Ia merasakan dadanya sesak , ia kesulitan mengontrol nafasnya sendiri. Sejurus kemudian kakinya bergerak cepat meninggalkan ruangan penuh buku itu. ia tidak ingin dipandang aneh oleh orang-orang sekitar, pikirnya.

"Byun Baekhyun.." gumam lelaki jangkung yang mulai mendapatkan kesadaranya kembali. Tubuhnya bergerak cepat, memutar tubuh tegapnya dan berlari menuju pintu keluar perpustakaan. Namun kakinya terhenti saat sebuah tubuh tak sengaja ia tabrak, itu Sehun.

" Sehun?! Maaf." Netranya kembali mencari-cari sosok yang diinginkanya. Ia kembali berlari. Namun karena netranya sudah tidak menangkap sosok yang ia cari, Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun yang juga ikut berlari sebentar bersama Chanyeol. "Kau menangis?" Tanya sehun kaget saat melihat pipi dari sahabatnya itu basah.

Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "hah? Bukan. Ini keringat." Bohongnya.

"Mana ada keringat seperti itu. Kau aneh Yeol."

"Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan. Ayo kita masuk." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mendorong tubuh Sehun memasuki perpustakaan.

Kini Chanyeol dan Sehun tengah duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja panjang di dalam perpustakaan. Mereka membahas terkait upacara penobatan yang akan dilaksanakan dua hari lagi.

"Kau datang kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja! Kau lupa kalau aku ini adalah sepupumu? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak hadir di acara sepenting itu."

Chanyeol tersenyum " Bibi juga datang?"

"O~ Aku, Ayah, dan Ibuku." Jawab Sehun.

"Jangan lupa rapihkan rambutmu itu." ledek Sehun sambil menunjuk kepala Chanyeol dengan dagunya.

"Tentu saja! bisa – bisa aku dipecat dari anggota keluarga Park." Chanyeol dan Sehun tertawa renyah.

"ssssttt! Kita di dalam perpustakaan." Sela Chanyeol saat menyadari kesalahanya. Namun mereka kembali tetawa lirih.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, kini Baekhyun tengah duduk di bangku taman sambil mengacak - acak rambut hitamnya.

" Ada apa denganku tadi? Benar – benar memalukan. Aaarrggg" Baekhyun merajuk pada dirinya sendiri kerena tidak pernah seumur hidupnya ia menangis di depan orang lain.

Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku taman. Matanya menerawang mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Satu hal yang menyita perhatianya adalah dua manik mata milik lelaki jangkung tadi.

"sangat indah." Lafal Bekhyun tanpa suara.

-TBC-

* * *

Next chapter preview

1 hari sebelum upacara penobatan

Chanyeol POV

"Kita berangkat sekarang, Tuan Muda." Ucap Tuan Kim kepada Chanyeol yang sedang membaca beberapa pesan masuk di handphonya.

"Semua barang Anda sudah dimasukan ke dalam mobil" tambahnya.

"Baiklah." Jawab Chanyeol singkat dan segera bangkit dari sofa merahnya dan menuju pintu keluar kamarnya.

Mobil itu melaju di tengah jalanan ibu kota Korea Selatan yang tidak begitu ramai. Melewati beberapa kompleks perkantoran dan sekolah hingga memasuki sebuah jalan yang mengarah pada sebuah gerbang utama dari salah satu komples paling aman di Seoul, yaitu Kompleks Kediaman Keluarga Kerajaan. Tanpa hambatan apapun, mobil hitam itu melesat melewati gerbang utama yang megah.

-oo00oo-

 **Makasih banyak buat para reader yang udah nyempetin baca tulisan pertamaku ini :')**

 **Baru banget belajar nulis ff tentang Chanbaek, jadi maaf kalo tulisanya masih acak kadul. Hehehe.. Tapi semoga kalian paham dengan jalan ceritanya ya..**

 **Terus semangatin aku buat lanjutin nulis cerita ini dengan mengirimkan review kalian ~**

 **Salam 614!**


	7. Fate VI

**Last Chapter Preview**

 _Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, kini Baekhyun tengah duduk di bangku taman sambil mengacak_ _-_ _acak rambut hitamnya._

" _Ada apa denganku tadi? Benar – benar memalukan. Aaarrggg" Baekhyun merajuk pada dirinya sendiri kerena tidak pernah seumur hidupnya ia menangis di depan orang lain._

 _Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku taman. Matanya menerawang mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Satu hal yang menyita perhatianya_ _adalah_ _dua manik mata_ _milik_ _lelaki jangkung tadi._

" _sangat indah." Lafa_ _l_ _Bekhyun_ _tanpa_ _suara._

* * *

 **1 hari sebelum upacara penobatan**

Chanyeol POV

"Kita berangkat sekarang, Tuan Muda." Ucap Tuan Kim kepada Chanyeol yang sedang membaca beberapa pesan masuk di handphonya.

"Semua barang Anda sudah dimasukan ke dalam mobil" tambahnya.

"Baiklah." Jawab Chanyeol singkat kemudian segera bangkit dari sofa merahnya.

Mobil itu melaju di tengah jalanan Ibu Kota Korea Selatan yang tidak begitu ramai. Melewati beberapa kompleks perkantoran dan sekolah hingga memasuki sebuah jalan yang mengarah pada sebuah gerbang utama dari salah satu kompleks paling aman di Seoul, yaitu Kompleks Kediaman Keluarga Kerajaan. Tanpa hambatan apapun, mobil hitam itu melesat melewati gerbang utama yang megah itu.

Ya, Chanyeol merupakan salah satu anggota keluarga kerajaan Korea Selatan, tepatnya putera satu – satunya dari Raja yang kini sedang bertahta, Raja Park Yunho . Raja dianugerahi dua anak, yang pertama berjenis kelamin perempuan bernama Park Yoora, dan yang kedua adalah Park Chanyeol. Sebagai penerus tahta ayahnya, Chanyeol diharuskan tinggal terpisah dari istana sejak ia berumur 12 tahun. Memang itulah adat yang dijalankan oleh keluarga kerajaan, di mana sebelum putera tertua dari Raja dan Permaisuri diperkenalkan sebagai putera mahkota kepada khalayak umum, Ia diharuskan hidup berdampingan dengan rakyat biasa. Tujuanya agar putera mahkota memahami bagaimana kehidupan sehari – hari masyarakat, sehingga ketika Ia menjabat sebagai raja kelak diharapkan akan menjadi raja yang memahami rakyatnya.

Mobil itu berhenti di lobi bangunan utama di dalam kompeks. Salah satu pelayan berjas hitam yang sedang berjaga di pintu dengan sigap membuka pintu mobil. Sejurus kemudian seorang lelaki berpakain semi formal melangkah keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Selamat datang kembali Tuan Muda Park." Ucap pelayan tadi yang sekarang sedang membungkuk memberikan hormat.

Lelaki itu tersenyum ramah "Terima kasih."

"Bawa semua barang di bagasi ke ruangan Tuan Muda" Perintah seorang lelaki paruh baya yang diketahui sebagai pelayan utama Keluarga Kerajaan.

"Baik Tuan Kim." Pelayan tadi segera mengambil barang – barang dari dalam bagasi.

"Paman, aku ingin ke ruangaku sebentar sebelum menemui yang lain."

"Baik Tuan Muda. Kebetulan Paduka Raja juga belum kembali dari istana"

Kedua lelaki berbeda usia itu melangkah menuju ruangan Chanyeol yang sudah bertahun - tahun tidak ia singgahi. Setelah pintu ruangan yang mereka tuju terbuka, pemandangan yang sudah lama Pemuda itu lihat, membawa kembali memori masa kecilnya. Dulu Ia tidur dan bermain di dalam ruangan itu bersama Ibu dan kakaknya. Kadang jika Ayahnya tidak sedang bertugas, mereka akan bermain catur bersama di bagian depan ruangan yang berisi sebuah meja bundar, dua kursi tunggal dan satu sofa panjang. Semuanya bernuansa merah dengan ukiran naga khas Kerajaan Korea Selatan. Di belakangnya merupakan ruangan yang lebih privat, yaitu tempat tidur dan kamar mandi.

Chanyeol melangkah masuk kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sofa panjang berwarna merah. Tuan Kim menyadari bahwa Tuan Mudanya sedang ingin sendiri saat ini. Ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkanya.

"Tuan Muda jika Anda membutuhkan sesuatu, Saya ada di depan ruangan Anda."

"Baik Paman. Terima kasih."

"Saya permisi." Tuan Kim membungkuk, kemudian melangkah keluar dan menutup ruangan itu.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa itu. Dahulu tubuhnya bahkan tidak sampai setengah dari panjang sofa. Sekarang sofa itu terasa sempit baginya, bahkan kakinya harus naik sampai ke lengan sofa. Setelah mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman, Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak tidur, karena sekarang otaknya telah bekerja memikirkan berbagai macam hal. Ia berfikir setelah upacara penobatan nanti maka secara resmi Ia menjadi bagian dari Istana. Akan banyak kegiatan yang harus dihadirinya sebagai Putera Mahkota.

Detik berikutnya, Chanyeol membuka matanya. Tanganya perlahan bergerak menyentuh dadanya, tepatnya di atas tanda kemerahan yang ia ketahui sebagai tanda kutukan. Kutukanya sudah berkerja, artinya jika Baekhyun tidak bisa mneghindari kesialan yang akan menimpanya, Tubuh Chanyeolah yang akan menerima risikonya. Artinya banyak kegiatan yang akan terganggu. Ia tidak mau seperti itu, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mencegah kesialalan menimpa Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bangun dari posisi tidurnya sambil membuang nafas berat.

" Paman" panggil Chanyeol ke arah pintu.

" Iya Tuan Muda?" Jawab Tuan Kim setelah memasuki ruangan.

"Apakah Ayah dan Ibu mengetahui tentang kutukan yang menimpaku?"

"Mereka tidak mengetahui secara rinci Tuan Muda. Mereka hanya mengetahui bahwa keturunan dari Marga Byun membawa kesialan untuk keluarga kerajaan." Chanyeol tersentak kaget, matanya melebar. Ia tidak mengira bahwa keluarganya memiliki anggapan seperti itu. Tetapi jika dipikir – pikir memang seperti itu jadinya jika dari pihaknyalah yang menanggung akibatnya.

"Oleh karena itu sudah ratusan tahun kutukan ini belum terpatahkan, karena dari keluarga mendiang leluhur Anda berusaha menjauhkan anak laki – laki terpilih yang berasal dari Marga Byun."

"Padahal jarak tidak memberikan pengaruh apapun." Chanyeol berkesimpulan dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Tuan Kim.

"Sebenarnya ada satu cara untuk menghentikan efek samping dari kutukan itu Tuan Muda."

"Apa itu Paman?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Dengan menghilangkan salah satu nyawa." Tuan Kim diam sejenak. "Dan cara ini ditempuh keluarga kerajaan pada ratusan tahun lalu."

Nafas Chanyeol tercakat mendengar cerita yang disampaikan oleh Tuan Kim. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka hal sekejam itu dilakukan oleh keluarga leluhurnya sendiri.

"Tetapi kutukanya tidak lenyap 'kan, Paman? Diriku yang menjadi buktinya."

"Benar, Tuan. Kutukanya hanya akan hilang jika kedua jiwa yang terikat takdir berhasil melalui keduabelas kesialan. Ditandai dengan menghilangnya tanda kutukan seperti yang Anda miliki."

Chanyeol menghirup nafas dalam. Ia terdiam tanda bahwa otaknya sedang berfikir keras. Ia berusaha mengambil keputusan yang akan mempengaruhi kehidupanya.

"Paman ku harap kau mau membantuku menyelesaikan kutukan ini." Suara chanyeol terdengar sangat tegas, seperti memerintah. Ia sudah memutuskan bahwa ia akan melenyapkan kutukan ini sehingga tidak ada lagi nyawa – nyawa lain yang akan dikorbankan di masa mendatang.

"Dengan nyawa saya Tuan." Jawab Tuan Kim mantap.

* * *

Baekhyun POV

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang makan bersama di cafetaria. Siang itu suasana di sana lebih riuh dari biasanya. Hampir semua masyarakat kampus sedang heboh karena hal yang sama. Mereka sedang membicarakan Putera Mahkota yang akan diperkenalkan kepada seluruh masyarakat Korea Selatan besok pagi. Bahkan berita upacara penobatan sudah menjadi topik utama di berbagai macam media berita baik di televisi, internet, hingga surat kabar.

"Kenapa mereka semua sangat heboh? Bukanya upacara penobatan Putera Mahkota itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Kyungsoo sambil melirik beberapa mahasiswa yang berada di dalam cafe.

" Yah! Kau belum tahu kalau Putera Mahkota itu salah satu mahasiswa di kampus kita?" Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya.

"Benarkah?!" Jawab Baekhyun tak kalah terkejut.

"Hm. Tetapi itu baru gosip."

"Yaaaa... kenapa gosip dipercaya."

"Tapi hampir semua mahasiswa mempercayaianya. Bahkan mereka sudah memiliki beberapa nama yang mereka duga sebagai Putera Mahkota."

"Benarkah? Siapa saja?"

" Yang aku tahu mereka adalah Oh Sehun wakil ketua basket kampus kita, kemudian Choi Minho Presiden Mahasiswa kampus kita, dan yang terakhir kalau tidak salah adalah Chanyeol mahasiswa pemegang peringkat satu di kampus kita sekaligus kapten basket kampus."

"Bahkan mereka semua tidak memiliki marga yang sama dengan Paduka Raja."

"Kau lupa dengan adat kerajaan? Mereka selalu menyembunyikan identitas Putera Mahkota sebelum Upacara Penobatan." Tukas Kyungsoo gusar.

"Kau benar. Hehe." Jawab Bakhyun sambil menunjukan deretan giginya.

" _ **A**_ _ **ku berani bertaruh Oh Sehun adalah Putera Mahkota."**_ **Ucap salah satu** **mahasiswi** **yang duduk tak jauh dari meja Bakehyun dan Kyungsoo.**

" _ **Menurutku Choi Minholah orangnya. Dia terlihat sangat berwibawa."**_ **Jawab temanya yang lain** **.**

" _ **Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?**_ _ **Si**_ _ **jenius."**_

" _ **Menurutku bukan. Tidak mungkin Putera Mahkota berdandan sepertinya. Style streetboy bahkan rambutnya di**_ _ **cat**_ _ **pirang."**_ **Jawabanya dibalas dengan anggukan** **setuju.**

"Eeeiii. Mereka tidak boleh seperti itu. Belum tentu yang terlihat dari luar itu sesuai dengan kenyataanya." Ucap Baekhyun yang mendengar percakan tadi dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan setuju Kyungsoo.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenal ketiga orang tadi. Maklumlah aku terlalu sibuk. Hahaha"

"Hahaha. Kau saja yang kuper" timpal Kyungsoo dengan tawa dibuat – buat.

* * *

Chanyol POV

Ketika kakinya melangkah memasuki ruang utama keluarga, tubuhnya terdorong kebelakang karena sebuah pelukan erat yang diberikan oleh orang yang telah melahirkanya. Mengetahui siapa pelakunya, Chanyeol mebalas pelukan itu dengan lembut.

"Ya Tuhan.. Kau sudah sangat besar puteraku." Ucap wanita paruh baya itu sambil menepuk – nepuk punggung Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja Ibu... Aku sudah 20 tahun." jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum tampanya.

"Kau sehat nak"?

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Bagaimana dengan Ibu?"

"Ibu sehat. Ayo duduk." Wanita itu menarik lengan chanyeol.

Chanyeol memilih tempat duduk tepat di sebelah kakanya yang sejak tadi tengah memperhatikan interaksi antara dua orang yang sudah bertahun – tahun tidak bertemu.

"Kemana rambut pirangmu." Goda Yoora.

"Sudah ku simpan di laci." Chanyeol tidak mau kalah yang dibalas dengan tawa oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Kau sangat tampan dengan rambut barumu."

"Thank you."

Rambut Chanyeol kini telah kembali ke bentuk asalnya. Rambut hitam dengan potongan rapih dan tatanan ke atas, menunjukan kening lebarnya. Gaya rambut seperti itu memberikan kesan maskulin, sangat cocok dengan image Putera Mahkota yang dikenal berwibawa.

"Kalian sudah saling bertemu?" tanya Ibu Chanyeol.

"Iya Ibu. Kemarin Chanyeol yang menjemputku di bandara."

"Baguslah."

Ketika ketiga orang yang sudah lama tidak bersua itu tengah asik berbincang, seorang pria yang sudah sangat dikenal oleh seluruh rakyat Korea Selatan itu memasuki ruangan. Chanyeol refleks bangkit dari duduknya untuk menghampiri pria yang diketahui sebagai ayah dari Chanyeol itu. Keduanya berpelukan, yang lebih tua menepuk - nepuk punggung yang lebih muda tanda bahwa ia bangga padanya. Senyuman bahagia terbentuk di wajah setiap orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

* * *

 **Hari upacara penobatan**

Karangan bunga sudah berjejer rapih di sepanjang jalan masuk menuju istana. Sebagian besar pengirim karangan bunga itu adalah perusahaan - perusahaan besar, instansi, dan kolega dari keluarga kerajaan. Beberapa lahan parkir yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa sudah dipenuhi dengan mobil, baik dari tamu undangan maupun reporter yang akan meliput acara pagi itu. Prosesi upacara penobatan digelar di aula utama istana, yang memang sering digunakan untuk acara – acara besar kerajaan, seperti upacara penobatan putera mahkota pada pagi hari ini. Semua anggota keluarga kerajaan, kerabat, dan tamu undangan sudah hadir di dalam ruangan itu. Pada baris terdepan ditempati oleh anggota keluarga kerajaan, di sana terlihat Kaka dan Ibu Chanyeol yang terlihat anggun dengan setelan formalnya. Di sebelahnya duduk keluarga dari adik kandung Nyonya Park, yaitu Keluarga Oh. Selisih dua baris ke belakang merupakan tempat duduk bagi reporter dan tamu undangan. Di luar dan di sudut-sudut aula berdiri security yang menjaga jalanya acara agar aman dan kondusif.

Hampir semua stasiun televisi tengah menyiarkan siaran langsung dari prosesi upacara penobatan putera mahkota. Tak ayal jika saat ini hampir semua televisi masyarakat Korea Selatan tengah menampilkan gambar yang sama. Inilah alasan yang membut Chanyeol sedikit tegang pagi hari ini. Ia tidak mau saat berpidato nanti ia melakukan kesalahan yang akan membuatnya malu. Oleh karena itu sekarang Chanyeol tengah berlatih di belakang panggung sembari menunggu acara yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

Kilatan blitz dari kamera wartawan tiba-tiba terdengar riuh saat Paduka Raja memasuki aula dengan diikuti oleh dua pengawalnya. Ia berjalan di atas karpet merah menuju mimbar yang berada di atas podium. Suasana tiba – tiba senyap, ketika Pria yang paling dihormati itu berdeham kecil untuk membersihkan tenggorokanya sebelum mulai berbicara. Sapaan dan rasa terima kasih Pria paruh baya itu Ia ucapkan kepada seluruh rakyatnya memulai pidato panjangnya. Tak banyak hal spesial yang beliau sampaikan, hanya seputar penjelasan terkait adat kerajaan yang dijalani oleh Putera Mahkota.

"Dengan rasa bangga, kami perkenalkan Putera Mahkota Korea Selatan, Park Chanyeol." Pria yang tengah berdiri di podium itu menengokan kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk yang ia lalui tadi.

Sedetik kemudian suara kilatan blits yang awalnya berinterval lama, kini kembali saling berlomba untuk mendapatkan jepretan terbanyak. Semua kamera dan wajah semua orang yang berada di ruanga itu mendadak fokus pada pria muda yang baru saja muncul dari pintu masuk. Semua orang rupanya tengah terpana hingga suara tepuk tangan sedikit terlambat bergemuruh. Pria yang baru saja disebutkan namanya itu nampak sangat tampan dengan setelan tuxedo hitamnya. Ia berjalan menuju podium dan memposisikan dirinya tepat di samping sang Raja. Melihat audience yang masih riuh, pria yang lebih tua itu kembali berdeham.

" Chanyeol sekarang sedang mengambil pendidikan di Universitas Seoul tepatnya di departemen administrasi pemerintahan. Dan yang membuat saya bangga adalah, ia tidak pernah meninggalkan posisi pertama di setiap hasil belajarnya." Chanyeol merespon dengan membungkukan tubuhnya sambil tersenyum tampan. Pembawa acara kemudian menyebutkan rangkaian acara selanjutnya yaitu prosesi penyematan lencana kerajaan yang dilakukan oleh Raja kepada Putera Mahkota. Setelah prosesi penyematan selesai, acara ditutup dengan pidato singkat dari Putera Mahkota. Semua orang kembali terpana mendengar pidato yang disampaikan oleh Chanyeol, bukan karena isi pidatonya yang umum disampaikan, tetapi karena suara basnya yang terdengar sangat seksi.

Setelah semua prosesi upacara selesai, semua keluarga besar kerajaan kini tengah makan siang bersama di istana. Selain keluarga inti, ikut bergabung juga keluarga dari Oh Sehun.

"Kau terlihat sangat tampan Putera Mahkota." Sanjung Nyonya Oh setelah santap siang mereka selesai.

"Terima kasih bibi." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Fans Putera mahkota akan semakin banyak di kampus." Celetuk Oh Sehun.

"Wah wah jadi selama ini Chanyeol sudah terkenal di kampus ?"

"Iya Paduka. Bahkan fansnya memiliki panggilan untuknya"

Chanyeol yang bingung dengan pernyataan Sehun lantas bertanya " Apa?"

"Si Jenius." Semua orang tertawa renyah dalam obrolan ringan di meja makan itu.

* * *

Baekhyun POV

 _ **"Ya Tuhan! Ternyata Si Jenius Putera Mahkota?!"**_

" _ **Aku benar - benar tidak menyangkanya. Tapi dia terlihat sangat berbeda dengan gaya rambut seperti itu. Dia sangat tampan."**_

" _ **Beruntunglah kita karena satu kampus denganya."**_

" _**Aku harap mahasisw**_ _ **i**_ _ **kampus kita tidak hilang akal ketika melihatnya bermain basket!"**_

" _ **Hahaha. Kau benar. Kau benar."**_

"Semua orang benar – benar dibuat heboh hari ini." Kyungsoo memulai percakapan.

"Hm. Aku bahkan belum melihat siaranya." Celetuk Baekhyun sambil menyedot minumanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya kyungsoo tidak percaya. "Bahkan semua stasiun televisi memutar cuplikan siaranya tiap detik."

"Bagaimana aku bisa melihatnya Kyungsoo... jadwal kuliahku padat hari ini." Baekhyun membela dirinya dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dari Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau melihatnya?"

"Di mana?"

"Itu di belakangmu. Di tevisi kantin."

Bekhyun refleks membalikan tubuhnya mencari posisi televisi.

"Aaaaah.. itu yang namanya Chanyeol ? Kenapa kupingnya lebar sekali?"

"Sstt! Dia putera mahkota Baek."

"Ups. Maaf maaf." Beakhyun refleks membekap mulutnya sendiri. "Tapi dia cukup tampan." Tambahnya.

"Kudengar dia sudah punya banyak fans di kampus sebelum identitas putera mahkotanya diketahui." Tukas Kyungsoo.

"Jelas saja. Dia kan yang selalu mendapat peringkat satu di kampus kita, dan kalau tidak salah kapten basket juga?"

"hm."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melanjutkan kegiatan makan siang mereka sambil mengobrol santai.

* * *

Chanyeol POV

Dua pria yang merupakan ayah dan anak itu sedang berjalan di lorong istana menuju suatu ruangan yang hanya sang Ayah yang tahu apa isinya.

"Chanyeol, ada yang ingin Ayah perkenalkan padamu."

"Siapa Ayah?"

" Nanti kau akan tahu."

Pria yang lebih muda membukakan pintu untuk yang lebih tua ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan ruangan yang mereka tuju. Setelah dirinya berada di dalam ruangan itu, netra Chanyeol menangkap tiga orang pria yang seumuran dengan ayahnya tengah membungkuk memberi hormat.

" Selamat kami ucapkan kepada Putera Mahkota karena telah resmi menjabat." Ucap salah satu pria yang berdiri paling dekat denganya.

"Ah, terima kasih." Chanyeol membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Mereka ini adalah kolega yang nanti akan sering berdiskusi denganmu terkait bisnis milik kerajaan" Ucap Ayah Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan yang sedari tadi berputar di kepala Chanyeol.

"Perkenalkan Saya adalah Choi Siwon, direktur perusahaan di sektor pariwisata"

"Perkenalkan Saya Lee Donghae, direktur perusahaan di sektor transportasi."

"Perkenlkan Saya Kim Kibum, direktur di perusahaan di sektor teknologi."

" Mohon bimbinganya." Chanyeol kembali membungkuk.

"Aku harap perusahaan kerajaan akan semakin maju di bawah kinerja kalian semua." Ucap Raja menutup pertemuan singkat itu sebelum mereka saling bersalaman dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

08.00 p.m.

Air hangat benar – benar menjadi obat tersediri bagi Chanyeol. Tubuhnya yang kaku karena aktivitas yang sangat padat hari ini kembali rileks. Perlahan ia menenggelamkan tubuhnya di dalam bathtub hingga ujung rambutnya saja yang terlihat. Saat berada di dalm air, Chanyeol mebuka matanya dan tidak sengaja melihat tanda di dadanya yang terlihat lebih jelas dibandingkan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia gerakkan tanganya untuk meraba tanda kemerahan di dadanya itu. Jika diperhatikan sebenarnya tanda itu memiliki bentuk yang sangat indah. Ukuranya hanya sebesar koin logam dengan bentuk yang simetris pada setiap kelopaknya. Di rasa persediaan oksigennya mulai menipis, Chanyeol kembali menegakan tubuhnya dan duduk bersandar pada bathtub.

 _"Besok aku harus menemukan anak itu dan tak akan kubiarkan dia kabur lagi."_

Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan mengenakan bath-robe panjangnya. Tetapi dia terkejut karena kehadiran Ayahnya di ruangan pribadinya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?"

"Luar biasa." Jawab Chanyeol sambil melangkah mendekati ayahnya dan duduk bersebrangan denganya.

"Jadi kau akan tinggal di istana atau tetap di rumah lamamu?" Tanya Ayah Chanyeol to the point.

"Aku akan tetap tinggal di rumah lamaku Ayah, mengingat satu dan lain hal."

"Ayah juga sependapat denganmu. Ku pikir karena kuliahmu sebentar lagi akan rampung akan lebih leluasa jika kau tinggal di rumah lamamu."

"Benar Ayah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Nanti Tuan Kim akan memperkenalkamu pada body guard pribadimu. Mengingat sekarang statusmu sebagai Putera Mahkota sudah diketahui khalayak umum, peningkatan keamanan sepertinya harus dilakukan."

"Terima Kasih Ayah. Aku sangat menghargainya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Istirahatlah, kau pasti sangat lelah hari ini." Ucap Ayah Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak puteranya dan sejurus kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Ayahnya, Tuan Kim masuk ke dalam kamar dan membawa dua orang berbadan tinggi besar dengan setelan jas hitam.

" Maaf mengganggu Anda Tuan Muda. Paduka Raja meminta saya memperkenalkan mereka pada Anda sekarang."

"Tidak papa Paman."

" Baiklah perkenalkan diri kalian."

Salah satu pria yang memiliki kulit lebih gelap mulai memperkenalkan diri " Perkenalkan, Nama Saya Bang Yongguk dan di sebelah saya Lee Kihyun. Kami siap menerima perintah Anda Tuan Muda." Ucapnya dengan nada yang tegas.

"Baik. Aku harap kalian dapat menjalankan tuga skalian dengan baik."

"Siap Tuan Muda." Ucap kedua pria itu kompak.

"Baiklah kalian boleh keluar." Dan kedua orang tadi langsung mematuhi perintah Tuan Mudanya.

"Paman, besok pagi aku akan langsung menuju ke kampus."

"Baik Tuan Muda." Ucap Tuan Kim.

"Sudah itu saja Paman." Tuan Kim membalasnya dengan anggukan.

" Saya permisi Tuan Muda." Tuan Kim membungkuk kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat terhenti dan langsung menuju tempat tidur karena kelopak matanya sudah terasa sangat berat.

* * *

 **Next Chapter Preview**

" _KENAPA KAU SUKA SEKALI KABUR SIH_ _?!" Baekhyun yang merasa terpanggil lantas menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah sumber suara._

" _Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan." Baekhyun berteriak sambil mengambil langkah mundur hingga tubuhnya menabrak dinding kamar mandi._

 _Chanyeol terus melangkah maju hingga dirinya hanya berjarak satu lengan dengan Baekhyun._ _Ia buka kancing itu hingga sebagian tubuh bagian atas terekspose._

-TBC-


	8. Fate VII

Last Chapter Preview

" _Baiklah perkenalkan diri kalian."_

 _Salah satu pria yang memiliki kulit lebih gelap mulai memperkenalkan diri " Perkenalkan, Nama Saya Bang Yongguk dan di sebelah saya Lee Kihyun. Kami siap menerima perintah Anda Tuan Muda." Ucapnya dengan nada yang tegas._

" _Baik. Aku hara_ _p kalian dapat menjalankan tuga skalian dengan baik_ _."_

" _Siap Tuan Muda." Ucap kedua pria itu kompak._

" _Baiklah kalian boleh kelu_ _a_ _r." Dan kedua orang tadi_ _langsung_ _mematuhi perintah Tuan Mudanya._

" _Paman, besok Pagi aku akan langsung_ _menuju_ _ke kampus."_

" _Baik Tuan Muda." Ucap Tuan Kim._

" _Sudah itu saja Paman."_ _Tuan Kim membalasnya dengan anggukan._

" _Baik. Saya permisi Tuan Muda."_ _Tuan Kim membungkuk kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan._

 _Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat terhenti dan langsung menuju tempat tidur_ _karena_ _kelopak_ _matanya_ _sudah_ _terasa sangat berat_ _._

* * *

07.00 a.m.

Baekhyun POV

Seperti biasa suasana stasiun pagi itu padat oleh hiruk – pikuk orang beraktivitas, salah satu diantaranya Byun Baekhyun. Di salah satu bangku kereta, Baekhyun tengah sibuk membuat daftar tugas yang akan dilakukanya hari ini. Salah satunya adalah membuat daftar buku yang akan Ia pinjam dari perpustakaan umum kampusnya. Ada sekitar lima buku yang harus Ia dapatkan pagi ini sebelum perkuliahanya dimulai. Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih satu jam, kini Baekhyun sudah sampai di depan gerbang kampusnya. Namun kejadian tak terduka mebuat Baekhyun harus tersungkur ke sisi jalan. Ia berusaha menghindari hantaman motor yang melaju cukup kencang dari arah yang tak terduga. Alhasil terjadi sedikit keramaian di depan kampusnya. Beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian itu lantas membantu Baekhyun berdiri dan menanyakan keadaanya.

"Terima kasih. Aku tidak papa." Ucapnya mencoba menenangkan orang – orang yang terlihat panik.

Salah satu orang berkata " Sepertinya lenganmu terluka."

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu lantas mengecek lenganya. Benar saja lengan kemeja yang ia kenakan rupanya sobek di bagian bawah. Saat ia buka, lengan kiri bagian bawahnya tergores cukup lebar.

Setelah kondisi tenang beberapa orang yang tadi mengerumi Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun, Ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan kemeja sobeknya kedalam ransel dan hanya mengenakan T-shirt yang memang sudah Ia pakai. Selanjutnya Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju gedung perpustakaan. Ia memutuskan untuk mampir dulu ke cafe di depan gedung perpustakaan karena tadi pagi Ia tidak sempat sarapan. Saat memasuki cafe, ternyata Baekhyun mendapati Kyungsoo yang juga tengah makan di sana, dengan senyum lebar Baekhyun menghampirinya.

"Selamat pagi Kyungsoo." Sapa Baekhyun.

"Ah Baekhyun." Jawab Kyungsoo kaget karena Ia sedang fokus pada kegiatanya.

"Tumben kau sarapan di sini."

"Hm. Aku tadi buru - buru karena pagi ini aku ada praktikum di lab samping perpustakaan."

"Aaah" Baekhyun mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya.

"Hei Kyungsoo, tadi aku hampir tertabrak motor. Lihat lenganku terluka." Baekhyun menunjukan lengan kirinya yang terluka.

Kyungsoo terlihat mengernyitkan dahinya saat memandang lengan yang Baekhyun tunjukan padanya, kemudian kembali menatap mata Bakehyun. " Pagi – pagi kau sudah bercanda Baek?"

Sekarang gantian Baekhyun yang mengernyitkan dahinya. "Yah! Aku serius."

"Lenganmu baik – baik saja." Ucap Kyungsoo malas.

Baekhyun yang mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo langsung mengecek lenganya. Dan benar saja, lengan yang baru saja terlihat kemerahan karena luka itu sekarang sudah pulih seperti sedia kala. Baekhyun yang merasa bahwa kecelakaan yang dialaminya itu nyata langsung mengeluarkan kemejanya dari dalam ransel. Ia hendak memastikan apakah lubang pada bagian lengan kirinya juga ikut menghilang. Tetapi lubang itu masih pada tempatnya. Baekhyun terdiam berusaha mencerna kejadian aneh yang dialaminya. Jelas – jelas luka itu ada di lengan kirinya beberapa menit yang lalu, tetapi kenapa sekarang menghilang, pikirnya.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun yang tiba – tiba terdiam.

"Ah kau benar." Baekhyun berusaha tidak mengambil pusing kejadian tadi.

* * *

Sepasang manik emerald dengan telaten menyisir setiap judul buku yang berbaris rapih pada rak kayu bertingkat. Ia tengah mencari beberapa buku, tepatnya lima buku untuk Ia pinjam dari perpustakaan kampusnya itu. Ia butuh penunjang yang dapat membantunya mempelajari setiap mata kuliah yang Ia ambil. Sekarang sudah ada tiga buku tebal yang berada di tanganya, artinya Ia masih harus mencari dua judul buku lagi. Hingga maniknya menemukan buku yang Ia cari. Merasa kesulitan karena membawa tiga buku tebal ditanganya, Ia letakan buku – buku itu pada rak kosong yang berada di atas kepalanya. Ia mengambil buku yang baru saja Ia temukan dan mengecek isi buku itu.

Di saat yang sama Chanyeol baru saja memasuki perpustakaan, tujuanya bukan untuk mecari buku, tetapi untuk mencari Byun Baekhyun. Ya, Ia sengaja mencari Baekhyun di perpustakaan karena disinilah terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Saat langkahnya memasuki deretan rak kayu bertingkat, netranya menemukan sosok yang tidak asing baginya. Seorang pria berambut hitam lurus dengan postur tak terlalu tinggi tengah sibuk membuka lembaran – lembaran buku di tanganya. Ketika Chanyeol hendak memanggilnya, netranya kembali menangkap tumpukan buku tebal yang berada tepat di atas kepala pria mungil itu bergoyang. Buku – buku itu hampir jatuh dari tempatnya. Refleks Chanyeol berlari dan maraih tubuh Baekhyun untuk menghindari tumpukan buku tebal itu. Buku - buku itu jatuh tepat di samping tumit Baekhyun, coba bayangkan bagaimana jika itu menimpa kepala Baekhyun. Tentu kepala Chanyeolah yang akan benjol.

Sekarang posisi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah berpelukan dengan telapak tangan Chanyeol yang memegang kepala Baekhyun yang tengah bersandar di dada bidangnya. Degupan jantung keduanya saling berlomba menandakan bahwa mereka masih shok dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Pelukan itu cukup lama bertahan hingga yang lebih kecil kembali sadar kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah menolongnya itu. Manik mata mereka kembali bertatapan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Desiran itu kembali lagi, perasaan yang sama seperti yang mereka alami beberapa hari yang lalu. Mereka saling menyelami dalamnya emerald masing-masing, seakan terhipnotis oleh keindahanya. Keintiman itu terus belangsung untuk beberapa detik sampai yang lebih kecil menyadari bahwa pria yang sedang memeluknya itu adalah Putera Mahkota. Ia dengan segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan itu.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapnya sambil membuang pandangan ke lantai karena kini wajahnya tengah memerah.

Namun sepertinya melarikan diri sudah menjadi kebiasaanya saat bertemu lelaki jangkung itu. Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol dan buku – buku yang sudah susah payah Ia temukan begitu saja. Ingin sekali Chanyeol berteriak untuk menghentikanya, tetapi Ia sadar bahwa dirinya sekarang sedang berada di dalam perpustakaan.

"Kenapa dia suka sekali kabur." Chanyeol menggerutu dengan suara teredam.

Baekhun kini sedang berada di dalam toilet yang letaknya tak jauh dari perpustakaan. Dia berusaha menenagkan dirinya karena kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Putera Mahkota adalah orang yang sama dengan Pria berambut pirang yang Ia temui beberapa hari yang lalu. Baekhyun mengenalinya dari warna matanya, emerald green. Ia menghadapkan tubuhnya ke cemin lebar yang ada di dalam tiolet. Melihat penampilanya yang sedikit berantakan, Baekhyun membasuh wajahnya dan menata kembali rambut hitamnya. Ia menyadari sesuatu dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke cermin. Ia memperhatikan manik matanya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa Putera mahkota dan dirinya memiliki warna manik mata yang identik. Bahkan Ia pernah berfikir mungkin hanya Ia satu – satunya orang korea dengan manik mata seperti tu. Saat Baekhyun tengah sibuk dengan kegiatanya, tiba- tiba terdengar suara pintu toilet terbuka.

"KENAPA KAU SUKA SEKALI KABUR SIH?!" Baekhyun sempat tersentak kaget. Ia lantas menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah sumber suara untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang dengan tidak sopan berteriak padanya.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhati-hati huh?!" Suara itu semakin meninggi.

"Bahkan masih di hari yang sama aku hampir celaka dua kali." Pria jangkung itu mencibir.

"Pertama ini." Pria itu menunjukkan lengan kirinya yang nampak tidak dalam kondisi baik. "dan barusan kepalaku hampir saja benjol karena tertimpa buku" tambahnya.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa lelaki jangkung yang diketahui sebagai Putera Mahkota itu marah – marah kepadanya. Merasa tidak terima karena dimarahi tanpa alasan yang jelas, Baekhyun lantas berbalik marah kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau marah – marah?! Terserah aku mau jungkir balik juga tidak ada hubunganya denganmu!"

Chanyeol yang sudah membuka mulutnya untuk kembali marah kepada pria yang ada di hadapanya itu, rupanya mengurungkan niatnya. Sekarang Ia malah membuka kancing kemeja yang dikenakanya sambil melangkah mendekati Baekhyun.

"YAAH! Apa yang kau lakukan?!." Baekhyun berteriak sambil mengambil langkah mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding toilet.

Chanyeol terus melangkah maju hingga jaraknya dengan Baekhyun hanya tersisa satu lengan. Ia buka kancing kemejanya hingga sebagian tubuh bagian atasnya terekspose.

"Kau memiliki tanda seperti ini 'kan, Baekhyun?" Baekhyun yang sudah memasang kuda – kuda, tersadar dan kembali menegakan tubuhnya.

Jari Chanyeol menunjuk tanda yang berada tepat di bagian tengah dadanya. Baekhyun lantas mengikuti arah jari itu menunjuk.

"Harusnya bentuk dan letaknya sama persis seperti yang kumiliki." Baekhyun terus mengamati tanda itu.

"Margamu adalah Byun, lahir pada tanggal 6 Mei pada hari Sabtu pukul tiga pagi." Baekhyun membolakan kedua matanya. _"Bagaimana_ _di_ _a bisa tahu?"_

"Mentang – mentang kau Putera Mahkota jangan seenaknya menyelidiki privasi orang!" Baekhyun menyipulkan sendiri.

Chanyeol kaget dengan pernyataan Baekhyun barusan "Yak! Aku tidak- Aku-"

"Aku tidak percaya!" Baekhyun melangkah melewati Chanyeol hendak keluar dari toilet.

"Baekhyun jangan pergi! Aku belum selesai."

"Jangan ikuti aku. Dasar aneh!"

Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya berusaha menahan amarah karena sikap baekhyun yang seenaknya sendiri.

* * *

Chanyeol POV

08.00 p.m.

"Tidak usah diperban, biarkan saja terbuka." Ucap Chanyeol pada maid yang sedang merawat luka yang terdapat pada lengan kiri bawahnya. "Baik Tuan Muda." Jawab maid itu sambil menangani luka Chanyeol.

Sekarang Chanyeol tengah duduk di atas sofa merahnya dengan maid yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Sedangkan Tuan Kim sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Maaf Tuan Muda, apakah itu luka dikarena kutukanya?" Tuan Kim bertanya dengan sopan.

"Iya Paman. Aku mendapatkanya tadi pagi. Dan Aku sudah bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun."

"Syukurlah. Apakah dia juga mengetahui tentang kutukan ini Tuan Muda?"

" Sepertinya tidak Paman, karena saat aku membahas tentang luka ini, dia terlihat kebingungan."

"Seperti yang saya duga. Sepertinya dari pihak keluarganya tidak ada yang meberitahu tentang kutukan ini." Tuan Kim berkesimpulan.

"Tetapi apakah Anda sudah mengkonfirmasi tanda – tandanya Tuan Muda?"

" _Maaf Tuan, lukanya sudah selesai diobati."_ Seorang maid menginterupsi.

"Ya, terimakasih. Kau boleh keluar sekarang." Perintah Chanyeol, yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh maidnya. Kemudian Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan obrolanya dengan Tuan Kim.

"Warna matanya sama denganku, tetapi untuk tanda kutukan Aku belum melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, dan dia juga belum mengatakan apakah dia memilikinya atau tidak. Sepertinya dia juga tipe orang yang tidak mudah mempercayai hal semacam itu." Praduga Chanyeol mengingat reaksi Baekhyun saat di toilet tadi pagi.

"Tidak papa Tuan Muda. Jika Anda dan Tuan Byun sudah siap, Saya dengan senang hati akan menceritakan sejarah detail kutukan ini. Semoga Tuan Byun segera menyadarinya"

"Iya Paman. Aku berharap juga begitu." Jawab Chanyeol yang juga ingin tahu tentang sejarah kutukan yang sudah ratusan tahun belum terpatahkan ini.

"Ohya Paman, mengapa kelopak esnya tidak menghilang? Bukanya Kau pernah bilang jika satu kelopak es mewakili satu kesialan yang menimpa kami?"

"Benar Tuan Muda. Namun, kesialan yang terhitung adalah kesilan yang dapat membahayakan nyawa kalian berdua, dan biasanya sebelum kesialan itu muncul, maka akan ada kecelakaan – kecelakaan kecil yang terjadi."

"Lalu kapan tepatnya itu tejadi?"

"Biasanya sekitar tanggal 13 di setiap bulanya."

"Itu sebentar lagi Paman?!" Pekik Chanyeol.

"Benar Tuan Muda, jadi Saya harap Tuan Muda dan Tuan Byun lebih berhati – hati dalam minggu ini."

* * *

Baekhyun POV

09.15 p.m.

Seorang lelaki dalam piayama tidurnya baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuhnya dan sekarang Ia tengah melangkah menuju meja belajarnya untuk mereview hasil belajarnya di kampus tadi. Ketika komputernya masih dalam proses boothing, tiba – tiba saja ingatan tentang kejadian tadi pagi berputar kembali dalam otaknya. Baekhyun tidak habis pikir bahwa Putera Mahkota menyelidikinya hingga sejauh itu. Bagaimana Ia mengetahui dengan detail waktu kelahiranya, menjadi alibinya untuk menuduh Putera Mahkota seperti itu. _"Apa yang dia inginkan dariku?"_ pikirnya.

Baekhyun membuka dua kancing teratas dari piamanya dan detik selanjutnya netranya melihat tanda yang identik dengan tanda yang Putera Mahkota tunjukan padanya saat di toilet. Bentuk, warna, dan letaknya benar – benar sama persis.

"Kenapa bisa sama?" gumamnya sambil meraba tanda kemerahan di dadanya itu. Kepalanya menjadi semakin pusing ketika luka yang Putera Mahkota tunjukan padanya sama persis dengan luka yang Ia dapatkan di depan gerbang kampusnya. Baekhyun bergeleng - geleng kasar berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran aneh yang mengganggunya. Ia kembali memfokuskan pikiranya pada komputer dan mulai mereview.

* * *

08.00 a.m.

" _ **Hedline News hari ini Senin 13 Agustus 2018. Hujan lebat dan angin kencang yang mengguyur Seoul semalam menyebabkan beberapa pohon di jalan protokol tumbang. Pagi ini pihak yang berwenang tengah melakukan evakuasi agar lalu lintas kembali lancar. Tidak ada korban jiwa-"**_

"Sepertinya pagi ini juga masih mendung." Gumam Baekhyun yang tengah mengemasi barangnya sambil menonton tayangan berita di televisinya. Mengetahui musim hujan yang tengah melanda Seoul, payung menjadi salah satu benda yang tak pernah absen dari dalam ranselnya. Setelah dirasa semua barang yang ia butuhkan sudah tertata rapih di dalam tasnya, Baekhyun memencet tombol off pada remot televisinya kemudian bergegas berangkat ke kampusnya. Benar saja jalanan pagi itu masih sangat lembab karena hujan semalam. Baekhyun harus melangkah ekstra hati – hati karena di beberapa sisi jalan menjadi sangat licin. Sesampainya di stasiun hiruk - pikuk yang biasa dijumpainya rupanya tidak berkurang sedikitpun karena buruknya cuaca, masih sama padatnya seperti hari – hari biasa.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang harus berdesakan dengan orang - orang, Park Chanyeol sekarang tengah duduk dengan nyaman di dalam mobil pribadinya.

"Tuan Muda, Siang ini Anda akan mengikuti rapat perdana dengan Tuan Choi Siwon." Tuan Kim menjelaskan kepada Chanyeol.

"Baik Paman. Nanti tolong bawakan setelan jas abu - abu." Pinta Chanyeol.

"Baik Tuan Muda."

Fokus Chanyeol tiba – tiba beralih ke siaran berita yang sedang diputar di radio mobilnya.

" _ **Headline News**_ _ **-"**_

"Paman tolong naikan volumenya." Perintah Chanyeol dan segera dilaksanakan oleh Tuan Kim.

" _ **-hari ini Senin 13 Agustus 2018. Hujan lebat dan angin kencang yang mengguyur Seoul semalam menyebabkan beberapa pohon di jalan protokol tumbang. Pagi ini pihak yang berwenang sedang mengevakuasi-"**_

Mendengar siaran itu, tiba – tiba saja perasaanya menjadi tidak enak. Kejadian di perpustakaan beberapa waktu lalu kembali berputar di dalam ingatanya. Bagaimana buku-buku tebal terjatuh dari raknya dan hampir menimpa kepala Baekhyun.

"Paman, sepertinya hari ini akan terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengutarakan firasatnya.

"Jika demikian, Yongguk dan Kihyun akan berjaga di depan kampus Anda sampai Saya menjemput Anda nanti siang Tuan. Jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak terkendali, tolong segera hubungi mereka atau Saya, Tuan Muda."

"Baik Paman. Semoga semuanya baik – baik saja."

"Semoga Tuhan bersama Anda Tuan."

Sesampainya di halaman kampus, kaki jenjang itu melangkah sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya. Gerakanya menggambarkan bawaha Ia sedang mengejar sesuatu.

" _Bagaimana caranya aku menemukanmu Baek... Tuhan tolong tunjukan di mana dia."_

Di sisi lain kampus Baekhyun sedang berjalan menuju gedung fakultasnya. Senyum manis terus bertengger di wajahnya berusaha menutupi kekhawatiran yang entah dari mana asalnya. Ia terus melangkah melewati beberapa koridor dan akhirnya sampai di halaman gedung fakultasnya. Halaman di fakultas Baekhyun terkenal indah karena tatanan taman yang rapih dengan beberapa pohon rindang. Hujan semalam rupanya membuat taman itu terkesan sejuk dan damai. Ketika Baekhyun tengah melangkah menyebarangi halaman itu, tiba - tiba Ia merasakan tubuhnya dihantam oleh suatu benda yang lebih besar darinya, tubuhnya terasa melayang dan detik berikutnya ia rasakan tubuhnya menghantam tanah.

BRUUUUGGHH!

Suara yang memekakan itu terdengar bebarengan dengan jatuhnya tubuh Baekhyun ke tanah. Namun anehnya Ia tidak merasakan sakit apapun bahkan kepalanya terasa nyaman di atas sesuatu yang 'empuk'. Perlahan Ia buka kedua kelopak matanya dan pemandangan pertama yang Ia lihat adalah langit yang berwarna kelabu. Baekhyun mengerjabkan kedua matanya berusaha memperoleh kembali kesadaranya, hingga sebuah suara berat terdengar tepat di sampingnya.

"Kau baik – baik saja 'kan?"

Refleks Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Detik berikutnya ketika ia mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu dan bagaimana posisinya saat ini, Ia segera membangkitkan tubuhnya namun matanya kembali membola ketika di depanya terdapat sebuah dahan pohon yang cukup besar tergeletak. Otaknya dengan cepat berputar memahami kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Ia kembali menengok ke belakang melihat keadaan lelaki yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya itu. Lelaki yang sudah dikenalnya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu itu, tengah berusaha bangkit sambil meringis memegangi bahunya. Melihatnya kesulitan, Baekhyun membantunya berdiri dan menuntunya menuju bangku taman.

"Apa kau terluka Park Chanyeol?"

"Sepertinya bahuku bengkak karena menghantam tanah tadi."

"Kau belum menjawab prtanyaanku Baek."

"Hah?" Baekhyun sempat bingung. "Aah.. Aku baik – baik saja. Terima kasih."

"Ayo kuantar ke ruang kesehatan." Tawar Baekhyun merasa bersalah.

"Tiak usah. Tapi aku minta kau dengarkan aku sebentar." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memposisikan tubuhnya bersandar pada bangku taman.

"Di sini?" Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Baiklah. Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Sebelumnya tolong jawab pertanyaanku dulu. Apakah kau memiliki tanda yang waktu itu kutunjukan padamu?"

Baekhyun sempat diam sejenak. "mmm..iya. Memangnya ada apa dengan tanda itu? Kenapa kau juga memilikinya?" Chanyeol belum mau menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Apakah sama persisi?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Dan tentang margamu Byun dan waktu kelahiranmu apakah benar?"

"Chanyeol aku tidak suka jika privasiku-" belum selesai ia berbicara, tiba – tiba Chanyeol menyelanya.

" Tidak – tidak, aku benar – benar tidak menyelidikimu. Tetapi ini adalah petunjuk yang diberikan kepadaku untuk menemukanmu. Dan manik mata itu... " Chanyeol tidak menyelesaikan ucapanya. Ia malah tenggelam dalam keindahan emerald di hadapanya.

" Hey Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berusaha menyadarkanya.

"Iya, jadi aku harus menemukanmu Baek, karena kita terkena kutukan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Tanda di dadamu, warna mata, dan tanggal lahir. Itu semua adalah petunjuk bahwa kita adalah orang yang telah dipilih takdir untuk menyelesaikan sebuah kutukan." Kening Baekhyun berkerut, Ia tidak paham dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Intinya kita terkena kutukan. Konsekuensinya saat kau terkena sial dan terluka maka luka itu akan ditranfer pada tubuhnku. Sama seperti luka di lenganmu waktu itu. Dan jika kita berhasil melewati kesialan itu, satu kelopak es akan menghilang. Dan seharusnya satu kelopak es menghilang sakarang melihat betapa berbahayanya kecelakaan barusan." Chanyeol menyimpulkan.

"Coba kau lihat tanda di dadamu apakah bentuknya masih sama atau tidak." Entah mengapa Baekhyun menuruti perintah Chanyeol dan melihat tanda di dadanya melalui lubang leher T-shirtnya.

"Tidak ada yang berubah." Celetuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hendak melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan tetapi lenganya sangat sakit ketika digerakkan.

"Sepertinya lengaku cukup parah terluka. Bisakah kau membuka kemejaku? Cukup dua kancing saja."

"Maafkan aku." Baekhyun meminta izin sebelum membuka kancing kemeja Chanyeol dengan gerakan cukup kaku. Bagaimanapun juga lelaki yang sedang duduk di hadapanya itu adalah Putera Mahkota.

"Kelopaknya ada 1,2,3,4,5... hilang satu."

"Benarkah?! Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ini artinya kita telah berhasil melalui kesialan pertama Baek." Chanyeol berucap dengan senyum lega. Senyuman tampan yang rupanya menular pada Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku belum paham tentang semua hal yang kau katakan barusan."

"Tidak papa, nanti akan kuajak kau bertemu dengan Pamanku, dia tahu segala hal tentang kutukan ini. Aku harap kau selalu berhati – hati di manapun kau berada, aku tidak mau tubuhku terus terluka karena kecerobohanmu."

"Iya Putera Mahkota." Baekhyun mencibir.

"Kau mau kemana? Mau kuantar?" Tanya Baekhyun mencoba ramah.

"Tidak usah. Kau kembali saja ke kelas."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi sekarang."

"humm."

" _Kenapa dia bisa seimut itu"_ gumam Chanyeol setelah berhadapan dengan Baekhyun cukup lama. Kemudian Chanyeol mengambil handphonenya untuk menghubungi sahabat sekaligus sepupunya, Sehun.

"Sehunah, tolong bantu aku." "Di taman fakultas ekonomi." "emm.. Jangan lama – lama, lenganku sudah sangat sakit."

Chanyeol memasukan kembali handphonya dan menyandarkan kepalanya sambil membuang nafas panjang.

"Hampir saja. _..."_

Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana Chanyeol berlari dengan seluruh nyawanya tadi.

-TBC-

* * *

Next Chapter Preview

Tiba – tiba handphonenya bergetar, menandakan bahwa sebuah pesan telah diterimanya.

 _ **Yak! Baekhyun! Baru setengah jam yang lalu aku memberitahumu,**_ _ **sekarang**_ _ **kau sudah membuat jariku tergores?! 😡**_

 **I** **tu hanya goresan pisau Tuan Mud** **a 😐**

Baekhyun mengetikan pesan balasan itu sambil menahan tawa.


	9. Fate VIII

Last chapter preview

"Kenapa _dia bisa seimut itu"gumam Chanyeol setelah berhadapan dengan Baekhyun cukup lama. Kemudian Chanyeol mengambil handphonenya untuk menghubungi sahabat sekaligus sepupunya, Sehun._

 _"Sehunah, tolong bantu aku." "Di taman fakultas ekonomi." "emm.. Jangan lama – lama, lenganku sudah sangat sakit."_

 _Chanyeol memasukan kembali handphonya dan menyandarkan kepalanya sambil membuang nafas panjang._

 _"Hampir saja..."_

 _Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana Chanyeol berlari dengan seluruh nyawanya tadi._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fate VIII**

 **.**

 **.**

Seoul National University

05.00 p.m.

Sudah hampir tiga minggu sejak kejadian Baekhyun hampir tertimpa dahan pohon di halaman fakultasnya. Sejak saat itu kesialan yang seakan memburu Baekhyun tiba – tiba lenyap bagai ditelan bumi. Entahlah mungkin memang seperti itu siklusnya. Berkat itu pula, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dapat dengan tenang menjalani aktivitas mereka. Seperti saat ini, Baekhyun tengah mengikuti kegiatan club paduan suara bersama kyungsoo. Sore itu ada pembagian suara untuk anggota baru tim inti. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mejadi satu – satunya mahasiswa tingkat satu yang masuk ke dalam tim karena bakat mereka. Baekhyun mendapat bagian suara baritone yaitu suara pria menengah sedangkan Kyungsoo mendapat bagian suara bas yaitu suara pria rendah.

" _ **Baik, untuk semua anggota baru tim inti, Saya harap kalian dapat menyesuikan diri dengan baik dan dapat mengikuti jadwal latihan rutin kita dengan rajin."**_ Ucap ketua club paduan suara menutup kegiatan sore itu. Sejurus kemudian suasana club yang awalnya tenang kambali riuh oleh percakapan orang - orang yang membahas berbagai macam hal, termasuk Baekhyun dan kyungsoo.

"Kyungsooya, kau tidak papa dengan jadwal latihan sepadat ini?"

"Tidak papa Baek, aku bisa mengurangi waktu tidurku."

"Waah, mahasiswa kedokteran memang beda ya.. tahan banting."

"Kau juga, Bagaimana dengan jadwal kerja sambilanmu?"

"Tenang.. Aku sudah memikirkanya tadi. Aku bisa mengambil sift malam jika ada latihan sore." Jawab Baekhyun sambil memainkan alisnya. Tiba – tiba obrolan mereka terganggu karena pekikan beberapa gadis.

" _ **sst..sst..sst..lihat itu ada Putera Mahkota."**_ Ucap salah satu gadis sambil menggoyang - goyangkan lengan gadis lain di sampingnya.

" _ **Mana – mana?!"**_ Jawab gadis lain sambil membolakan matanya.

" _ **Itu...sedang berjalan di koridor di samping ruang club."**_ Tunjuk gadis tadi pada jendela, tepatnya pada sosok pria yang sedang berjalan di sana.

" _ **Woooaahh. Ini pertaman kalinya aku melihatnya secara langsung."**_

" _ **Aku juga.. dia sangat tinggi dan tampan. Bagaimana ya sifatnya."**_

" _ **Aku yakin pasti tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya."**_

" _ **Kau benar... mereka pasti akan minder duluan sebelum bertatapan denganya."**_

Baekhyun rupanya tengah memperhatikan percakapan itu sambil mengamati Pria Jangkung yang sedang berjalan melewati ruang clubnya. Sudah hampir tiga minggu tidak ada interaksi apapun diantara mereka sejak kejadian di taman waktu itu.

" _ **Ngomong – ngomong kenapa dia masih di kampus jam segini?"**_

" _ **Mungkin ada kegiatan club basket? Dia kan kapten basket kampus."**_

" _ **Aaah...aku ingin sekali melihatnya bermain basket."**_

Tiba - tiba lamunan Baekhyun terhenti karena sekarang Kyungsoo tengah menggoyang – goyangkan bahunya dengan kasar.

"Baek! Baek!"

"Hah? Ada apa ?"

"eeerrr.. sepertinya dia mencarimu."

"Siapa?" Kyungsoo hanya menjawabnya dengan memutar kepala Baekhyun agar menghadap pada orang yang ia maksud.

Benar saja seseorang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Orang itu memandang Baekhyun sekilas kemudian berbicara kepada Kyungsoo.

"Bisa pinjam Baekhyun sebentar?"

" i-iya. silahkan saja." jawab kyungsoo sopan.

"Kau. Ikut aku sebentar." Tukas orang tadi pada Baekhyun.

Sejurus kemudian orang itu pergi meninggalkan ruang club dan diikuti oleh Baekhyun dengan ekspresi wajah kebingungan. Satu detik setelah keduanya hilang dari pandangan, riuh ramai ruang club terdengar hingga ke luar kelas. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya lantas menepuk keningnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Tiba – tiba tubuhnya menabrak dada bidang di depanya, itu Chanyeol. Baekhyun segera mengambil beberapa langkah mundur untuk mendongakan kepalanya.

"Pinjam handphonmu."Ucap Chanyeol tanpa basa - basi.

"untuk apa?"

"sudah pinjamkan saja handphonmu."

"tidak mau!"

"kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih?!"

"Ya, karena aku tidak tahu mau kau apakan handphonku."

"ini demi kebaikanmu juga."

"Apaa?" tantang Baekhyun sambil mengangkat dagunya.

"Kau pikir mudah menemukanmu di kampus seluas ini?"

"Maksudnya?"

"iiisshhh.. sudah berikan saja handphonmu Byun Baekhyun"

"Aku bilang tidak mau, ya tidak mau Park Chanyeol"

Karena kesabaran Pria jangkung itu sudah habis, Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil sendiri handphone Baekhyun dari saku celananya.

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Baekhyun mencoba merebut handphonya kembali.

"Diamlah sebentar." Tangan kiri Chanyeol ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuh Bakehyun yang meronta ingin merebut handphonya kembali. Sedangkan tangan kananya dengan gerakan cepat membuka dialpad dan menekan nomor handphonenya sendiri. Setelah semua angka tertulis dengan benar, Ia tekan tombol hijau. Beberapa detik kemudian dirasakanya getaran pada saku celananya. Chanyeol lantas menekan tombol merah dan mengembalikan handphone itu pada pemiliknya.

"ini. Sudah selesai." Chanyeol menyerahkan handphone itu, kemudian melenggang meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"YAAAAK! DASAR TIDAK SOPAN! KAU PIKIR KEPALAKU BOLA BASKET APA?!" Baekhyun berteriak pada punggung Chanyeol.

Bukanya mendapatkan respon, handphone yang masih ia genggam malah bergetar menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk, dan itu dari nomor tak dikenal.

"Halo?" Baekhyun menjawab panggilan itu.

"simpan nomorku di panggilan kilat." Perintah sebuah suara di ujung sambungan.

"ini siapa?"

"orang yang berbagi takdir yang sama denganmu." Baekhyun sempat diam sejenak untuk berfikir sampai keningnya berkerut.

"Park Chanyeol?"

"Tut..tut..tut.." tiba – tiba sambungan telepon itu terputus.

"YAK! Oooouuuhh...Dasar orang Aneh!" Baekhyun menggerutu menahan amarah. Tiba – tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Kau mengenalnya Baek?"

"Kyungsoo? Kau mengagetkanku." Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam sejenak untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"tentu aku mengenalnya, kau juga mengenalnya kan. Dia Park Chanyeol, Putera Mahkota."

"aaiisshh.. bukan itu maksudku." Kyungsoo memukul ringan tengkuk Bakehyun, dan hanya dibalas dengan cekikikan dari empunya.

"Kenapa dia menemuimu?"

"Bukan hal yang penting. Ayoo pulang, aku harus segera bekerja setelah ini."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kembali ke dalam ruang club untuk mengambil barang milik mereka dan segera pulang.

* * *

08.00 p.m.

Chanyeol POV

Lembar demi lembar dari sebuah buku yang tebalnya kurang lebih sepuluh centimeter Ia buka dengan telaten. Manik matanya bergerak ringan mengikuti baris demi baris kalimat yang sedang ia baca. Park Chanyeol, tengah duduk di sofa merahnya menekuni kewajibanyanya sebagai Putera Mahkota yang dituntut untuk menguasai berbagai bidang ilmu.

Dirasa fokusnya mulai hilang, Chanyeol menutup bukunya dan tak lupa memberikan tanda batas baca di halaman terakhir yang ia tekuni. Kemudian ia lepas kaca mata bacanya dan meraih secangkir kopi yang isinya tinggal setengah. Sambil menikmati kopi itu tiba – tiba pikiranya melayang pada kejadian tadi sore. Sebuah senyum jenaka terlukis di wajah tegasnya ketika bayangan wajah Baekhyun yang lucu saat berusaha merebut handphonenya muncul dalam otaknya. "dasar pendek" gumam Chanyeol. Maniknya kemudian bergerak pada sebuah kalender meja yang ada di atas mejanya.

"minggu pertaman sudah hampir selesai." Ucapnya dengan wajah yang tiba – tiba berubah menjadi serius.

Ia segera meraih handphonya dan menghubungi seseorang yang sejak tadi memenuhi pikiranya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Ucap sebuah suara di ujung sambungan segera setelah sambungan telephonya terhubung.

"kau masih marah dengan kejadian tadi sore?"

"tentu. Siapa yang tidak marah diperlakukan tidak sopan seperti itu."

"habisnya kau keras kepala."

"siapa yang keras kepala? itu karena kau saja yang tidak memberikan alasan padaku"

"sudahlah tidak usah dibahas." Ia diam sejenak untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Dengar, kau tahu kan minggu pertama sudah hampir selesai. Artinya sebentar lagi memasuki minggu kedua. Jangan lakukan hal – hal yang dapat mencelakaimu. Jangan ceoboh. Mengerti?"

"O~" jawab suara itu dengan malas.

"jangan cuma mementingkan egomu saja. Pikirkan juga orang lain yang menanggung akibat dari kecerobohanmu." Karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari lawan bicaranya Chanyeol kembali menambahkan wejanganya.

"Baek, aku harap kau bisa bekerjasama dengan baik. Ini demi dirimu juga. Mengerti?" ucapnya dengan intonasi lebih lembut.

"hmmm...maafkan aku."

"Yasudah tidak papa. Toh itu bukan kemauanmu."

"Chanyeol sudah ya, aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku."

"Kau bekerja dima-"

"tut..tut..tut.."

"iiisshhh.. benar – benar ya anak itu."

Ia letakan kembali handphonya dan melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya.

* * *

08.45 p.m.

Baekhyun POV

Baekhyun tengah membersihkan peralatan restoran yang kotor. Ia sudah bisa pulang setelah semua peralatan itu selesai dicuci. Hari ini adalah sift malam Baekhyun sehingga ia harus bekerja hingga pukul 9 malam. Saat ia tengah mencuci beberapa pisau, tidak diduga Ibu jarinya tergores hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Akh!" pekik Bakehyun lirih.

Pikiranya langsung melayang pada lelaki yang babarapa menit lalu meneleponya "lihat saja sebentar lagi pasti dia akan marah – marah lagi padaku." Baekhyun menggerutu sambil melanjutkan kegiatanya kembali.

Setelah semua tugasnya selesai, Baekhyun segera mengganti pakainya dan mengemasi barang – barangnya. Tak lupa ia berpamitan pada pegawai restoran yang masih bekerja saat ia hendak meninggalkan restoran.

Sambil menunggu di halte bus, Ia mengeluarkan handphonya untuk mengeceknya. Benar saja tiba – tiba handphonya bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan telah diterimanya.

 _ **Yak! Baekhyun! Baru setengah jam yang lalu aku memberitahumu,**_ _ **sekarang**_ _ **kau sudah membuat jariku tergores?!**_ **;-(**

"Tidak salah aku memberikan nama kontak Si Galak untuknya." Gerutunya setelah membaca pesan yang seperti memiliki nyawa itu.

 **I** **tu hanya goresan pisau Tuan Mud** **a -,- .** Baekhyun mengetikan pesan balasan itu sambil menahan tawanya.

Setelah membalas pesan itu, Baekhyun menekan angka satu lama dan suara sambungan telefon segera terdengar. Ia tengah menghubungi neneknya yang tinggal di Daegu. Sudah lama Ia tidak menghubunginya sejak Ia disibukan dengan kuliah dan pekerjaanya. Dari pembicaraan itu, Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa neneknya dalam keadaan sehat di sana. Baekhyun sedikit menceritakan kesibukanya di Seoul dan berjanji saat liburan nanti Ia akan mengunjungi neneknya di Daegu, tentu saja rencana itu disambut hangat oleh neneknya. Obrolan Baekhyun dengan Neneknya terhenti karena bus yang ditunggu telah tiba. Mereka menutup percakapan singkat itu dengan pernyataan sayang untuk satu sama lain.

* * *

\- The Cursed Destiny -

* * *

10.00 a.m.

Seorang pria dengan pakaian rapih khas seorang pengusaha baru saja melangkah keluar dari lift sebuah gedung bertingkat di Seoul. Ia melangkah keluar menuju lobi dengan diikuti oleh seorang Pria paruh baya yang tengah sibuk mendengarkan Pria itu berbicara. Tak jarang Ia juga mengangguk untuk mebalas sapaan dari beberapa orang yang dilaluinya.

"Paman berapa menit lagi sampai jam pertama perkuliahanku dimulai?"

"Kurang lebih 45 menit lagi, Tuan."

"Baiklah. Sepertinya cukup."

Chanyeol baru saja menghadiri rapat dengan salah satu perusahaan milik kerajaan. Rapat itu sedikit molor karena beberapa hal membutuhkan diskusi yang cukup panjang, alhasil Ia harus terburu – buru seperti sekarang untuk mengejar jam perkuliahanya. Karena di dalam kamus Chanyeol tidak ada yang namanya terlambat.

"Tuan Muda, ini sudah memasuki minggu kedua. Apakah sudah ada tanda – tandanya?" Tanya Tuan Kim setelah mobil yang mereka kendarai melaju di jalanan.

Chanyeol yang mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan pamanya itu lantas menjawab " Belum Paman. Sampai detik ini belum ada kabar apapun dari Baekhyun."

"Tapi saya harap Anda tetap waspada Tuan."

"Iya Paman, Aku mengerti."

Setelah kurang lebih lima belas menit perjalanan, kini Chanyeol telah tiba di halaman kampusnya. Ia segera melangkah menuju gedung perkuliahanya, tetapi sebuah pemandangan tak biasa menarik perhatianya. Ketika melintasi taman di dekat lobi, ia melihat seorang lelaki dengan postur tubuh yang tak asing baginya tengah berusaha memanjat sebuah pohon yang cukup tinggi. Lelaki itu terlihat memanggil - manggil sesuatu yang terletak di atas pohon. Awalnya ia hendak menghampirinya, tetapi saat ia lihat jam tanganya, Ia urungkan niatnya karena ia harus ke toilet terlebih dahulu untuk mengganti pakaian formalnya. Chanyeol kembali melangkah memasuki lobi sambil meraba saku jasnya untuk mengambil handphon.

"Yongguk tolong kau hampiri lelaki yang sedang memanjat pohon di dekat lobi, namanya Byun Baekhyun. Pastikan jangan sampai dia terluka." Printahnya pada bodyguard pribadinya dan tentu saja pasti dipatuhi. Setelah merasa tenang, Ia masukan kembali handphon itu.

Baekhyun POV

"ck..ck..ck.. sini.. tidak papa, kemarilah. Ck..ck..ck" Ia berusaha memanggil seekor anak kucing yang terlihat ketakutan di atas dahan pohon.

"Kanapa kau bisa sampai ke situ kucing.. ck ck ck. Sini sini" Ia perlahan berusaha maraih kucing kecil itu. namum tiba – tiba sebuah suara mengagetkanya. "Tuan Byun. Bisakah Anda turun dari sana?" ucap seseorang berbadan tegap.

Ia sempat bingung "Tapi aku mau menyelamatkan kucing ini." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk kucing kecil yang terus mengeong ketakutan.

"Biar Saya saja. Anda bisa turun sekarang." Tidak tahu mengapa Baekhyun mematuhi permintaan pria asing tadi. Setelah sampai di permukaan tanah Ia mengamati Pria berbadan tegap itu mengeluarkan sebuah payung. Ia membukanya kemudian Ia balik, menghadapkan bagian yang cekung tepat di bawah kucing tadi berada. Dan benar saja kucing kecil itu melompat ke dalam payung. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya merespon dengan menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya. Kenapa cara itu tidak terfikirkan olehnya, pikirnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya pada Pria asing tadi.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Tuan." Pria itu membungkuk pada Baekhyun kemudian pergi meninggalkanya. Baekhyun membalas membungkuk pada Pria asing tadi, dan melangkah kembali ke kelasnya.

Setelah keluar dari gerbang kampus, Pria berbadan tegap itu segera mengambil handphonya dan menghubugi seseorang.

"Tuan Muda, Tuan Byun sudah aman."

" _Baiklah, terima kasih Yongguk. Apa yang dilakukanya di sana tadi?"_

"Ia ingin menyelamatkan anak kucing, Tuan." Jawaban itu dibalas dengan tawa ringan dari Tuannya.

"Baiklah Yongguk, sekali lagi terima kasih." Detik berikutnya sambungan telephon itu sudah terputus. Pria berbadan tegap itu kembali melanjutkan tugasnya mengawasi lingkungan tempat Tuanya berada.

* * *

05.00 p.m

Baekhyun POV

"Kau pulang saja duluan, biar aku saja yang menyelesaikan sisanya."

"Kau tidak papa sendirian?"

"hm. Sana pulanglah, Kau sudah ditunggu oleh Ayahmu kan?"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan ya. Kau juga segeralah pulang Baek."

"Hm. sudah sana. Hush hush." Ucapnya sambil melambaikan tanganya berusaha mengusir Kyungsoo.

Kini Baekhyun sendrian di dalam ruang club. Ia melanjutkan pekerjaanya merapihkan ruang club yang baru saja selesai digunakan berlatih oleh tim paduan suara. Masih tersisa satu speaker lagi yang harus Ia pindahkan ke atas rak. Saat ia perlahan menaiki tangga portabel sambil membawa speaker yang ukuranya cukup besar, keseimbangan tubuhnya tiba – tiba hilang. Refleks tanganya meraih tepian rak untuk menjaga keseimbanganya, tetapi mala petaka malah terjadi. Rak yang memang dipasang tidak permanen itu bergeser dan menyebabkan beberapa speaker yang sudah tertata rapih di sana jatuh. Baekhyun yang tahu dirinya akan jatuh dan tertimpa speaker – speaker berbagai ukuran itu hanya pasrah sambil melindungi tengkorak kepalanya dengan lengan kurusnya. Detik berikutnya suara dentuman keras terdengar hingga beberapa meter dari ruang club. Namun karena memang kampus sudah sangat sepi saat itu, tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengar suara itu.

Chanyeol POV

"Selamat sore Tuan" Sapa seorang Pria paruh baya kepada tuanya yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang kampusya.

"Sore Paman" Jawab Pria muda itu dengan senyum yang menampakan lesung pipinya.

Dengan cekatan Pria paruh baya itu membukakan pintu mobil untuk tuanya. Sebelum memasuki mobil, Pria muda itu sempat memalingkan kepalanya ke belakang, melihat kondisi kempusnya yang sangat sepi. _"perasaanku tidak enak"_ gumamnya dalam pikiranya. Namun Ia tidak mengambil pusing pikiran itu dan kembali melangkah memasuki mobilnya.

"Tuan Muda apakah ada tempat lain yang ingin Anda tuju?"

"mmm.. sepertinya tidak ada Paman. Kita langsung ke rumah saja."

"Baik Tuan." Tuan Kim kembali fokus pada kemudi mobil itu.

Baekhyun POV

"AAARRRGGGHH...sstttt..SAKIT." rintih Baekhyun mabil memejamkan matanya rapat - rapat ketika ia berusaha menggerakkan kakinya. Tubuhnya kini terlentang di atas lantai kayu yang dingin. Sepertinya kakinya tertimpa speaker cukup besar tadi, entahlah apakah tulangnya retak atau tidak Ia tidak tahu karena sakitnya benar – benar membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Untung saja speaker yang hampir menimpa kepalanya tadi terpental ke arah lain karena terhalang tangga portabel yang tergeletak tepat di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tetap bertahan di posisi itu hingga suatu hal membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Dengan tangan bergetar ia buka kancing kemejanya untuk memastikan praduganya. Matanya membola ketika Ia mendapatkan jawaban posotif. Satu kelopak es pada tanda kutukan di dadanya meghilang satu. _"Chanyeol maafkan aku."_ Itulah kalimat pertama yang terfikirkan olehnya saat ini. Baekhyun merasa bersalah karena tidak berhati – hati dan menyebabkan orang lain merasakan sakit yang Ia sebabkan sendiri.

Ia berusaha meraih handphone yang tergelatak cukup jauh darinya. Sepertinya itu terpental saat Ia jatuh tadi. Baekhyun sedikit menggeser tubuhnya tanpa menggerakan kakinya dan cara itu berhasil. Ia tekan angka dua lama dan segera menempelkan benda kotak itu ke telinganya.

" _ **Apa? Kau mau memarahiku karena mempermalukanmu saat menyelamatkan seekor kucing tadi pagi?"**_ ucap sebuah suara bas di ujung sambungan, itu Chanyeol.

Tidak menghiraukan ucapan lelaki yang Ia hubungi, Baekhyun segera menyampaikan maksudnya "Kau di mana sekarang? Segeralah menepi jika kau berada di tempat umum."

Rupanya mendengar suara Baekhyun yang bergetar membuat Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya untuk menggoda Baekhyun.

" _ **Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"**_ pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab dengan permintaan maaf dari Baekhyun. Otak Chanyeol berusaha mengartikan setiap getaran yang terdengar dari suara itu.

" _ **Kau di mana sekarang?! Aku akan segera kesana."**_ Suara itu tiba – tiba berubah panik.

"Tidak – tidak. Sebaiknya kau segera ke rumah sakit atau semacamnya. Ini benar – benar menyakitkan."

" _ **Tenanglah,**_ _ **Kau tidak usah memikirkanku, aku memiliki dokter pribadi yang bisa dipanggil kapanpun**_ _ **. Kau bagaimana?**_ _ **Apakah sakit sekali?**_ _ **"**_

"tidak papa.. sebentar lagi juga akan hilang sakitnya." Baekhyun diam sejenak "maafkan aku Chanyeol." Suaranya terdengar serak. Baekhyun benar – benar merasa bersalah karena Ia tahu Chanyeol akan merasakan sakit yang Ia rasakan saat itu.

" _ **Sudahlah Baek.. ini juga bukan kemauanmu..**_ _ **t**_ _ **api apakah kelopaknya menghilang?"**_

"Iya, sekarang bentuknya sama seperti milikmu."

" _ **Syukurlah.. Kalau begitu kau istirahatlah**_ _ **. N**_ _ **yerinya sudah mulai kurasakan sekarang."**_

"hm. Segeralah ke rumah sakit."

Baekhyun segera mematikan sambungan telepon itu, Ia tidak mau merasa semakin bersalah saat mendengar perubahan pada suara Chanyeol karena menahan sakit. Baekhyun mengambil nafas dalam, merasakan nyeri di kakinya yang perlahan menghilang.

Baekhyun mulai merasakan hubungan antara dirinya dan Canyeol mulai berubah karena beberapa kejadian yang Ia alami beberapa bulan terakhir. Entahlah mungkin karena Ia merasa bersalah karena Chanyeol harus merasakan sakit yang seharusnya Ia tanggung atau perasaan lain yang mungkin mulai tumbuh di hatinya. Baekhyun sendiri mungkin akan berfikir pada kemungkinan pertama.

 _Kau tahu, b_ _eban berat akan_ _terasa ringan_ _jika dihadapi bersama_.

 **.**

 **.**

-TBC-

* * *

Next Chapter preview

"Jika kau merasa bersalah, traktir aku makan di tempatmu bekerja." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menahan berat badanya agar Baekhyun tidak terlalu kesulitan.

"Aku tidak mau terjadi keributan di restoran tempatku bekerja"

"Tenanglah.. Aku akan menggunakan ini." Jawabnya sambil menunjukan benda – benda aneh dari dalam tasnya.


	10. Fate IX

_Last chapter preview_

" _ **Syukurlah.. Kalau begitu kau istirahatlah. Nyerinya sudah mulai kurasakan sekarang."**_

" _hm. Segeralah ke rumah sakit."_

 _Baekhyun segera mematikan sambungan telepon itu, Ia tidak mau merasa semakin bersalah saat mendengar perubahan pada suara Chanyeol karena menahan sakit. Baekhyun mengambil nafas dalam, merasakan nyeri di kakinya yang perlahan menghilang._

 _Baekhyun mulai merasakan hubungan antara dirinya dan Canyeol mulai berubah karena beberapa kejadian yang Ia alami beberapa bulan terakhir. Entahlah mungkin karena Ia merasa bersalah karena Chanyeol harus merasakan sakit yang seharusnya Ia tanggung atau perasaan lain yang mungkin mulai tumbuh di hatinya. Baekhyun sendiri mungkin akan berfikir pada kemungkinan pertama._

 _Kau tahu, beban berat akan terasa ringan jika dihadapi bersama_.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fate IX**

 **.**

 **.**

08.00 a.m.

Di sebuah ruang kelas seorang dosen tengah menerangkan sejarah pemerintahan Korea Selatan yang dibantu dengan visualisasi gambar – gambar berwarna sepia dan hitam putih. Semua peserta perkuliahan di kelas itu nampak memperhatikan dengan seksama, beberapa ada yang mencatat dan ada pula yang merekamnya menggunakan handphon. Namun di salah satu bangku, seorang lelaki terlihat tengah memainkan bolpoinya, buku catatanya masih bersih tanpa noda. Tubuhnya memang berada di dalam ruangan itu, namun dari pandangan matanya terlihat bahwa pikiran lelaki itu tidak sedang di sana. Beberapa kali Ia terlihat menghela napas berat menandakan bahwa ada beban yang sedang ia tanggung.

"Hei, kau tidak mencatat Yeol?" tiba – tiba sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Hm? Haha iya aku sedang banyak pikiran." Jawabanya hanya dibalas dengan senyum maklum dari lawan bicaranya.

Ya, lelaki itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Sejak tadi pagi ia telah merasakan kekhawatiran yang tidak ada ujungnya. Pikiranya berputar pada kejadian – kejadian yang Ia alami beberapa hari terakhir. Tubuhnya tiba – tiba saja mendapatkan lebam – lebam tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sebenarnya Ia sudah tahu dari mana asal lebam – lebam itu. Tetapi Ia belum sempat menanyakanya pada orang yang bersangkutan. Entah mengapa ada saja alasan yang menghalanginya, entah itu kesibukanya sendiri atau nomor yang tidak bisa dihubungi. Sepertinya orang itu masih merasa bersalah atas kejadian tiga minggu yang lalu. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak begitu menyalahkanya, karena semuanya memang sudah ditakdirkan seperti itu, Chanyeol sangat paham itu. Bahkan sebenarnya Ia sempat menyalahkan dirinya karena membiarkan 'partnernya' tertimpa kesialan. Bagaimana tubuh sekecil itu menanggung sakit yang bahkan menurut Chanyeol cukup berat di tubuhnya yang jauh lebih besar, bahkan Ia sempat pincang selama tiga hari kerena kejadian waktu itu. Ya, andai Chanyeol tahu kalau Baekhyun memang tipe orang yang tidak suka merepotkan orang lain.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah mengirimkan beberapa pesan, tapi yah.. tidak ada yang mendapat balasan. Tapi kali ini ia mencobanya lagi, siapa tahu Tuhan berpihak padanya. Ia menanyakan keberadaan Baekhyun dan apa yang sedang dilakukanya. Ternyata kali ini intuisinya benar, tak selang berapa lama Ia mendapatkan balasan. Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa dirinya tengah mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan. Entah mengapa hanya dengan sebuah pesan singkat wajah yang semula dipenuhi aura hitam kini berubah cerah karena segaris senyum dan lesung pipi yang muncul di sana. Dan berkat pesan itu pula, Chanyeol bisa kembali fokus pada perkuliahanya.

* * *

12.30 p.m.

Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari ruang kelasnya, Ia berjalan di koridor dengan handphon yang menempel di telinganya. Ia tengah menerima panggilan telepon dari Sehun.

"Ya, aku sudah selesai perkuliahan hari ini." "Oke, kita ketemu di cafe saja sekalian makan siang di sana." "hm.. bye."

Setelah sambungan itu terpurus, Ia masukan kembali ke saku jeansnya dan bergegas menuju cafetaria.

Sesampainya di sana, rupanya Sehun sudah duduk di salah satu meja dengan dua gelas minuman dingin. Jika dilihat dari warnanya yang cokelat kehitaman sepertinya itu sejenis kopi. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil, Ia tahu bagaimana sepupunya itu sangat mengerti kegemaranya.

"is it for me?"

"hm. Ice americano."

"thanks" Chanyeol segera menyedot minuman dingin itu segera setelah Ia duduk di hadapan Sehun.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Sehun

"tidak usah aku ingin beli sandwich saja nanti. Ohya, jadi bagaimana?"

"Iya Yeol, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada pertandingan basket antar kampus. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan apa kau mau berpartisipasi atau tidak? Yaah aku tahu kau pasti sudah sangat sibuk dengan statusmu sekarang, tapi tetap saja kau itu kapten basket kita."

"latihanya sore kan?" Chanyeol memastikan

"kalau jadwal latihan kita bisa mengaturnya bersama."

"mmm.. aku ikut." Jawab Chanyeol mantap. "Lagipula ini tahun terakhirku sebelum fokus penelitian tahun depan."

"GOOD!" jawab sehun dengan senyum lebarnya.

"emm...Sehun sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan, ada yang harus ku kerjakan." Chanyeol meminta izin.

"Oooh..oke. Nanti kita rapat lagi ya untuk menentukan jadwal latihan."

"sipp." Jawab Chanyeol singkat " kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang ya?"

"O~ bye."

"Bye." Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Sebelum Ia keluar dari cafe Ia sempat mampir ke kasir untuk memebeli beberapa sandwich dan susu botol. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang Ia inginkan Chanyeol bergegas keluar. Ia berjalan cepat menuju gedung perpustakaan untuk menemui seseorang yang terus mengganggu pikiranya sejak tadi pagi. Ya itu Baekhyun. Dalam perjalanan ia sempat mengirimkan pesan singkat padanya, menanyakan keberadaanya saat itu. Ternyata dari tadi pagi Baekhyun masih bertahan di perpustakaan. Enahlah sepertinya tugas kuliahnya sangat banyak. Tidak salah Chanyeol membeli cukup banyak sandwich dan susu.

Chanyeol telah tiba di depan gedung perpustakaan, Ia harus menaiki beberapa anak tangga untuk sampai ke ruang utamanya. Saat Ia sampai di belokan pertama tangga, netranya menangkap seseorang yang hendak melangkah turun namun padanganya tidak mengarah pada anak tangga, alhasil kaki orang tersebut selip dan menyebabkan tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Chanyeol yang melihat itu dengan sigap berlari melompati beberapa anak tangga untuk menangkap tubuh yang limbung itu, dan berhasil. Namun beberapa detik setelah itu pandanganya menjadi gelap.

* * *

-The Cursed Destiny-

* * *

 _ **Kau dimana sekarang?**_

Sebuah pesan baru saja masuk, itu dari 'Si Galak'. Sebenarnya beberapa minggu terakhir Ia berusaha menghindari Chanyeol karena rasa bersalah akibat kejadian di ruang club waktu itu. ditambah lagi, Ia sempat mendapatkan kabar dari penduduk kampus terutama para mahasiswi bahwa putra mahkota mengalami pincang. Dan satu lagi, saat ia berada di ruang club waktu itu dua orang pria berbadan tegap yang mengaku suruhan dari Chanyeol, membantunya bahkan mengantarnya hingga ke depan kontrakanya. Ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling berdosa saat itu.

Tetapi Ia berusaha berfikir jernih, jika ia terus menghidarinya maka malapetaka yang sebentar lagi akan datang, akan semakin sulit untuk ditangani jika Ia sendirian. Bukanya mau egois, tetapi mengingat bagaimana Ia dan Chanyeol mengahadapi bersama kesialan yang sudah – sudah hanya sedikit kekacaun yang ditimbulkan. Setidaknya tidak sampai membuat Chanyeol pincang selama berhari – hari.

Ia balas pesan itu dengan balasan yang sama seperti yang ia berikan tadi pagi. Kebetulan hari ini Baekhyun tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah sehingga Ia bisa seharian berada di perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Berada di perpustakaan membuatnya lebih mudah menyelesaikan tugasnya karena fasilitas yang mudah ia dapatkan, seperti buku referensi, wifi, dan tempat yang nyaman. Namun karena asyik dengan pekejaanya, Ia sampai lupa jika hari sudah semakin siang. Hingga fokusnya terpecah karena suara perutnya yang meraung minta diisi. Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pekerjaanya sementara, dan pergi ke cafe di depan perpustakaan.

Ia kemasi semua barang – barangnya ke dalam ransel, dan melangkah keluar meninggalkan perpustakaan. Saat hendak meuruni tangga tiba – tiba ia teringat dengan charger handphonya yang masih menancap di stopcontac tempat ia duduk tadi. Namun saat itu rupanya bertepatan dengan kesialan ketiganya. Kakinya selip di anak tangga pertama, menyebabkan tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terhuyung ke depan. Ia sempat menagkap sesosok orang yang berlari ke atas dan berusaha menangkap tubuhnya. Tidak begitu jelas wajah orang tersebut, hanya saja Baekhyun sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan mengirimnya di waktu yang tepat.

Ia rasakan tubuhnya jatuh meninpa tubuh lain yang sepertinya ukuranya jauh lebih besar darinya, karena ia dapat merasakan lengan orang itu berhasil mendekap seluruh lingkar tubuhnya, benar- benar lengan yang panjang, pikirnya. Beberapa detik berlalu, Ia perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Baekhyun menyadari posisi tubuhnya saat ini benar – benar menimpa orang yang menyelamatkanya, seluruh berat tubuhnya pasti ditanggung oleh orang yang sedang ditindihnya itu.

Baekhyun mencoba memindahkan tubuhnya, tetapi Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengerakanya karena lengan orang itu masih melingkar dengan kuat di punggung dan pinggangnya. Ia mencoba mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah dari orang yang telah menyelamatkanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat wajah yang sudah sangat dikenalnya itu terpampang jelas di hadapanya.

"Ch-Chanyeol"

Rupanya suara Baekhyun dan terpaan nafasnya yang mengenai dagu lelaki di hadapanya, membuat kedua kelopak mata lelaki itu perlahan terbuka. Keduanya sempat bertatapan untuk beberapa detik, menyebabkan desiran asing itu kembali menyerang keduanya.

"Kau tidak papa?" suara Bas yang kelewat rendah itu menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunanya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya itu padamu." Keduanya tertawa ringan menanggapi pertanyaan tak ada ujungnya itu.

"akh.. kau berat juga ya"

"aah..maaf – maaf" ucap Baekhyun sambil menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Chanyeol.

Setelah keduanya sudah dalam posisi duduk, mereka masih melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali? Menuruni tangga tapi pandanganmu ke arah lain." Tanya Chanyeol sambil meraih barang - barang yang tercecer di lantai

"Aku tadi teringat dengan charger handphonku yang masih tertinggal di dalam." Jawabnya ikut membantu memunguti barang – barang itu.

"memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Aku lapar, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke cafe."

"Padahal aku membawakan ini untukmu." Tukas Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan beberapa sandwich dan susu yang baru saja ia pungut dari lantai.

"aahhh..aku tidak tahu."

"ck." Chanyeol berdecak "Ini, untukmu" Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah sandwich dan susu pada Baekhyun.

"thanks." Baekhyun tidak enak jika menolak pemberian dari orang yang memang sudah berniat untuk memberikan sesuatu padanya. "tapi kau benar-benar tidak papa? Kepalamu tidak benjol kan?"

"sepertinya tidak." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengecek kondisi kepalanya, tiba – tiba ia teringat suatu hal. "Baek, lihat tandanya. Apa kelopaknya menghilang?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengecek tanda di dada masing – masing.

"Punyaku masih untuh seperti kemarin." Tukas Baekhyun

"hilang satu... Baek kelopaknya tinggal empat." Chanyeol berucap senang.

"hahhh syukurlah."

" _ **kenapa kalian duduk di tangga?"**_ sebuah suara menginterupsi keduanya

"Ah, kami habis terjatuh Pak." Ucap Baekhyun sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

" _ **Harusnya kalian berhati – hati"**_ ucap pria tua itu sambil berlalu meninggalkan keduanya.

Saat Chanyeol berusaha bangkit, tiba – tiba tubuhnya oleng.

"Kau kenapa?!" pekik Baekhyun

"sepertinya kakiku terkilir saat jatuh tadi."

"maafkan aku.."

"Sudahlah..sebaiknya kau bantu aku berjalan saja."

Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol berjalan dengan sedikit menanggung beban tubuh Chanyeol pada pundaknya. Keduanya berjalan perlahan melewati koridor lantai bawah perpustakaan.

"Apakah itu sakit?"tanya Baekhyun lagi dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

"maafkan aku.. padahal kakimu baru saja sembuh dari kejadian tiga minggu yang lalu."

"Jika kau merasa bersalah, traktir aku makan di tempatmu bekerja." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menahan berat badanya agar Baekhyun tidak terlalu kesulitan.

"Aku tidak mau terjadi keributan di restoran tempatku bekerja"

"Tenanglah.. Aku akan menggunakan ini." Jawabnya sambil menunjukan benda – benda aneh dari dalam tasnya.

"Apa itu?"

"ini peralatan penyamaranku jika aku sedang ingin bermain di luar"

"aaahhh.. aku hampir lupa kalau kau itu orang paling popular saat ini."

" Aku lebih suka disebut orang penting daripada populer"

"yah terserah kau saja."

Saat mereka hampir sampai di belokan koridor Chanyeol mendengar beberapa suara mahasiswa yang berjalan mangarah ke posisinya berada. Lantas Chanyeol membenarkan posisinya. Ia kembali tegap dan berjalan seperti orang yang tidak mengalami terkilir. Baekhyun yang melihat itu lantas kaget dan bertanya – tanya.

"yak.. kakimu kan terkilir?"

"Hah? Sekarang sudah sembuh kok" jawab Chanyeol sambil mebuat senyum yang dibuat – buat.

"YAK! JADI KAU BERBOHONG?!" Baekhyun memukul lengan kekar itu bertubi – tubi karena marasa ditipu.

"Akh..sakit Baek!"

"Mana kakimu?! Sini biar kubuat terkilir betulan!"

"Baek, jangan.." mohon Chanyeol sambil menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang hendak menyerangnya. Karena serangan Baekhyun yang semakin menjadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berlari meninggalkanya.

"YAAK! MAU KEMANA KAU?!"

"AKU KE TOILET SEBENTAR, TUNGGU AKU DI GERBANG! INGAT JANJIMU BARUSAN" teriak Chanyeol sambil berlari menuju toilet.

"oouuhh.. dasar Tuan Muda kurang ajar" Walaupun marah tapi senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya. Sebenarnya Ia bersyukur Chanyeol memiliki sifat seperti itu karena Ia tidak tahu harus bertingkah bagaimana jika Ia memiliki sifat high class yang sulit untuk didekati.

* * *

Sudah hampir 15 menit Ia menunggu di depan gerbang kampusnya, tetapi sosok yang ditunggunya belum juga datang. Hingga sebuah sentuhan di pundaknya mengagetkanya.

"Siapa kau?!" Baekhyun berbalik sambil memasang posisi menyerang.

"ssttt.. ini aku Chanyeol" Chanyeol sedikit membuka topinya untuk menampakan manik emeraldnya. Tentu saja Baekhyun mempercayainya kerana di kampus ini hanya Ia dan Chanyeol yang memiliki warna mata seperti itu.

"Kanapa kau lama sekali?"

"lihatlah bagaimana penyamaranku. Semua ini membutuhkan waktu." Chanyeol membusungkan tubuhnya memperlihatkan pakaianya yang serba gelap, sangat berbeda dengan pakaianya tadi. Selain menggunakan topi Chanyeol juga menggunakan kumis tipis palsu, dan itu benar – benar memberikan kesan yang berbeda pada wajahnya.

"kau benar – benar membawa semua barang ini di dalam ranselmu?" pertanyaanya hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil.

"sebentar, aku mau memghubungi seseorang."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan handphon dari saku jeansnya dan segera menempelkan benda kotak itu pada telinganya.

"Halo Paman? Tidak usah menjemputku, aku akan pergi dengan Baekhyun. Nanti ku kabari lagi."

Panggilan singkat itu rupanya menarik perhatiann Baekhyun.

"Siapa? Apa dia mengenalku?"

"O~ dia sudah ku anggap seperti pamanku sendiri dan dialah yang mengenalkanmu padaku?"

Kening Baekhyun berkerut "maksudnya?"

"oh aku belum cerita ya? Jadi Pamanku itu adalah orang yang mengetahui sejarah dari kutukan yang kita tanggung bersama." Ucap Chanyeol sambil medorong tubuh Baekhyun " ayo sambil jalan kuceriakan" mareka berdua berjalan menuju restoran tempat Baekhyun bekerja karena letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari kampus.

"Sebelum kita bertemu di perpustakaan waktu itu, Pamanlah yang memberi tahuku ciri – ciri dari pertner takdirku, itu kau. Dia menceritakan tentang warna mata, tanda kutukan, dan waktu kelahiranmu." Baekhyun tidak merespon apa – apa, Ia hanya mengangguk berusaha menangkap setiap informasi yang disampaikan Chanyeol.

"Kalurga Pamanku sudah dipercaya turun - temurun untuk menyimpan cerita sejarah kutukan ini. Dan sekarang giliran dia yang menerima kewajiban untuk menyampaikanya pada kita. Paman bilang aku harus membawamu ke rumah untuk menyampaikan sejarah detailnya."

"Kapan kau akan membawaku bertemu dengan Pamanmu?"

"Sepertinya tidak sekarang Baek. Nanti jika sudah pas waktunya, aku akan menghubungimu."

"baiklah.." Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah sangat penasaran dengan cerita dibalik kutukan yang selalu membuatnya hampir meregang nyawa tiap bulan itu. Mengapa Ia dan Chanyeol yang ditakdirkan untuk menanggung kutukan ini. Bagaimana cara menghentikanya. Itulan pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang selalu berputar di kepalanya beberapa bulan terakhir. Ia berharap setelah menemui paman Chanyeol nanti, semua kebingungan dan beban yang ia tanggung sekarang dapat berkurang.

"di mana restoranya? Apakah masih jauh?"

"itu di sebrang jalan." Tunjuk Baekhyun pada sebuah bangunan.

"aah.. ternyata cukup jauh juga ya. Kau selalu jalan kaki?"

"hm.. tidak sepertimu yang selalu dijemut dengan mobil hitam mewahmu itu." Bakehyun mencibir.

"Siapa bilang? Aku pernah ke kampus naik bus." Jawab Chanyeol tidak mau dipermalukan. "sekarang saja aku harus naik kendaraan pribadi tiap hari."

"Kenapa?"

"Ya coba kau bayangkan, bagaimana setiap hari aku harus berlari menghindari kejaran dari para wanita dan emak-emak jika aku naik kendaraan umum."

"kau kan bisa menyamar seperti sekarang."

"Kau pikir nyaman apa berpakaian seperti ini? Kau lihat, kumis ini rasanya sangat gatal." Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun, memperlihatkan lem pada kumis yang menempel di wajahnya.

"aaaahh... maaf aku tidak tahu." Celetuk Baekhyun sambil mempop-outkan bibirnya.

"makanya jangan sok tahu!" tukas Chanyeol sambil mendorong kepala Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya.

"Tidak sopan! Itu kepala!" ucap Baekhyun sambil memegangi kepalanya. Chanyeol hanya mengacuhkanya.

Keduanya sekarang telah tiba di depan pintu restoran tempat Baekhyun bekerja.

" _ **selamat datang"**_ ucap seorang pegawai wanita yang berjaga di pintu masuk.

"Baekhyun?!" ucap pegawai tadi kaget melihat kehadiran Baekhyun " bukanya hari ini kau libur?"

"ahh ahahaha.. aku hanya mau makan dengan temanku." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menunjuk lelaki di belakangnya.

"oooohh.. kalau begitu kau tamu kami hari ini." Pegawai itu tersenyum manis pada Beakhyun.

"hahaha... kau bisa saja." Baekhyun juga ikut tersenyum padanya.

"kau mau duduk di mana?"

"di sana saja dekat jendela."

"baiklah, akan kuantar menunya kesana."

"thanks."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melangkah menuju tempat duduk yang sudah Baekhyun tunjuk tadi. Mereka duduk berhadapan.

"siapa gadis tadi?"

"dia? Ahh.. teman kerjaku di sini, hanya saja aku tidak mengambil sift hari ini. Kami bertemu di hari lain."

"dia sangat imut.. Kau pasti menyukainya ya kan?"

"aku?" Bakehyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri " entahlah.. aku belum berfikir sampai ke sana." Chanyeol menampakan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diartikan.

" _ **silahkan.. ini menunya"**_ sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka

"ah.. terimakasih." Baekhyun mengambil buku menu itu.

"please jangan pesan terlalu mahal" ucapnya pada Chanyeol dengan suara bisikan

"Tenanglah.. aku sebenarnya tidak biasa makan makanan cepat saji, jadi aku hanya akan memesan minuman dan snack saja." baekhyun bersyukur Chanyeol mau diajak kerja sama kali ini. Karena memang uang yang ada di dompetnya tinggal sedikit.

Setelah keduanya menyerahkan kembali buku menu dan pesanan yang mereka pesan, Chanyeol kembali membuka topik pembicaraan.

"kenapa kau kerja sambilan?"

"karena aku butuh. Yaah.. kau tahu kan bagaimana biaya hidup di Seoul. Aku masuk ke SNU juga berkat beasiswa." Bakehyun mulai bercerita lebih dalam tentang dirinya.

"Bagaiaman dengan orang tuamu? Apa mereka tidak memberimu uang saku?"

"mereka sudah lama meninggal. Sejak aku berumur lima tahun." jawab Baekhyun sambil menundukan kepalanya sekilas.

"maafkan aku.. aku tidak bermaksud" pinta Chanyeol tulus

"tidak papa.." baekhyun tersenyum kecil " sekarang keluarga yang masih kumiliki itu nenek yang sekarang tinggal di Daegu. Aku bekerja di sini juga ingin mendapatkan sedikit uang untuk kukirimkan pada neneku di sana. Lumayanlah untuk biaya makan sehari – hari."

"Kau keren Baek" celetuk Chanyeol setelah mendengar cerita Baekhyun.

"biasa saja." jawab Baekhyun sambil mengalihkan pandanganya keluar jendela

"Bagaimana denganmu? Ku dengar kau harus tinggal terpisah dengan keluargamu sendiri?"

"aahh tentang adat kerajaan?" Baekhyun mengangguk

"Awalnya memang berat, karena waktu itu aku masih berumur 12 tahun. Tapi seiring berjalanya waktu dan aku mulai mengerti maksud dan tujuan dari adat yang kulakukan, hal itu menjadi sesuatu yang biasa bagiku. Bahkan sekarang aku lebih betah berada di rumah daripada di istana." Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"bagaimana dengan kehidupan kampusmu? Kau tidak khawatir dengan gosip – gosip yang selalu beredar?"

"Gosip apa?"

"gosip tentang kau dekat dengan si A, si B. Gosip semacam itulah."

"aahhh.. bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa gadis – gadis itu. sebenarnya aku setipe denganmu. Aku belum berfikir sampai ke sana. Kalau boleh jujur aku juga belum pernah berpacaran, aku terlalu sibuk memenuhi kriteria seorang putera mahkota. Pacar – pacarku ya buku – buku tebal yang selalu menumpuk di atas mejaku." Baekhyun tertawa renyah mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"jadi kau kutu buku? Hahahaha.. tidak kusangka." Chanyeol ikut tersenyum melihat wajah manis Baekhyun saat tertawa saperti itu. _"manis"_ tanpa sadar kata itulah yang telintas dipikiran Chanyeol saat itu.

"Aku tidak terlalu memusingkan gosip tentangku. Terserah orang mau berpandangan apa terhadapku, yang penting aku mejalankan kewajibanku dengan benar. " tambahnya.

"aku setuju." Timpal baekhyun.

Tak terasa kegiatan makan dan ngobrol keduanya menghabiskan waktu cukup lama, hingga hari yang terang telah berubah menjadi gelap. Sekarang keduanya telah berjalan berdampingan menuju halte bus di dekat kampus mereka. Chanyeol ikut menunggui Baekhyun menanti bus yang membawanya ke stasiun. Tak berselang lama bus yang dinanti itu datang, keduanya berpamitan dengan mengucap salam perpisahan. Setelah bus itu melaju, Chanyeol segera mengambil handphonnya, Ia menghubungi seseorang.

"Kihyun tolong kau ikuti Baekhyun sampai ke rumahnya. Pastikan dia aman di perjalanan pulang."

" _Siap Tuan Muda"_ jawab suara di ujung sambungan dengan tegas.

Menit berikutnya mobil hitam berhenti tepat di depan Chanyeol, dan seorang pria paruh baya keluar dari kursi kemudi untuk membuka pintu penumpang.

"Selamat malam Tuan Muda"

"Selamat malam Paman" Chanyeol segera melangkah memasuki mobil itu. Setelah berada di dalam mobil Ia segera melepas topi dan kumis palsunya

"iisshh... ini sangat gatal." Gerutunya.

"Bagaimana makan malam Anda bersama Tuan Baekhyun, Tuan Muda?" Tanya Tuan Kim setelah mobil itu melaju di jalanan.

"Banyak hal yang kami bahas.. Ohya paman, sepertinya Baekhyun sudah bisa diajak mendengarkan ceritamu tentang kutukan itu."

"Saya siap kapanpun Anda meminta Saya Tuan Muda."

"Baiklah.. kelopaknya juga sudah banyak berkurang."

"Syukurlah Tuan.. Semoga semuanya sesuai rencana."

"Semoga Paman."

Mobil itu melesat melewati jalanan malam kota seoul yang penuh dengan gemerlap lampu perkotaan.

 _Berbagi cerita membuatmu semakin memahami karakter dan sifat masing – masing_

 **.**

 **.**

-TBC-

* * *

Next chapter prview

"Aku tidak tahu jika lukanya separah ini." Dengan hati – hati Baekhyun megoleskan salep pada luka – luka di wajah Chanyeol. Walaupun kecil luka itu cukup banyak terdapat di wajah maskulin itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan luka ini?" suara itu terdengar berat dan penuh penekanan. Definisi marah semakin kuat terpancar katika kau melihat pada sorot matanya.


	11. Fate X

Last chapter preview

" _Bagaimana makan malam Anda bersama Tuan Baekhyun, Tuan Muda?" Tanya Tuan Kim setelah mobil itu melaju di jalanan._

" _Banyak hal yang kami bahas.. Ohya paman, sepertinya Baekhyun sudah bisa diajak mendengarkan ceritamu tentang kutukan itu."_

" _Saya siap kapanpun Anda meminta Saya Tuan Muda."_

" _Baiklah.. kelopaknya juga sudah banyak berkurang."_

" _Syukurlah Tuan Muda.. Semoga semuanya sesuai rencana."_

" _Semoga Paman."_

 _Mobil itu melesat melewati jalanan malam kota seoul yang penuh dengan gemerlap lampu perkotaan._

 _Berbagi cerita membuatmu semakin memahami karakter dan sifat masing –_ masing

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fate X**

 **.**

 **.**

Seoul National University

04.45 p.m.

 _ **"Sampai di sini dulu perkuliahan kita hari ini, sampai ketemu minggu depan. Selamat Sore."**_

Mendengar kalimat itu diucapkan, Baekhyun segera merapihkan semua buku dan barang – barangnya ke dalam ransel. Ia tengah mengejar waktu karena sebentar lagi sift kerjanya akan dimulai. Ia tidak begitu menyukai hari Jumat, karena jadwal kuliah yang padat dari pagi hingga sore, ditambah dengan restoran tempatnya bekerja yang selalu ramai di akhir pekan. Tetapi Baekhyun bukan lelaki yang mudah mengeluh. Ia justru semakin banyak tersenyum tatkala hidupnya semakin terasa sulit. Ya, Baekhyun tidak suka dipandang lemah oleh siapapun, tanpa terkecuali.

Sebelum pintu kelas dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa yang berebut untuk keluar, Baekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu berlari melaluinya. Karena terburu – buru dalam perjalananya menuju restoran, Baekhyun tidak begitu fokus dengan sekelilingnya. Hingga sebuah suara klakson mobil dan tarikan pada lenganya membuatnya tersadar.

"maafkan aku" ucapnya pada seorang yang wajahnya tidak begitu asing, sepertinya salah satu mahasiswa di kampusnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memperhatikan sekelilingmu saat menyebrang? Kau hampir saja tertabrak." Ucap orang yang beberapa detik lalu menarik lengan Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Aku sedang terburu – buru, terimaksih sudah menolongku."

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Aku bekerja di restoran itu, dan jam kerjaku dimulai pukul 5 sore." Baekhyun mengecek jam tanganya "yah.. terlambat. Yasudahlah." Ia mengusap kepalanya gusar.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah menolongku."

"tidak masalah, lain kali berhati – hatilah"

"Kalau begitu aku duluan." Baekhyun meninggalkan lelaki itu dan segera menyeberang menuju restoran tempatnya bekerja.

Baekhyun masuk melalui pintu belakang. Ia bergegas menuju ruang ganti untuk memakai seragam kerjanya.

"Tidak biasanya kau terlambat" ucap seorang pegawai saat melihat Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Perkuliahanku berakhir sedikit terlambat hari ini, dan ada insiden kecil tadi."

"ooh.. yasudah, sana segeralah berkerja, restoran sangat ramai di akhir pekan."

"hm. Aku tahu." Ucap Baekhyun dan segera menuju dapur.

Di restoran tempat Baekhyun bekerja, selain dituntut untuk bisa melayani tamu, pegawai juga diharuskan membantu pekerjaan di dapur seperti mencuci peralatan masak, mengambil pesanan, atau bahkan mengangkat bahan makanan hingga berkarung – karung banyaknya.

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam. Karena banyaknya pengunjung restoran, pekerjaan yang padat membuat Baekhyun sampai lupa waktu.

"haaahhhh.. akhirnya selesai juga hari ini. Lelah sekali.." ucapnya sambil meregangkan otot – ototnya saat berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

Beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun sudah selesai berganti pakaian. Tak lupa Ia berpamitan dengan pegawai lain yang memiliki sift malam sebelum Ia meninggalkan restoran. Sambil berjalan keluar, tak lupa ia membawa satu kantong plastik hitam besar yang berisi sampah. Ia letakan sampah itu di tempat pembuangan di samping pintu keluar. Setelah selesai dengan urusan sampah, Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan perjalanya menuju halte bus. Namun kali ini ia mengambil rute lain. Jalan yang dilaluinya ini memang lebih cepat dari rute yang biasa ia lalui, hanya saja jalan ini melewati gang – gang sempit yang gelap. Tiba – tiba suara pecahan kaca mengagetkanya. Baekhyun lantas mengubah rutenya berjalan, untuk mencari sumber suara itu.

 _ **"DIAM KAU! ATAU MAU KUTIKAM DENGAN BOTOL PECAH INI!"**_

 _ **"j-jangan. Kumohon lepaskan aku.. hikkss..hikss"**_

 _ **"NANTI, SETELAH AKU MENIKMATI TUBUHMU! HAHAHAH! BUKA BAJUNYA!"**_

 _ **"TIDAAAKK! TOOLOOONG! JANG**_ _ **-**_ _ **AAAN!"**_

"BBUUGHH!"

Baekhyun menendang tepat di wajah seorang pria bertubuh gempal.

"LEPASKAN DIA!"

"SIAPA KAU?! HAHAHA MAU BERLAGAK MENJADI PAHLAWAN DENGAN TUBUH SEKECIL ITU?! AHAHAHAHA"

"JANGAN REMEHKAN AKU!" Baekhyun merasa tersinggung.

"ATAU KAU MAU BERGABUNG DENGAN GADIS INI?! BOLEH JUGA TUBUHMU" Mata pria gempal itu memandang tubuh Baekhyun dari bawah hingga ke atas dengan tatapan menjijikan.

"KURANG AJAR!"

Baekhyun kembali menyerang pria itu. Sebenarnya selain dia, ada satu lagi pria lain yang tubuhnya tidak terlalu besar. Tetapi jika dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun dua pria berbau alkohol itu jauh lebih besar darinya.

"BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!" suara hantaman satu sama lain menggema di gang sempit itu.

"HEY! PEGANG BOCAH INI!" karena semakin kewalahan melawan Baekhyun, pria gempal itu kehilangan kesabaranya. Ia menyuruh temanya untuk membekap tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang, dan itu berhasil.

"SIALAN!" pekik Baekhyun saat dirasakan tanganya terkunci kebelakang.

"HAHAHA! KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA KABUR BOCAH!" seringai menjijikan tampak di wajah buat nya.

Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Sedikit cercah cahaya lampu mengenai wajah Baekhyun, memperlihatkan luka dan lebam hasil berduel beberapa menit yang lalu.

"sayang sekali wajah cantikmu jadi babak belur begini.. harusnya kau menurut saja dari tadi."

Pria itu hendak meletakkan tangan kotornya di wajah Baekhyun hingga sebuah tendangan tepat mengenai perutnya yang buncit.

"AAKH! SIALAAAN!" Pria itu terhuyung ke belakang berkat tendangan dari Baekhyun. Sedikit darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya yang menandakan tendangan itu tepat mengenai ulu hatinya.

"KAU MINTA MATI HAH!" Pria itu berdiri. Dengan amarah memuncak, ia mengambil pecahan botol kaca dari lantai kemudian berjalan tergopoh mendekati Baekhyun. Ia hendak menghunuskan benda itu ke perut Baekhyun.

"TIDAAAKKK!" teriak seorang gadis yang sekarang sedang terduduk lemas di dekat dinding.

Baekhyun yang sudah pasrah hanya memejamkan matanya. Tetapi sudah beberapa detik berlalu ia tidak merasakan apa – apa, hingga suara tinjuan barulang membuatnya membuka mata.

"BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!"

Pria gempal yang hendak menikamnya tadi rupanya tengah dihajar oleh seorang pria berbadan tegap. Sepertinya Baekhyun mengenali sosok itu. melihat kesempatan, lantas Baekhyun melepaskan diri dan berbalik menyerang pria yang memeganginya dari belakang. Dengan tiga tinjuan tepat di wajahnya, pria itu sudah terkapar di lantai. Setelah dirasa aman untuk kabur, Baekhyun segera mengahmpiri seorang gadis yang sedaritadi terduduk lemas di dekat tembok.

"Kau tidak papa?"

"B-Baekhyun?" ternyata gadis itu adalah salah satu pegawai di restoran tempatnya bekerja.

"kau? Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini?" Baekhyun membantu gadis itu berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari gang sempit itu, meninggalkan tiga orang pria yang sedang berkalahi di sana. Baekhyun tahu bahwa dua penjahat tadi sudah kalah telak.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku." keduanya tengah berjalan menuju rumah gadis yang baru saja Baekhyun tolong. Ya, Ia tidak tega membiarkan gadis itu pulang sendirian setelah kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya, toh rumahnya tidak begitu jauh dari sana, hanya membutuhkan waktu 20 menit berjalan kaki.

" Bukan masalah.. Sudah menjadi kewajiban untuk saling tolong menolong."

"tapi bagaimana dengan wajahmu." Ucap gadis itu sambil memandang wajah Baekhyun khawatir.

"aah.. tidak papa. Dua hari juga akan sembuh." bohongnya. Karena Ia tahu sebentar lagi luka – luka itu pasti akan lenyap dari tubuhnya.

"ohya Baekhyun, kau mengenal pria yang tadi menolong kita?"

"hum. Aku mengenalnya."

"apa dia teman kuliahmu?"

"sepertinya bukan."

"lalu kau mengenalnya di mana?"

"Dia suruhan temanku."

"maksudnya?" gadis tadi mengernyit bingung.

"aah.. tidak usah dipikirkan." Baekhyun mengibas kibaskan tanganya " apakah rumahmu masih jauh?" tanyanya mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"tidak. Sebentar lagi, di ujung belokan itu."

"Baiklah."

"Baekhyun" Panggil gadis itu memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

"hum?"

"Apa kau sudah memiliki pacar?"

"hah? Hahaha.. kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"tidaak.. hanya saja, sepertinya kau tipe yang disukai banyak orang." Jawab gadis itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku hanya merasa tidak enak dengan pacarmu." Ucapnya dengan wajah murung.

"aahh...kau tidak usah khawatir, Aku tidak memilikinya." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"syukurlah." Gadis itu terlihat menghembuskan nafas lega. "sudah sampai.. terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang." Ucap gadis itu sambil membungkuk kecil pada Baekhyun.

"sama – sama. Lain kali jangan lewat jalan pintas lagi ya."

"hum. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Hati - hati di jalan." Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan segera berbalik meninggalkanya.

Satu jam berlalu sejak dirinya pergi dari rumah gadis yang ia tolong tadi. Sekarang Ia sudah berada di dalam rumahnya. Hal pertaman yang sering dilakukanya akhir-akhir ini sebelum menyalakan lampu adalah melihat kondisi di depan kontrakanya melalui jendela kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

"Dia lagi." Gumam Baekhyun saat melihat sesosok pria yang tengah berdiri di balik tiang listrik sambil memandang ke arah bangunan kontrakanya.

Tidak mau mengambil pusing, ia tak hiraukan keberadaan pria asing itu. Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Ia buka semua pakaianya yang sudah penuh dengan debu hasil perkelahianya tadi dan memasukanya ke dalam mesin cuci. Setelah itu Ia melangkah memasuki kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Sebelum memulai ritualnya membersihkan tubuh, ia sempatkan untuk menatap pantulan bayanganya di cermin. Semua luka dan memar yang ia dapatkan tadi hilang tanpa bekas dari kulit putihnya.

"oouuhh.. aku telah membuat wajah seorang public figur babak belur." Ucapnya membayangkan wajah seorang lelaki dengan banyak luka di wajahnya.

Namun ada satu yang berbeda, jumlah kelopak pada tanda kutukan di tengah dadanya berkurang. Itu artinya Ia berhasil melalui kesialan ke empatnya dengan selamat. Jelas saja, Ia hampir meregang nyawa jika pria berbadan tegap itu tidak menolongnya dari tikaman preman mabuk tadi.

"habislah aku jika bertemu denganya besok." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengacak - acak surai hitamnya sambil berjalan memasuki bilik shower.

* * *

-The Cursed Destiny-

* * *

Seorang lelaki tengah duduk dengan tegap dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Lelaki itu mengenakan topi hitam yang hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang errr.. babak belur. Aura gelap menguar dari tubuhnya yang diam tak bergerak itu. Hal itu rupanya membuat seseorang semakin tidak nyaman dalam duduknya, Ia terlihat memukul - mukul kepalanya dengan pena sambil sesekali melirik lelaki dengan aura hitam yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"habislah aku.. habislah aku.." gumam Baekhyun sambil menggigiti penanya.

Ya lelaki yang mengeluarkan aura hitam itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Sangat jelas bahwa lelaki itu memang tengah menahan amarah. Kejadian semalamlah yang membuat moodnya pagi itu menjadi sangat buruk.

 _flashback_

Kaki jenjang itu berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya yang beraroma kopi. Aroma yang biasanya selalu berhasil membuatnya lebih rileks, rupanya sekarang tak memberikan efek apapun.

"Kenapa di saat seperti ini handphonya selalu mati sih?!" gerutu lelaki jangkung itu sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Ia tahu persis bahwa hari ini kesialan ke empat akan menimpa Baekhyun. Ia sudah mendapatkan firasat buruk sejak tadi pagi. Dan intuisinya selalu terbukti pada kejadian yang sudah – sudah. Sayangnya hari ini Ia tidak ada jadwal kuliah dan harus mengikuti rapat di beberapa perusahaan hingga seharian penuh. Kekhawatiranya semakin memuncak saat jam delapan malam tiba – tiba telapak tanganya melepuh, itu terlihat seperti luka yang disebabkan oleh logam panas. Namun berkat itu Chanyeol mendapatkan ide tentang keberadaan Baekhyun saat ini. Lantas Ia menyuruh bodyguard pribadinya untuk mendatangi Baekhyun di restoran tempatnya bekerja.

Satu jam lebih berlalu, akhirnya penantian Chanyeol mendapatkan hasil. Yongguk salah satu bodyguardnya itu memberikan laporan terkait Baekhyun. Rupanya dari laporan itu Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun terlibat perkelahian dengan preman mabuk, dan ia hampir saja ditikam dengan pecahan botol minuman keras saat Yongguk datang membantunya. Chanyeol bersyukur karena ia tidak terlambat mengirimkan bantuan. Tetapi tetap saja, sikap Baekhyun yang seakan tidak menganggapnya itu benar – benar membuat Chanyeol gusar.

 _flashback end_

Sebenarnya Chanyeol mengetahui jika hari ini ia satu kelas dengan Baekhyun, dan ia juga tahu jika saat ini lelaki itu tengah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak memberikan kabar apapun padanya. Tapi Chanyeol ingin memberikan pelajaran padanya, Ia ingin agar Baekhyun mau bergantung padanya. Bagaimanapun juga kutukan dan takdir ini ditangguhkan kepada mereka berdua. Bukan Cuma Chanyeol, atau Baekhyun saja. Mereka harus menyelesaikanya bersama.

Tak terasa jam perkuliahan pagi itu selesai. Chanyeol yang hendak berjalan meninggalkan bangkunya tiba – tiba merasakan sebuah tarikan pada pagian belakang kemejanya. Itu Baekhyun.

"Chanyeolaa.. maafkan aku." Ucap lelaki yang lebih pendek itu sambil mengintip wajah dibalik topi hitam yang Chanyeol kenakan. _"matilah aku"_ itulah kalimat pertama yang terlintas di pikiranya saat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang babak belur.

"emm.. ayo ke ruang kesehatan." Ucap Baekhyun takut – takut. Tapi Chanyeol masih diam di posisinya tanpa bersuara bahkan menoleh pada Baekhyun. Karena merasa diacuhkan akhirnya Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol, ia menuntunya menuju ruang kesehatan yang letaknya di ujung koridor. Beruntungnya Chanyeol tidak menolaknya, ia berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun yang tengah menarik lenganya.

"Kau duduklah dulu di sini." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk tempat tidur di dalam ruang kesehatan, dan Chanyeol menurutinya.

Baekhyun terlihat membuka sebuah kotak P3K dan mengeluarkan sebuah salep dan cottonbud dari sana. Kemudian Ia berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Karena posisi Chanyeol yang sedang duduk, sekarang wajah Baekhyun menajdi sejajar dengan wajah lelaki di hadapanya. Jarak di antara keduanya hanya sebatas satu lengan. Baekhyun berdeham untuk menghilangkan ketegangan yang ia rasakan.

"Aku berusaha meonolong teman kerjaku yang diganggu preman." Baekhyun mulai bercerita sambil membuka tutup salep yang diambilnya tadi. "Tetapi sepertinya malam itu bertepatan dengan kesialan keempat." Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Aku buka topimu ya?" Baekhyun meminta izin terlebih dahulu sebelum membuka topi hitam yang Chanyeol kenakan. Sedetik setelah topi itu terlepas, Baekhyun dengan jelas dapat melihat semua luka yang ada di wajah Chanyeol. Beberapa lebam ada di sekitar tulang pipi dan sedikit luka sobek di sudut bibirnya.

"Aku tidak tahu jika lukanya separah ini." Baekhyun mencondongan tubuhnya ke depan mengamati semua luka yang terdapat di wajah Chanyeol.

"Maaf jika ini terasa perih" Dengan hati – hati Baekhyun mulai megoleskan salep pada luka – luka itu. Entah disengaja atau tidak, Baekhyun perlahan meniupkan udara pada luka yang ia tangani untuk mengurangi rasa perihnya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu jika perbuatanya itu telah berhasil membuat detak jantung Chanyeol meningkat drastis. Namun, Chanyeol rupanya tetap mempertahankan egonya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan luka ini?" suara itu terdengar berat dan penuh penekanan. Definisi marah semakin kuat terpancar katika kau melihat pada sorot matanya. Chanyeol membuka satu kancing kemejanya dan menunjukkan lebam yang cukup lebar di pundak kirinya.

Baekhyun lantas menghentikan gerakan tanganya pada wajah Chanyeol, manik matanya bergerak beralih mengamati lebam yang ditunjukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Ada di bagian itu juga?" Baekhyun baru menyadarinya. "Sepertinya itu terkena tendangan" tambahnya mengingat kejadian semalam. "Sepertinya ini harus dikompres" gumam Baekhyun saat mengamati lebam itu.

Saat Baekhyun hendak melanjutkan kegiatanya yang sempat terhenti tadi, mengoleskan salep pada luka di wajah Chanyeol. Pandangan keduanya kembali bertemu untuk sepersekian detik. Keduanya kembali mengagumi kejernihan manik emerald di hadapanya. Baekhyun kembali berdeham, lalu memfokuskan netranya pada luka – luka di wajah Chanyeol.

"Bagaiaman kau bisa di kelasku?" Tanya Baekhyun mengambil topik pembicaraan.

"Aku mengambil kelas pengganti." Jawab Chanyeol seadanya.

"oooohh.." setelah itu terbentuk lagi keheningan tak berujung, hanya suara deru nafas dari keduanya yang terdengar halus berhembus menerpa kulit wajah masing – masing.

"Baek, aku tidak mau kau bersikap seperti ini." Ucap Chanyeol tiba – tiba, menyebabkan gerakan tangan Baekhyun terhenti dan kembali bertatapan dengan lelaki di hadapanya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan sikapmu yang seakan tidak menganggapku ada. Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku tiap kali handphonmu itu tidak bisa dihubungi ?" Baekhyun menatap manik emerald Chanyeol yang memancarkan keseriusan. Baekhyun tahu dengan jelas apa alasan dibalik sikap Chanyeol pagi itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Apa Baekhyun harus menghubungi Chanyeol tiap kali ia mengalami kesulitan? Ia bukan seorang anak kecil lagi. Bahkan sejak kecil Baekhyun sudah terbiasa melakukan semua kebutuhanya sendiri. Itulah yang selalu ada di pikiran Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah dewasa Chanyeol, aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Bahkan aku bisa hapkido." Ucap Baekhyun membela dirinya.

"Dan aku tidak suka dengan caramu mengirimkan orang suruhanmu itu untuk mengawasiku pulang setiap hari. Kau pikir aku anak TK apa?" kini nada biacara Baekhyun sedikit meninggi. "Tolong hentikan." Tambahnya.

"Tidak bisa." Tukas Chanyeol tegas.

"Kenapa?"

"itu demi keselamatanmu Baek"

"Sudah kubilang aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Karena Baekhyun semakin keras kepala dan tidak bisa diajak kompromi, Chanyeol mengeluarkan jurus andalanya, mengkambing hitamkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau pikir hanya dirimu saja yang menanggung sakit? Aku ini seorang putera mahkota yang kelak harus melanjutkan kepemimpinan di negara ini. Aku tidak mau semuanya terganggu hanya karena egomu itu."

Dan cara itu selalu berhasil karena sekarang Baekhyun tidak bisa membantah pernyataan yang Chanyeol lontarkan, karena memang semua yang dikatakan olehnya itu adalah kebenaran. Semua luka yang Baekhyun peroleh selalu saja berakhir di tubuh lelaki yang memiliki status sebagai calon pemimpin Korea Selatan itu. Karena tidak memiliki kata – kata lagi untuk membalasnya, Baekhyun hanya membuang nafas berat dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau selalu terluka seperti ini.. kenapa takdir begitu jahat kepada kita." Walaupun lirih suara Baekhyun terdengar bergetar.

"Baek? kau menang-?" Panggil Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang tengah menunduk. Tetapi belum sempat Ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya Baekhyun sudah menginterupsinya.

"aarrgghh! Kenapa aku menagis?! Tidak! Tidak!" Baekhyun terlihat heboh sendiri. Ia mengelap air matanya kasar kemudian memukuli pipinya sendiri. "Aku kuat. Aku tidak boleh mengeluh!" tambahnya.

"hffttt.. hahahaha! Kau lucu sekali! Ahahaha" Chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah aneh lelaki yang beberapa detik lalu tengah marah – marah padanya, kemudian menagis, dan sekarang berteriak tidak jelas.

"aakh! aduh..aduh" Chanyeol merintih kesakitan ketika dirasakan luka di sudut bibirnya terbuka karena tawanya barusan.

"Ahahaha! Rasakan! Siapa suruh menertawaiku." Sekarang gantian Baekhyun yang menertawainya. Entah mengapa tawa Baekhyun selalu menular pada Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum kecil menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sedang menertawainya.

"Baek"

"Hm?" Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol, ia mengusap sisa air mata di sudut matanya.

"Apakah sore ini kau ada sift kerja?"

"tidak.. sore ini aku kosong. Kenapa?"

"Ikutlah kerumahku, kita dengarkan sejarah dari kutukan ini." Baekhyun diam sejenak, memikirkan ajakan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah." Jawab Baekhyun mantap.

"Kalau begitu nanti sore tunggu di depan gerbang."

"OK." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ngomong – ngmong siapa yang kau tolong semalam?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memakai topinya kembali.

"Huh? Itu teman kerjaku.. yang waktu itu kita temui saat kau minta traktir makan di sana." Jelas Baekhyun sambil merapihkan peralatan yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk mengobati luka Chanyeol.

"ooh.. gadis cantik itu?" Chanyeol mengangguk anggukan kepalanya "Lihatlah sebentar lagi pasti dia akan mengajakmu berkencan." Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

" huh? tidak mungkin.." celetuk Baekhyun sambil memukul ringan lengan Chanyeol.

"Mung-kin." Chanyaeol memberi penekanan pada suaranya "Dia pasti menganggapmu sebagai pahlawanya sekarang."

"ahaha pahlawan dari mana?" Baekhyun berjalan ke sudut ruangan untuk mengembalikan peralatan yang ia ambil dari kotak P3K. "Kalaupun dia mengajaku duluan, aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Canyeol penasaran.

"Karena aku tidak tega melihatnya selalu khawatir melihatku hampir meregang nyawa tiap bulanya" Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk merapihkan isi kotak P3K.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi padamu."Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengacak – acak surai hitam lelaki yang tingginya hanya sebatas dagunya itu.

"Akh! Rambutku jadi berantakan!" sebelum kembali mendapat semprotan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah melenggang meninggalkan ruang kesehatan.

"Terimakasih" Ucap Baekhyun lirih dengan senyum manis di wajahnya sambil merapihkan tatanan rambutnya yang barusaja diacak - acak oleh lelaki jangkung penerus kerajaan korea selatan itu. Detik berikutnya, Baekhyun segera menyusul lelaki itu keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

 **.**

 **.**

-TBC-

* * *

Next chapter preview

"Baek?" Panggil Chanyeol karena ucapanya tidak kunjung mendapatkan respon. Saat Ia alihkan pandanganya pada posisi Baekhyun berada, rupanya lelaki itu tengah tertidur di atas kasurnya dalam posisi yang eerr.. tidak etis. Melihat hal itu Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil.

"Pasti dia kelelahan."


	12. Fate XI

Last chapter preview

 _"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi padamu."Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengacak – acak surai hitam lelaki yang tingginya_ _hanya sebatas dagunya._

 _"Akh! Rambutku_ _jadi berantakan_ _!" sebelum kembali mendapat semprotan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah melenggang meninggalkan ruang kesehatan._

 _"Terimakasih" Ucap Baekhyun lirih dengan senyum manis di wajahnya sambil merapihkan_ _tatanan_ _rambut_ _nya_ _yang barusaja diacak - acak oleh lelaki jangkung penerus kerajaan korea selatan itu. Detik berikutnya, Baekhyun segera menyusul_ _lelaki itu_ _keluar dari ruang kesehatan._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fate XI**

 **.**

 **.**

05.15 p.m.

Hembusan angin sore menerbangkan helaian hitam seorang lelaki berparas sayu. Ia tengah berjalan di antara mahasiswa lain yang memang tengah meninggalkan gedung kampus. Tak banyak yang sedang Ia pikirkan, hanya berfokus pada tujuanya untuk segera sampai di gerbang utama kampusnya. Namun sebuah suara menginterupsi kesunyianya,

"Baekhyun!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, refleks Ia palingkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara. Dan dilihatnya seorang lelaki bermata doe yang sudah sangat Ia kenal itu sedang berlari kecil mengahampirinya.

"Hey Kyungsoo!" Jawabnya dengan senyuman khasnya.

" Kau tidak ada sift kerja?" Tanyanya sambil merangkul pundak lebar Baekhyun.

"Tidak, hari ini aku libur." mereka berdua kini bejalan berdampingan menuju gerbang kampus.

"Hei Kyungsoo, kau sudah tahu belum tim paduan suara kampus kita akan mengikuti International Choir Competition XII di Hongkon akhir tahun ini?" ucap Baekhyun memulai topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Hum, aku sudah tahu. Itu perlombaan yang sangat dinantikan.. Menurutmu apakah mereka akan mengadakan seleksi ulang untuk tim yang akan diberangkatkan?"

"Aku berharap tidak, karena ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertamaku ke luar negeri."

"Kau benar.. Aku juga sama. Semoga saja kita bisa berangkat bersama"

"Semoga."

Karena sibuk dengan perbincangan, tanpa sadar langkah mereka telah sampai di depan gerbang kampus. Keduanya masih asyik berbica, hingga sebuah suara klakson mobil mengambil atensi mereka. Suara itu berasal dari sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari keduanya.

"Siapa Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung saat mendapati teman di sampinya itu tengah membalas sapaan dari seorang lelaki beropi hitam yang berada di dalam mobil.

"huh?" Baekhyun mengembalikan atensinya kepada Kyungsoo " itu Chanyeol." Jawabnya santai.

"maksudmu Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol?!" Kyungsoo membolakan matanya kaget setelah mendengar penuturan temanya itu. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk polos menanggapi pertanyaan itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa? Itu- sejak kapan?" tanya Kyungsoo terbata.

"Apa maksudnya? Pertanyaanmu tidak jelas." Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya karena bingung menangkap maksud pertanyaan temanya itu.

"sejak kapan kau berteman denganya?" tukas Kyungsoo yang akhirnya berhasil menyusun pertanyaanya dengan benar. Wajah Baekhyun kini terlihat lebih rileks setelah mengerti maksud pertanyaan temanya itu.

"kurang lebih 4 bulan ini." Jawabnya santai

"Bagaimana ceri-" belum selesai Kyungsoo melontarkan pertanyaan lain suara klakson dari sumber yang sama kembali mencuri atensi keduanya.

Baekhyun terlihat membolakan matanya dan bergumam tanpa suara ke arah pengemudi yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar menunggu lagi.

"aaiishh.. tidak sabaran sekali sih" gerutuan Baekhyun yang masih mampu di dengar oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo maaf sepertinya aku harus segera pergi." Ucapnya cepat sambil menyalami tangan lelaki yang masih memasang wajah bingung. "Maaf ya.. nanti ku ceritakan di lain waktu." Ucapnya sambil berjalan menyaping meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun terlihat berlari kecil menuju mobil hitam yang terparkir sekitar 200 meter dari posisi Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri mematung. Sebelum sosok itu menghilang di balik mobil, ia sempat melambaikan tanganya pada Kyungsoo sebentar.

"Ya. Hati-hati" ucap Kyungsoo yang nyatanya sudah tidak dapat didengar oleh Baekhyun karena mobil itu telah melaju meninggalkanya.

"Anak itu benar – benar penuh dengan kejutan." Gumam Kyungsoo beranjak dari posisinya.

* * *

-The Cursed Destiny-

* * *

Dua lelaki dengan perbedaan postur tubuh yang mencolok itu tengah memandang lurus ke jalanan yang sedang mereka lalui. Tak ada pembicaraan apaun sejak mobil yang mereka kendarai meninggalkan kampus. Karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana yang canggung, lelaki yang tengah duduk di bangku kemudi memulai pembicaraan.

" Tadi siapa?"

"huh?" Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya pada lelaki yang tengah mengajaknya bicara. "aahh.. itu Kyungsoo."

"Kalian terlihat sangat dekat." Celetuk Chanyeol yang masih memandang lurus pada jalan.

"hum. Dia teman pertamaku di kampus. Dia juga satu club denganku." Jelas Baekhyun yang tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Chanyeol.

"Kau menyetir sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun berusaha menyambung percakapan mereka.

"Hanya sesekali. Biasanya Paman Kim yang mengantarku. Tapi tadi pagi aku meminta mengemudi sendiri."

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

Chanyeol kini memalingkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun "Kenapa kau penasaran sekali?"

"iisshh.. memangnya tidak boleh?" pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas dengan seringaian kecil dari Chanyeol.

Mendengar nama Paman Kim disebut, Baekhyun menjadi penasaran dengan orang yang akan ditemuinya nanti. "Ngomong – ngomong orang seperti apa Paman Kim?"

"Paman Kim itu pelayan utama di keluarga Park. Keluarganya sudah turun – temurun mengabdi pada keluargaku. Walaupun seorang pelayan, Dia sudah kuanggap seperti Pamanku sendiri karena sejak aku lahir dialah yang selalu bertanggung jawab atas semua kebutuhanku. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan bagaiamana sibuknya tugas seorang pemimpin negara" jelas Chanyeol yang ditanggapi dengan antusias oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Kalau begitu pasti Dia mengetahui sejarah keluarga kerajaan dengan sangat baik."

"yaa bisa dibilang Dialah sumber utamanya." Baekhyun terlihat mengangguk anggukan kepalanya paham.

Setelah 20 menit berkendara, tidak terasa mobil hitam itu telah sampai di depan sebuah gerbang yang cukup besar. Tidak sampai menunggu lama, gerbang itu secara otomatis terbuka mempersilahkan masuk mobil yang tengah dikendarai oleh sang pemilik rumah. Detik berikutnya setelah memasuki gerbang, netra Baekhyun disambut dengan pemandangan sebuah rumah bergaya eropa dengan dinding dipenuhi tanaman merambat sebagai ciri khasnya. Rumah itu terbilang cukup megah jika hanya dihuni oleh dua orang saja.

"Rumahmu besar sekali?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mobil itu berhenti di halaman depan rumah.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak tinggal sendirian di sini." Jawab Chanyeol sambil melepas sabuk pengamanya.

Kedua lelaki berbeda tinggi itu keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan meuju pintu utama rumah dengan Baekhyun yang berjalan tepat di belakang Chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali dikagetkan dengan pintu rumah yang terbuka dengan sendirinya walaupun Chanyeol belum menyentuhnya sama sekali.

" _ **Selamat datang Tuan Muda"**_ sapa tiga orang maid yang berjajar rapih sambil membungkuk sopan pada sang pemilik rumah.

Benar saja rumah ini besar, penghuninya bukan hanya Sang pemilik rumah tetapi juga beserta sederetan pelayan dan penjaga keamanan.

"Di mana Paman?" Tanya Chanyeol segera setelah memasuki kediamanya.

"Tuan Kim sudah menunggu Anda di ruang tengah Tuan Muda." Jawab salah satu maid yang berdiri paling dekat dengan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah.. Ayo Baek." Baekhyun segera menyusul Chanyeol setelah membalas sapaan dari maid yang tengah memberikan hormat padanya.

Tak terlalu jauh dari pintu utama, hanya membutuhkan beberapa langkah dan sedikit belokan akhirnya keduanya sampai di ruang tengah rumah itu. Ruangan itu cukup luas dengan satu set sofa berwarna krem yang terdapat di tengah ruangan beserta satu meja kayu besar berbentuk persegi panjang yang diatasnya terdapat rangkaian bunga yang didominasi oleh warna putih. Di bagian tengah dinding berwarna putih pastel menempel TV LED berukuran jumbo. Tak jauh dari sana masih di sisi dinding yang sama terdapat perapian yang menambah kesan hangat ruangan itu. Di sisi dinding lain yang menghadap ke halaman rumah terdapat jendela yang tingginya mencapai dua mater dengan aksen kayu tua dan tanaman merambat dari luar rumah khas rumah bergaya eropa. Dan jangan lupakan _cadlelier_ antik yang menggantung tepat di tengah langit – langit ruangan. Itu sangat indah.

" _ **Selamat datang Tuan Muda, Tuan Byun."**_ Sapa seorang pria paruh baya dengan setelan jas rapih yang tengah membungkuk memberikan hormat pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang baru saja tiba.

Tanpa babibu, Chanyeol melangkah menuju sofa dan mendudukan dirinya di sana. Baekhyun mengikuti tindakanya setelah membalas sapaan dari pria paruh baya yang tengah membungkuk 45 derajat itu. Ia dudukan tubuhnya tepat di samping Chanyeol, bahkan lengan mereka sampai bersentuhan. Baekhyun masih merasa asing dengan semua hal yang barusaja Ia temui, sehingga berada dekat dengan satu – satunya orang yang Ia kenal membuatnya cukup merasa tenang. Dan beruntungnya Chanyeol tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, bahkan Ia merasa sedikit 'senang'.

"Jadi Paman kapan kau akan mulai menceritakan sejarah kutukanya?" Tanya Chanyeol to the point.

Paman Kim melangkah menuju sebuah sofa tak jauh dari posisi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kemudian Ia duduk di sana dengan penuh rasa hormat.

"Sebelumnya, Saya izin memperkenalkan diri saya.." pinta Tuan Kim pada Chanyeol " Nama Saya Kim Junmyeon, pelayan utama keluarga Park. Suatu kehormatan untuk Saya dapat bertemu dengan Anda, Tuan Byun Baekhyun."

"Terima kasih Paman, senang juga dapat betemu dengan Anda." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jadi kedatangan Anda kesini menandakan bahwa Anda telah menerima takdir yang ditetapkan pada Anda, benar Tuan Byun?" Tanpa ada pembukaan apapun, Tuan Kim langsung menembakan pertanyaan utama.

Baekhyun terlihat diam sejenak mencerna pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh pria paruh baya yang akan menjadi narasumbernya beberapa menit kedepan. Pikiranya tiba – tiba melayang pada semua kejadian yang Ia lalui beberapa bulan terakhir, dan hal itulah yang membuatnya yakin untuk memberikan jawaban

"Iya Paman." Jawab Baekhyun mantap.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Saya akan mulai menceritakan sejarah awal dimulainya kutukan ini." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat menegakan punggung mereka berusaha memfokuskan pikiran mereka pada setiap kalimat yang diucapkan oleh pria yang tengah duduk dengan santun itu.

"Pada zaman itu, Leluhur Tuan Baekhyun yang berasal dari garis keturunan Ibunya yang bernama Byun merupakan seorang pendeta laki - laki yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga sebuah kotak yang mengurung sebuah roh terkutuk. Karena yang harus dijaga itu merupakan roh yang sudah berumur ribuan tahun, Leluhur Byun harus diasingkan di dalam kuil di tengah hutan dan dilarang berinteraksi dengan manusia lain. Tetapi suatu hari Ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda dari leluhur keluarga Tuan Chanyeol dari garis keturunan ayahnya yang bernama Park. Keduanya bertemu secara kebetulan saat Leluhur Byun tengah membersihkan tubuhnya di sebuah mata air di tengah hutan. Dari sana keduanya mulai berinteraksi dan saling tertarik satu sama lain. Leluhur Byun mulai melanggar peraturan yang sudah ditetapkan, dengan terus bertemu dengan pemuda desa itu.

Awalnya semuanya masih dalam kendali, hingga pada suatu saat Leluhur Park berusaha menemui Leluhur Byun di kuilnya. Bukanya menemukan pujaan hatinya, Ia malah menjadi penyebab kutukan turun temurun itu terjadi. Karena Leluhur Park merupakan manusia biasa tanpa ilmu spriritual apapun, Ia dengan mudah terpengaruh oleh bisikan dari Roh jahat yang tengah dijaga oleh Leluhur Byun, sehingga kotak yang sudah ribuan tahun tersegel itu terbuka oleh tangan Leluhur Park. Roh jahat yang dipenuhi dengan kutukan itu hendak merasuki tubuh leluhur Park untuk dijadikan inangnya, tetapi Leluhur Byun menghalanginya dan akhirnya semua kutukan yang dibawa oleh roh itu terserap ke dalam tubuhnya. Sejak saat itu Leluhur Byun dan Leluhur Park dilarang untuk saling bertemu karena dikhawatirkan kutukanya akan menyebar ke penduduk desa. Tetapi karena rasa kasih yang dimiliki oleh Leluhur Park terhadap Leluhur Byun sangat besar, Ia terus mengunjungi kuil setiap malam. Mereka saling berbagi kisah dan menguatkan satu sama lain walaupun terpisah oleh dinding kuil yang terbuat dari batu.

Namun seiring berjalanya waktu, rupanya kekuatan spiritual Leluhur Byun semakin melemah menyebabkan kondisi tubuh Leluhur Byun semakin memburuk karena roh jahat yang menggerogoti jiwa dan tubuhnya. Leluhur Park yang mengetahui hal ini membujuk Leluhur Byun untuk membagi penderitaanya. Awalnya Leluhur Byun bersikeras menolaknya karena Ia terlalu menyayangi Leluhur Park dan tidak ingin Ia merasakan rasa sakit yang ditanggungnya. Tetapi tekad kuat Leluhur Park yang selalu menemani dan membujuknya setiap hari tanpa lelah, akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Ketika keduanya tepat berumur 20 tahun, Leluhur Park dan Leluhur Byun melakukan kontrak untuk saling berbagi takdir. Artinya sebagian dari kutukan yang ditanggung oleh Leluhur Byun akan di bagikan kepada Leluhur Park. Kontrak itu dilakukan dengan melakukan pertukan sebagian anggota tubuh. Keduanya memberikan potongan rambut dan meminum setetes darah dari masing – masing tubuh. Sejak saat itu semua luka fisik yang diakibatkan oleh kesialan yang selalu menimpa leluhur Byun akan ditransfer ke tubuh Leluhur Park, dengan begitu leluhur Byun tidak akan terlalu lama merasakan sakit. Bagi mereka, rasa sakit yang harus mereka tanggung tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit ketika keduanya saling terpisah.

Namun tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya, kontrak yang mereka lakukan memberikan dampak kepada penerus mereka. Kutukan itu ternyata tidak menghilang saat keduanya telah meninggal . Tepat pada keturunan ke- 100, dua jiwa manusia terlahir pada waktu yang sama dengan waktu kelahiran keduanya. Ikatan jiwa antara Leluhur Park dan Leluhur Byun membawa kedua manusia itu untuk saling bertemu dan berbagi takdir yang sama.

Kedua jiwa yang terpilih itu memiliki beberapa ciri tubuh yang identik seperti warna emerald green pada iris mata mereka dan tanda kutukan dengan enam kelopak es yang akan muncul setelah mereka tepat berumur 20 tahun. Masing – masing kelopak pada tanda kutukan itu mewakilkan satu kesialan yang akan terjadi, dan apabila mereka mampu melaluinya maka satu kelopak akan hilang. Periode terjadinya kesialan itu masih belum diketahui tepatnya, tetapi berdasarkan cerita dari kakek buyut Saya, puncak dari kesialan itu terjadi sekitar tanggal 13 di setiap bulan.

Leluhur Anda pada keturunan yang sudah – sudah telah berjuang keras untuk melawan kutukan ini, namun rupanya kekuatan roh itu terlalu kuat sehingga mereka semua gagal menyelesaikanya. Rintangan terjauh yang mampu mereka hadapi adalah pada kesialan ke sembilan. Leluhur Anda pada keturunan ke 600-lah yang mampu mencapai tahap itu. Dan sekarang pada generasi ke 700 tanggung jawab itu jatuh pada Anda berdua, Tuan Chanyeol dan Tuan Baekhyun." Tuan Kim menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Wajah dua orang lelaki yang tengah duduk bersebelahan itu tampak sedih setelah mendengar cerita yang disampaikan oleh Tuan Kim. Entah mengapa mereka seolah dapat merasakan perasaan yang dimiliki oleh kedua leluhur mereka pada zaman itu. Perasaan saling mengasihi dan saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Serta perasaan Iba ketika mengetahui begaimana leluhur - leluhur mereka telah berjuang di setiap generasinya melawan kutukan yang belum terpatahkan ini.

"Paman kenapa kutukan ini hanya terulang pada keturunan ke-100 dan kelipantanya? Kenapa tidak dengan keturunan ke 50 atau ke 80?" tanya Chanyeol kritis.

"Begini Tuan Muda, kekuatan roh jahat itu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama kurang lebih seratus tahun untuk dapat kembali terkumpul. Sehingga secara kebetulan kutukan itu selalu berulang di generasi keseratus dan keliapatanya." Jelas Tuan Kim.

"Paman apakah yang kami alami selama ini belum ada apa - apanya dibanding kesialan yang dihadapi oleh leluhur – leluhur kami?" Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun yang merasa bahwa mereka berdua sudah cukup kesulitan menghadapi kesialan yang sudah mereka lalui.

"Benar Tuan. Semakin sedikit kelopak es yang tersisa maka kesialan yang terjadi akan semakin besar risiko dan dampaknya. Penyebabnya bisa berasal dari banyak hal, bukan hanya dari kejadian alam tetapi juga bisa berasal dari tangan-tangan manusia."

Mendengar penuturan Tuan Kim, Chanyeol berdeham berusaha menghentikan arah pembicaraan Pamanya itu. Chanyeol tidak mau Baekhyun mengetahui kenyataan bahwa keluarga kerajaanlah yang telah membunuh leluhur Baekhyun pada masa itu.

Tuan Kim menganguk menanggapi kode yang diberikan oleh Tuannya.

"Baekhyun, bisakah kau menuggu di kamarku? Ada yang harus kubicarakan empat mata dengan Paman. Salah satu maid akan mengantarmu ke sana." Pinta Chanyeol pada lelaki yang masih anteng duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hum.. Baiklah." Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mengikuti seorang maid yang telah diminta Chanyeol untuk mengantarkanya ke kamar.

Setelah sosok Bekhyun menghilang dari pandangan Chanyeol dan Tuan Kim, pembicaraan yang memang dirahasiakan dari Baekhyun itu dimulai.

"Paman, tolong rahasiakan pada Baekhyun tentang kenyataan bahwa pihak kerajaanlah yang berusaha menyingkirkan leluhurnya. Aku takut dia tidak akan mempercaiku lagi setelah mengetahui hal itu."

"Saya mengerti Tuan."

"Aku sudah pernah berjanji padamu dan pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan menyelesaikan kutukan ini. Apapun rintanganya yang akan kuhadapi nanti, persetan itu berasal dari keluargaku sendiri atau bukan, aku akan melawanya. Kau mau berjanji akan membantuku tentang itu 'kan Paman?"

"Dengan nyawa saya Tuan Muda." Jawab Tuan Kim mantap.

"Aku ingin kau memberitahuku segala informasi yang direncanakan oleh keluarga kerajaan jika itu berkaitan dengan Baekhyun."

"Itu mudah bagi Saya Tuan Muda, Anda bisa mengandalkan Saya."

"Baguslah... Aku berharap rencana kita berjalan lancar, Paman. Aku rasa sekaranglah saatnya kutukan ini dihentikan agar tidak ada lagi orang – orang yang menderita di kemudian hari." Chanyeol berbicara sambil memijit telapak tanganya sendiri.

* * *

"Silahkan masuk Tuan" seorang maid mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang diketahui sebagai kamar Park Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih Nona."

Baekhyun melangkah memasuki ruangan itu dan semerbak aroma kopilah yang menyambutnya pertama kali. Bukan aroma yang menyengat, tetapi aroma yang lembut dan menenangkan. Sekarang Baekhyun tahu dari mana asal aroma yang sering diciumnya ketika Ia sedang bersama dengan Chanyeol. Ketika netranya berkeliling mengamati setiap sudut kamar, terblesit dalam pikiranya bahwa kamar itu memiliki kesan yang hangat dan menenangkan sangat berbeda dengan kepribadian Chanyeol yang menurutnya terlihat Angkuh dan monoton.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju satu – satunya sofa single berwarna merah mencolok yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Ia dudukan tubuhnya di sana sambil mengamati beberapa buku yang tertumpuk rapih di atas sebuah meja kaca tepat di samping sofa. Ia mengambil satu buku teratas, karena cukup tebal dan berat ia letakkan buku itu di atas pangkuanya. Ia buka lembar demi lembar buku yang berisi barisan kalimat yang menurut Baekhyun sangat sulit dipahami. Tetapi entah mengapa jemarinya tidak mau berhenti berinteraksi dengan buku itu. Hingga atensinya beralih dari barisan huruf yang tertata rapih ke sebuah bercak kecokelatan di tepi halaman. Itu terlihat seperti noda darah yang mengering. Ketika Ia tengah fokus pada noda itu, sebuah suara yang barasal dari pintu kamar mengagetkanya.

"Hey.." sapa Chanyeol yang baru saja menutup kembali pintu kayu dengan tinggi kurang lebih 3 meter.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan buku bacaanku?" Ia berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih duduk dengan manis di sofa merahnya.

"aahh.. tidak, aku hanya penasaran dengan jenis buku apa yang dibaca oleh seorang Putera Mahkota." Jawabnya sambil menutup buku yang berada di pangkuanya.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil "yang jelas bukan komik atau novel fantasi."

Baekhyun ikut tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Tentu saja, tidak ada waktu luang yang bisa digunakan untuk bermain atau membaca buku semacam itu oleh lelaki bertitel calon pemimpin negara itu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah medengar cerita dari paman?" tanya Chanyeol yang sekarang tengah duduk di lengan sofa yang sedang Baekhyun duduki.

"Entahlah... aku merasakan sedih dan iba di waktu yang sama." Baekhyun menggeserkan tubuhnya agar dapat melihat wajah lawan bicaranya dengan jelas. "Aku sedih karena leluhur - leluhur kita meninggal karena kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh leluhurnya sendiri. Dan di waktu yang sama aku juga merasa iba dengan kenyataan bahwa untuk saling bersama dan memiliki menjadi hal yang sangat sulit untuk dilakukan." Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya sambil mengusap cover buku yang dipegangnya, seakan sedang membersihkan debu imajinatif yang menempel di sana.

Ketika hening dirasakan, Baekhyun mengembalikan atensinya pada lawan bicaranya. Kedua emerald itu saling bertatapan, gerakan halus manik mata mereka menandakan bahwa keduanya tengah membaca pikiran masing – masing. Hingga puluhan detik berlalu, belum ada jawaban atas pernyataan yang disampaikan oleh lelaki yang lebih kecil. Sosok yang sedang dinanti responya itu tengah menyusun kata demi kata agar kalimat yang diucapkanya tidak menyinggung atau menyakiti hati lawan bicaranya. Tiba – tiba atensi lelaki yang duduk lebih rendah itu berpindah pada telapak tanganya yang kini tengah digenggam oleh dua telapak tangan lain yang ukuranya jauh lebih bersar darinya.

"Baekhyun, kau percaya padaku kan?" atensi Baekhyun kemabali pada manik emerald Chanyeol.

"maksudmu apa Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun merasakan genggaman di telapak tanganya mengencang "Aku berjanji padamu dan pada diriku sendiri, aku akan menyelesaikan kutukan ini. Sudah cukup kutukan ini memakan banyak korban Baek, kita harus menyelesaikanya."

"iya, aku juga sepemikiran denganmu." Baekhyun membalas genggaman lelaki di hadapanya. "Aku tidak tega membiarkan penerus kita kelak mengalami hal yang kita alami sekarang. Aku ingin mereka hidup dengan tenang tanpa harus merasakan sakit dan menderita."

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu sejak detik ini kuanggap kita telah resmi melakukan kontrak untuk bersama – sama menyelesaikan kutukan ini." Tukas Chanyeol dengan kilatan mata penuh dengan keyakinan.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun meletakan telapak tanganya yang lain di atas punggung tangan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua saling menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Terimakasih sudah melindungiku." Celetuk Chanyeol masih dengan senyum manisnya. Bersama dengan itu pula Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mengerti maksud ucapan Chanyeol ikut tersenyum "Terimakasih juga karena sudah menjagaku."

Melihat senyum manis di wajah mungil Baekhyun membuat debaran jantung Chanyeol kembali menunjukan aktivitas diluar normal. Ia berdeham untuk mengembalikan kesadaranya.

"eeerr.. aku akan mandi terlabih dahulu. Kau tunggulah sebentar. Jika ada yang kau butuhkan minta saja pada maid yang ada di luar kamar." Chanyeol beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi yang terletak di sudut kamarnya.

Setelah sosok jangkung itu berada di dalam kamar mandi, Ia sandarkan punggungnya pada daun pintu yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Ia hembuskan nafas panjang sambil mengusap dadanya sendiri.

"tenanglah jantung... ada apa denganmu?" Chanyeol berbicara pada dirinya sendiri seakan dengan itu jantungnya dapat kembali berkerja dengan normal.

"Sepertinya aku telah salah menilainya." Gumam Baekhyun melihat punggung bidang Chanyeol yang menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Sambil menunggu Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengeluarkan handphonya untuk mengecek beberapa pesan dari teman – temanya. Paling banyak adalah pesan dari Kyungsoo. Semua pesan itu tidak jauh dari topik meminta penjelasan atas hubunganya dengan Chanyeol. Tetapi belum selesai Baekhyun membaca semua pesan di handphonya, sebuah suara ketukan di pintu mangambil atensi Baekhyun dari layar handphonya "Iya.. masuklah." sahutnya ke arah pintu.

"Permisi Tuan, Tuan Muda meminta saya membawakan beberapa snack untuk Anda" Seorang maid terlihat membawa satu nampan besar yang dipenuhi dengan makanan dan minuman.

"Ah, tidak usah repot – repot." Baekhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri maid yang terlihat kewalahan.

"Jangan Tuan, biar saya saja yang membawanya" pinta maid itu saat Baekhyun hendak mengambil alih nampan yang dipegangnya.

"sudahlah tidak papa, toh aku bukan majikanmu. Sini berikan padaku." Baekhyun berhasil mengambil nampan yang cukup berat itu. Ia berjalan menuju meja kaca dan meletakanya di sana. "Terima kasih sudah membawakan makanan." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya.

"ti-tidak Tuan.. Maafkan Saya" Maid itu menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. "Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Setelah pintu ditutup, Baekhyun mengambil segelas susu dingin dan sebuah biskuit dari atas nampan. Memang benar perutnya sudah sangat lapar karena belum diisi sejak tadi siang, ditambah dengan pembicaraan yang cukup panjang hingga tak terasa sekarang waktu sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Ketika Baekhyun tengah asyik dengan makananya, Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan bathrobe hitamnya.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelap rambutnya yang basah menggunakan handuk kecil.

"uhm..akhu sanghat lapphhaarl" jawab Baekhyun dengan mulutnya yang masih terisi dengan makanan.

"iiishh.. joroknya.. telanlah dulu makananmu baru berbicara." Ledek Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan menuju lemari pakaianya. Ia terlihat mengambil beberapa setel pakaian untuknya dan untuk Baekhyun. Kemudian Ia meletakanya di atas tempat tidur.

"selesai makan mandilah.. ini pakaian dengan ukuran terkecil yang aku miliki, pakailah untuk baju gantimu."

"Siaaapp." Jawab Baekhyun main-main.

"Selesai mandi aku pulang ya" celetuk Baekhyun sambil berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol

Chanyeol terlihat melirik jam dinding di kamarnya " ini sudah malam.. tidurlah saja di sini, besok pagi baru kuantarkan pulang." Jelas Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sudah mendekap pakaian yang sudah dipilihkanya.

"Ya sudah aku pulang sendiri" celetuk Baekhyun santai.

Mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun membuat gerakan Chanyeol terhenti, Ia membayangkan jarak halte terdekat dari rumahnya yang cukup jauh ditambah dengan malam yang semkain larut. Imajinasinya langsung bekerja, membayangkan Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan seorang diri tiba – tiba diserang oleh sekelompok preman mabuk atau semacamnya. Otaknya langsung berputar memikirkan cara lain agar Baekhyun mau menginap di rumahnya. Bukanya Chanyeol tidak mau mengantarnya pulang, hanya saja Ia harus mengerjakan beberapa proposal yang sudah menunggu untuk direview.

"Baiklah.. selesai kau mandi aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Bohongnya, karena Chanyeol telah merencanakan sesuatu.

"ahh.. such a good boy" Baekhyun mengusakkan jemari lentiknya yang penuh dengan remahan biskuit di surai Chanyeol yang masih lembab.

"YAK! AKU BARU SAJA MENCUCI RAMBUTKU!" Chanyeol berteriak pada Bakehyun yang sudah berlari menuju kamar mandinya.

"iiisshhh.. menyebalkan." Gerutunya sambil mengibaskan rambutnya, berusaha menyingkirkan remahan biskuit yang menyangkut di sana.

Chanyeol segera mengganti pakaianya dengan sebuah T-shirt berwarna hitam dan celana training panjang berwarna abu. Ia berjalan menuju sofanya dan segera mengambil gagang telephon yang terletak di atas meja.

"Paman tolong bawakan semua proposal yang belum aku review ke kamar sekarang." Pinta Chanyeol pada pelayan utama rumah itu. "Ah, dan secangkir kopi panas." Tambahnya.

Tak menunggu lama Tuan Kim sudah tiba di kamar Chanyeol beserta dengan dua pelayan yang membawa setumpuk proposal, secangkir kopi, dan sebuah kotak obat. Pelayan itu meletakan tumpukan proposal dan secangkir kopi di atas meja kerja Chanyeol setelah mendapatkan perintah demikian dari Tuanya.

"Tuan Muda, luka di wajah Anda perlu diberi obat lagi." Ucap Tuan Kim sambil menyuruh seorang maid yang membawa kotak obat mendekat pada Chanyeol.

"Baik Paman, terimakasih." Ucapnya pada Tuan Kim, karena jujur saja dirinya sendiri hampir lupa dengan luka – luka yang terdapat di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi Tuan." Tuan Kim membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol bersama dengan dua orang maid yang akan merawat luka di wajahnya.

"Biar aku saja!" Sebuah suara terdengar menginterupsi. Itu Baekhyun. Ia baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuhnya dan sekarang tengah berjalan menuju Chanyeol dan dua maid tadi.

"Aku yang membuatmu seperti ini, jadi biarkan rasa bersalahku berkurang dengan merawat lukamu." Pinta Baekhyun sambil mengambil kotak obat yang dibawa oleh salah satu maid.

"kalian boleh pergi." Ucap Chanyeol pada dua maid yang terlihat kebingungan. Mereka mematuhi perintah tuanya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kau terlihat tenggelam dengan baju itu" Celetuk Chanyeol setelah melihat penampilan Baekhyun dengan baju pilihanya.

"Tentu saja! Tubuhmu itu yang kelewat jumbo." Baekhyun balas mengejek sambil membuka kotak obat dan mengambil peralatan yang dibutuhkanya.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan lenganya meraih secangkir kopi panas dari atas mejanya.

"kau penggemar kopi?"

"Hum." Jawab Chanyeol disertai dengan anggukan setelah menenggak cairan hitam beraroma itu.

"Pantas saja.." ucap Baekhyun sambil mempop-outkan bibirnya lucu.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Tidak.." jawab Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan sedikit salep ke ujung kelingkingnya karena tidak ada cottonbud yang bisa ia gunakan.

"Menghadaplah kemari." Pinta Baekyun pada Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di atas sofa merahnya.

Chanyeol mematuhi perintah Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri tepat di samping lengan sofanya. Ia harus membungkukan tubuhnya karena posisinya yang terlalu tinggi. Melihat hal itu, Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun, dan menuntunya untuk duduk di atas pangkuanya.

"Kau bisa sakit pinggang jika berdiri dengan posisi seperti itu, dan leherku bisa patah jika menengok terlalau lama."

Baekhyun tidak sungkan untuk mematuhi ucapan Chanyeol dan duduk di atas pangkuanya dengan santai. Dan tanpa Baekhyun duga, ternyata duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol terasa cukup nyaman.

"Lukanya sudah hampir mengering." Ucap Baekhyun setelah mengamati luka - luka di wajah Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak menggosok gigimu ya?"

"huh?! Apa katamu?!"

"Nafasmu bau"

Mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol ringan dan segera bangkit dari posisinya, tapi gerakanya tertahan oleh lengan Chanyeol yang berada di pinggangnya.

" tidak... aku bercanda. Cepat oleskan itu, aku harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

"Kalau begitu diamlah!" gerutu Baekhyun sambil mulai mengoleskan salep diujung kelingkingnya ke luka - luka di wajah Chanyeol.

Manik mata Chanyeol mengamati manik emerald lain yang tengah berfokus pada luka – luka di wajahnya. Entah mengapa wajahnya terlihat cantik jika sedang serius seperti itu. hingga perlahan netranya bergerak turun memandang setiap lekuk pada wajah mungil yang hanya berjarak satu jengkal darinya, dan pandanganya berhenti pada sebuah titik hitam di sudut benda lembab berwarna pink yang diketahui sebagai bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku baru sadar kalau kau memiliki tahi lalat di sudut bibirmu." Celetuk Chanyeol dengan suara basnya memecah keheningan. "dan di pipi dan pelipismu." Tambahnya.

Baekhyun tidak begitu terganggu dengan ucapan Chanyeol Ia masih fokus dengan pekerjaanya mengoleskan salep di luka – luka Chanyeol. " Aku memang memiliki banyak tahi lalat. Bahkan yang kau sebutkan baru satu persenya saja."

"Wooow.. benarkah?" ucap Chanyeol lirih berusaha menjaga posisi wajahnya agar tetap diam. Ia tidak mau membuat Baekhyun kesulitan saat mengoleskan salep itu.

"hum.. neneku bilang Ibuku juga memiliki banyak tahi lalat."

"aah.. pasti kau menuruninya dari ibumu." Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Kau juga memilikinya..di hidung. Ini. "Baekhyun menyentuh tahi lalat kecil di hidung Chanyeol dengan ujung jarinya.

Tiba – tiba Canyeol terbahak sendiri " ahahaha... Kenapa kita malah membahas tahi lalat?"

"kau yang memulainya" Jawab Baekhyun sambil menutup salep yang dipegangnya. Ia edarkan kembali netranya pada luka – luka yang baru saja Ia tangani, memastikan tidak ada bagian yang tertinggal. "Sudah selesai." Ucapnya mantap. Baekhyun segera bangkit dari posisinya yang semula duduk di atas pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Aakkhh.. aku kesemutan." Celetuk Chanyeol merasakan kebas di kedua kakinya. Ia memukul – mukul pahanya untuk melancarkan aliran darahnya.

"Kau yang menyuruhku duduk disitu." Ucap Baekhyun santai sambil mengembalikan peralatan yang diambilnya dari dalam kotak obat. Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tengah menunggingkan seringaian di wajahnya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa kebas hanya menjadi alasanya untuk menggoda Baekhyun.

"Baek duduklah dulu di tempat tidurku, aku harus menyelesaikan proposal – proposal ini segera. Nanti jika sudah selesai aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Pinta Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Inilah yang direncanakan Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun menunggunya menyelesaikan semua proposalnya yang pastinya tidak akan selesai dalam waktu dekat. Ia berharap Baekhyun akan kelelahan menunggu hingga membutanya menyerah dan akhirnya mau menginap di rumahnya.

Baekhyun mematuhi permintaan Chanyeol, Ia berjalan menuju tempat tidur berukuran _King-size_ dengan bed cover berwarna dark grey dan cream itu. Sebelum Ia mendudukan tubuhnya, Baekhyun mengambil sebuah figura foto berbentuk persegi panjang kecil yang terpajang di atas _nigh-stand_.

"Apakah ini foto keluargamu?"

Chanyeol yang baru saja membuka sebuah proposal, mengalihkan atensinya pada benda yang sedang ditunjukan Baekhyun padanya. "Hum.. itu diambil seminggu sebelum aku mulai tinggal sendiri. Waktu itu aku masih berusia 12 tahun."

"Siapa gadis cantik ini?" tanya Baekhyun mengamati dengan detail figura yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Itu kakaku, namanya Yoora." Jawab Chanyeol sebelum mengembalikan atensinya pada proposal yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Aaah.." Baekhyun mengangguk - anggukan kepalanya sambil meletakan kembali figura itu pada tempat asalnya.

Baekhyun dengan tidak tahu malunya menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur dan mengambil sebuah bantal untuk dipeluknya.

"Bahkan kasurmu juga beraroma kopi." Gumam Baekhyun yang dapat didegar oleh Chanyeol

"Padahal aku tidak menggunakan pengharum apapun yang beraroma kopi." Ucap Chanyeol masih berfokus pada proposal di tanganya.

Baekhyun menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol dengan posisi meringkuk sambil memeluk sebuah bantal.

"Kau minus?" Tanya Baekhyun saat menyadari Chanyeol tengah menggunakan sebuah kacamata berlensa logam.

"tidak terlalu parah.. kaca matanya hanya kugunakan saat membaca saja." Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun sekilas dan kembali fokus pada tumpukan kertas di tanganya.

Keduanya terus melakukan hal serupa untuk satu jam kedepan, membicarakan beberapa hal yang tak terlalu penting hingga hal yang penting. Seperti perlombaan paduan suara yang sangat ingin Baekhyun ikuti, dan perlombaan basket yang tak lama lagi akan digelar di kampusnya. Chanyeol sempat meminta Baekhyun untuk selalu berada didekatnya selama Ia latihan hingga perlombaan dimulai nantinya. Karena Ia tidak mau mengalami cidera yang dapat menghambatnya bermain basket. Dan Baekhyun tentu saja tidak mau menjadi sumber kegagalan tim basket kampusnya, sehingga dengan suka rela Ia mengiyakan permintaan Chanyeol.

"Nanti kau akan kukenalkan pada semua teman basketku. Pasti kau belum mengenal semua anggota tim basket kampus kan?"

Hening.. tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar untuk beberapa detik.

"Baek?" Panggil Chanyeol karena ucapanya tidak kunjung mendapatkan respon. Saat Ia alihkan pandanganya pada posisi Baekhyun berada, rupanya lelaki itu tengah tertidur di atas tempat tidurnya dalam posisi yang eerr.. tidak etis. Melihat hal itu Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil.

"Pasti dia kelelahan."

Chanyeol bangkit dari sofanya dan melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya. Setelah sampai di ujung tempat tidurnya, netranya dapat dengan jelas melihat posisi tidur Baekhyun yang unik. Tubuh mungil itu tengah tertidur dengan posisi terlentang dengan kedua kaki dan tanganya terbentang seakan Ia sedang dalam posisi terjun bebas. Tubuhnya tepat berada di bagian tengah kasur sehingga membuat seluruh permukaan kasur itu tertutup oleh anggota badan Baekhyun. Dan jangan lupakan wajah tidur yang mirip anak anjing itu.

Chanyeol menumpukan salah satu lututnya ke atas kasur, Ia tengah berusaha mengangkat tubuh itu dan memindahkanya pada posisi yang seharusnya, setidaknya masih menyisakan cukup ruang untuknya tidur nanti.

"eeungghh.." lenguhan itu berasal dari Baekhyun. Ia merasa terganggu ketika tubuhnya merasakan guncangan.

"sshh..sshh..sshh.." desis Chanyeol berusahan menenangkan Baekhyun agar tidak terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia letakan tubuh itu perlahan, dengan hati – hati memposisikan kepala bersurai hitam itu tepat di atas bantal. Setelah Baekhyun dirasa nyaman dengan posisi barunya, Chanyeol menarik selimut dan menutup tubuh yang tengah meringkuk itu hingga batas sikunya.

"aakhh! pinggangku sakit." Celetuk Chanyeol sambil mengelus pingganya yang baru saja menahan bobot tubuh seorang lelaki dewasa.

Ia kembali ke sofanya dan melanjutkan tugasnya yang sempat tertunda. Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya sekilas ke arah jam dinding dan mendapati waktu yang sudah menunjukan pukul satu dini hari. Melihat tumpukan bundel kertas yang sudah menipis, menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi Ia akan segera menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ia regangkan otot - otot lehernya sebentar lalu melanjutkan kegiatanya lagi.

* * *

05.30 a.m.

Ia merasakan sesak pada saluran nafasnya, rasanya seperti ada sebuah benda yang menekan dadanya sehingga menyebabkan jalur pernafasanya terganggu. Perlahan Ia buka kelopak matanya untuk memastikan apa yang tengah terjadi pada tubuhnya itu. Ternyata selain pernafasan yang sesak, tubuhnya juga terasa sulit untuk digerakan. Ia merasa seperti sedang dikekang sekarang. Saat kesadaranya mulai terkumpul dan kabut di matanya mulai menghilang, Ia dapati tubuhnya tengah direngkuh oleh sebuah lengan berotot dan sebuah kaki yang berat dan panjang.

Ia tahu siapa pemilik kedua anggota tubuh itu "dia pikir aku guling apa?" gerutunya.

Lelaki yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya itu perlahan memindahkan lengan itu dari atas dadanya kemudian berlanjut pada kaki jenjang yang menindih kedua kakinya. Ia tidak mau membangunkan lelaki yang sepertinya baru tidur beberapa jam saja. Setelah terbebas dari kekangan itu, Ia hadapkan tubuhnya ke arah lelaki jangkung yang masih tertidur pulas di hadapanya. Manik matanya berkedip lucu mengamati luka – luka di wajah tenang itu.

"syukurlah.." gumamnya tanpa suara saat mendapati luka – luka itu sudah mengering seutuhnya.

Lelaki yang memiliki postur lebih kecil itu masih bertahan di posisinya, Ia masih belum mau baranjak dari atas kasur berukuran king-size yang sekarang terlihat sempit karena dihuni oleh dua orang lelaki dewasa. Sepasang manik emerald itu masih telaten memandangi lawanya dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat dibaca. Ia tengah memikirkan kembali cerita yang disampaikan oleh Paman Kim kemarin sore. Hingga sebuah pertanyaan muncul di benaknya, mengapa leluhurnya dengan sukarela megorbankan nyawanya sendiri hanya untuk melindungi seorang pemuda desa yang ceroboh, yah walaupun di akhir cerita pemuda itu tetap melakukan perbuatan yang benar. Tetapi karena kecerobohanya itu kutukan ini mulai terjadi.

Baekhyun tidak tahu jika perbuatan yang ia bilang sembrono itu merupakan hasil dari sebuah perasaan yang mengakar kuat di masing – masing hati leluhurnya dan leluhur Chanyeol. Perbuatan yang jika difikir dengan akal sehat sangat tidak masuk akal, tetapi kenyataanya itulah yang terjadi. Itulah bentuk paripurna dari sebuah perasaan yang disebut dengan cinta, yaitu pengorbanan. Bahkan saking kuatnya perasaan di antara dua jiwa itu mampu merayu takdir untuk kembali mempertemukan kedua jiwa itu dalam bentuk dan waktu yang berbeda. Baekhyun rupanya telah lupa bagaimana jantung dan tubuhnya memberikan respon diluar kesadaran saat manik emeraldnya bertemu dengan manik emerald Chanyeol di kali pertama. Mungkin bukan kata lupa yang tepat, tetapi kata belum menyadarinya-lah yang seharusnya dipilih.

"aku ada sift kerja siang ini" gumamnya ketika menyadari jadwal kerjanya di hari minggu.

Ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dengan sangat hati – hati, lagi - lagi karena alasan yang sama. Ia bangkit dan melangkah menuju posisi ranselnya berada. Ia kemasi semua barang – barangnya dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Ia sengaja tidak menggunakan kamar mandi terlebih dahulu, takut – takut membangunkan lelaki yang sama sekali tidak bergerak dalam tidurnya itu. Ketika Ia sudah berada di luar kamar sebuah suara yang dikenalinya tiba – tiba terdengar.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Baekhyun" sapa Pelayan utama rumah itu ramah.

"Aaah.. Paman, kau mengagetkanku" ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Maafkan aku, semalam aku tidak sengaja ketiduran di kamar Chanyeol" pintanya pada Pria paruh baya itu karena merasa tidak enak telah menginap di rumah orang tanpa izin.

"Tidak apa- apa Tuan, Jika Tuan Muda mengizinkanya tentu saja seluruh penghuni rumah ini pun juga demikian." Jawabnya sopan.

"ehehehe... terima kasih Paman. Ohya, jangan beritahu Chanyeol jika aku pulang tanpa sepengetahuanya. Aku tidak enak membangunkanya karena sepertinya dia baru saja tidur sebentar." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memegangi ranselnya.

"Baik Tuan. Apakah Anda akan pergi sekarang? Jika iya, akan saya suruh supir mengantarkan Anda."

"tidak usah Paman, aku berjalan kaki saja. lagipula ini masih pagi, jadi udaranya sangat bagus untuk berjalan kaki." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengibas - kibaskan tanganya.

"Jangan Tuan, nanti Tuan Muda bisa marah. Apalagi jarak halte terdekat cukup jauh dari rumah ini." Ucap Tuan Kim dengan nada yang terdengar khawatir.

"Tentu saja jangan beritahu dia kalau aku berjalan kaki. Bilang saja aku diantar oleh salah satu pelayanya. Pleaseee Paman.. aku ingin berolahraga pagi" Baekhyun merapatkan kedua telapak tanganya memohon.

Melihat Baekhyun memohon dengan wajah manisnya, Tuan Kim tidak bisa mengatakan kata tidak. "Baiklah Tuan. Tolong hati – hati di perjalanan Anda" Ucap Tuan Kim sambil membungkuk pada Baekhyun.

"Siaaap Paman" ucapya dengan senyum yang menunjukkan deretan gigi rapihnya.

Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan rumah Chanyeol setelah berpamitan pada semua pelayan yang berpapasan denganya. Paru - parunya disambut oleh udara yang sejuk saat tubuhnya telah tiba di halaman rumah yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai jenis tanaman hias. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang dan berlanjut menuju halte bus dengan senyuman yang terplester di wajahnya.

Ketika sepasang kaki itu berjalan di jalanan yang sepi, tiba – tiba dalam pikirnya muncul sebuah pertanyaan yang belum sempat Ia sampaikan kepada Tuan Kim.

Bagaimana jika Ia sekarat, siapa yang akan mati terlebih dahulu, dirinya atau Chanyeol? Atau jika Ia mati terlebih dahulu, apakah lukanya juga masih akan ditransfer ke tubuh Chanyeol?

Pertanyaan itu tidak akan terjawab sampai tiba waktunya nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

-TBC-

* * *

Next chapter preview

Ketika kedua lelaki berbeda tinggi itu tengah asyik mengobrol di pinggir lapangan tiba – tiba sebuah jaket mendarat tepat di wajah lelaki yang memiliki postur lebih kecil.

"YAK! APA YANG KAULAKUKAN!"

"Itu! Kukembalikan jaketmu yang tertinggal di kamarku saat kau menginap beberapa hari yang lalu."

Semua orang yang berada di lapangan itu tengah ternganga setelah mendengar pernyataan yang disampaikan oleh lelaki yang barusaja melempar sebuah jaket. Bukanya mengelak atau mencari alasan, pelakunya kini malah tengah menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian yang menandakan bahwa rencananya berbuah manis.

* * *

 **main yuk..**

 **Ada satu quiz ni untuk chapter Fate XI..**

 **Ada yang bisa nebak ngga, noda darah yang ada di buku Chanyeol itu asalnya dari mana?**

 **kalo ada yang tahu jawabanya, boleh tulis di kolom review**

 ***hint :**

 **Jawabanya ada di chap : Fate VIII**


	13. Fate XII

Last chapter review

 _Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan rumah Chanyeol setelah berpamitan pada semua pelayan yang berpapasan denganya. Paru - parunya disambut oleh udara yang sejuk saat dirinya telah tiba di halaman rumah yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai jenis tanaman hias. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang dan berlanjut menuju halte bus dengan senyuman yang terplester di wajahnya._

 _Ketika sepasang kaki – kai itu berjalan di jalanan yang sepi, tiba – tiba dalam pikirnya muncul sebuah pertanyaan yang belum sempa Ia sampaikan kepada Tuan Kim. Bagaimana jika Ia mengalami sekarat, siapa yang akan mati terlebih dahulu, dirinya atau Chanyeol? Atau jika Ia mati, apakah lukanya juga masih akan ditransfer ke tubuh Chanyeol?_

 _Pertanyaan itu tidak akan terjawab sampai tiba waktunya nanti._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fate XII**

 **.**

 **.**

1 p.m.

Di salah satu bangku di dalam sebuah cafetaria yang dipenuhi oleh hiruk pikuk mahasiswa yang sedang bersantap siang, dua orang lelaki dengan postur tubuh tak jauh berbeda terlihat tengah asyik berbincang. Salah satu lelaki yang memiliki mata doe tengah mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita yang disampaikan oleh lelaki yang duduk di hadapanya. Ia yang biasanya selalu berwajah datar itu kini terlihat antusias mendengarkan penuturan lawan bicaranya itu. Hal itu menunjukan bahwa topik yang sedang mereka bicarakan sangat menarik rasa ingin tahunya. Tentu saja, karena lawan bicaranya itu tengah menceritakan kronologi kisah pertemananya dengan seorang lelaki yang sedang menjadi topik pembicaraan hangat di mana – mana. Ya, itu Kyungsoo yang sedang mendengarkan Baekhyun bercerita tentang kisah pertemananya dengan Putera Mahkota Korea Selatan. Tidak semua hal lelaki berbibir tipis itu ceritakan kepada Kyungsoo. Tentu saja bagian bahwa mereka terikat takdir yang sama menjadi hal yang dirahasiakanya. Ia hanya menceritakan bagaimana pertama kali mereka bertemu dan menjadi cocok satu sama lain.

"Baek, kau bahkan berkendara satu mobil denganya, tidak mungkin jika alasanya sesederhana itu." Kyungsoo memberikan sorotan mata mengintimidasi pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sempat mutar otaknya untuk mencari alasan yang tepat. "Apakah pertemanan membutuhkan alasan Kyungsoo? Bahkan kau dan aku berteman hingga sekarang hanya karena pertemuan singkat saat pendaftaran club paduan suara." _Good job Baekhyun!_ Ia menyoraki dirinya sendiri karena bangga dengan hasil kerja otaknya.

Dan memang benar, pernyataan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun telah berhasil men- _skakmatch_ lawan bicaranya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkata – kata lagi, Ia bahkan terlihat menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan ucapan temanya itu. hingga tiba – tiba getar pada handphonya mengalihkan atensinya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"huh?" Baekhyun mengembalikan atensinya pada Kyungsoo setelah selesai membaca pesan yang baru saja diterimanya. "Chanyeol memberitahuku, bahwa nanti sore ada latihan basket. Ia ingin aku datang ke sana jika tidak ada sift kerja."

Kyungsoo terlihat mengyunggingkan senyuman di sudut bibirnya, tidak terbaca apa yang sedang difikirkanya.

"Ayo ikut menonton" Baekhyun memberikan tawaran pada Kyungsoo

"Maaf aku tidak bisa.. Aku harus mencari perlengkapan untuk praktikum besok pagi."

"aaahh... baiklah." Baekhyun mempopoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi temanku ini akan menjadi salah satu mahasiswa populer di kampus" celetuk Kyungsoo

"siapa? Aku? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil membolakan matanya.

"Tentu saja bisa. Kau pikir siapa saja anggota tim basket kampus kita? Selain Park Chanyeol yang menempati posisi pertama sebagai mahasiswa paling populer di kampus, ada Oh Sehun mahasiswa paling banyak dibicarakan oleh mahasiswa tingkat satu. Bahkan mereka memiliki fansclub untuknya."

"Terus hubunganya denganku?" tanya Baekhyun bingung

"Kau? Kau akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan netizen karena masuk ke dalam lingkaran para mahasiswa populer secara cuma – cuma." Tukas Kyungsoo dengan suara yang sengaja ia buat – buat.

"Biarkan saja... itu hak mereka. Terserah mereka mau memandangku bagaimana, yang penting aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah." Tukas Baekhyun mantap.

"That's right! Itu baru Byun Baekhyun" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengusak surai hitam Baekhyun

"YAK! Rambutkuuu!"

Mereka berdua tertawa barsama ditengah-tengah suasana hiruk pikuk cafetaria.

* * *

-The Cursed Destiny-

* * *

05.15 p.m.

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari lobi gedung kampusnya. Ia tengah berjalan sambil menggenggam lengan ranselnya menuju lapangan basket outdoor yang terletak di sebelah Barat halaman utama. Dari kejauhan Ia melihat beberapa kelompok mahasiswa tengah menonton latihan basket sore itu. Pendengaranya bahkan mampu menangkap beberapa gadis yang sedang heboh bergosip. Entah yang mereka bahas itu permainan basketnya atau malah para anggota tim basket yang tengah berlarian di tengah lapangan dengan menggunakan seragam basket yang menampakan otot-otot atletis mereka. Tetapi Baekhyun yakin jawabanya pastilah yang kedua. Melihat pemandangan demikian, ingatan Baekhyun kembali pada perkataan Kyungsoo tadi siang. Hal yang dilihatnya itu nyatanya membuktikan bahwa tim basket kampusnya benar – benar berisi oleh para mahasiswa populer.

Langkahnya telah tiba di pinggir lapangan, tidak mau mangganggu permainan yang sedang berlangsung, Baekhyun melangkah dengan tenang menuju bangku penonton dan menunggu di sana. Sambil menunggu, Baekhyun mengamati permainan yang sedang berlangsung di depan matanya, entah mengapa netranya dapat dengan cepat mengenali lelaki yang memintanya datang sore itu. Chanyeol, terlihat paling mencolok di antara anggota tim basket lainya. Selain karena postur tubuhnya yang atletis, Ia telihat paling bersinar di antara para pebasket lainya karena teknik permainanya yang Baekhyun akui sangat handal. Tak ayal jika Ia dijadikan kapten basket tanpa pernah tergantikan posisinya.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian permainan basket sore itu selesai. Para pemain yang dipenuhi peluh itu terlihat berjalan menepi menuju bangku penonton untuk minum dan beristirahat. Melihat sosok yang sedang dinantinya tengah berjalan ke arahnya, Baekhyun spontan melambaikan tanganya, berusaha mengambil atensi lelaki itu.

"Hey! Kau sudah datang?" Teriak Chanyeol saat melihat sesosok lelaki berwajah manis tengah melambai kepadanya. Ia membalas lambaian itu disertai dengan senyum lebar yang menampakan lesung pipinya.

Baekhyun hanya memberikan isyarat berupa anggukan, dan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya saat sosok jangkung itu berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Dari tadi?" tanya Chanyeol segera setelah langkahnya berhenti tepat di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Tidak.. sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu." Jawabnya sambil membuka ranselnya mengeluarkan sebotol minuman dingin. "Ini." Ia memberikan minuman itu pada Chanyeol.

"Thanks!" Chanyeol tak sungkan mengambil botol itu dari tangan Baekhyun dan segera menenggak isinya dengan rakus.

"Tak kusangka permainan basketmu bagus." Celetuk Baekhyun

"ahahaha.. terima kasih" jawab Chanyeol sambil menutup kembali botol minuman yang tinggal seperempat isinya.

"Ohya Baek, sesuai janji akan kukenalkan kau pada anggota tim basket."

Chanyeol terlihat memanggil teman – temanya yang tengah sibuk dengan urusanya masing – masing. Tetapi, tak sampai menunggu lama para anggota tim basket yang rata – rata berpostur lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun itu sudah berkumpul di sekitarnya.

"Guys, perkenalkan ini teman baruku, Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyentuh pundak kiri Baekhyun.

Satu – persatu teman basket Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya pada Baekhyun. Ia memasang wajah ramahnya dengan senyuman manis saat menjawab salam perkenalan dari mereka.

"Baekhyun, kau laki – laki kan?" celetuk salah satu teman basket Chanyeol yang bernama Kris. Baekhyun terlihat membolakan matanya menaggapi ucapan itu.

"Tentu saja!" tukas Baekhyun sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Wajahnya terlihat lucu jika sedang merajuk seperti itu.

"tidaak.. aku tidak sedang mengejekmu. Hanya saja menurutku wajahmu itu sangat manis untuk ukuran seorang laki – laki." Entah mengapa ucapan itu terdengar serius, seakan Ia sedang terpesona kepada Baekhyun. Dan kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun kini tengah merona karena ucapan itu membuatnya semakin terlihat manis.

Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan salah satu temanya itu lantas berdeham " Mana Sehun?! Aku tidak melihatnya di sini." Tanya Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan yang entah mengapa tidak Ia sukai.

"Sehunah! Kemarilah sebentar!" Panggil Chanyeol pada Sehun yang rupanya tengah berlatih tembakan three point di tengah lapangan.

Seiring dengan langkah Sehun yang samakin mendekat, anggota tim basket yang semula berkerumun di sekitar Baekhyun perlahan mulai kembali ke aktivitasnya masing – masing.

"Sehun, kenalkan ini Baekhyun. Dia teman baruku yang kutemui di perpustakaan." Ucap Chanyeol pada Sehun yan baru saja sampai di hadapanya.

Sehun yang hendak menjabat tangan Baekhyun tiba – tiba membolakan matanya. Ia terlihat sedang mengingat suatu hal yang ada kaitanya dengan lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Kau kan yang waktu itu hampir tertabrak saat mau menyebrang ke restoran?" Pekik Sehun saat mendapatkan kembali ingatanya.

Baekhyun terlihat berfikir sejenak, berusaha mengingat kembali wajah lelaki yang tengah menjabat tanganya itu. "Aaahhh.. Kau!" tukasnya setelah mengingat wajah lelaki yang tengah menyelamatkan nyawanya itu.

"waah tidak kusangka ternyata kau mahasiswa kampus ini juga?" ucap Sehun sambil melepas genggaman tanganya pada tangan Baekhyun.

"ahaha...iya. Ohya, namamu siapa tadi?"

"Oh Sehun, panggil saja Sehun."

"Aku Byun Baekhyun. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Sehun." Ucap Baekhyun disertai dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Chanyeol saat melihat keakraban yang sedang terjadi di depanya.

" Waktu itu tidak senagaja aku melihatnya hampir tertabrak saat menyebrang jalan." Jelas Sehun kepada Chanyeol.

Mendengar penuturan itu, Chanyeol refleks membolakan matanya kepada Baekhyun.

"ahahaha... Aku sedang buru – buru waktu itu." Ucapnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum kepada Chanyeol, berusaha menenangkan lelaki jangkung yang berdiri di sampingnya itu.

"eh, tunggu sebentar" Celetuk Sehun sambil mengamati manik mata Baekhyun. Cahaya matahari yang menerpa permukaan wajah Baekhyun rupanya membuat manik mata lelaki yang lebih pendek itu berkilau menunjukan warna irisnya yang jernih. "Kau memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan Chanyeol?! " tukas Sehun sambil mengamati manik mata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian.

Mendengar pernyataan itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling bertukar pandangan, mereka terlihat saling melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama satu sama lain. Namun yang lebih tinggilah yang memutuskan untuk memberikan tanggapan.

"Ahahaha.. mungkin saja leluhur kami orang yang sama?" Celetuk Chanyeol dengan nada suara penuh candaan.

"Ohya Baekhyun, jadi Sehun ini adalah sepupuku. Ibunya merupakan adik kandung dari Ibuku." Jelas Chanyeol berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Ah, benarkah? Kalau begitu kalian pasti sangat akrab."

"Hum. Chanyeol sudah seperti saudara kandungku sendiri karena kami sudah bermain bersama sejak balita." Jawab Sehun sambil merangkul bahu Chanyeol.

Perbincangan itu masih berlanjut di bangku penonton. Mereka baru mengakhirinya saat sang surya mulai tergelincir kembali ke peraduanya. Bersama dengan itu pula para mahasiswa mulai pergi meninggalkan kampus.

* * *

4 p.m.

Tidak berbeda dengan sore – sore sebelumnya, Baekhyun kini tengah berada di lapangan basket menonton Chanyeol berlatih untuk perlombaan yang tinggal menghitung hari. Menunggu bukan lagi menjadi hal yang membosankan karena Baekhyun mendapatkan beberapa teman baru di sana. Bahkan sekarang Ia terlihat tengah bermain basket bersama Sehun dan Kris di saat anggota yang lain beristirahat di pinggir lapangan. Beberapa anggota tim basket yang lain juga tidak merasa keberatan dengan kehadiran Baekhyun di antara mereka. Bahkan mereka akan menanyakan keberadaanya saat sosok mungil itu tidak terlihat. Tentu Chanyeol yang menjelaskan kepada mereka bahwa Baekhyun harus bekerja sambilan. Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Tentu saja ia menjadi orang yang paling senang karena ibarat menyelam sambil minum air, Ia tidak perlu membagi pikiranya pada Baekhyun dan berlatih basket karena keduanya kini ada di depan matanya. Tetapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman. Baekhyun menjadi sering mengabaikanya ketika sedang bersama dengan Sehun dan Kris, dia akan lebih tertarik bercanda dan bermain bersama mereka dari pada bersama denganya. Ya, sebut saja Chanyeol tengah cemburu.

Manik mata kelinci milik Chanyeol tengah mengekori setiap tindakan yang dilakukan oleh lelaki berpostur tubuh ramping yang kini sedang asyik berbincang dengan Sehun di pinggir lapangan. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan hal yang menyenangkan karena keduanya sampai terbahak dengan tawa lepas Baekhyun yang belum pernah ditampakan padanya sebelumnya. Entah mengapa muncul perasaan tidak suka di dalam dadanya saat melihat Baekhyun terlihat lebih bahagia ketika sedang bersama orang lain. Hingga kesabaranya habis saat jari panjang Sehun terulur hendak menyentuh wajah Baekhyun. Karena tersulut emosinya sendiri, Chanyeol tanpa sadar membuka resliting ranselnya kasar dan mengeluarkan sebuah pakaian dari sana. Sejurus kemudian terdengar pekikan dari lelaki yang menjadi target pelemparan gulungan kain tersebut.

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" pekik Bakhyun saat tiba – tiba dirinya mendapatkan sebuah serangan dari arah yang tidak ia duga.

"Itu! Kukembalikan jaketmu yang tertinggal di kamarku saat kau menginap beberapa hari yang lalu."

Semua orang yang berada di lapangan itu tengah ternganga setelah mendengar pernyataan yang disampaikan oleh lelaki yang baru saja melempar sebuah jaket.

" _ **Waaaaahhh.. Bahkan kami sama sekali tidak tahu Chanyeol tinggal di mana."**_

" _ **Dia tidak pernah mengizinkan kami untuk main ke rumahnya."**_

" _ **Tapi Kau Baek, waaaw.. sebenarnya kalian memiliki hubungan seperti apa?"**_

Baekhyun terlihat kelabakan menanggapi respon tak terduga dari para anggota tim basket. Bukanya mengelak atau mencari alasan, si pelaku kini malah tengah menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian yang menandakan bahwa rencananya berbuah manis.

" _rasakan..siapa suruh mengabaikanku"_ batin Chanyeol.

"tidak.. tidak.. bukan seperti yang kalian bayangkan!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengibas kibaskan tanganya. "Jadi, salah satu kerabatku ada yang bekerja di rumah Chanyeol, waktu itu tidak sengaja aku dan Chanyeol bertemu saat aku mengantarnya bekerja. Dan jaketku kebetulan tertinggal di rumahnya. I-ya, begitu.." jelas Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan teman – teman barunya di club basket. Dan sepertinya ceritanya cukup berhasil untuk meredam rasa penasaran orang – orang itu.

Chanyeol yang mendengar cerita karangan itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Baek bukanya kau ada sift kerja malam ini?" itu Chanyeol yang berusaha mengambil atensi orang – orang dari Baekhyun.

"aaah iya kau benar! Aku harus segera berangkat." Baekhyun mengambil ranselnya kemudian berpamitan untuk berangkat bekerja sambilan.

Ia beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan ke arah Chanyeol.

"Bugh!" itu suara tendangan Baekhyun di tulang kering Chanyeol.

"Arrghh! Sakit Baek!" erang Chanyeol sambil mengangkat kakinya yang menjadi sasaran tendangan Baekhyun

"Rasakan!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil melenggang meninggalkan lelaki yang kini tengah mengelus tulang keringnya sambil berjongkok.

Saat Chanyeol tengah mengekori langkah Baekhyun yang berlari kecil meninggalkan lapangan basket, sebuah tepukan di pundak mengagetkanya.

"Baekhyun sangat lucu." Ucap lelaki berkulit pucat yang diketahui bernama Sehun.

"huh?! Dia itu menyebalkan jika kau tahu." Gerutu Chanyeol sambil bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya.

"ahahaha... menurutku cuma dia yang berani memperlakukanmu seperti itu Yeol."

"cih.." Chanyeol berdecih mendengar penuturan sepupunya itu.

"Guys kita latihan sekali lagi, setelah itu kalian boleh pulang!" Chanyeol berkoar pada anggota tim basketnya yang tentu saja segera dipatuhi oleh mereka.

"tapi ini masih sore Yeol, biasanya kita selesai hingga petang?" tanya Sehun penasaran dengan alasan Chanyeol mengurangi jam latihan mereka.

"eerr.. i-ya Sehun. Kulihat kalian semua sudah berlatih dengan keras sejak tadi siang. Jadi untuk hari ini kuberikan diskon." Jawab Chanyeol sedikit terbata.

Padahal Chanyeol memiliki tujuan lain dibaliknya. Ia berencana mengawasi Baekhyun bekerja di restoranya, mengingat kesialan yang sama sekali belum terjadi di bulan ini. Padahal sekarang sudah memasuki pertengahan bulan. Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah itu ada hubunganya dengan kebersamaan mereka selama hampir tiap sore, atau memang belum saatnya kesialan itu terjadi. Yang jelas yang ada di pikiranya saat ini adalah, menjauhkan Baekhyun dari setiap kemungkinan yang dapat mencelakakanya dan membuatnya selalu berada dalam jangkauan.

"Sehun, setelah latihan basket nanti kutraktir kau makan di retoran tempat Baekhyun bekerja, bagaimana?" tawar Chanyeol pada Sehun sebagai alasan menjalankan rencananya.

"Aku sih tidak masalah dengan itu, tapi bagaimana dengamu? Kau tidak keberatan menjadi pusat perhatian di sana? Apalagi media sedang aktif memberitakanmu di mana – mana."

"tenang saja aku akan menyamar." Jawab Chanyeol mantap

"yakin?"

"hum."

"Baiklah.." jawab Sehun yang akhirnya menyetujui tawaran Chanyeol.

Mereka berjalan ke tengah lapangan untuk melakukan latihan sekali lagi.

* * *

6 p.m.

Dua orang lelaki tengah duduk di sebuah bangku di dalam sebuah restoran cepat saji. Salah satu dari keduanya menggunakan pakaian serba hitam dengan topi yang menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya. Keduanya sedang menunggu menu yang sudah mereka pesan sambil mengobrol santai.

"syukurlah tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung hari ini." Ucap lelaki yang menggunakan topi sambil mengedarkan netranya mengamati kondisi restoran.

"mungkin karena weekday. Ohya Yeol aku penasaran, apakah Baekhyun itu orang yang kau cari – cari dulu? Ingat tidak saat kau menabraku di pintu perpustakaan?"

"huh?" Chanyeol menatap lawan bicaranya sebentar karena kaget dengan penuturanya. Ia tidak menyangka temanya itu sangat kritis. "eerr.. iya. Dia yang waktu itu aku cari. Tapi sungguh tidak ada sesuatu yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Waktu itu aku mendapatkan titipan dari Paman Kim untuknya, jadi aku mencarinya." Bohongnya.

Sehun sempat mengernyitkan keningnya memikirkan alasan yang dilontarkan Chanyeol. Karena Ia sangat paham dengan sifat sepupunya itu. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang dapat dengan mudah dekat dengan orang lain. Karena pergaulanya yang dibatasi sejak kecil, ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang pemalu dan kadang orang - orang salah menganggapnya bersifat dingin karena itu. Tetapi ia memcoba berfikir positif, mungkin memang karena kepribadian Baekhyun yang hangat membuatnya sedikit berubah.

Saat keduanya tengah asyik berbincang berbagai macam hal seperti persiapan pertandingan basket, rencana perayaan yang akan mereka lakukan jika tim mereka menang dan hal – hal tidak penting lainya, tiba – tiba sebuah suara yang memekakan telinga terdengar dari arah dapur. Chanyeol refleks bangkit dari kursinya setelah pendengaranya mengakap suara itu. Kekhawatiran tergambar jelas di wajahnya yang bahkan saat itu tengah terhalangi oleh bayangan topinya. Sehun sempat menanyakan keadaanya, tetapi Chanyeol sudah tidak fokus lagi dengan ucapan sahabatnya itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ia segera berpamitan pada Sehun untuk pergi ke toilet.

* * *

" _ **KAU TIDAK PAPA BAEK?!"**_

" _ **ASTAGA TANGANMU!"**_

" _ **SEGERA BERSIHKAN SEMUA PECAHAN PIRING INI! JANGAN SAMPAI ADA YANG TERKENA PECAHAN KACANYA!"**_

Baekhyun masih terpaku di tempatnya, entahlah kesadaranya seakan ditarik meninggalkan tubuhnya. Suara riuh disekitarnya perlahan melenyap, pendengaranya seakan kehilangan fungsinya akibat suara memekakan yang baru saja gendang telinganya tangkap. Hingga netranya yang semula menatap kosong lantai dapur yang dipenuhi dengan pecahan kaca piring kini menangkap sesosok orang yang sangat ia kenali tengah berdiri di pojok ruangan. Orang itu menatapnya dengan wajah sepucat mayat. Seakan Ia tengah menyaksikan sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas yang terjadi tepat di depan matanya.

Sejak detik itu pula kesadaran Baekhyun kembali, Ia edarkan pandanganya pada kekacauan yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Beberapa orang tengah sibuk membersihkan pecahan kaca dan beberapa tengah menatapnya khawatir. Ia sampaikan keadanya yang baik – baik saja kepada setiap rekan kerjanya itu. Kemudian Ia kembalikan atensinya kepada lelaki yang masih mematung di posisinya, Ia berjalan menghampirinya dan menariknya masuk ke dalam satu ruangan yang bertuliskan gudang.

Segera setelah pintu ruangan itu ditutup, tubuh mungil Baekhyun terhuyung ke belakang akibat sebuah pelukan yang tiba – tiba diberikan oleh lelaki bertubuh jangkung di hadapanya itu. Ia cukup kesulitan bernafas karena kedua lengan panjang itu sangat kuat mendekap tubuhnya, bahkan untuk bergerak saja sangat sulit. Baekhyun hanya pasrah berada di dalam dekapan itu untuk beberapa detik sampai dirinya menyadari sebuah degupan jantung yang ia yakini bukanlah miliknya tengah berdetak sangat kencang, seperti degupan seorang pelari maraton yang baru saja mencapai garis finis. Dengan susah payah Ia mengangkat lenganya untuk menepuk punggung lebar lelaki jangkung itu.

"Cha-Chanyeol, aku tidak papa." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus punggung lebar Chanyeol.

Karena tidak mendapatkan respon apapun, dan Ia semakin kesulitan menghirup oksigen, kini tanganya beralih memukul ringan punggungnya. "A-aku tidak bisa bernafas Chan-nyeol." Ucap Baekhyun tertahan di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Ah- maafkan aku. Aku- aku hanya syok tadi" ucap Chanyeol terbata sambil melepaskan pelukanya.

Baekhyun memandangi wajah Chanyeol, Ia memastikan apakah warna pucat pasih yang semula ada di sana telah menghilang atau belum. Senyuman simpul muncul ketika yang dilihatnya kini sesuai dengan harapanya.

"kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menuntun Chanyeol untuk duduk di kursi yang terdapat di dalam ruangan itu.

"Aku sedang makan bersama Sehun, tapi tiba – tiba suara sangat keras terdengar dari arah dapur. Saat itu pikiranku langsung tertuju padamu, apalagi sekarang sudah memasuki periode terjadinya kesialan." Baekhyun menatap wajah lelaki yang tengah memberikan penjelasan itu dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi?" tanya Chanyeol masih terdengar khawatir.

"Tadi tumpukan piring yang disimpan di rak atas tarjatuh saat aku sedang berdiri tepat di bawahnya, untung saja ada seseorang yang medorongku untuk menghindari piring – piring itu, tetapi pergelangan tangaku malah tersiram air panas ketika aku berusaha berpegangan pada tepian meja dapur." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjukan pergelangan tanganya yang memerah.

"Untung saja tidak terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya tadi. Jadi kau tetap bisa mengikuti pertandingan basket dengan aman." Tukas Baekhyun dengan senyum tulusnya.

Manik matanya bertatapan dengan manik mata Chanyeol untuk beberapa detik, mereka seakan saling melontarkan kata syukur untuk satu sama lain karena berhasil menghindari ancaman yang sempat membahayakan nyawa Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meraih lengan Baekhyun yang terlihat memerah. "Ibuku bilang saat kau terluka kecupan bisa membuatnya segera pulih." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum bibir plumnya menyentuh permukaan kulit Baekhyun.

Bibir itu terasa dingin di atas permukaan kulitnya yang tengah berdenyut nyeri. Kecupan itu bertahan cukup lama hingga membuat Baekhyun merasakan panas yang mulai menjalar di sekitar tulang pipinya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang merasakan sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Perutnya terasa geli tetapi juga menyenangkan di saat yang sama, seperti ribuan kupu – kupu yang berusaha terbang keluar dari sana. Keduanya masih terdiam dalam posisi itu, hingga atensi mereka beralih pada sebuah dehaman yang berasal dari arah pintu.

"eerr.. maafkan aku jika mengganggu kalian. Aku mengantarkan obat dan minuman untukmu Baek." Ucap seorang gadis canggung karena melihat sebuah adegan yang menurutnya terlihat 'intim'.

Melihat kehadiran orang lain bersama mereka, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera membetulkan posisi mereka. Baekhyun berdeham untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang kini terdengar seperti pacuan kuda. Betapa terkejutnya Ia saat melihat tatapan gadis yang mengantarkan obat untuknya itu tengah menatap Chanyeol tanpa berkedip dengan rahang yang terjatuh. Detik berikutnya setelah Ia menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi di depanya itu, membuat manik matanya ikut membola tak kalah lebar dengan manik mata milik gadis tadi. Betapa bodohnya Ia, karena tidak segera menyadari jika topi yang Chanyeol gunakan sudah menghilang dari atas kepanya. Sepertinya itu terjatuh saat Ia memeluknya tadi. Jadilah wajah yang sering muncul di layar televisi itu terekspose dengan sangat jelas di depan rekan kerjanya itu. Baekhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mengahampiri gadis yang tengah mematung itu.

"ta-tadi itu putera mahkota 'kan?" tanya gadis itu tergagap ketika Baekhyun menariknya keluar ruangan. Ia masih belum percaya dengan hal yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Kau bisa merahasiakan ini dari semua orang kan? please bantulah aku." Bisik Bakehyun di luar pintu gudang.

Gadis itu menatap wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat memelas. Sebenarnya tidak usah dimintapun Ia akan dengan suka rela menolongnya saat Ia membutuhkan bantuan karena nyawanya pernah Baekhyun selamatkan dari gangguan preman beberapa waktu lalu.

Gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya berulang kali merespon permohonan Baekhyun. "Kau tenang saja Baekhyun.. rahasianya aman bersamaku." Ucap gadis itu dengan senyum yang menunjukan sederetan gigi mungilnya.

"terima kasih.." ucap Baekhyun disertai dengan hembusan nafas lega.

"ini. Berikan minuman ini untuknya. Dan ini obat untuk lukamu, sebaiknya segera diobati sebelum lukanya menjadi semakin parah" Gadis itu menyerahkan dua kaleng minuman dingin dan sebuah kotak obat pada Baekhyun.

"Cepatlah masuk, tidak sopan membiarkan orang penting menunggu telalu lama." Gadis itu mendorong lengan Baekhyun, berusaha menyuruhnya untuk segera masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan tadi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir setelah melihat Bakhyun kambali.

"Tenag saja. semuanya terkendali. Ini untukmu." Baekhyun menyerahkan sebuah kaleng minuman kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak segera meminumnya karena netranya tengah mengamati Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk dengan sebuah kotak obat.

"Sini biar aku bantu." Tawar Chanyeol mengambil salep dari tangan Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun dengan senang hati menerima tawaran itu.

"yaah.. walaupun sebentar lagi lukanya akan ditranferkan kepadaku, setidaknya rasa perihnya bisa sedikit berkurang." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengoleskan salep itu ke pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Keduanya hanya saling diam saat Chanyeol tengah menangani lukanya.

"Ohya apakah kelopaknya menghilang?" tanya Baekhyun yang tiba – tiba teringat dengan tanda kutukan yang mereka miliki.

"Aku belum mengeceknya" ucap Chanyeol sambil menutup kembali salep yang baru saja ia gunakan.

"Aku sedikit kesulitan melihatnya karena terhalang rompi seragamku." Ucap Baekhyun saat mencoba membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Sini biar aku yang mengeceknya" Chanyeol dengan tanggap membuantu Bakehyun mengecek tanda di dadanya itu. "Terakhir kali berapa kelopak yang kau miliki?" tanya Chanyeol ketika Ia berhasil mengintip tanda kutukan itu hanya dengan membuka satu kancing yang berada di bagian tengah.

"eemm.. kalau tidak salah empat." Ucapnya mencoba mengingat kembali bentuk dari tanda itu.

"jumlahnya tetap. Tidak ada yang hilang." Ucap Chanyeol sambil merapihkan kembali seragam Baekhyun.

"Coba kau lihat punyamu."

Chanyeol menarik hoodynya ke atas dan menunjukan dada bidangnya yang polos tanpa balutan kain kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun sempat salah fokus pada otot – otot perut Chanyeol untuk beberapa detik, tatapi kesadaranya segera kembali pada tanda kemerahan yang ada di tengah – tengah dada bidang itu. Baekhyun sedikit memajukan tubuhnya dan memfokuskan netranya menghitung jumlah kelopak yang ada di hadapanya.

"tiga! Itu tinggal tiga Yeol." Ucapnya girang, manik matanya berkelip seperti anak anjing yang baru saja mendapatkan makanan.

"Syukurlah.. " ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusak helainan hitam Baekhyun karena gemas melihat ekspresi kegirangan lelaki mungil itu.

"Yak, kau meninggalkan Sehun sendirian Cahnyeol!" pekik Baekhyun saat tiba – tiba Ia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol datang ke restoranya bersama dengan Sehun.

"Kau benar! Yasudah, aku kembali ya" ucap Cahnyeol sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "tolong berhati – hatilah" ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu ruangan itu meninggalkan Bakehyun.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?! Aku hampir saja pergi meninggalkanmu!" Sehun mengomel pada Chanyeol yang baru saja duduk di kursinya.

"Maafkan aku, tadi ada sedikit kecelakaan di dapur, dan Baekhyun terluka."

"Benarkah?! Suara tadi? Bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya Sehun kaget mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol.

"iya. Tapi tidak perlu khawatir semunya masih aman."

"syukurlah..." ucap Sehun lega. "Yeol sepertinya aku harus segera pulang karena Ayahku baru saja tiba dari Jepang. Kau ikut pulang denganku sekarang atau tidak?"

"huh?" Chanyeol sempat memalingkan wajahnya ke arah dapur. Sebenarnya Ia ingin menunggu Baekhyun sampai Ia selesai kerja. Tetapi Ia urungkan niatnya karena merasa tidak enak dengan Sehun yang sempat Ia abaikan tadi. "Baikalah. Ayo."

Mereka pergi meninggalkan restoran itu dan melangkah menuju tempat parkir. Sehunlah yang terlebih dahulu pergi dengan mobil hitamnya. Kemudian beberapa menit setelah itu Chanyeol juga ikut meninggalkan restoran itu setelah meminta dua bodyguardnya berjaga di sana.

* * *

-The Cursed Destiny-

* * *

Hari pertandingan basket

Seorang lelaki berpostur tubuh ramping baru saja turun dari kereta terakhirnya. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat dinantikan olehnya kerena tim basket kampusnya akan mengikuti perlombaan yang dilaksanakan di lapangan indoor kampusnya. Ia berjalan dengan terburu - buru karena pertandinganya akan dimulai sekitar satu jam lagi, sedangkan Ia masih harus menaiki bus satu kali lagi untuk sampai di kampusnya.

Ketika ia tengah berjalan di trotoar dekat stasiun, suara klakson mobil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Baekhyun!" Panggil seseorang dari dalam mobil

"Sehun?!" Pekik Baekhyun saat mengetahui identitas orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ayo naik, kau juga akan ke kampus kan?" Tawar lelaki berkulit pucat itu kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlihat berfikir sejenak, Ia pikir jika ia menolak tawaran Sehun maka dijamin Ia akan terlambat sampai di kampusnya.

"Baiklah!" Jawab Baekhyun, dan segera berlari menuju kursi penumpang mobil Sehun.

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di jalan." Ucap Sehun ketika Baekhyun baru saja duduk di sampingnya.

"hum, syukurlah... Aku juga sedang buru – buru." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memasang sabuk pengamanya.

"Penampilanmu sedikit berbeda." Tanya Sehun sambil melirik penampilan Baekhyun.

"Ini dresscode untuk supoter di pertandingan basket nanti!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjukan pernak pernik dari dalam ranselnya. "Semua suporter akan memakai headband dan deker biru ini nanti!" tambahnya sambil memasang dua deker pada pergelangan tanganya.

"Jadi temanya biru?" tanya Sehun

"Hum. Kami menyesuaikanya dengan warna seragam basket kalian." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menunjukan senyuman manisnya.

"Waahh rasanya aku semakin bersemangat melihat suporter kami yang kompak." Tukas Sehun senang.

"hahaha.. tentu saja! Kami yakin kalian pasti akan menang nanti."

Tak terasa mobil hitam itu sudah memasuki tempat parkir di dalam kampusnya. Keduanya segera melepas sabuk pengaman mereka dan bergegas pergi ke lapangan indoor tempat pertandingan basket dilaksanakan. Sejak memasuki gedung olahraga itu, sorak sorai para suporter sudah ramai terdengar. Sepertinya mereka sedang berlatih yel – yel untuk mendukung tim kampus mereka. Sehun dan Baekhyun tengah berjalan di lorong yang mengarah ke ruang tunggu tim basket kampus mereka. Saat keduanya baru saja memasuki ruangan itu, semua anggota tim basket sudah berada di dalam. Beberapa orang ada yang sudah mengenakan seragam mereka dan sebagaian ada yang baru saja sampai, seperti Sehun dan Bakehyun.

"Sehun! Kau sudah datang? Segeralah ganti pakaianmu, sebentar lagi kita akan breefing." Ucap salah satu anggota tim yang baru saja selesai mengganti pakaianya.

"Roger!" jawab Sehun.

"Yah! di mana kapten basket kita?" tanya Sehun tiba - tiba saat sadar seseorang tengah hilang dari pandanganya.

"Chanyeol sedang keluar sebentar. Dan Baek, tadi Chanyeol bilang kau disuruh menunggunya dulu sebelum pergi ke lapangan." Ucap Kris kepada Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di samping Sehun.

Sebelum sempat Baekhyun menjawab ucapan Kris, orang yang tengah mereka bicarakan baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Waah kau panjang umur Yeol!" tukas Kris melihat kehadiran Chanyeol

"Baek? Kau sudah di sini?" tanya Chanyeol segera setelah netranya melihat sosok mungil itu.

"iya, tadi tidak sengaja aku bertemu dengan Sehun di jalan, jadilah kita berangkat bersama ke kampus." Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya merespon pernyataan Baekhyun.

"Semuanya sduah hadir kan? Lima menit lagi kita breefing." Ucap Chanyeol pada semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Setelah mendapatkan respon persetujuan dari anggota timnya, Chanyeol mengembalikan atensinya pada Baekhyun.

"Baek ikut aku sebentar." Pinta Chanyeol sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua keluar dari dalam ruang tunggu.

Keduanya kini tengah berdiri berhadapan di lorong yang tak jauh dari ruangan tadi.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sisni? Bukanya sebentar lagi kau harus breefing?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah pergelangan tanganya dilepaskan oleh Chanyeol.

"Baek bisakah kau membuatku tenang? Tidak tahu kenapa hari ini rasanya aku sangat tegang" ucap Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang memang terlihat sedikit pucat dari biasanya.

"Ahahahaa.. Yeol, kau bahkan bisa berpidato dengan lancar di hadapan seluruh rakyat Korea. Kenapa sekarang kau tegang?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memegang perutnya menahan tawanya.

"Itu karena ada Ayah dan keluargaku di sana. Dan pertandingan ini akan menjadi pertandingan terakhirku sebelum aku fokus pada kewajiban sebagai Putera Mahkota." Tukas Chanyeol memberikan alasan.

"Aku sedikit khawatir tidak bisa memberikan yang terbaik nanti." Suara Chanyeol terdengar sedikit bergetar.

Melihat kondisi Chanyeol, Baekhyun memutar otaknya untuk menemukan cara yang dapat membantu kapten basket di hadapanya itu kembali tenang. Beberapa detik berfikit, Baekhyun akhirnya melepas salah satu deker yang ada di pergelangan tangan kananya.

"Pakailah ini. Ini adalah atribut suporter yang kami gunakan untuk mendukung kalian nanti. Anggap ini sebagai jimat yang membawa semangat para suporter yang mendukungmu. Jadikan semangat itu sebagai kekuatanmu untuk menampilkan permainan terbaikmu di lapangan nanti." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memasangkan deker itu di pergelangan tangan kanan Chanyeol. Setelah deker itu terpasang dengan pas, Baekhyun pandangi wajah Chanyeol dengan senyum terbaiknya. Sama seperti senyum yang pernah Ia tunjukan padanya saat keduanya mengikat janji untuk menyelesaikan kutukan bersama.

Senyuman perlahan muncul di wajah yang semula kehilangan ronanya itu. kini Chanyeol seakan mendapatkan kembali generator pembangkit semangatnya. Spontan Ia peluk tubuh ramping di hadapanya cukup erat sebagai tanda terima kasihnya. "Terima kasih Baek." Ucapnya masih memeluk tubuh itu.

"uhuk..uhuk.. a-aku tidak bisa berna-fas." Ucapnya dengan batuk yang sengaja ia buat – buat untuk mencairkan suasana.

"sudah segeralah kembali ke sana, mereka sudah menunggumu untuk memimpin breefing." Perintah Baekhyun saat pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

"KAU DI TRIBUN ATAS KAN?!" tanyanya sambil berlari kecil meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"YA! KAMI MENGENAKAN BAJU BIRU!" teriak Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang sudah semakin jauh meninggalkanya. Chanyeol hanya merespon dengan memberikan tanda oke pada Baekhyun.

Tak terasa pertandingan basket hari itu sudah memasuki babak final. Tim basket kampus Baekhyun menjadi salah satu kandidat pemenang di pertandingan tahunan ini. Semua penonton di dalam venue itu terlihat tegang karena beberapa menit lagi pertandingan akan segera selesai, sedangkan kedua tim masih menunjukan skor yang tidak jauh berbeda. Sayangnya tim kampus Baekhyunlah yang tertinggal dua angka dari tim lawan. Semua suporter dari kedua kampus saling baradu yel - yel memberikan dukungan terbaiknya untuk tim kebanggaan mereka. Bagitupun dengan Baekhyun yang kini tengah berdiri bersama suporter lain meneriakan yel – yel mereka sambil memegang balon yang berwarna senada dengan pakaian mereka.

"BAEK AKU SANGAT TEGANG! POIN KITA TERTINGGAL 2 ANGKA" Ucap seorang lelaki bermata doe dengan teriakan karena riuhnya suasana di dalam venue pertandingan

"KAU TENANG SAJA! AKU YAKIN KITA PASTI MENANG!" jawab Baekhyun tak kalah keras dengan suara Kyungsoo barusan.

Sorak – sorai suporter semakin terdengar memekakan ketika di detik – detik terakhir kapten basket dari tim kampus Baekhyun berhasil merebut bola dan barlari lincah menuju tempat pertahanan lawanya. Ia lemparkan bola di tanganya kepada Sehun yang sudah menunggu di zona three point dan berhasil ditangkap dengan mulus. Tiga detik terakhir bola itu melambung dari titik tempat Sehun menembak menuju ke bagian tengah ring, dan bola itu berhasil masuk tepat di detik terakhir. Riuh sorak kebahagiaan para suporter barbaju biru menandakan bahwa piala juara umum telah jatuh ke tangan kampus mereka. Semua orang yang berasal dari kubu yang sama terlihat saling berpelukan dengan wajah penuh rona bangga dan bahagia.

Baekhyun yang baru saja melepaskan pelukanya dari Kyungsoo, mengembalikan atensinya kepada tim basket kampusnya yang sudah berjuang dengan sangat gemilang di lapangan basket di bawah sana. Betapa terkejutnya Ia, saat manik matanya bertemu dengan manik mata kapten basket yang menjadi bintang di pertandingan hari itu. Chanyeol, terlihat melambai padanya dengan wajah penuh kebahagiaan, dan satu hal yang membuat detak jantungnya sempat berhenti, Chanyeol meberikan kecupan pada deker miliknya yang tadi pagi Ia pasangkan di pergelangan tangan kananya. Tanpa Ia sadari semburat merah muncul di kedua tulang pipinya, saat Chanyeol melafalkan kata 'te-ri-ma-ka-sih' kepadanya. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya disertai senyuman bangga kepada lelaki yang tengah dipenuhi peluh itu.

"Kemana dekermu yang satu lagi Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo yang baru saja sadar jika Baekhyun hanya menggunakan satu buah deker.

"huh?" Baekhyun mengembalikan atensinya pada Kyungsoo " yang satunya ikut bertanding di lapangan."

Kyungsoo yang bingung dengan ucapan Baekhyun hanya mengernyitkan keningnya dan mengabaikanya.

* * *

" _ **Ayo kita bersulang untuk aksi penyelamatan yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol dan Sehun!"**_ ucap salah satu anggota tim basket.

" _ **dan untuk semua anggota tim basket yang sudah berlatih dengan keras!"**_ kali ini kapten basket mereka yang mengatakanya.

" _ **CHEEEERRRRSS!"**_

Seluruh anggota tim basket kampus Chanyeol kini tengah merayakan kemenangan timnya di sebuah restoran daging terkenal di Seoul. Mereka semua duduk berjajar di satu meja panjang yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai menu masakan dan tentunya beer sebagai pelengkap perayaan mereka. Rupanya tak hanya anggota tim basket saja yang ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Baekhyun ternyata juga tengah mengikuti perayaan kemenangan itu. Sebenarnya bukan kemauanya untuk ikut makan bersama mereka, tetapi Chanyeol dan teman – teman basketnya yang memintanya. Katanya mereka merasa Baekhyun juga ikut memberikan andil dalam kemenangan mereka itu karena kehadiranya yang membawa keceriaan saat mereka lelah berlatih. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak tawaran itu dan akhirnya di sinilah ia duduk di antara Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Seharusnya kalian tidak usah mengajaku." Ucap Baekhyun kepada seluruh anggota tim basket. "Aku merasa tidak memberikan apa - apa untuk kemenangan ini." Tambahnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, tentu saja kau ikut memberikan andil Baek." Ucap salah satu anggota tim basket.

"Benar, kau bahkan rutin menemani kami berlatih setiap sore."

"Tapi-" baelum selesai Baekhyun berkomentar, ucapanya sudah dipotong.

"Sudahlah anggap saja kau itu perwakilan dari suporter yang hari ini sudah bersorak dengan sangat luar biasa." Tukas Sehun

"aah.. kalo itu aku setuju. Hehehe" Celetuk Baekhyun dengan tawa manisnya.

Semua orang di meja itu tertawa lepas mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Mereka kembali menikmati hidangan di hadapan mereka.

"Bagaimana kalo kita main games?" Kris memberikan ide

Semua orang terlihat setuju dengan ide yang diajukan oleh lelaki kelahiran Kanada itu.

"jadi aku akan memutar botol ini, siapapun yang ditunjuk oleh mulut botol ini saat berhenti, ia harus meminum satu gelas penuh bir. Bagaiaman?"

" _ **Setuju!"**_ Semua orang di meja itu bersorak setuju kecuali Baekhyun. Ia terlihat sedikit khawatir dengan game yang sedang mereka mainkan itu. Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak bisa meminum bir terlalu banyak karena Ia tidak tahan dengan minuman keras. Kini Ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga mulut botol itu tidak berhenti di hadapanya.

Putaran pertama sampai ketiga Baekhyun lolos dari mulut botol itu. tetapi setelah itu sepertinya dewi keberuntungan sedang tidak memihaknya karena tiga kali berturut – turut Ia harus meminum tiga gelas penuh minuman pahit itu. Games itu berlangsung sampai hampir tengah malam hingga pesta perayaan itu selesai. Sebagian besar anggota tim basket telah mabuk saat mereka saling berpisah meninggalkan restoran itu.

" Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya pulang." Ucap Chanyeol pada Sehun sambil merangkul tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah sangat mabuk itu.

"Kau tidak papa? Kau juga banyak minum tadi." Tanya Sehun khawatir

"Tidak papa, aku akan meminta Paman Kim yang menyetir."

"Ahh.. kau benar. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya."

"O~ hati – hati"

Tak menunggu lama mobil mewah berwarna hitam berhenti di depan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Seorang pria paruh baya dengan sigap keluar dari pintu kemudi untuk membukakan pintu penumpang untuk keduanya. Ia juga ikut membantu Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun memasuki mobil.

" Paman kita ke rumah Baekhyun. " ucap Chanyeol setelah duduk dengan nyaman di dalam mobil.

" Baik tuan muda" jawab Tuan Kim sebelum menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Selamat atas kemenangan Anda Tuan." Ucap Tuan kim sambil melirik Tuan Mudanya dari kaca spion.

"Terima kasih Paman." jawabnya dengan senyuman tampanya " ini semua berkat Baekhyun" tambahnya sambil menatap wajah tertidur Baekhyun di pangkuanya.

Tuan Kim hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar penuturan Tuan mudanya itu.

Setelah satu jam perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan gudung kontrakan milik Baekhyun.

"Baek, bangunlah, kita sudah sampai." ucap Chanyeol sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Baekhyun perlahan.

"Tuan Muda sepertinya Tuan Baekhyun tertidur pulas." ucap Tuan Kim karena Baekhyun tidak kunjung memberikan respon.

"Tidak papa paman aku akan menggendongnya masuk." ucap Chanyeol sambil menegakan tubuh Baekhyun perlahan.

" Paman, bantu aku menaikanya ke punggungku." pinta Chanyeol pada Pamanya

"Baik tuan." dengan sigap Pria paruh baya itu berpindah ke kursi penumpang untuk membantu menaikan tubuh Baekhyun ke punggung Chanyeol.

"untung saja tubuhnya tidak terlalu berat" ucap Chanyeol ketika ia sudah berhasil keluar dari dalam mobil sambil menggendong tubuh lemas itu di pungggunya.

"Perlukah saya mengantar Anda masuk Tuan?"

"Tidak usah Paman, kau tunggu saja di sini."

Tuan Kim membungkuk pada Chanyeol yang tengah berjalan memasuki gedung kontrakan Baekhyun.

"Permisi, bolehkan aku meminta kunci kamar cadangan milik penghuni atas nama Baekhyun?" Ucap Chanyeol pada penjaga yang sedang duduk di meja tamu.

"Maaf Anda siapanya saudara Baekhyun? " tanya penjaga itu cukup tegas dengan pandangan aneh ia tujukan kepada Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun sedang mabuk, aku mau mengantarnya ke kamarnya" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjukan wajah Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas di bahu bidangnya.

"Ah.. iya iya sebentar." penjaga itu dengan sigap mencarikan kunci duplikat kamar Baekhyun. "Ini kuncinya. kamarnya ada di sebelah kanan tangga di lantai dua." ucap penjaga itu sambil menyerahkan kunci kepada Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih." ucapnya sebelum bejalan menuju tangga.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat pria itu.. wajahnya tidak asing." guman penjaga itu setelah sosok jangkung tadi menaiki tangga.

Dengan susah payah Chanyeol membuka pintu yang memiliki nomor yang sama dengan nomor yang tertera di kunci yang ia pegang. Ia harus menahan berat tubuh baekhyun dengan satu lenganya untuk memutar kunci itu.

"Eungghh.." Baekhyun melenguh ketika merasakan posisi tidurnya tidak nyaman.

Chanyeol segera membenarkan posisi Bakehyun di punngungnya setelah Ia berhasil memasuki kamar Baekhyun. Ia segera melangkah menuju tempat tidur Baekhyun dan meletakkan tubuh itu dengan hati - hati. Tetapi tiba - tiba gerakanya tertahan karena kini lengan Baekhyun tengah melingkar di lehernya.

"Ini siapa?" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara seraknya dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka.

"aaahh.. rupanya ini si anak Baik.. hehehe. . kau sangt hebat tadi. heee" ucap Baekhyun melantur

Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan lengan Baekhyun dari lehernya tetapi suatu hal yang tak ia duga terjadi. Betapa terkejutnya Ia saat merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah menempel di bibirnya. Detik itu juga tubuhnya bagaikan terkena sengatan listrik, otaknya seakan berhenti bekerja, mengakibatkan seluruh tubuhnya mematung di tempat. Tak ada gerakan apapun kecuali lengan Baekhyun yang perlahan terlepas dari lehernya bersamaan dengan benda kenyal yang diketahui sebagai bibir Baekhyun. Bibir plum Chanyeol sedikit tertarik saat proses pelepasan dua benda kenyal itu terjadi, membuat jutaan kupu kupu seolah menari nari di perut dan dadanya.

"Itu hadiah untuk anak baik yang sudah bekerja dengan keras." Ucap Baekhyun. sambil mengusap kepala Chanyeol sayang.

sejurus kemudian suara nafas teratur kembali terdengar dari hidung lelaki yang tengah berbaring itu. Rupanya Ia sedang mengigau tadi, mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol membuatnya berhalusinasi.

Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?

.

.

-TBC-

* * *

Next chapter preview

Chanyeol ikut berlibur ke rumah nenek Baekhyun di Daegu.

* * *

 **hai..hai..**

 **sebelumnya aku ucapin terimakasih banyak buat reader yang sudah berpartisipasi dalam quiz dadakan di chap XI 🙇**

 **setelah membaca beberapa jawaban, ternyata beberapa bisa jawab dengan benar ya.. selamat 👏👏👏😆 (yeeee)**

 **jadi jawabanya adalah noda darah di buku milik Chanyeol berasal dari luka goresan di ibu jarinya karena Baekhyun yang terkena pisau saat bekerja di restoranya.**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan review di chap ini juga ya~ supaya kedepan bisa lebih baik lagi..**

 **pay..pay...ily~🙆**


	14. Fate XIII

Last chapter preview

 _"Itu hadiah untuk anak baik yang sudah bekerja dengan keras." Ucap Baekhyun. sambil mengusap kepala Chanyeol sayang._

 _sejurus kemudian suara nafas teratur kembali terdengar dari hidung lelaki yang tengah berbaring itu. Rupanya Ia sedang mengigau tadi, mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol membuatnya berhalusinasi._

 _Bagaimana dengan_ Chanyeol?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fate XIII**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang lelaki berpostur jangkung berjalan menaiki anak tangga di sebuah bangunan yang menyimpan banyak buku. Salah satu tanganya menenteng satu kantung plastik berukuran sedang yang berisi beberapa sandwich dan susu kemasan. Makanan – makanan itu Ia beli bukan untuk dirinya sendiri tetapi untuk diberikan kepada seseorang yang sudah menunggunya di ruang utama gedung itu. Hanya dalam beberapa menit lelaki itu sudah sampai di tempat tujuanya. Bukan kata sapaan yang Ia peroleh saat dirinya telah bertemu dengan orang yang ingin ia jumpai, tetapi malah suara hembusan nafas teratur yang keluar dari lubang hidung mungilnya. Seorang lelaki bersurai hitam terlihat tertidur di atas bukunya yang terbuka, wajah manisnya terlihat damai ketika Ia sedang mengarungi alam mimpinya. Melihat betapa tenangnya lelaki di hadapanya itu tertidur, lelaki yang awalnya tengah berdiri itu kini perlahan menurunkan tubuhnya untuk berlutut di samping lelaki yang memiliki postur lebih mungil darinya, Ia berusaha mensejajarkan wajahnya agar bisa mengamati wajah lelaki yang sedang tertidur itu lebih jelas. Tiba – tiba ingatanya kembali pada kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

 _Flashback_

"aaahh.. rupanya ini si anak Baik.. hehehe. . kau sangat hebat tadi... heee"

Ketika Ia berusaha melepaskan lengan Baekhyun dari lehernya, suatu hal yang tak ia duga terjadi. Ia terkejut saat merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah menempel di bibirnya. Detik itu juga tubuhnya bagaikan terkena sengatan listrik, otaknya seakan berhenti bekerja, mengakibatkan seluruh tubuhnya mematung di tempat. Tak ada gerakan apapun kecuali lengan Baekhyun yang perlahan terlepas dari lehernya bersamaan dengan benda kenyal yang diketahui sebagai bibir Baekhyun. Bibir plumnya terasa tertarik saat proses pelepasan itu terjadi, membutnya seolah merasakan jutaan kupu - kupu menari - nari di perut dan dadanya.

"Itu hadiah untuk anak baik yang sudah bekerja dengan keras." Ucap Baekhyun. sambil mengusap kepalanya sayang.

sejurus kemudian suara nafas teratur kembali terdengar dari hidung lelaki yang tengah berbaring itu. Tetapi berbeda denganya, Ia masih mematung di posisinya dengan manik mata yang membola seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Membutuhkan waktu hingga puluhan detik sampai Ia mendapatkan kembali kesadaranya, Ia berdeham untuk mengembalikan fungsi otaknya. Seolah tidak terjadi apa – apa, Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Baekhyun hingga batas dadanya. Setelah memastikan semua jendela terkunci, Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan menguncinya dari luar. Tak lupa Ia mengembalikan kunci yang dipinjamnya itu kepada petugas yang berjaga. Ketika di dalam perjalanan pulang, pikiranya masih berputar pada kejadian yang baru saja Ia alami di kamar Baekhyun. Beberapa kali Ia mengelus dadanya sendiri untuk menenangkan kerja organ yang ada di dalamnya.

 _Flashbask end_

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu Ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun karena jadwalnya yang sangat padat, dan pertemuan pertama mereka setelah kejadian itu adalah saat ini. Entah setan apa yang tengah merasukinya, karena kini tanganya terulur hendak menyentuh wajah damai lelaki yang tengah tertidur itu. Ibu jarinya perlahan menyentuh permukaan kulit benda berwarna pink nan kenyal milik Baekhyun. Tidak tahu apa yang sedang difikirkan, wajahnya kini tengah bergerak perlahan, mengikis jarak di antara keduanya. Tetapi gerakan itu terhenti karena sepasang emerald yang awalnya terpejam kini tengah terbuka lebar. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, tidak ada gerakan apapun hingga sebuah suara pekikan terdengar dari lelaki yang tengah berlutut.

"aw! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?!" pekik Chanyeol sambil mengusak kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan sakit yang tengah ia rasakan.

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan tadi?" ucap Baekhyun yang kini sudah duduk dengan tegap.

"A-aku tidak melakukan apapun!" ucapnya membela diri.

"Bohong! Jelas – jelas kau mau menci-! Emmm emmmhh!" perkataan Baekhyun tertahan karena sekarang mulutnya tengah dibekap oleh telapak tangan lebar milik Chanyeol.

"ssstttt! Diamlah! Kita sedang di dalam perpustakaan!" ucap Chanyeol berbisik

Baekhyun melepaskan telapak tangan Chanyeol kasar. "kau yang memulainya!" ucap Baekhyun dengan cara yang sama seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan.

"Sudah.. tidak usah dibahas lagi." Ucap Chanyeol yang sekarang tengah mendudukan tubuhnya di hadapan Baekhyun. "ini kubawakan makanan untukmu, kau pasti lapar kan?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan makanan yang ia bawa ke atas meja.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku sampai tertidur." gerutu Baekhyun sambil meraih sebuah sandwich untuk ia santap.

"Maafkan aku, tadi dosenku memberikan quiz dadakan di akhir perlajaran" ucap Chanyeol sambil menusukan sedotan ke salah satu susu botol rasa strawberry dan meletakkanya di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kapan rencananya kau berangkat ke Daegu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membuka sebungkus sandwich.

"Rencananya weekend ini, aku berangkat Jumat siang."

"Baiklah nanti aku akan memberitahu Paman."

"Kau yakin ingin ikut denganku ke sana?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah menyesap susu strawberrynya.

"Hum." Jawab Chanyeol dengan mulut yang terisi makanan.

"Tapi awas ya, aku tidak mau terjadi kericuhan karena seorang putera mahkota ketahuan berkeliaran di tempat umum." Tukas Baekhyun.

"ahahaha.. tanang saja.. Anggap saja ini sebagai kunjungan dinas" celetuk Chanyeol

Baekhyun ikut tertawa mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. " Baiklah.. kalau begitu kita bertemu di stasiun Seoul hari Jumat jam dua siang."

"Oke! Ini habiskan semuanya" Chanyeol menyodorkan semua makanan ke hadapan Baekhyun

"Kau pikir aku babi?" celetuk Baekhyun tidak terima

"ahahaha.. iya, babi cantik!" celetuk Chanyeol yang mendapatkan lemparan botol susu kosong.

Keduanya asyik berbicang sambil menyantap makanan itu bersama.

* * *

-The Cursed Destiny-

* * *

Telihat seorang lelaki mengenakan hoody oversize berwarna putih dengan celana jeans biru dan sneaker berwarna hitam tengah beridri di depan pintu masuk stasiun Seoul. Kepalanya mengangguk angguk mengikuti irama musik yang tengah didengarkanya melalui headset. Karena asyik dengan aktivitasnya, ia sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang lelaki di sampingnya. Lelaki itu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, mulai dari topi hingga ke sneakernya.

"Baekhyun!" Panggil lelaki itu sambil menepuk pundak lelaki yang tengah asyik mendengarkan musik

"Hey, Chanyeol. Kau sudah datang?" tanyanya sambil melepas headsetnya

"Kau asyik sekali sih, sampai tidak menyadari kehadiranku" gerutu lelaki jangkung itu

"ahahaha.. maafkan aku. Apa itu yang kau bawa?" tanya Baekhyun menunjuk bungkusan berbentuk kotak di tangan kanan Chanyeol

"Ah.. ini daging. Untuk nenekmu.." ucapnya sambil mengangkat bugkusan itu.

"Harusnya kau tidak usah repot – repot Yeol" ucap Baekhyun merasa tidak enak

"Sebagai teman yang baik aku harus membawakan oleh – oleh untuk keluargamu." Ucap Chanyeol memberi alasan.

" Terimakasih.." Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

Saat keduanya mengobrol, tiba – tiba atensi Baekhyun berpindah pada kumis palsu yang Chanyeol gunakan "Sebentar kumis palsumu hampir terlepas." Tangan Baekhyun terulur ke atas untuk mengeratkan kembali lem pada kumis itu. Chanyeol refleks sedikit menundukan kepalaya agar Baekhyun tidak kesulitan. Keduanya tidak sadar jika aksi mereka barusan menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang melintas.

"Sudah." Ucap Baekhyun setelah selesai membetulkan kumis Chanyeol

"Sejujurnya ini terasa sangat tidak nyaman." Gerutu Chanyeol

"Bersabarlah.. Kau bisa melepasnya di dalam kereta nanti. Ayo! Kita bisa kemalaman jika tidak segera berangkat" ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan memasuki stasiun dan diikuti oleh Chanyeol.

Keduanya kini tengah berjalan di dalam gerbong kereta mencari nomor tempat duduk yang sesuai dengan tiket mereka. Kereta yang mereka naiki adalah kereta dengan bangku penumpang yang menghadap ke satu arah, seprti pada bangku bus.

"Aku di dekat jendela" Ucap Chanyeol mencuri tempat duduk di dekat jendela.

"iisshh.. dasar bocah!" gerutu Baekhyun melihat tingkah kekanakan Chanyeol.

Keduanya kini sudah duduk dengan nyaman di dalam kereta yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan konstan. Baekhyun terlihat tengah sibuk dengan handphonya, ia membalas beberapa pesan yang berasal dari rekan kerjanya. Baekhyun memang sengaja mengambil cuti kerja minggu ini untuk perjalananya ke Daegu. Lain dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol terlihat bersandar sambil memejamkan matanya, rupanya Ia sudah tertidur pulas tak lama setelah kereta melaju. Benar saja, semalaman Ia tidak tidur untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanya selama tiga hari kedepan karena alasan kepergianya ini. Selain itu, tadi pagi hingga tengah hari tadi Chanyeol harus mengikuti rapat di dua perusahaan sekaligus. Jadi tidak salah jika sekarang Ia tertidur sangat pulas.

Saat Baekhyun masih berfokus pada handphonya, tiba – tiba ia merasakan beban di bahu kirinya, refleks Ia alihkan atensinya untuk mengeceknya. Ternyata itu adalah kepala Chanyeol yang terjatuh di bahu Baekhyun.

"kantung matanya lebar" gumam Baekhyun saat mendapati kantung mata kelelahan di wajah maskulin itu. Karena merasa iba, Ia biarkan saja Chanyeol bersandar di bahunya

" _ **Dia sangat sempurna.. selain muda dan tampan otaknya juga cemerlang. Kudengar dia masih menempuh pendidikan di SNU dengan prestasi yang gemilang"**_ Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya sambil menunjuk ke arah layar persegi di dalam gerbong. Televisi mini itu rupanya tengah menampilkan siaran berita tentang prestasi putera mahkota yang berhasil meningkatkan nilai saham perusahaan milik kerajaan sejak Ia resmi menjabat.

" _ **kau benar.. rasanya sangat bangga memiliki putera mahkota sepertinya."**_

Baekhyun rupanya mendengar obrolan dua orang wanita paruh baya yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Ia hanya bisa menahan tawanya karena orang yang tengah mereka bicarakan itu sekarang sedang tertidur di bahunya sambil mendengkur dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Sosok itu sangat berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang muncul di layar televisi. Sejujurnya Baekhyun merasa sedikit spesial karena dapat mengetahui sisi lain dari seorang putera mahkota.

Sejurus kemudian otak jahilnya tiba – tiba muncul, ia membuka kamera handphonya dan mengambil gambar Chanyeol dengan pose langka itu. "sayang jika tidak diabadikan" ucapnya sambil menyimpan kembali handphonya ke dalam ransel.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih tiga jam kini keduanya baru saja turun dari bus yang mengantar mereka dari stasiun ke desa tempat nenek Baekhyun tinggal. Mereka harus berjalan kurang lebih satu kilometer lagi untuk sampai di rumah nenek Baekhyun.

"Jauh juga ya rumah nenekmu." Ucap Chanyeol segera setelah turun dari bus

"itu karena kami tinggal di desa." Jawab Baekhyun sambil merapihkan pakaianya " jam berapa sekarang?"

"jam lima." Jawab Chanyeol sambil meregangkan otot – otot tubuhnya yang terasa pegal.

"Syukurlah, tidak kemalaman kita." Ucap Baekhyun mulai berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang belum diaspal.

Mereka berdua mulai berjalan menyusuri jalanan pedesaan itu. Deretan pegunungan terlihat menjulang di cakrawala, langit sore yang berwarna jingga semakin menambah kesan damai desa yang masih asri itu. Dalam perjalanan, beberapa penduduk desa menyapa Baekhyun ramah, mereka adalah orang – orang yang selalu berinteraksi dengan Baekhyun sebelum ia berangkat berkuliah di Seoul.

" _ **Baekhyun! Kau pulang Nak?!"**_ Sapa seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang merapihkan toko buahnya yang sebentar lagi akan tutup.

"Bibi!" Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri wanita yang menyapanya "Iya, aku mengunjungi nenek." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menjabat tangan wanita itu.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu nak?" tanya wanita itu masih memegangi tangan Baekhyun

"Lancar bibi." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya

"waaah... kau semakin manis saja Baekhyun." Ucap wanita tadi sambil mencubit pipi Baekyun.

"isshh..Bibi mulai lagi" ucap Baekhyun pura – pura merajuk

"ahahaha.." wanita itu tertawa renyah " itu siapa nak?" Tanya wanita itu saat netranya melihat sosok lain yang berdiri tak jauh dari Bakehyun.

"Ah- itu teman kuliahku bi, namanya Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang merasa dibicarakan lantas berjalan mendekat untuk memberikan salam pada wanita tadi.

"Kau sangat tampan nak Chanyeol." Ucap wanita itu

"ah.. terima kasih bibi.." jawab Chanyeol sambil membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Bibi kami harus segera pergi sekarang, nenek sudah menunggu di rumah." Baekhyun meminta izin pada wanita itu.

"Ahh.. iya iya,. Salam untuk nenekmu ya!" ucap wanita itu pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan menjauh.

"Baik Bibi!" ucap Bakehyun sambil melambaikan tangan pada wanita tadi

"Kau cukup populer ya.." celetuk Chanyeol.

"hahaha.. itu karena mereka sudah kuanggap seperti keluarga sendiri." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum lebarnya.

"tapi kadang aku tidak suka dengan kebiasaan mereka yang memperlakukanku seperti anak perempuan." Gerutu Baekhyun

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung

"ya.. mereka sering memanggilku cantik lah, manis lah.. tidak pernah mereka memanggilku tampan. Seperti padamu tadi." Baekhyun mengomel sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"AHAHAHA.." Chanyeol terbahak mendengar pernuturan Baekhyun "Tapi, aku setuju dengan mereka."

"Cih!" Baekhyun mendecih sambil membolakan matanya pada Chanyeol

"sebenarnya Ini bermula dari ibuku yang menginginkan anak perempuan dulu saat mengandungku, bahkan dia menjahit beberapa pakaian bayi perempuan untuk menyambut kelahiranku." Baekhyun mulai bercerita

"Benarkah?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya "lalu bagaimana setelah dia mengetahui bahwa bayinya laki – laki bukan perempuan?"

"Memang ibuku tidak pernah menunjukan rasa menyesal melahirkan anak laki – laki, tetapi dia menjadi suka mendandaniku seperti anak perempuan. Bahkan ia membiarkan aku bermain di luar rumah dengan menggunakan rok. Sejak saat itu para tetangga sering memanggiku cantik atau manis"

"waah.. pasti kau sangat lucu saat balita."celetuk Chanyeol membayangkan Baekhyun kecil berlarian menggunakan rok

"hum. Saat aku melihat lagi foto – foto masa kecilku, aku pasti akan setuju dengan pendapat orang – orang." jawab Baekhyun menyetujui pendapat Chanyeol.

Karena asyik mengobrol, tak terasa kini langkah keduanya telah sampai di depan sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional dengan halaman yang cukup luas. Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol melangkah memasuki halaman rumah itu. Saat Baekhyun hendak mengetuk pintu rumah itu, tiba – tiba saja pintu itu terbuka. Nampak seorang wanita tua berambut putih muncul dari dalam rumah. Baekhyun yang melihat sosok itu langsung menghambur memberi pelukan padanya.

"Nenek~" rengek Baekhyun sambil berlutut memeluk tubuh wanita tua itu.

"Baekhyun cucu nenek.." ucap wanita tua itu dengan suara seraknya. Ia mengelus punggung Baekhyun sayang "kapan kau sampai nak?"

"Baru saja nek.." ucap Baekhyun sambil memandang wajah neneknya.

Wanita tua itu meberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Baekhyun "cucu nenek semakin manis saja~ apa kau melakukan dengan baik di Seoul?" tanya wanita tua itu sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun sayang.

"hum." Baekhyun mengangguk anggukan kepalanya lucu " Aku bahkan membawa temanku kemari nek" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di halaman rumah.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat "Halo nek.. perkenalkan saya Park Chanyeol, teman kuliah Baekhyun di Seoul." ucap lelaki jangkung itu setelah membungkuk memberikan hormat

Wanita tua itu hanya tersenyum sambil mebalas sapaan Chanyeol. " Ayo masuk – masuk, kalian pasti sangat lelah. Aku sudah memasak untuk kalian" Wanita tua itu mengajak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk memasuki rumah.

Ketiganya berjalan memasuki rumah dengan suara Baekhyun yang sibuk berceloteh menanyakan berbagai hal kepada neneknya.

* * *

Ketiganya kini tengah bersantap malam di atas meja persegi dan duduk di atas lantai yang terbuat dari tatami (lantai yang terbuat dari jerami).

"Maafkan jika rumahnya sangat sederhana" ucap wanita tua itu kepada Chanyeol. Ia merasa tidak enak karena pemuda itu harus merundukan tubuhnya setiap kali melawati pintu yang tingginya lebih rendah darinya.

"Ah, tidak nek.. Aku justru menyukai suasana seperti ini." Ucap Chanyeol tidak enak hati.

"Nenek tahu tidak Chanyeol itu sebenarnya seorang Putera Mah- Aaarrg! Sakit!" Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti karena lututnya yang berada di bawah meja mendapat tendangan dari Chanyeol.

Wanita tua itu hanya menampakan wajah bingung melihat dua orang lelaki saling membolakan mata dan berbisik tidak jelas.

"AHAHAHA.. iya Nek aku putera dari kedua orangtuaku." Jawab Chanyeol mengambil atensi wanita tua itu. Chanyeol tidak ingin nenek Baekhyun menjadi canggung padanya jika mengentahui identitas dirinya.

"Kalian sangat akrab ya.." celetuk wanita tua itu sambil memandang wajah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian. Kedua lelaki berbeda postur itu hanya menggaruk kepala mereka yang tidak gatal.

"setelah makan mandilah, nenek sudah menyiapkan air hangat. Ohya Baekhyun, kau dan Chanyeol tidur di kamar tamu saja ya, kamarmu sedang direnovasi. Nanti gunakan kasur lipat yang ada di dalam lemari." Jelas wanita tua itu pada cucunya.

"siap nek~" ucap Bakehyun sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

ketiga orang itu kembali menikmati makan malam mereka dengan nikmat.

Di dalam sebuah ruangan persegi Baekhyun terlihat tengah sibuk mengeluarkan kasur lipat dan menatanya di lantai. Ia letakan kedua kasur itu dengan jarak yang cukup jauh, ia tidak mau kejadian yang pernah dialaminya saat di kamar Chanyeol dulu terulang lagi. Tulang - tulangnya bisa remuk jika ditimpa tubuh Chanyeol yang sangat berat. Setelah kedua kasur itu dirasa sudah tertata dengan rapih, Baekhyun bersiap untuk mandi. Saat ia hendak membuka pintu, tiba – tiba tubuh jangkung Chanyeol menyembul masuk hampir menabraknya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Baekhyun

"Hum. Airnya hangat, sangat nyaman." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Baekhyun hanya merespon dengan memberikan senyuman.

"kasurnya sudah kutata, terserah kau mau pilih yang mana." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk kasur yang tergelar di atas lantai

"kenapa jaraknya jauh sekali?" tanya Chanyeol bingung

"sudah terima saja... demi kebaikan bersama." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melangkah keluar menuju kamar mandi. Dia meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Apa dia pikir aku akan menciumnya saat ia tertidur?" tanya Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

Suasana malam di pedesaan sangat berbeda dengan suasana malam di kota. Bukan suara bising yang terdengar tetapi suara serangga malam yang bersenandung merdu sebagai musik alami penghantar tidur. Namun selain suara serangga, rupanya suara dari dua orang lelaki masih terdengar lirih.

"Besok aku akan mengunjungi makam kedua orangtuaku. Kau mau ikut atau tinggal di rumah bersama nenek?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

Keduanya kini tengah bersiap untuk tidur, mereka tengah berbaring si atas kasurnya masing – masing sambil memandang ke langit – langit kamar. Lampu kamarpun sudah dimatikan, hanya cahaya bulan yang menembus melalui jendela yang memberikan sedikit penerangan di ruangan persegi itu.

"Apakah jauh?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menghadapkan tubuhnya kepada Baekhyun.

"lumayan.." ucap Baekhyun masih memandang langit – langit. " tapi jika kau ikut, kau akan kuajak melihat kebun bunga di greenhouse milik nenek." Ucap Baekhyun yang kini sudah menghadap ke arah Chanyeol. Mereka saling berhadapan sambil mengobrolkan rencana yang akan mereka kerjalan esok hari.

"kelihatanya menyenangkan." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya.

"Hum. Nanti setelah mengambil beberapa bunga dari kebun, kita akan menaiki bus satu kali, kemudian berjalan melewati bukit dan sungai. Makam ayah dan ibuku ada di atas bukit. Dijamin kau akan menyukai pemandangan dari atas sana." Cerita Baekhyun menjelaskan rute perjalanan yang akan mereka lalui.

Walaupun kondisi kamar yang gelap, Chanyeol masih dapat melihat senyuman di wajah sayu Baekhyun. Ia berfikir betapa jahatnya Ia jika membiarkan Baekhyun berpergian sendiri tanpa teman bicara.

"Baiklah, aku ikut." Ucap Chanyeol dan mendapatkan senyuman lebar dari Bakehyun.

"Tidurlah, besok kita harus berangkat pagi." Perintah Baekhyun.

"Hum.. selamat malam" Ucap Chanyeol menutup percakapan mereka.

Mendekati ujung malam, terlihat seorang lelaki meringkung berusaha membolakan tubuhnya. Bahunya sedikit bergetar karena tidak tahan dengan suhu dingin yang terasa menusuk kulitnya. Karena tidak kunjung mendapatkan sumber kehangatan yang ia cari – cari di dalam selimutnya, lelaki yang masih setia memejamkan matanya itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merangkak mendekati gunungan tubuh lain yang tengah meringkuk membelakanginya. Ia menyamankan tubuh mungilnya, meringkuk di samping gunungan bernyawa tadi. nafas teraturnya kembali terdengar sedetik setelah tubuhnya mendapatkan sumber panas yang dibutuhkanya.

* * *

6 a.m.

Cahaya matahari menerobos masuk melalui satu – satunya jendela dari sebuah ruangan persegi. Cahaya itu rupanya menerpa wajah seorang lelaki berwajah manis yang masih tertidur pulas. Semakin lama silauan cahaya itu membuat lelaki mungil tadi merasa terganggu dalam tidurnya. Ia gerakan kepalanya berusaha menghindari terpaan cahaya keemasan itu, tetapi wajahnya justru terpentuk suatu benda yang mengeluarkan aroma yang tak asing bagi indera penciumanya, aroma kopi yang lembut dan menenangkan. Bukanya terbangun, lelaki itu justru merasa semakin nyaman meringkuk di sana, dapat dilihat dari seulas senyum yang muncul di wajah manisnya. Beberapa detik berlalu otaknya mulai menerjemahkan semua hal yang ia rasakan. Kelopak matanya perlahan mulai terbuka, mengerjap lucu berusaha menghilangkan kabut yang menyelubungi penglihatanya. Semua inderanya mulai bekerja dengan baik sekarang, telinganya mampu menangkap suara hembusan nafas teratur dan degupan jantung dari benda yang berjarak satu inci darinya itu. Dengan cepat otaknya mengambil kesimpulan dari peristiwa yang sedang dialaminya itu.

"YAK! KENAPA KAU DI KASURKU!" pekik lelaki itu terbangun dengan rambut berantakan.

Karena tiba – tiba telinganya mendengar suara memekakan, lelaki yang masih berbaring itu membuka kelopak matanya paksa. Dengan cepat ia menyesuaikan dengan lingkungan yang baru saja diterima oleh indera penglihatanya.

"Kanapa kau suka sekali berteriak.. ini masih pagi." Ucap lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu dengan kening berkerut dan suara paraunya.

"KENAPA KAU ADA DI KASURKU?!" tanyanya lagi pada lelaki jangkung yang sepertinya masih belum mau bangun itu.

Merasa tidak melakukan hal apapun, lelaki yang dituduh sebagai tersangka itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk memastikan praduka lelaki yang tengah memasang wajah lucu kepadanya. Ia melihat posisi kasur yang sama sekali tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali ia melihatnya.

"Aku tidak berada di kasurmu.. Kau yang berada di kasurku.." ucapnya malas dengan mata yang kembali terpejam.

Mendengar ucapan itu, lelaki berwajah manis itu memalingkan tubuhnya memastikan posisi kasurnya yang nyatanya berada di seberang posisinya saat ini.

"Ke-kenapa aku bisa ada di kasurmu?" tanyanya gagap karena tuduhanya tidak terbukti

"entahlah... yang tahu hanya dirimu.." ucap lelaki jangkung itu sambil menarik selimutnya ke atas, ia masih belum mau bangun dari tidurnya.

Lelaki yang tengah duduk dengan rambut bangun tidurnya itu terlihat berfikir berusaha mengingat kejadian semalam. Potongan gambar kejadian semalam perlahan muncul di otaknya, dari kejadian bagaimana tubuhnya bergetar karena suhu dingin yang menusuk kulitnya hingga gambar kejadian tubuh mungilnya meringkuk nyaman di punggung lelaki jangkung yang kini terlihat mulai tertidur lagi. Semburat merah perlahan muncul di sekitar pipinya, betapa malunya ia melanggar aturan yang telah ditetapkanya sendiri.

"Channi... maafkan aku.. maaf karena sudah berteriak padamu." Ucap lelaki mungil itu sambil memandang wajah lelaki jangkung yang masih terbaring di dalam selimut.

"huumm.." jawabnya malas sambil mengintip ekspresi wajah Baekhyun dari sudut matanya.

Melihat wajah cemberut lelaki yang tengah terduduk di hadapanya itu membuat otak jahilnya muncul.

"Ayo tidur lagi!" Ucap lelaki jangkung itu sambil merengkuh tubuh lelaki mungil itu ke dalam dekapanya, memeluknya kuat seperti guling.

"YAAAKK..CHANYEOL! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" teriak lelaki mungil itu meronta dalam pelukan lelaki yang jauh lebih besar darinya itu.

"ssttt diamlah! Lima menit saja" ucap Chanyeol menahan rontaan tubuh mungil yang berada dalam dekapanya itu "Aku masih kedinginan"

Perlahan Chanyeol merasakan tubuh Baekhyun mulai tenang dalam pelukanya, seulas senyum perlahan muncul di wajah maskulinya.

"Semalam suhunya sangat dingin." Gumam Bakhyun di depan dada bidang Chanyeol. Ia berusaha menyampaikan alasanya berpindah tidur tadi malam.

"Hum.." gumam Chanyeol sambil mengusakan ujung hidungnya di surai hitam Baekhyun. Aroma sampo yang digunakan oleh lelaki mungil itu rupanya telah menjadi favoritnya.

Keduanya masih bertahan dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa menit. Chanyeol terlihat memejamkan matanya, merasa nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengerjap lucu di dalam dekapan tanpa jarak itu.

"Yeolli?"

"Hum?"

"Kenapa jantungmu berdetak lebih capat? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Bakehyun polos

"entahlah.. jantungku selalu berdetak seperti itu akhir – akhir ini." Jawab Chanyeol sambil memperarat dekapanya pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Lima menit telah berlalu, tetapi keduanya masih bertahan dalam posisi itu. Hingga suara ketukan di pintu mengambil atensi keduanya. Dengan tergesa keduanya bangkit dari posisi tidur dan duduk bersebelahan dengan rambut yang masih berantakan.

"Baekhyun, katanya kau akan mengunjungi makam ayah dan ibumu?" Tanya seorang wanita tua sambil membuka pintu geser ruangan persegi yang dihuni oleh dua orang lelaki berbeda postur itu.

"Harusnya kasurnya di jadikan satu saja agar lebih luas." Ucap wanita tua itu setelah melihat dua orang lelaki yang tengah menempati satu kasur single bersama.

"ahahaha.. iya nek" ucap keduanya kompak sambil menggaruk kepala mereka yang tidak gatal.

"segeralah bersiap jika kau jadi ke makam ayah dan ibumu." Ucap wanita tua itu lagi mengingatkan.

"Iya!" jawab Baekhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya "Ayo Chanyeol! Kau mandilah dulu, aku akan merapihkan kamar ini." Pinta Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dan tentu saja segera dituruti.

Wanita tua itu tersenyum simpul melihat interaksi antara dua lelaki itu, kemudian kembali pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Setelah selesai bersiap dan sarapan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini sudah berada di depan rumah untuk berangkat ke tempat pemakaman kedua orang tuanya.

"Nanti setelah dari pemakaman mampirlah dulu berbelanja, kita akan memasak daging pemberian Chanyeol untuk makan malam, tidak enak jika tidak dimakan bersama – sama." Wanita tua itu berpesan pada Baekhyun di halaman rumahnya.

"Siaap neek!" jawab Baekhyun girang. Hari ini moodnya sangat bagus karena Ia akan mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuanya bersama seseorang, biasanya ia akan berangkat sendirian karena kondisi neneknya yang sudah sangat tua.

Wanita tua itu tersenyum mendengar celotehan girang cucunya. " hati - hati di jalan.. jaga temanmu dengan baik."

"hum. Kalo begitu kami berangkat!"

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, keduanya berjalan berdampingan keluar dari halaman rumah nenek Baekhyun. Tujuan pertama mereka adalah greenhouse milik nenek Baekhyun. Membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit berjalan kaki untuk mencapai tempat tersebut. Selama di perjalanan, Baekhyun kembali mendapatkan sapaan dari para tetangga yang dijumpainya. Chanyeol juga tak pernah lepas dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan para tetangga kepada Baekhyun. Untung saja tidak ada yang mengetahui identitasnya di sana, sehingga ia tak perlu repot – repot menyamar untuk menyembunyikan statusnya sebagai putera mahkota. Itu juga yang menjadi salah satu alasan Chanyeol merasa nyaman berada di desa tempat tinggal Baekhyun.

Tak sampai lima belas menit, keduanya telah tiba di depan sebuah bangunan yang cukup tinggi yang terbuat dari kaca. Baekhyun yang terlebih dahulu membuka kunci pintu bangunan itu dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk.

"selamat datang di kebun bunga milik keluarga Byun!" celetuk Baekhyun girang

"Waaahh.. aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini." Ucap Chanyeol terperangah melihat pemandangan di depan matanya yang dipenuhi dengan hamparan memanjang bunga berwarna kuning.

"Bagaimna? Indah bukan!" Tanya Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri di belakang tubuh Chanyeol yang menyusuri pematang di antara barisan kuning itu.

"iya, semuanya mekar dengan sempurna." Ucapnya sambil memegang salah satu kelopak bunga yang paling dekat denganya.

"tentu saja, di dalam greenhouse kau bisa menghasilkan bunga-bunga terbaik." Jelas Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan sebuah gunting bunga kepada Chanyeol. "Ambilah secukupnya, kita akan memberikanya untuk kedua orang tuaku dan sedikit untuk nenek untuk dipasang di vas bunganya."

Chanyeol mengambil gunting yang Baekhyun berikan padanya."Apa nama bunga ini?"

" yang ini Chrysantheum" tunjuk Baekhyun pada barisan bunga yang ada di sebelah kananya," dan yang ini Daffodil" kali ini Bakhyun menunjuk barisan bunga yang ada di sebelah kirinya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk – angguk paham.

Chanyeol memotong salah satu bunga Crysant di ujung tangkai bunganya, lalu menunjukanya pada Baekhyun.

"yaah.. bukan seperti itu cara memotongnya." Keluh Baekhyun setelah melihat hasil pekerjaan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah tahu cara memotong yang benar, Ia sengaja melakukan hal itu karena ia berencana menyelipkan bunga itu di atas telinga Baekhyun.

"diamlah sebentar" ucap lelaki jangkung itu sambil menyematkan sebuah bunga di cuping Baekhyun. Setelah bunga itu tersemat dengan pas, Ia bergegas mengeluarkan handphonya dan mengambil gambar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun rupanya juga mengikuti perbuatan Chanyeol, Ia memetik satu bunga crysant dan menyelipkanya di atas cuping lebar Chanyeol. Keduanya asyik berfoto ria diiringi dengan suara tawa yang menghangatkan hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Sekitar lima belas menit berada di dalam greenhouse akhirnya keduanya mendapatkan buket bunga yang mereka butuhkan. Baekhyun mengikat bunga – bunga itu menjadi dua ikatan dan membungkus bagian pangkal tangkai dengan plastik yang berisi air, itu bertujuan untuk menjaga kesegaran bunga. Setelah itu mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke tempat pemakaman kedua orang tua Baekhyun.

Seperti yang Baekhyun ceritakan tadi malam, mereka berdua harus menaiki bus satu kali dan berjalan melalui sungai dan bukit untuk sampai di lokasi tujuan. Perjalanan itu tidak terlalu melelahkan karena netra mereka disuguhkan dengan pemandangan desa yang masih asri.

"Makam kedua orang tuaku ada di ujung tangga ini" ucap Baekhyun mulai melangkah menaiki tangga di sebuah bukit yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Chanyeol berjalan tepat di belakang Baekhyun, berjaga – jaga jika lelaki mungil itu terpeleset saat melangkah. Sekitar 20 anak tangga mereka lalui akhirnya keduanya sampai di depan sebuah gundukan batu yang di depanya terdapat foto hitam putih yang menampakan seorang laki – laki dan wanita yang saling merangkul sambil tersenyum ke arah kamera. Wajah wanita di dalam foto itu tampak sangat mirip dengan wajah Baekhyun.

"Ayah, Ibu, Baekhyun datang menjenguk kalian." Ucap Baekhyun sambil meletakkan salah satu buket bunga di depat foto tadi.

"Baekhyun sekarang sudah berkuliah di Seoul Ibu, Ayah.. terimakasih, berkat doa kalian aku bisa bersekolah di sana." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya

Chanyeol berdiri tiga langkah di belakang Baekhyun, ia memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah berdoa di depan makam kedua orangtuanya itu. Hatinya menghangat melihat ekspresi lelaki mungil itu melembut di hadapan makam kedua orangtuanya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi berlututnya. Kemudian Chanyeol melangkah maju untuk memberikan salam kepada kedua orang tua Baekhyun.

"Halo Paman, Bibi.. perkenalkan saya Chanyeol teman Baekhyun di Seoul." Chanyeol membungkuk memberikan hormat kemudian ia berlutut untuk mengirimkan doa kepada keduanya. Baekhyun tersenyum manis melihat sopan santun Chanyeol kepada kedua orangtunya.

Setelah selesai mengirimkan doa sekarang keduanya tengah duduk di si atas bukit sambil memakan bekal makan siang yang telah disiapkan oleh neneknya tadi pagi.

"Pemandangan dari atas sini benar – benar indah.. aku bisa melihat seluruh desa dari sini." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengambil gambar pemandangan yang menghampar di depan matanya.

"sudah kubilang 'kan, kau pasti menyukainya." Celetuk Baekhyun sambil menikmati bekal makan siangnya. "kau makanlah juga." Tawar Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang masih asyik mengambil gambar dengan handphonya.

"suapi aku, tanganku sibuk." Celetuk Chanyeol tanpa berfikir panjang.

Tanpa diduga rupanya Baekhyun tak sungkan menyodorkan telur gulung ke dalam mulut Chanyeol yang sudah membuka lebar.

"Bagaimana? enak?" tanya Baekhyun

"Hum enak, masakan nenekmu memang juara." Ucap Chanyeol dengan mulut terisi makanan.

"Kalo telur ini aku yang membuatnya tadi pagi."

"wah, kau jago memasak juga ternyata." Ucap Chanyeol sambil membolakan matanya pada Baekhyun.

"Nenek yang mengajariku.." ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelap sisa saus di ujung bibir Chanyeol dengan ibu jarinya tanpa sungkan.

"kau sangat mirip dengan ibumu" ucap Canyeol sambil memandangi wajah Baekhyun.

"iya, hampir semua orang yang pernah melihat ibuku berkata demikian. Nenek bilang bahkan kami memiliki senyum yang sama." Cerita Baekhyun sambil mengambil kimchi dengan sumpitnya dan menyodorkanya ke mulut Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlihat seperti seorang ibu yang tengah menyuapi anaknya dengan telaten. Dan kenyataan bahwa mereka tidak sengaja hanya membawa satu buah sumpit membuat kegiatan suap menyuap itu menjadi keharusan.

Setelah semua isi kotak bekal yang mereka bawa bersih dari sisa makanan, mereka bersiap melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"ayo, kita harus ke pasar dulu untuk membeli beberapa sayuran" ucap Baekhyun sambil meraih buket bunga berwarna kuning yang sengaja mereka petik untuk dipajang di rumah nenek nanti.

"Sini biar aku yang bawa bunganya." Ucap Chanyeol mengambil buket bunga dari tangan Baekhyun.

* * *

Di sebuah pasar tradisional yang dipenuhi oleh orang bertransaksi, Chanyeol dengan sabar mengekori Baekhyun yang tengah asyik memilih sayuran yang akan dibelinya. Ia tidak begitu tahu dengan jenis sayuran yang cocok untuk dimakan sebagai pendamping daging, sehingga ia hanya membuntuti Baekhyun menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ketika Baekhyun baru saja menerima kantung belanjanya, sebuah suara cukup keras terdengar di antara para pengunjung pasar.

" _ **Bukankah itu putera mahkota?!"**_

" _ **Benar! Itu putera mahkota!"**_

" _ **waaahh aku ingin berfoto denganya!"**_

Tiba – tiba kericuhan terjadi di dalam pasar, orang – orang mulai mengalihkan atensinya kepada lelaki jangkung yang kini terlihat memucat di posisinya.

"AYO LARI!" Pekik Baekhyun sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Chanyeol. Mereka berlari keluar dari kerumunan oarang – orang yang menyadari kehadiran seorang putera mahkota di antara mereka. Keduanya berlari kencang, mencari tempat yang terhindar dari kejaran orang - orang yang ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol itu. Dan akhirnya mereka berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang.

"HAH..HAH.. ITU TADI BENAR – BENAR MENYERAMKAN!" pekik Baekhyun sambil membungkuk barusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal.

"Aku pikir tidak ada orang yang mengenaliku di sini." Ucap Chanyeol yang tengah melakukan hal yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun.

"Saat di pasar kau tidak akan tahu dari mana saja mereka berasal. Bisa saja salah satu dari mereka itu orang kota yang tiap hari menonon berita tentangmu." Baekhyun berusaha menerka alasan yang mungkin menjadi penyebab terjadinya kericuhan tadi.

"bisa jadi." Jawab Chanyeol setuju

"Ayo kita segera pulang, aku sudah lapar karena berlari barusan." Gerutu Baekhyun sambil mengelus perutnya sendiri.

Keduanya berjalan santai menuju rumah nenek Baekhyun yang sudah tak jauh lagi dari posisi mereka saat ini. Tepat saat matahari tergelincir di peraduanya, mereka telah sampai di rumah. Baekhyun langsung bergegas menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam yang akan mereka santap, sedangkan Chanyeol tengah duduk di ruang tengah membantu nenek Baekhyun merangkai bunga di dalam vas.

"Kau tahu, setiap bunga memiliki arti yang berbeda - beda" ucap seorang wanita tua yang tengah mengatur letak bunga di dalam sebuah vas bunga.

"Aku hanya mengetahui beberapa saja nek" jawab lelaki jangkung yang tengah duduk di samping wanita tua itu.

"Apa kau tahu apa arti dari bunga ini Chanyeol?" tanya wanita tua itu kepada Chanyeol yang tengah memotong tangkai bunga-bunga berwarna kuning itu.

"tidak.. apa artinya nek?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Bunga ini, namanya Chrysant. Bunga ini memiliki arti kesetiaan dan cinta." Ucap wanita tua itu sembari mengambil sebatang bunga Crysant dan meletakanya ke dalam vas. "Sedangkan bunga ini, namanya Daffodil, dia memiliki arti terlahir kembali atau reinkarnasi." Lanjut wanita tua itu yang kini menyelipkan setangkai bunga daffodil ke dalam vas. Chanyeol terlihat mendengarkan penjelasan wanita tua itu dengan penuh perhatian.

Tiba – tiba wanita tua itu mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Tangan keriputnya perlahan bergerak ke atas hendak menyentuh sisi wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang peka dengan gerakan itu, refleks medekatkan wajahnya agar wanita tua di hadapanya itu tidak kesulitan meraihnya. Wanita tua itu tersenyum simpul melihat sopan santun lelaki jangkung bernama Chanyeol itu.

"Aku bersyukur ternyata kau orang yang sangat baik dan sopan." Ucap wanita tua itu sambil memandangi manik mata Chanyeol " Aku bisa tenang sekarang meninggalkan Baekhyun bersamamu." Lanjut wanita tua itu

"maksud nenek apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah bingungnya

"Aku sudah tahu sejak pertama kali melihatmu di depan pintu kemarin sore. Kau adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pasangan hidup Baekhyun. Walaupun tubuhku sudah semakin tua, tetapi penglihatanku masih sangat bagus, aku bisa melihat warna emerald di manik matamu." Jelas wanita tua itu sambil mengelus lembut sisi wajah Chanyeol.

"ne-nenek mengetahui tentang kutukan itu?" tanya Chanyeol terkejut sambil membolakan matanya. Wanita tua itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul.

"neneku dulu pernah menyampaikan sebuah cerita tentang leluhur kalian. Seharusnya aku menyampaikan pesan ini kepada kedua orangtua Baekhyun, tapi sayang umur mereka tak panjang. Sejak saat itu aku bertekat untuk membesarkan Baekhyun dengan sebaik – baiknya agar kelak Ia siap menjemput takdirnya." Cerita wanita tua itu kepada Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Park Chanyeol, itu nama margamu kan? Aku serahkan Baekhyun kepadamu sepenuhnya. Tolong jaga harta paling berharga di keluarga kami." Ucap wanita tua itu sambil menangkup tangan Chanyeol di antara kedua tangan keriputnya.

" Dia memang sedikit ceroboh dan terlihat tegar di luar, tetapi sebenarnya hatinya sangat murni dan rapuh. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain menderita." Lanjut wanita tua itu dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca.

" Mungkin aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk Baekhyun, tetapi aku akan berusaha menjaganya dengan sebaik - baiknya. Bahkan jika itu harus mengorbankan nyawaku sendiri." Ucap Chanyeol mantap sambil menatap manik mata abu -abu milik wanita tua itu. Telapak tangan lebarnya membalas tangkupan tangan keriput wanita tua di hadapanya.

"Terima Kasih.." ucap wanita tua itu dengan seyum tulusnya.

"Tapi kadang sifat ceroboh dan keras kepalanya sering membuatku pusing dan kelabakan" gerutu Chanyeol berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"ahahaha.. dia memang seperti itu. Dia tidak akan berfikir dua kali untuk menolong, bahkan jika itu mengancam nyawanya sendiri." Ucap wanita itu sambil tertawa lepas mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"Iya.. nenek benar" jawab Chanyeol menyetujui pendapat wanita tua itu.

"ohya, dan jika dia sudah merasa nyaman dengan seseorang maka ia akan sangat cerewet kepadanya, kau harus bersabar." Tambah wanita tua itu.

"Ahahaha.. iya iya, dia sangat cerewet. Tapi dia juga sangat lucu." Timpal Chanyeol ketika membayangkan Baekhyun yang sedang marah – marah padanya.

" _ **Chanyeollaa~ bisakah kau ke dapur sebentar?"**_ Terdengar suara Baekhyun berteriak dari arah dapur

"IYAAA AKU KESANA" Jawab Chanyeol setelah mendengar suara Baekhyun. "Nek, aku ke dapur dulu ya?" Chanyeol meminta izin meninggalkan wanita tua itu, dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil.

"ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol segera setelah dirinya sampai di dapur.

"ini, tolong angkatkan meja ini ke depan." Pinta Baekhyun sambil melepas celemek yang baru saja ia pakai. " Aku akan membawa sisanya." tambah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dengan sigap mengangkat meja persegi yang dipenuhi dengan makanan yang akan mereka santap sebagai makan malam. Sebenarnya meja itu cukup berat hingga Baekhyun tidak mampu mengangkatnya sendiri, tetapi karena tubuh Chanyeol yang besar meja itu bukan menjadi masalah baginya. Ia berjalan dengan hati – hati menuju ruang tengah di mana nenek Baekhyun berada. Ia letakan meja itu perlahan tepat di tengah - tengah ruangan. Baekhyun yang berjalan di belakang Chanyeol meletakkan beberapa piring yang berisi sayuran segar di atas meja itu.

Ketiganya sekarang sudah duduk dengan nyaman sambil menyantap menu makan malam spesial mereka.

"Waaah.. pasti daging ini sangat mahal. Uang sakumu tidak habis untuk membeli ini nak?" tanya wanita tua itu kepada Chanyeol.

"ahaha.. tidak nek.." jawab Chanyeol sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" _tentu saja uang sakunya tidak akan habis, bahkan ia masih bisa membeli satu truk daging yang sama hanya dengan uang sakunya selama satu hari."_ guman Baekhyun dalam benaknya.

"Ini makanlah yang banyak." Wanita tua itu meletakkan daging yang sudah matang ke atas mangkuk nasi Chanyeol. " kau juga" kini giliran Baekhyun yang mendapatkanya.

"Nenek curang.. Masa kau memberikan daging lebih banyak untuk Chanyeol. Aku kan cucumu nek..." gerutu Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Bukanya menanggapi Baekhyun, wanita tua itu justru tengah menyuapi Chanyeol dengan daging yang dibungkus dengan daun selada. Chanyeol dengan senang hati menerima suapan itu.

"Ahhh anak pintar... makanlah yang banyak." Ucap wanita tua itu setelah suapanya diterima Chanyeol dengan lahap.

"Sejak kapan kalian menjadi sedekat ini?" tanya Baekhyun sinis.

Kedua orang yang sedang Baekhyun bicarakan hanya saling berpandangan sambil menahan tawa. Tidak tega melihat wajah Baekhyun yang cemberut karena merasa diabaikan, Chanyeol membungkuskan sejumlah daging ke dalam daun selada dan mengrahkanya ke depan mulut Baekhyun.

"Aaa! Buka mulutmu" pinta Chanyeol masih dengan mulut yang dipenuhi makanan.

Awalnya Baekhyun hanya diam, tapi akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan besar dari Chanyeol. Ia mengunyahnya dengan wajah yang masih tertekuk dan itu justru terlihat sangat lucu. Wanita tua yang melihat interaksi dua orang itu semakin lebar tersenyum, Ia benar – benar merasa bersyukur karena Chanyeol adalah orang yang tepat untuk menjaga cucunya.

Ketiga orang itu bersantap malam diiringi dengan celotehan Baekhyun yang mendominasi. Banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan di atas meja malam itu hingga tanpa terasa semua menu makanan yang disiapkan habis tanpa sisa.

* * *

1 a.m.

Chanyeol masih terjaga di atas kasurnya, matanya masih terbuka lebar menatap bulan yang bersinar terang dari kaca jendela kamar yang ia tempati. Tidak ada yang sedang ia pikirkan, seluruh inderanya tengah ia fokuskan pada suara – suara alam yang tidak dapat ia temukan di Seoul. Ia tengah menikmati malam terakhir di desa yang menurutnya memiliki pemandangan yang sangat cantik. Hingga atensinya tiba – tiba teralihkan pada suara lenguhan dari lelaki yang tidur tak jauh darinya. Suara itu terdengar seperti rintihan sekor anak anjing yang terlantar di pinggir jalan. Chanyeol segera bangkit dari tidurnya agar mendapatkan gambaran keadaan Baekhyun dengan lebih jelas. Lelaki itu rupanya tengah meringkuk dengan pundak yang sedikit bergetar. Pikiran Chanyeol langsung kembali pada kejadian kemarin malam, saat Baekhyun berpindah ke kasurnya karena merasa kedinginan. Chanyeol dengan hati – hati menyeret kasurnya dan mensejajarkanya dengan kasur Baekhyun. Ia baringkan tubuh jangkungnya tepat di sebelah tubuh Baekhyun. Perlahan ia membuka selimut Baekhyun untuk menarik tubuh bergetar itu mendekat padanya. Ia selipkan salah satu lenganya di bawah kepala Baekhyun untuk digunakan sebagai bantal. Sedangkan ia menggunakan bantal Baekhyun untuk bantalan kepalanya. Setelah beberapa menit, lenguhan yang sempat terdengar tadi kini menghilang, yang tedengar hanya suara deru nafas teratur dari lelaki mungil yang bergerak nyaman di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun benar – benar terlihat seperti anak anjing yang tertidur dalam dekapan induknya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa tidur malam ini." Gumam Chanyeol merasakan detak jantungnya yang sedang maraton.

"eunnngghh" lenguh Baekhyun karena terganggu dengan suara berat Chanyeol

"sshh..sshh..sshh.." Chanyeol medesis berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun agar tidak terbangun sambil mengelus surai hitamnya lembut. Tanpa ia sadari, rasa hangat dan nyaman yang ia terima mampu menghantarkanya ke alam mimpi.

Tak terasa sinar mentari mulai menelusup masuk melalui jendela kamar rumah Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya berusaha menyesuaikan dengan jumlah cahaya yang tiba – tiba mengenai indera penglihatanya itu. Ia bersyukur Ia sempat tertidur tadi malam, walaupun hanya selama dua jam tapi itu cukup untuk memulihkan tenaganya. Ia rasakan lenganya mati rasa karena ditindih oleh kepala Baekhyun semalaman. Perlahan ia tarik lenganya dan menggantikanya dengan bantal. Ia gerakkan tubuhnya ke bawah untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun yang masih terlelap tidur. Pikiranya kembali pada perbicanganya dengan Nenek Baekhyun di ruang tengah semalam. Ia menyadari bahwa Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi orang – orang disekitarnya, termasuk dirinya. Bagaimana tingkahnya yang selalu dapat membuat orang lain tertawa merupakan anugerah yang patut disyukuri. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu sebesar apa beban yang ditanggung olehnya karena sifat cerianya itu. Ia selalu mendahulukan orang lain di atas kepentinganya, dan bagaimana senyum manis itu selalu muncul di wajahnya, bahkan saat ia sedang menahan rasa sakit.

Jemari Chanyeol bergerak dengan sangat hati – hati menyingkirkan helaian hitam yang menutupi kening lelaki mungil yang masih tertidur dengan damai itu.

"Aku berjanji akan menjagamu Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol sangat lirih. Detik selanjutnya ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk memberikan kecupan ringan di kening Baekhyun. Entahlah, tubuhnya seakan bergerak dengan sendirinya saat melakukan hal itu.

Manik emerald Chanyeol bergerak halus mengamati wajah damai Baekhyun, netranya bergerak dari kelopak mata Baekhyun yang terpejam, ke hidung, kemudian berhenti di bibir. Ingatanya kembali ke kejadilan tempo hari lagi, mendadak ia ingin merasakan kembali bongkahan kenyal itu di bibirnya. Saat ia mulai bergerak mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun, kelopak mata Baekhyun perlahan mulai terbuka. Chanyeol kembali meletakan kepalanya di posisi semula.

"Apa aku berpindah tidur lagi?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara paraunya setelah kesadaranya sudah berhasil diperoleh.

"tidak.." jawab Chanyeol

"Lalu kenapa kau ada di sampingku?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengucek matanya lucu

"jangan dikucek." Celetuk Chanyeol sambil menahan tangan Baekhyun agar tidak melanjutkan aksinya.

"Tapi ini gatal yeol" gerutu Baekhyun kembali mengucek matanya. Chanyeol kini hanya membiarkan Baekhyun bertindak sesuka hatinya.

"Hey, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" tanya Baekhyun lagi sambil menguap sangat lebar.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Ia tidak fokus dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun karena asyik memandangi tingkah lucu lelaki yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa tidur bersamaku?"

"Aaah.. semalam kau merintih dan menggigil karena kedinginan. Jadi aku tidur di sampingmu." Chanyeol menjelaskan alasanya.

"sepertinya aku sudah terbiasa dengan suhu Seoul yang hangat, jadi aku tidak tahan dengan suhu di sini." Jawab Baekhyun mencoba menebak alasan tubuhnya menggigil di malam hari.

"Baek" panggil Chanyeol

"hum?" Baekhyun kembali menatap manik mata Chanyeol

"Kenapa waktu itu kau meciumku?" tanya Chanyeol to the point

"Huh? Kapan?"

"Saat kau mabuk setelah pesta perayaan kemenangan tim basket."

"Ah.. jadi itu bukan mimpi?" celetuk Baekhyun ketika ingatnya kembali memutar kejadian tempo hari "mung-kin itu karena pengaruh alkohol, jadi tingkahku melantur." Jawab Baekhyun sedikit canggung.

"Tapi pasti ada alasan dibalik tindakanmu itu" Chanyeol terus memburu Baekhyun dengan pertanyaan – pertanyaanya.

"aaa.. mung-kin karena nenek sering melakukan hal itu kepadaku, jadi aku tertular kebiasaanya" Baekhyun mencoba mengutarakan alasan yang dapat diterima oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam, Ia sepertinya setuju dengan alasan yang diutaraka oleh lelaki yang kini tengah menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Ayo bangun kita harus bersiap – siap, kita akan pulang ke Seoul pagi ini." Ucap Baekhyun saat bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia meregangkan otot – otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku.

"Aku akan mandi duluan, kau bereskan kasur – kasur ini ya." Ucap Baekhyun sebelum melenggang keluar dari kamar itu.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan pipi yang memerah, jemarinya bergerak menyentuh bibir tipisnya sendiri.

" _jadi waktu itu aku benar-benar menciumnya?"_ tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang baru saja diketahuinya.

"itu ciuman pertamaku dengan orang asing." Gumam Baekhyun sebelum memasuki kamar mandi.

* * *

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sekarang sudah berada di depan rumah. Selain membawa barang – barang pribadi, mereka juga harus membawa dua bungkusan berukuran sedang yang berisi oleh – oleh yang sudah disiapkan oleh nenek Baekhyun.

"ini apa isinya nek?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran

"nanti kau akan tahu jika sudah membukanya di Seoul. Jangan lupa salah satunya milik Chanyeol." Ucap wanita tua itu,

"iya neeek.." ucap Baekhyun memberi penekanan pada jawabanya." jangan – jangan sekarang posisiku sebagai cucu nenek sudah tergantikan oleh Chanyeol? " Baekhyun menggerutu lucu.

"ahahaha.. tentu saja tidak sayang.." ucap wanita tua itu sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun sayang. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis menerima perlakuan itu.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, jangan ceroboh. Mintalah bantuan Chanyeol jika kau ada masalah. Mengerti?" Pinta wanita tua itu kepada cucu kesayanganya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi nek.." jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya

"Tapi kau masih seorang anak yang manis bagi nenek sayang." Ucap wanita tua itu kemudian memberikan kecupan di bibir dan kening Baekhyun, sama seperti saat mereka berjumpa tiga hari yang lalu. Tetapi kecupan kali ini terasa lebih dalam dari biasanya, seperti sebuah kecupan perpisahan.

"Kemarilah Nak" panggil wanita tua itu pada Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mengamati interaksi antara nenek dan cucu itu. Chanyeol melangkah mendekati wanita tua itu dan memeluk tubuh rentanya dengan penuh kehati – hatian.

"Nenek titipkan Baekhyun padamu" bisik wanita tua itu di depan telinga Chanyeol saat keduanya sedang berpelukan. Chanyeol hanya merespon dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

Ketika pelukan itu terlepas, Chanyeol dapat melihat manik mata wanita tua itu berkaca – kaca.

"Sudah, berangkatlah.. nanti kalian bisa tertinggal kereta." Ucap wanita tua itu berusaha mengganti suasana haru yang sempat terbentuk.

"Selamat tinggal Nek! Aku akan berkunjung lagi saat liburan musim dingin!" teriak Baekhyun sambil berjalan keluar dari halaman rumah neneknya. Ia melambai dengan penuh semangat.

Saat kedua lelaki berbeda tinggi itu hilang dari pandangan, wanita tua itu mendudukan tubuhnya di teras rumahnya.

"Saat itu mungkin nenek sudah tidak bisa melihatmu lagi nak.." gumam wanita tua itu yang hanya bisa didengar oleh telinganya sendiri

" Semoga Tuhan selalu memberkatimu" genangan air mata yang sedari tadi sudah memenuhi pelupuk matanya itu, kini terjatuh tanpa hambatan.

* * *

7 hari setelah kembalinya Baekhyun ke Seoul

"halo bibi? Maaf, tadi aku masih ada di dalam kelas jadi tidak bisa mengangkat panggilan darimu." Ucap seorang laki – laki yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kelasnya. Ia sedang berjalan menuju ke ruang kelas selanjutnya.

"Tidak papa Baek, bibi hanya ingin mengabarkan padamu kalau nenek sudah meninggal dunia."

Langkah Baekhyun tiba – tiba terhenti setelah mendengar ucapan seorang wanita di ujung sambungan teleponya.

"Apa maksud bibi? Nenek siapa?" tanyanya dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar.

"Nenekmu Baekhyun, tadi pagi orang - orang menemukanya tergeletak di dapur." Wanita itu menjelaskan kronologi kejadianya.

Handphon yang semula berada di dalam genggaman itu, sekarang sudah terjatuh terpental di lantai bersamaan dengan butiran bening yang diketahui sebagai air mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Next chanpter preview

"Demi Tuhan, tolong bertahanlah Baekhyun." Rintih Chanyeol dengan suara bergetar sambil merengkuh tubuh polos Baekhyun yang semakin mendingin.

* * *

 **Kira – kira apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun?😱**

 **Jangan lupa nantikan kelanjutan kisahnya di chapter berikutnya ~**

 **Ohya, jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian ya..😍**

 **Pay..pay.. ily🙆**


	15. Fate XIV

Last chapter preview

" _Tidak papa Baek, bibi hanya ingin mengabarkan padamu kalau nenek sudah meninggal dunia."_

 _Langkah Baekhyun tiba – tiba terhenti setelah mendengar ucapan seorang wanita di ujung sambungan teleponya._

" _Apa maksud bibi? Nenek siapa?" tanyanya dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar._

" _Nenekmu Baekhyun, tadi pagi orang - orang menemukanya tergeletak di dapur." Wanita itu menjelaskan kronologi kejadianya._

 _Handphon yang semula berada di dalam genggaman itu, sekarang sudah terjatuh terpental di lantai bersamaan dengan butiran bening yang diketahui sebagai air mata._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fate XIV**

 **.**

 **.**

Seoul 11 a.m.

Di sebuah ruangan berbentuk persegi pajang dengan nuansa putih dengan salah satu dinding yang terbuat dari kaca menampakan pemandangan kota Seoul yang dipenuhi dengan gedung – gedung tinggi. Ruangan itu terletak di lantai atas dari salah satu gedung ternama di Ibu kota Korea Selatan. Seorang lelaki berpenampilan rapih dengan setelas jas berwarna dark grey dan tatanan rambut hair up tengah duduk di salah satu kursi yang menghadap ke sebuah meja panjang. Ia menatap dengan serius, memperhatikan setiap kalimat yang disampaikan oleh pemapar materi pada rapat yang dilaksanan siang itu. Terdapat sepuluh orang dengan status pemegang jabatan penting di bidang Perbisnisan Pariwisata Korea Selatan ikut bergabung dalam rapat itu.

" _**... Jadi PR untuk kita saat ini adalah, Bagaimana cara untuk menarik wisatawan mancanegara agar mau berkunjung ke berbagai destinasi wisata di Korea Selatan. Selama ini hanya**_ _ **tempat**_ _ **tertentu saja yang banyak dikunjungi, padahal kita masih memiliki banyak tempat yang tidak kalah menarik untuk menjadi destinasi wisata."**_

Pemapar materi menyampaikan kesimpulan permasalahan yang akan dibahas dalam rapat siang itu. Setelah mendengar pernyataan tersebut, para peserta rapat tampak memikirkan berbagai macam ide untuk menjawab permasalahan itu. Seorang lelaki berpostur jangkung dengan tatanan rambut hair up tengah sibuk menuliskan idenya di atas sebuah kertas hingga getaran handphonya mengalihkan fokusnya. Manik matanya terlihat membola tatkala melihat identitas dari orang yang meneleponya. Itu karena orang tersebut jarang sekali menghubunginya jika bukan karena hal – hal yang mendesak saja.

"Maaf bolehkan saya izin keluar ruangan sebentar, Saya ingin ke toilet." Lelaki jangkung itu meminta izin kepada pimpinan rapat untuk mengangkat panggilan teleponya.

"Ah, tentu saja. Silahkan Putera Mahkota." Jawab lelaki paruh baya dengan name tag meja yang bertuliskan Choi Siwon.

Lelaki jangkung itu bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu dan mecari tempat yang cukup sepi untuk mengangkat teleponya.

"Halo Baek? ada apa?." Tanya lelaki jangkung itu setelah menekan tombol hijau di handphonya.

" _... Chan-hiks.. nenek.. "_ Penelpon itu terdengar terisak dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Ada apa Baek?! Kenapa kau menagis?!" raut wajah lelaki jangkung itu mendadak berubah panik setelah mendengar suara di ujung sambungan telponya.

" _Nenek Chan.. Nenek-hiks.. Nenek meninggal dunia tadi pagi. Bibi baru saja mengabariku lewat telepon."_ Jelas lelaki di ujung sambungan sambil menahan isakanya.

"Ya Tuhan.. Baekhyun kau di mana sekarang?" tanya lelaki jangkung itu khawatir.

" _A-aku masih di kampus-hiks.. aku berniat pergi ke Daegu siang ini dengan kereta."_ Jawab lelaki di ujung sambungan sesenggukan.

"Jangan!" pekik lelaki jangkung itu setelah mendengar ucapan lelaki diunjung sambungan. "Aku akan mengantarmu, beri aku waktu lima belas menit, tunggulah di gerbang kampus. Okey?" pinta Chanyeol dengan suara tergesa.

Selain tidak tega membiarkan orang yang tengah berduka berpergian seorang diri, Ia juga ingin mengunjungi makan nenek yang baru saja ia kunjungi seminggu yang lalu. Ia ingin memberikan penghormatan terkahir padanya.

" _hiks- hiks.. baiklah."_ Jawab lelaki di ujung sambungan tanpa tenaga.

"Bersabarlah Baek, nenek sudah tenang di sana.. doakan saja beliau." Ucap lelaki jangkung itu berusaha menenangkan lawan bicaranya yang masih terdengar terisak.

" _hum.. terimakasih."_ Ucap lelaki di ujung telepon sebelum memutuskan sambunganya.

Lelaki Jangkung itu kini sudah berada di kursinya. Ia hanya memiliki waktu kurang dari lima belas menit untuk menyelesaikan rapat siang itu. Ia terlihat melanjutkan kembali tulisanya tentang ide untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan yang sedang di bahas dalam rapat itu.

"Izin manyampikan gagasan" pinta lelaki muda berlesung pipi itu pada pemimpin rapat.

"Baik, silahkan."

Semua peserta rapat terlihat memperhatikan lelaki muda yang tengah membacakan hasil pemikiranya dengan wajah penuh optimisme.

"Untuk menarik wisatawan manca negara agar mau berkunjung ke berbagai destinasi wisata di Korea Selatan bagaimana jika kita kelompokan seluruh destinasi wisata ke dalam lima jenis kelompok wisata berdasarkan jenis hiburan yang ditawarkan. Saya sudah membuat daftar kelima kelompok wisata itu, diantaranya shopping, traveling, healing, entertaiment, dan food hunting. Kita bisa bekerja sama dengan artis kita yang sudah mendunia untuk menjadi bintang promosinya." Lelaki jangkung itu menutup hasil pemaparanya dengan senyum merekah, menunjukan lesung pipi tunggalnya.

" _ **Brilliant idea!"**_ ucap beberapa peserta rapat bersamaan. Mereka tampak setuju dengan ide yang disampaikan oleh lelaki muda yang berstatus sebagai putera mahkota itu.

"Baiklah, sepertinya ide dari Putera Mahkota kita ini menjadi hasil final rapat hari ini. Mari kita berikan applouse untuk Park Chanyeol." Ucap pemimpin rapat disusul dengan gemuruh tepuk tangan dari semua peserta rapat. Lelaki yang tengah menerima pujian itu hanya membungkuk kecil dengan senyum bangga karena idenya dapat diterima dengan baik.

Rapat hari itu resmi ditutup. Semua peserta rapat telihat merapihkan berkas – berkas mereka sambil mengobrol santai membahas rencana makan siang yang akan mereka lakukan bersama.

"Maaf, sepertinya Saya tidak bisa ikut bergabung makan siang. Ada hal urgen yang harus segera saya urus." Chanyeol meminta izin kepada para anggota rapat.

"aah.. sayang sekali. Tapi tidak papa, semoga urusan Anda dimudahkan Putera Mahkota." Ucap salah satu lelaki paruh baya dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Terima kasih. Kalu begitu saya izin pamit terlebih dahulu."

Chanyeol segera meniggalkan ruangan dan berjalan tergesa menuju lobi gedung bertingkat itu. Sambil berjalan, Ia terlihat mengeluarkan handphonya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Paman, tolong segera bawa mobil ke lobi, aku harus ke Daegu sekarang dengan Baekhyun. Neneknya baru saja meninggal tadi pagi." Jelas Chanyeol kepada pelayan utamanya dengan nada suara yang tergesa – tega.

" _Baik Tuan."_ Terdengar jawaban singkat dari ujung sambungan sebelum telepon itu terputus.

Saat langkah kaki Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari pintu kaca otomatis, mobil hitam yang sudah sangat dikenalnya baru saja tiba di hadapanya. Seorang lelaki paruh baya terlihat keluar dari sisi kemudi dan berlari kecil menuju Tuan Mudanya.

"Terima kasih Paman." Ucap Chanyeol setelah lelaki paruh baya itu sampai di hadapanya.

"Tuan Muda apakah perlu saya yang menyetir?" tanya lelaki paruh baya berjas hitam itu.

"Tidak usah Paman, biar aku saja dengan Baekhyun yang pergi." Pinta Chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju pintu pada sisi kemudi mobilnya.

"Baiklah, hati – hati dalam perjalanan Anda Tuan Muda." Ucap lelaki paruh baya itu kepada Tuanya dan hanya direspon dengan anggukan sebelum Ia menutup pintu. Mobil itu melesat meninggalkan lobi gedung bertingkat itu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Baek, kau di mana sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol setelah sambungan teleponya terhubung. Ia kini masih dalam perjalanan menuju kampusnya, ia sedang menghubungi Baekhyun untuk mengetahui posisi lelaki yang sedang terpukul itu.

" _Aku di depan gerbang kampus."_ Terdengar sura lemah di ujung sambungan.

"Baiklah, tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku masih dalam perjalanan." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum menutup panggilan itu dan kembali fokus dengan kemudinya. Ia longgarkan simpul dasinya agar lebih leluasa bergerak.

Sehun POV

Sehun baru saja sampai di depan kampusnya. Ia baru saja berangkat karena perkuliahanya baru akan dimulai setelah jam makan siang. Saat mobilnya baru saja akan memasuki gerbang, netranya menangkap sosok lelaki dengan perawakan yang tidak asing, tengah berdiri di depan gerbang kampus dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam. Ia turunkan kaca mobilnya untuk memanggil lelaki itu, tetapi niatnya Ia urungkan karena kehadiran sosok lain dengan pakaian formal khas para pengusaha kaya tengah barlari kecil menghampiri lelaki yang hendak ia sapa tadi. Lelaki jangkung dengan pakain formal yang sangat dikenalnya itu segera memberikan pelukan kepada lelaki yang lebih pendek saat dirinya sampai di hadapanya. Ia terlihat mengelus punggung sempit lelaki yang sedari tadi setia menundukan kepalanya. Kedua lelaki itu segera berjalan menuju mobil hitam di seberang jalan sambil merangkul bahu bergetar milik lelaki yang lebih pendek.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun? Tak biasanya Chanyeol terlihat sekhawatir itu" gumam Sehun setelah mobil hitam yang dilihatnya melesat meninggalkan kampus.

* * *

Daegu 5 p.m.

"hiks- hiks- Nenek.."

Suara tangisan lelaki berpostur mungil terdengar di antara hembusan angin dingin yang menerbangkan kelopak bunga berwarna kuning. di atas bukit yang rumputnya mulai mengering, lelaki mungil itu tengah terjongkok di depan gundukan batu yang di depanya terdapat foto seorang wanita tua berambut putih yang sedang tersenyum ayu. Bahunya bergerak naik turun seirama dengan suara isakan yang terdengar menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Kenapa pergi meninggalkanku nek... Baekhyun sudah tidak memiliki siapa – siapa lagi sekarang-hiks hiks- untuk apa Aku kuliah jika tidak ada lagi orang yang menantiku pulang? Tidak ada lagi orang yang selalu menanyakan kabarku? Tidak ada lagi kau di sini Nek.. Hiks- hiks-"

lelaki itu meluapkan semua isi hatinya di depan makam neneknya yang terletak di belakang makam kedua orangtunya. Sungguh pilu melihat isakan lelaki mungil yang sudah tidak memiliki sanak saudara itu. Entah bagaimana rasanya menjalani hidup seorang diri di dunia ini tanpa ada seorangpun keluarga yang menemani. Mungkin rasanya seperti hidup tanpa motivasi, tidak ada hal yang diperjuangkan dan dibela.

"Jika nenek meninggal secepat ini, harusnya waktu itu aku tetap tinggal di sini bersama nenek-hiks.. harusnya aku merawatmu di waktu – waktu terakhirmu nek... hiks- Aku-Aku bahkan belum bisa membahagiakanmu-hiks..hiks-" tangisanya semakin terdengar memilukan.

Lelaki jangkung berpakaian formal yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang sambil mengamati lelaki mungil yang tengah berjongkok di depanya itu, ikut menitikan air mata karena mendengar isakan yang menyayat hati itu. Tidak tega membiarkan lelaki mungil itu terisak sedirian, Ia melangkah maju, membantu lelaki yang tengah bergetar hebat itu untuk berdiri dan membawanya ke dalam pelukanya.

"sshh..sshh... sudah Baekhyun, sudah.. tidak baik jika kau menangisi nenekmu seperti ini.. Nenek sudah tenang di atas sana, jangan membuatnya sedih karena melihat cucu yang paling disayanginya bersedih.." ucap lelaki jangkung itu sambil mengelus punggung sempit Baekhyun yang kini tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidangnya. Bukanya semakin reda, isakan itu justru semakin kencang, jemari lentik Baekhyun menggenggam erat jas yang Chanyeol kenakan, seolah itulah satu – satunya pegangan yang bisa ia andalkan.

"Sudah tidak ada siapa - siapa lagi yang kumiliki di dunia ini Chanyeol.. apa yang harus kulakukan?-hiks " keluh Baekhyun dengan suara bergetarnya.

Ingatan Chanyeol tiba – tiba membuka kembali memori saat Ia dan mendiang nenek Baekhyun tangah duduk berdua di ruang tengah. Saat itu nenek mengucapkan pesan yang ternyata baru ia pahami maknanya sekarang.

" _Aku bisa tenang sekarang meninggalkan Baekhyun bersamamu."_

" _Park Chanyeol, itu nama margamu kan? Aku serahkan Baekhyun kepadamu sepenuhnya. Tolong jaga harta paling berharga di keluarga kami."_

Chanyeol saat itu tidak mengetahui bahwa yang mendiang nenek maksud dengan menitipkan Baekhyun padanya itu adalah benar – benar menyerahkan tanggung jawab untuk menjaga Baekhyun kepadanya karena Ia akan pergi untuk selamanya. Dan dirinya pun sudah menyanggupi permintaan itu. Artinya sekarang Baekhyun sepenuhnya berada di bawah tanggung jawabnya.

Ia melepas pelukanya untuk memandang wajah yang basah dengan air mata itu. salah satu tanganya memegang erat bahu yang tengah bergetar itu, dan tanganya yang lain meraih sisi wajah Baekhyun untuk mengangkat wajah menunduk itu agar bertatapan denganya.

"Dengar Baekhyun, kau tidak sendirian.. ada aku di sini. Nenek sudah menitipkanmu padaku, jadi jangan pernah lagi berfikir seperti itu.. hum?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap dalam manik mata berair di hadapanya. Tidak ada respon yang diberikan oleh lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu, hanya pandangan mata kosong tanpa arti. Chanyeol kembali membawa lelaki itu dalam pelukanya, Ia tidak sanggup memandang wajah bersedih itu terlalu lama.

"Kumohon Baekhyun, jangan menangis lagi." pinta Chanyeol sambil mengeratkan pelukanya pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Keduanya kini sudah berada di dalam mobil, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju Seoul. Chanyeol terlihat fokus dengan kemudinya, sedangkan Baekhyun sudah tertidur sejak mobil itu mulai melaju meninggalkan desa tempat tinggal mendiang nenek Baekhyun. Sepertinya Ia kelalahan karena terlalu banyak menangis. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah menawarkan Baekhyun untuk menginap di rumahnya tetapi Baekhyun menolak, katanya Ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

Setelah berkendara kurang – lebih dua setengah jam akhirnya mobil hitam itu berhenti di depan gedung kontrakan tempat Baekhyun tinggal. Ketika Chanyeol hendak membangunkan Baekhyun, hatinya kembali tarasa teriris kala melihat mata mungil Baekhyun terlihat sedikit membengkak. Ia ingat bagaimana jas yang Ia kenakan menjadi basah karena air mata Baekhyun yang terjatuh di dadanya saat mereka sedang berpelukan tadi.

"tolong berhentilah menangis Baekhyun." Gumam Chanyeol sambil menghapus sisa air mata di ujung pelupuk mata lelaki barwajah manis itu. rupanya gerakan halusnya membangunkan lelaki mungil itu. matanya mengerjap berusaha menyesuaikan dengan lingkungan yang baru saja ia tangkap.

"kita sudah sampai?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara paraunya. Sepertinya pita suaranya meradang karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Hum.. mau kauntar sampai ke dalam?" tawar Chanyeol masih setia memandangi gerak - gerik lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Tidak usah.. aku bisa sendiri." Jawab Baekhyun sambil melepas sabuk pengamanya. " Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memberi senyum lemah kepada Chanyeol. Lelaki yang duduk di kursi kemudi itu hanya mengangguk merespon ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kalu begitu aku masuk dulu ya, hati – hati di perjalanan pulang." Ucap Baekhyun sebelum menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan memasuki gedung kontrakanya.

Chanyeol menatap tubuh mungil yang berjalan keluar dari mobilnya hingga hilang di balik pintu dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Entah mengapa hatinya ikut merasakan kesedihan yang sedang Baekhyun rasakan. Beberapa menit kemudian, Ia kembali melesat meninggalkan kontrakan Baekhyun menuju ke rumahnya.

* * *

-The Cursed Destiny-

* * *

Sudah tiga hari sejak nenek Baekhyun meninggal dunia, tapi nampaknya kesedihan masih belum mau meninggalkan lelaki berwajah manis itu. Aura cerah yang biasanya selalu terpancar darinya kini terasa meredup. Senyumnya yang secerah matahari pagi, kini tergantikan dengan mendung yang selalu menyelubungi wajahnya. Lelaki itu kehilangan semangat hidupnya, satu – satunya keluarga yang ia miliki kini telah pergi dari dunia ini. Meninggalkanya sendirian di kehidupan yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu ke mana arah tujuanya. Bahkan jika takdir kutukan yang mengikatnya itu memutuskan untuk mengambil nyawanya detik ini juga, Ia akan dengan ikhlas menerimanya. Ia berpikir jika ia pergi meninggalkan dunia ini, maka Ia akan bertemu dengan seluruh keluarganya di atas sana, betapa bahagianya jika keluarga kecilnya bisa berkumpul bersama lagi.

Sayangnya Baekhyun tidak menyadari jika masih ada orang – orang yang menyayanginya. Walaupun tidak ada ikatan darah di antara mereka, tidak menjadi penghalang untuk memberikan rasa kepedulian mereka kepada Baekhyun. Seperti saat ini, beberapa teman – teman Baekhyun tengah berdikusi di basecamp club basket. Mereka tengah membahas rencana liburan akhir pekan yang khusus mereka rancang untuk menghibur teman mereka yang sedang bersedih

"Tadi aku melihatnya di cafe, dia terlihat sangat tidak bertenaga. Bahkan dia sampai menabrak beberapa orang karena melamun saat berjalan." Ucap lelaki berkulit pucat

"Hum, kemarin aku juga berpapasan denganya di koridor fakultas. Aku sempat menyapanya dan ia juga tersenyum padaku, tetapi tatapan matanya lerlihat kosong. Aku jadi khawatir melihat kondisinya seperti itu." Ucap lelaki kelahiran Kanada yang bernama Kris.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, itu artinya kalian setuju dengan rencanaku 'kan? Weekend ini kita adakan camping di villa Sehun di Cheonam. Kita susun acaranya semeriah mungkin agar Baekhyun melupakan kesedihanya. Aku juga akan mengajak teman dekatnya yang bernama Kyungsoo, harapanya dengan ikutnya dia, Baekhyun juga mau mengikuti acara ini." Jelas lelaki berlesung pipi tunggal.

Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu menganggukan kepalanya tanda mereka setuju dengan rencana liburan di akhir pekan ini.

"Sehun, untuk urusan villa dan acara ku serahkan padamu ya?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun dan dijawab dengan anggukan mantap darinya.

"Yang lain tolong bantu sehun menyiapkan perlengkapan yang diperlukan. Semoga acaranya berjalan lancar dan bisa membantu Baekhyun melalui masa sulitnya."

* * *

Seorang lelaki berparas manis terlihat memasukan beberapa pakaian ganti dan perlengkapan pribadinya ke dalam ransel. Sore ini Ia akan berangkat ke Cheonam bersama teman – temanya untuk berlibur di villa milik Sehun, bahkan Kyungsoo yang biasanya tidak suka weekendnya diganggu pun ikut berpartisipasi di acara tersebut. Baekhyun berfikir mungkin lebih baik berkumpul bersama teman – temanya daripada sendirian memikirkan hal – hal yang tidak jelas. Ya akhir – akhir ini sering kali pikiran – pikiran aneh muncul dalam otaknya, seperti rencana untuk berhenti berkuliah dan kembali ke desanya untuk merawat kebun bunga milik keluarganya. Setidaknya di sana ia bisa lebih sering mengunjungi makam keluarganya, pikirnya.

Hingga atensinya beralih pada handphonya yang menyala, menunjukkan sebuah panggilan masuk untuknya. 'Si Galak Park Chanyeol' nama ID penelepon itu.

"Ya hallo?" Sapa Baekhyun

" _Kau sudah selelai berkemas? Aku sudah sampai di depan kontrakanmu."_ Terdengar suara bas di ujung sambungan.

"Sudah, tunggu sebentar. Aku segera turun." Jawab Baekhyun segera menutup resliting ranselnya dan bergegas pergi menemui Chanyeol di depan kontrakanya.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat menuruni tangga gedung kontrakanya, dan saat langkahnya telah sampai di lantai dasar seketika netranya menangkap sebuah mobil hitam yang berhenti tepat di depan gerbang kontrakanya. Ia segera berlari kecil menghampiri mobil itu.

"Kau menunggu lama?" Tanya Baekhyun saat pemilik mobil itu menyapanya dari balik jendela

"Tidak, aku baru saja sampai" jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum tampanya "Ayo masuk." Pinta Chayeol pada Baekhyun untuk segera memasuki mobilnya.

"Di mana yang lain?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memasang sabuk pengamanya.

"Mereka sudah berangkat duluan." Jawab Chanyeol mulai melesatkan mobilnya meninggalkan kontrakan Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun teringat dengan teman baiknya yang juga ikut dalam acara liburan ini.

"Dia berangkat bersama Sehun. Mereka ke supermarket dulu untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan yang diperlukan." Jelas Chanyeol

"Aaahh.. " celetuk Baekhyun dan kembali memperhatikan jalanan yang mereka lalui

"Baek, ku harap kau bisa bersenang – senang di acara ini." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengalihkan pandanganya pada Baekhyun.

"Hum." Jawab Baekhyun singkat sambil memberikan senyum simpul pada Chanyeol.

Tak terasa satu jam perjalanan terlalui dan akhirnya mobil hitam yang dikendarai oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memasuki area villa pribadi milik keluarga Oh. Netra mereka disambut dengan kerlipan pantulan cahaya senja di atas permukaan air danau yang membentang luas di depan bangunan villa. Danau itu dikelilingi oleh deretan pepohonan berwana orange kecokelatan, memanjang hingga ke bagian belakang villa. Bangunan villa itu bergaya classic modern, dengan aksen kayu hitam dan sebagian dinding yang terbuat dari kaca, menampakan dengan jelas interior bagian dalam villa.

Mobil hitam milik Chanyeol mengambil parkir di antara mobil – mobil lain yang sudah terlebih dahulu sampai. Terdapat tiga mobil mewah berbagai warna yang baru pertama kali Baekhyun lihat dan satu mobil hitam yang Baekhyun kenal sebagai mobil milik Sehun.

"Villanya sangat indah" ucap Baekhyun setelah dirinya keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Hum. Dulu aku sering berkunjung ke sini untuk acara keluarga." Timpal Chanyeol sambil menekan tobol kunci otomatis mobilnya."Ayo masuk. Mereka pasti sedang sibuk dan membutuhkan bantuan kita." Ajak Chanyeol dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan dari Baekhyun.

Keduanya memasuki pintu utama villa dan segera berjalan menuju sumber suara yang berpusat di halaman samping. Benar saja, sesampainya di halaman samping villa keriuhan suara teman – teman mereka yang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan berbagai macam hal menyapa indera keduanya. Saking asyiknya dengan urusan masing – masing mereka sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran dua orang lelaki berbeda tinggi itu. Hingga seorang lelaki bermata doe yang semula tengah sibuk memotong daging, menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"Baekhyun! Chanyeol! Kalian sudah sampai?" Pekik Kyungsoo yang menyebabkan atensi semua orang tertuju ke arah yang sama denganya.

"Sepertinya kalian sangat sibuk, sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran kami." Sindir Chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju alat pemangang yang tengah dipersipakan untuk acara BBQ mereka malam ini.

"Hahaha! Tentu saja! sudah lama aku tidak berlibur seperti ini. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan berkumpul bersama kalian." Ucap lelaki bersurai pirang yang diketahui bernama Kris.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis memperhatikan teman- temanya yang terlihat sangat bahagia itu. "Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Tanyanya sambil mengelilingkan netranya melihat berbagai kesibukan yang tengah ditekuni oleh teman – temanya.

"Tidak usah Baek, kau duduk saja di sana." Ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk salah satu kursi yang sengaja ditata di halaman samping itu.

" _ **sepertinya kayu bakar kita kurang."**_ Ucap salah satu orang yang tengah menyiapkan api unggun untuk acara nanti malam.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu lantas berinisiatif untuk mencari kayu bakar tambahan. "Biar aku saja!" Ia merasa tidak enak, karena sama sekali belum memberikan bantuan apa – apa.

"Kau yakin?" tanya orang tadi

"Iya. Lagipula aku belum membantu apa – apa." Ucap Baekhyun

"Baiklah, kau bisa mencarinya di hutan di bagian belakang villa. Banyak ranting yang bisa kau pungut dari sana." Jelas Sehun kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku akan pergi bersamamu!" Tukas Chanyeol "Kau akan kesulitan membawa kayu - kayunya jika pergi seorang diri, dan aku cukup hafal dengan lingkungan villa ini." Jelas Chanyeol sambil berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Karena sebentar lagi matahari tenggelam, jangan terlalu lama di sana." Ucap Sehun mengingatkan.

"Oke! Ayo Baek!" Ucap Chanyeol dan segera pergi menuju bagian belakang villa bersama Baekhyun.

"Hutanya cukup lebat juga ya" ucap Baekhyun ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam hutan

"iya, hutan ini tidak banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali aku kesini sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memunguti ranting kering dari lantai hutan.

Karena asyik memunguti ranting, tanpa sadar keduanya kini tengah berada cukup jauh ke dalam hutan. Bangunan villa sudah menghilang dibalik batang – batang menjulang pepohonan hutan. Hari yang mulai petang membuat pencahayaan di dalam sana semakin minim. Hingga teteasan air dari atas menyadarkan keduanya.

"hujan?" tanya Chanyeol saat merasakan kulitnya basah oleh tetesan hujan.

"Sepertinya iya." Timpal Baekhyun yang juga merasakan tetesan air di wajahnya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali, sebelum hujan semakin deras dan hari juga semakin gelap" Ucap Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk berbalik arah kemabali menuju villa.

Tanpa diduga, dalam hitungan detik rintik hujan berubah menjadi hujan lebat. Mendung tiba – tiba menyelubungi langit petang itu. suasana semakin mencekam tatkala suara guntur terdengar bergemuruh di sela – sela suara deru hujan yang menerpa dedaunan hutan.

"Sial! Kenapa tiba – tiba hujan deras?!" Pekik Chanyeol panik. Ranting – ranting kering yang semula berada dalam dekapanya kini sudah jatuh berserakan di tanah. Lagipula jika hujan selebat ini, acara outdoor mereka juga akan dibatalkan.

"Chanyeol..." panggil Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar.

Mendengar suara Baekhyun yang aneh, Chanyeol segera berbalik, berjalan mengahmpirinya. " Kenapa kau diam saja di situ?" Tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun berdiri mematung di posisinya.

"Jangan kesini!" cegah Baekhun, dan Chanyeol segera menghentikan langkahnya. "Sepertinya aku menginjak batu yang berada di tepian jurang.." ucap Baekhyun sambil memberikan tatapan ngeri kepada Chanyeol " jika aku bergerak sedikit kemungkinan batu ini akan longsor dan aku akan terjatuh ke jurang .."

"Oh Tuhan!" tukas Chanyeol sambil menutup mulutnya senidiri. Chanyeol berjalan perlahan mendekat ke posisi Baekhyun berdiri. Benar saja, Baekhyun kini tengah berdiri tepat di atas sebuah batu yang sudah hampir runtuh. Jikapun Ia berjalan mendekat untuk menarik lengan Baekhyun, jarak antara dirinya dan Baekhyun telalu jauh.

"Diamlah sebentar! aku akan mencari sesuatu yang bisa menarikmu dari sana." Pekik Chanyeol sambil mengelilingkan pandanganya mengamati lingkungan sekitarnya, berusaha mencari benda yang dapat ia gunakan.

Namun sayang, hujan yang semakin lebat membuat tanah semakin licin dan batu yang menjadi pijakan Baekhyun mulai bergerak. Baekhyun merasa sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menyelamatkanya, hingga kini Ia hanya pasrah dengan apapun yang akan terjadi padanya. Mungkin Tuhan telah mengabulkan keinginanya untuk segera menyusul seluruh keluarganya di atas sana.

"Chanyeol, terima kasih sudah menjagaku selama ini." Ucap Baekhyun sebelum batu yang ia pijak terlepas dan jatuh ke jurang bersama dengan tubuh mungilnya.

"TIDAK! BAEKHYUN!" Teriak Chanyeol bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang melayang di udara untuk merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun. Keduanya terjatuh bersama ke dalam jurang, dengan posisi Baekhyun dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Keduanya berguling menuruni jurang yang cukup terjal itu hingga terhenti di dasar jurang dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

"Ya Tuhan bagaimana ini? Baekhyun dan Chanyeol belum kembali sejak satu jam yang lalu" ucap Kyungsoo sambil berjalan mondar mandir di dalam villa.

Semua orang yang semula tengah sibuk mempersiapkan acara BBQ di halaman samping villa, kini tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah dengan raut wajah yang dipenuhi dengan kekhawatiran. Hujan lebat yang tiba – tiba terjadi membuat acara mereka terpaksa dibatalkan. Ditambah dengan dua orang teman mereka yang belum kembali sejak pergi mencari kayu bakar satu jam yang lalu.

"Aku akan menyusul mereka!" tukas Kyungsoo dengan senter yang sudah berada di tanganya. Ia berniat mencari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di dalam hutan yang gelap seorang diri.

"Tidak Kyungsoo, cuacanya masih sangat buruk. Bisa – bisa kau juga akan tersesat di dalam sana!" pekik Sehun sambil menahan lengan Kyungsoo. "setidaknya tunggu sampai hujan dan petirnya reda dulu." tambah Sehun memberikan saran.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menurut dengan kata – kata yang Sehun ucapkan, Ia kembali mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah villa. "Mereka juga tidak membawa handphon lagi!" gerutu Kyungsoo sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Sudah, sebaiknya kita semua berdoa agar keduanya kembali dengan selamat." Kris memberikan saran dan seketika suasana kembali tenang, menandakan bahwa semua orang tengah melantunkan doa terbaiknya untuk keselamatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

* * *

Kelopak mata itu bergerak- gerak, perlahan mengerjap saat kesadaranya kembali ia peroleh. "Aakhh..sshhhh" rintih lelaki itu saat merasakan kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Perlahan ia bangkit untuk duduk dengan bantuan tumpuan lenganya.

"Baek?" panggil lelaki itu sambil mengedarkan netranya mencari sosok yang tadi terjatuh bersamanya. netranya hanya dibantu dengan penerangan yang berasal dari kilatan petir yang masih setia menyambar.

Sekitar lima meter dari posisinya duduk, terlihat seonggok tubuh yang tergeletak tak bergerak di atas tanah. Dengan kepala yang berdenyut nyeri, Chanyeol bangkit berdiri kemudian berjalan gontai mendekati tubuh itu, dan memang benar itu adalah sosok yang tengah dicarinya.

"Baek! Baekhyun..!" Pekik Chanyeol sambil menggoyang goyangkan tubuh lemas itu. Ia tempelkan telinganya di dada Baekhyun untuk memeriksa detak jantung lelaki malang itu. "Syukurlah.." gumam Chanyeol saat pendengaranya merasakan detak jantung Baekhyun.

"kita harus berteduh" gumam lelaki jangkung itu saat menyadari hujan yang masih lebat mengguyur dan kondisi udara yang semakin mendingin.

Chanyeol segera berdiri untuk mencari tempat yang dapat mereka gunakan untuk berteduh. Dari kejauhan natranya menangkap sebuah gubug tua. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh lemas Baekhyun ke dalam pelukanya, Ia membopong tubuh basah kuyup itu menuju gubug tua yang sepertinya tidak berpenghuni. sesampainya di depan gubug, Ia dorong pintu yang terbuat dari susunan kayu yang dirakit menjadi satu itu menggunakan kakinya. Syukurlah pintu itu tidak terkunci, sehingga keduanya bisa memasuki bagian dalam gubug yang cukup kering untuk mereka berteduh. Saat Chanyeol hendak meletakan tubuh Baekhyun ke atas lantai terdengar rintihan yang keluar dari bibir pucat Baekhyun.

"eengg.. nenek..nenek.." kepala Baekhyun bergerak – gerak dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Baek?! Baekhyun! Sadarlah.. Baek!" pekik Chanyeol sambil memukul – mukul kedua pipi Baekhyun bergantian.

"Neeek.. kenapa nenek meninggalkanku sendiri.. Baekhyun ingin ikut nenek saja.. nenek.." Baekhyun masih belum sadar, Ia masih meracau memanggil – manggil mendiang neneknya.

"Tidak Baek, kau masih disini.. sadarlah.. bangunlah Baekhyun!" Chanyeol memekik panik saat tubuh Baekhyun mulai mengigil hebat.

Karena teriakan Chanyeol barusan, Baekhyun akhirnya membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"di-ding-ngin Chan-..shhh.." ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Benar saja semua pakaian yang ia kenakan basah kuyup karena air hujan, ditambah dengan suhu malam yang semakin menusuk kulit membuat siapapun akan mengingil kedinginan karenanya. Bibir tipisnya mulai membiru, rona wajahnya telah lenyap tergantikan dengan warna pucat pasih. Seluruh tubuhnya menggigil hebat.

"Oh tidak, jangan bilang kau terserang hipotermia?!" Chanyeol panik, Ia segera berdiri mencari sesuatu yang dapat digunakan untuk menghangatkan tubuh Baekhyun. Di sudut ruangan netranya melihat sebuah kain usang tergantung di dekat jendela, Ia bergegas bangkit untuk mengambil kain itu.

"Sepetinya ini bisa digunakan." Ucap Chanyeol saat membuka lebar kain usang yang ia temukan.

Ia segera berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang terbaring di atas lantai dengan tubuh yang menggigil. Dengan segera Ia membuka semua pakaian basah yang membalut tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun lemah sambil menghentikan gerakan tangan Chanyeol yang berusaha membuka kancing kemejanya.

"kali ini tolong menurutlah padaku" ucap Chanyeol tegas dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatanya. Baekhyun hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan yang Chanyeol berikan padanya. Setelah semua pakaian basah terlepas dari tubuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera melepas pakaian basahnya juga. Ia dudukan tubuh polosnya di samping tubuh Baekhyun, Ia bawa tubuh mungil itu untuk duduk di atas pangkuanya. Seketika Ia rasakan dinginya permukaan kulit Baekhyun saat bersentuhan dengan permukaan kulit tubuhnya. Ia berusaha melakukan pertolongan pertama untuk meningkatkan suhu tubuh Baekhyun dengan bantuan suhu tubuhnya. Setelah posisi Baekhyun nyaman berada di dalam pangkuanya, Ia tutupakan kain usang tadi ke tubuhnya dan tubuh Baekhyun untuk menjaga suhu tubuh mereka agar tetap hangat.

Kepala Baekhyun bersadar lemas di bahu bidang Chanyeol, tubuhnya masih saja menggigil walaupun sudah berada dalam dekapan tubuh besar Chanyeol.

"Baek, kenapa kau masih menggigil?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir "Apa tadi pagi kau sarapan?" tanya Chanyeol berusaha mencari penyebab suhu tubuh Baekhyun yang terus menurun.

"Tidak.." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lemah di atas bahu Chanyeol

"Kapan terakhir kau makan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"—aku tudak ingat.." jawab Baekhyun lemah sambil memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Kenapa kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri?!" pekik Chanyeol gusar karena tindakan bodoh Baekhyun "Kau tahu, jika kau seperti ini kau justru akan membuat nenekmu sedih. Kau bisa sakit bahkan kehilangan nyawamu! Tolong pikirkanlah akibatnya Baekhyun.." ucap Chanyeol mulai merasakan matanya memanas karena air mata yang mulai menggenang di sana. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa teriris - iris saat melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang menyedihkan seperti ini.

Lama.. tidak ada respon atau gerakan yang berasal dari lelaki mungil yang terbaring dalam dekapanya itu. Chanyeol mulai curiga saat tubuh lelaki itu sudah berhenti bergetar namun suhu tubuhnya justru terasa semakin dingin.

"Baek?" Panggil Chanyeol sambil menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar ia bisa melihat wajahnya. Mata mungil itu terpejam rapat, bibir tipisnya membiru, dan kulit wajahnya jauh dari kata cerah.

"Tidak.. Baekhyun.." Chanyeol mulai cemas, ia letakkan jarinya di atas urat nadi yang terletak di leher Baekhyun. Detak jantung Bakehyun masih bisa ia rasakan, tapi detak itu sangat lemah, hampir terasa menghilang.

Chanyeol panik, dia menghangatkan jemari Baekhyun dengan nafasnya, ia tiup – tiupkan nafas hangatnya pada jemari yang terlihat membiru.

"Demi Tuhan, tolong bertahanlah Baekhyun." Rintih Chanyeol dengan suara bergetar sambil merengkuh tubuh polos Baekhyun yang semakin mendingin. Ia eratkan dekapanya, berusaha menyalurkan suhu tubuhnya agar tubuh mungil itu masih dapat bertahan.

"Baek.. tolong bertahanlah.." air matanya terjatuh di atas bahu sempit Baekhyun dan mengalir menuruni punggung kurusnya "A-Aku menyayangimu Byun Baekhyun"

* * *

-The Cursed Destiny-

* * *

10 p.m.

Di bawah cahaya bulan purnama yang bersinar cerah malam itu, seorang lelaki terlihat tengah mencari jalan yang dapat ia lalui untuk membawanya dan seseorang yang tengah berbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas punggugnya ke tempat yang lebih aman. Tubuh itu hanya dibalut dengan selembar kain usang yang hanya menampakan kepalanya yang bersandar lemas di atas bahu bidang lelaki jangkung itu.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan membawamu pulang. Aku berjanji." Ucap lelaki jangkung itu dengan suara paraunya.

Setelah lama mencari, akhirnya Chanyeol menemukan sebuah undak – undakan yang mengarah ke atas. Ia langkahkan kakinya dengan hati – hati karena permukaan tanah yang licin akibat air hujan yang tadi sempat mengguyur deras. Tak sampai sepuluh menit, akhirnya Chanyeol sampai di bagian akhir undak – undakan itu. Netranya dari kejauhan menangkap secercah cahaya lampu yang berasal dari halaman belakang villa Sehun. Seketika senyum merekah muncul di wajah pucat dan lelahnya.

"Kau lihat, aku tidak pernah mengingkari janjiku Baek." Ucap Chanyeol girang dan segera berjalan cepat menuju sumber cahaya itu.

Setelah sampai di tepi terluar hutan, ia melihat dua sosok lelaki jangkung tengah berjalan keluar dengan dua senter di tangan mereka. sepertinya itu Sehun dan Kris yang akan mencarinya ke dalam hutan. Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghampiri kedua lelaki itu, pita suaranya sudah tidak mampu lagi ia gunakan untuk berteriak.

"YA TUHAN CHANYEOL?!" Pekik Kris saat melihat sosok yang dicarinya tengah berjalan mendekatinya dari arah hutan "APA YANG TERJADI?! ADA APA DENGAN BAEKHYUN?!" tanyanya panik saat melihat sosok Baekhyun yang berada di atas punggung Chanyeol dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

"Sehun tolong ambilkan barang- barangku. Aku akan membawa Baekhyun kembali ke Seoul, Ia harus segera mendapat pertolongan medis." Ucap Chanyeol dan segera dilaksanakn oleh lelaki berkulit pucat itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa wajah Baekhyun sangat pucat?" tanya Kris lagi setelah melihat wajah Baekhyun lebih jelas.

"Kami terperosok ke dalam jurang." Jawab Chanyeol singkat, rasanya sudah tidak ada lagi tenaga yang tersisa untuk menjelaskan panjang lebar peristiwa yang baru saja ia alami di dalam hutan.

Tak lama Sehun sudah tiba dengan semua barang yang Chanyeol inginkan. Ia membantu membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol dan membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam mobil.

"tolong urus sisanya Sehun." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum melesat meninggalkan Sehun dan teman – temanya yang masih berada di dalam villa.

Chanyeol segera menyalakan penghangat udara mobilnya dengan skala maksimum. Ia rapatkan kain yang membalut tubuh polos Baekhyun agar suhu tubuh lelaki mungil itu tidak semakin menurun.

"bertahanlah Baek." Ucap Chanyeol sambil meremas telapak tangan dingin milik Baekhyun di balik kain.

Saat mobilnya mulai memasuki perbatasan kota Seoul, Chanyeol segera menghubungi seseorang melalui handphonya yang terhubung melalui layar kecil di dasbor mobilnya.

"Halo dokter? Bisakah kau ke rumahku sekarang, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu segera."

" _Baiklah. Aku berangkat ke sana sekarang"_ terdengar jawaban tegas dari seorang wanita di ujung sambungan.

"tolong bawa peralatan untuk penderita hipotermia." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum menutup sambungan telponya.

Kurang dari satu jam mobil itu akhirnya memasuki gerbang rumahnya. Dengan gerakan tergesa Chanyeol melepas sabuk pengamanya dan segera berjalan keluar menuju tempat duduk Baekhyun. Ia bopong tubuh mungil tak sadarkan diri itu ke dalam pelukanya. Ia langkahkan dengan cepat kedua kaki jenjangnya memasuki bagian dalam rumah. Di ruang tengah rupanya sudah ada seorang lelaki paruh baya dan seorang wanita cantik yang langsung berdiri saat melihat Chanyeol berjalan memasuki ruangan.

"Ya Tuhan Chanyeol!" pekik wanita itu saat melihat kondisi Chanyeol yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata – kata.

"Paman tolong siapkan air hangat. Dokter kau ikut ke kamarku, dia membutuhkan bantuanmu segera." Ucap Chanyeol terburu sambil terus berjalan menaiki tangga yang membawanya ke ruang pribadinya di lantai dua.

"Chanyeol kepalamu berdarah!" pekik wanita itu saat melihat darah segar yang mengalir di pelipis lelaki yang sedang bejalan menaiki tangga sambil membopong tubuh polos seorang lelaki yang hanya berbalut selembar kain usang.

"jangan khawatirkan aku! Tolong kau selamatkan dulu nyawanya!" pekik Chanyeol sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Wanita itu hanya diam dan mengikuti Chanyeol memasuki kamar pribadinya.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar Chanyeol segera membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas tempat tidurnya. Wanita itu berinisiatif untuk membantu Chanyeol melepaskaan kain usang yang membalut tubuh Baekhyun.

"kau siapkan saja peralatanmu, biar aku yang melepaskanya." Pinta Chanyeol

Bagai perintah, wanita itu segera menyiapkan peralatan medisnya termasuk cairan infus beserta tiang penggantungnya. Setelah semua peralatan siap, wanita itu memberikan instruksi kepada Chanyeol. Ia memintanya untuk menyalakan penghangat ruangan dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk meletakan kantung yang berisi air panas di beberpa titik di tubuh Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhun dibiarkan tanpa busana di dalam selimut hangat Chanyeol, ini bertujuan untuk mempercepat penyerapan panas yang bersumber dari kantung – kantung yang berisi air panas tadi. Wanita itu segera memasangkan selang infus ke punggung tangan Baekhyun, kemudian menyuntikan cairan bening ke dalam selang infus. Cairan obat itu berfungsi untuk meningkatkan detak jantung Baekhyun agar suhu tubuhnya dapat segera naik.

"Untung saja kau segera membawanya, telat sedikit saja kemungkinan dia akan kehilangan nyawanya." Ucap wanita itu setelah memeriksa mata Baekhyun menggunakan sebuah senter.

"Syukurlah" ucap Chanyeol sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang. Kelegaan tergambar jelas di wajah pucatnya yang beberapa menit lalu terlihat sangat tegang.

"Segeralah bersihkan tubuhmu, akan ku obati luka di kepalamu itu." Ucap wanita itu dan segera dilaksanakan oleh lelaki jangkung itu.

Tak lama Chanyeol sudah keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan pakaian barunya. Ia dudukan tubuhnya di kursi kecil yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Dia sudah tidak terlihat pucat." Celetuk Chanyeol sambil mengamati wajah tenang Baekhyun.

"hum. Kemungkinan dia baru akan sadar besok pagi karena pengaruh obat yang kuberikan." Ucap wanita itu sambil memasang perban di pelipis Chanyeol.

"terimaksih.." ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum simpul di wajah lelahnya.

"Nah, sudah selelsai." Ucap wanita itu setelah memasang plester di perban Chanyeol. "Istirahatlah. Aku akan pulang, jika terjadi sesuatu hubungi saja aku." Tambah wanita itu sambil mengemasi barang – barangnya.

"terima kasih Soo-ah" ucap Chanyeol kepada wanita cantik itu.

"hmm.. sudah lama kau tidak memanggilku dengan panggilan itu lagi." Ucap wanita cantik itu dengan senyum yang tersungging di sudut bibirnya.

"hhh.. tidak... Aku hanya ingin berterimaksih padamu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan tawa ringanya.

"ahahaha.. sejak kapan kau menjadi melankolis seperti ini?" Ucap wanita itu dengan senyum jenakanya. "pasti karena lelaki manis ini kan?" ucap wanita itu sambil melirik Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur di atas tempat tidur Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul sambil memandang wajah tertidur Baekhyun.

"wah..wah.. sepertinya aku harus segera pergi dari sini. Agar kau bisa berduaan denganya."

"Apa sih?! Sudah sana pulanglah!" pekik Chanyeol sambil mengibaskan tanganya berusaha mengusir wanita itu.

"iyaa.. iya.. " wanita itu berjalan menuju pintu kamar Chanyeol dengan tas besar yang berisi peralatan medisnya.

"Soo-ah!" panggil Chanyeol lagi saat wanita itu hendak menutup pintu kamarnya "sekali lagi terima kasih."

"Berterimakasihlah pada dirimu sendiri." Ucap wanita cantik itu dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

Kini tinggal dirinya dan Baekhyun yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. ia segera bangkit dari kursinya untuk mengambilkan pakaian dari dalam lemarinya untuk Baekhyun kenakan. Ia menyingkirkan semua kantung yang berisi air hangat dari tubuh mungil itu, ia pakaikan piamanya yang jelas sangat besar di tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tidak ada pakaian lain yang seukuran dengan tubuh Baekhyun. Saat ia hendak mengancingkan baju piamanya netranya menagkap tanda kutukan yang terlihat sangat mencolok kulit putih bersih Baekhyun. Tanda kemerahan itu sedikit berubah bentuknya, dan saat Chanyeol perhatikan lebih seksama ternyata kelopaknya telah menghilang satu. Itu artinya kejadian di hutan tadi adalah kesialan keenam mereka.

"Syukurlah Baek.. kita berhasil melaluinya." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum mengecup kening Baekhyun dalam.

Ia melanjutkan kembali kegiatanya memakaikan baju ke tubuh Baekhyun, Ia gulung ujung celananya agar tidak menutupi telapak kakainya. Setelah penampilan Baekhyun dirasa rapih, Chanyeol tarik selimut tebalnya hingga menutupi bagian dada Baekhyun.

"istirahatlah.." ucap Chanyeol dengan suara basnya.

* * *

Di depan pintu kediaman Chanyeol terlihat dua orang berbeda usia tengah mengobrol sambil berdiri. itu Tuan Kim yang tengah mengantar Dr Soo yang akan kembali ke rumahnya.

"Paman, sebenarnya siapa lelaki yang Chanyeol bawa tadi? Apakah dia kakasihnya?" Tanya wanita itu kepada lelaki paruh baya yang merupakan kepala pelayan di rumah itu.

Tuan Kim sempat membolakan kedua matanya ketika mendengar ucapan wanita cantik itu, kemudian memberikan senyum simpul dan berucap " hubungan mereka lebih dari itu."

"apa maksud paman mereka berdua sudah menikah?!" Pekik wanita itu berusaha menduga hubungan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"ahahaha...-ah, maafkan saya dokter." Tuan Kim menahan tawanya yang kelepasan dan segera meminta maaf. Ia berdeham sebelum melanjutkan ucapanya " yang jelas mereka sudah saling terikat sejak ratusan tahun lalu." Jawab Lelaki paruh baya itu mantap.

Wanita itu terlihat mengernyitkan keningnya bingung dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil pusing ucapan pelayan utaman rumah itu.

"Ya sudah Paman, aku pulang dulu." Ucap wanita itu kemudian melangkah menuju mobilnya.

"hati – hati dalam perjalanan anda dokter." Ucap Tuan kim sambil membugkuk memberikan hormat.

* * *

8 a.m.

Di dalam ruangan bernuansa krem terlihat seorang maid tengah sibuk merapihkan dan membersihkan perabotan. Ia melakukan pekerjaanya dengan sangat hati – hati karena khawatir membangunkan seorang lelaki yang tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Saat ia tengah mengelap meja kaca yang terletak di samping sofa merah, tiba – tiba pendengaranya menangkap suara yang berasal dari tempat tidur. Ia alihkan pandanganya ke tempat itu dan dilihatnya seorang lelaki berwajah manis baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Maafkan saya Tuan, karena saya Anda jadi terbangun." Ucap maid itu sambil membungkukan tubuhnya dalam, Ia merasa bersalah kerena mengganggu tidur lelaki berwajah manis itu.

"Aah.. tidak.. kau tidak menggangguku" ucap lelaki itu yang kini sudah duduk bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur. "Lanjutkan saja perkerjaanmu, tidak usah hiraukan aku." Pinta lelaki itu dan dibalas dengan anggukan canggung dari maid tadi.

"di mana Chanyeol?" tanya lelaki itu lagi.

"Tuan muda sedang memasakan Anda sup di dapur Tuan." Jawab maid itu dengan wajah yang menghadap ke lantai.

Tanpa maid itu sadari, ucapanya barusan telah membuat wajah lelaki mungil itu merona bersamaan dengan sebuah senyuman yang muncul di wajahnya. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian tadi malam, saat Chanyeol berusaha menyelamatkan nyawanya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak seutuhnya kehilangan kesadaran. Walaupun tidak begitu jelas, Ia masih bisa mendengar dan melihat kejadian di hadapanya. Dan tentu saja, Ia tidak melewatkan bagian saat Chanyeol menangis di bahunya dan melafalkan kalimat yang membuat hatinya menghangat.

" _A-Aku menyayangimu Byun Baekhyun"_

Wajah yang memang sudah merona itu, semakin memerah saat kalimat itu kembali mengalun di dalam kepalanya. Hingga lamunanya terhenti karena pintu kamar yang tiba – tiba terbuka. Dari balik pintu muncul sesosok lelaki jangkung yang tengah membawa nampan yang berisi sebuah mangkuk sup dan segelas susu hangat. Ia berjalan memasuki kamar itu dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya karena mendapati seseorang yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"kau sudah bangun?" Tanya lelaki jangkung itu saat meletakan mangkuk dan gelas yang ia bawa ke atas meja yang terletak di samping tempat tidur. Ia dibantu oleh seorang maid untuk menurunkan barang – barang itu. kemudian maid itu segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan agar tuanya tidak merasa terganggu.

Lelaki yang ditanya hanya menunduk dalam tanpa jawaban. Sebenarnya ia tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa panas. Sejak lelaki jangkung itu memasuki ruangan entah mengapa jantungnya bertedak di luar normal.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Chanyeol penuh perhatian.

Baekhyun masih bertahan dengan posisi awalnya, menunduk dalam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Chanyeol yang melihat reaksi pasif Baekhyun kembali berfikir bahwa lelaki di hadapanya itu masih belum bisa melupakan kesedihanya. Ia masih memikirkan kepergian mendiang neneknya.

Chanyeol lantas mendudukan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, tepat di samping kaki Baekhyun. Ia bawa kedua telapak tangan yang berukuran jauh lebih kecil darinya itu ke dalam genggamanya.

"Baekhyun kau tidak boleh seperti ini terus.. kau harus tetap melanjutkan hidupmu.. demi nenek, ayah, ibu dan aku" Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara yang sangat lembut.

Baekhyun yang semula hanya menatap ke bawah kini memandang manik mata emerald milik lawan bicaranya.

"Aku yakin di atas sana, mereka pasti akan merasa sedih jika melihat harta paling berharganya tidak bersemangat menjalani hidup seperti ini. Mungkin kau berfikir jika di dunia ini kau sudah tidak memiliki siapa - siapa lagi, tapi Baek-" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya.

"Sejak kejadian semalam, aku menyadari bahwa kau bukan hanya sekedar teman bagiku... kau lebih dari itu Baek. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini yang orang sebut dengan cinta, tapi yang jelas hatiku terasa diiris - iris saat melihatmu hampir meregang nyawa. Rasanya disini benar – benar sakit." Chanyeol meremas kain baju di depan dadanya.

" Oleh karena itu aku ingin kau tahu bahwa di dunia ini masih ada orang yang menyayangimu... Kau tidak sendirian.." Baekhyun merasakan matanya memanas karena air mata yang mulai menggenang di sana.

"Mendiang nenekmu pernah berpesan padaku untuk selalu menjagamu. Jadi tolong bergantunglah padaku, mintalah bantuanku jika kau dalam kesulitan.. Dan ingat, kau pernah berjanji padaku untuk menyelesaikan kutukan ini bersama – sama bukan?" Chanyeol menyelesaikan ungkapan perasaanya dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang terlukis di wajah tampanya. Tanganya terulur untuk mengapus air mata yang terjatuh di pipi tembam Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Apakah kelopaknya menghilang?" Baekhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan entah mengapa Baekhyun pun ikut tersenyum saat melihat lelaki di hadapanya tengah menyunggingkan senyum lembut kepadanya. Tanpa diduga tiba – tiba Chanyeol memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di sudut bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun membolakan matanya sambil memegang permukaan kulitnya yang baru saja disentuh oleh bibir Chanyeol. Sejurus kemudian Baekhyun memukul paha lelaki jangkung itu karena tidak terima dengan perlakuan yang baru saja ia peroleh.

"Kenapa? Kan aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padamu.." Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah polos.

"Tapi aku belum!" Pekik Baekhyun dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Belum? Berarti kau berencana untuk mengakuinya juga?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum yang tersungging di sudut bibirnya.

"A-apa?!" Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata – kata saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Nah seperti itu.. kau lebih pantas tersenyum dari pada bersedih Baekhyun.. " Ucap Chanyeol sambil memandangi wajah merona milik Baekhyun. "Kau sangat cantik jika tersenyum." Lanjutnya.

Tidak tahan dengan suasana yang semakin membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan, Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Itu apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk semangkuk sup yang terletak di atas meja.

"Aah.. ini sup rumput laut. Kata orang – orang, sup ini sangat bagus untuk orang yang sakit." Ucap Chanyeol sembari mengambil mangkuk yang berisi sup beraroma sedap itu.

"Kau harus menghabiskanya agar tenagamu cepat pulih." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan sesendok penuh sup ke depan mulut Baekhyun. Dengan sigap Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan itu.

"Rasanya lumayan.." celetuk Baekhyun setelah sup itu masuk ke dalam kerongkonganya.

"itu karena aku membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati" Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah penuh rasa bangga.

"Kenapa kau jadi suka menggombal?" sindir Baekhyun setelah menenggak susu yang Chanyeol berikan padanya.

"Aku tidak menggombal.. Aku hanya menyatakan yang sebenarnya.." ucapnya santai sambil menghapus jejak susu di bibir Baekhyun dengan selembar tisu.

Netra Baekhyun tak sengaja melihat perban yang terpasang di pelipis Chanyeol. Tanganya refleks terulur hendak menyentuh perban itu. "ini kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan perban itu.

"ah ini.. " ucap Chanyeol saat menyadari perban yang terdapat di pelipis kepalanya. "ini hanya luka kecil yang kudapatkan saat terjatuh dari jurang.." Bohongnya, karena luka kecil tidak mungkin membuat darah segarnya mengalir keluar tadi malam.

Baekhyun kembali menatap manik mata Chanyeol, " Ma-af-" belum selesai permintaan maafnya terucap, Chanyeol sudah menyelanya terlebih dahulu.

"sshhhh... tidak perlu minta maaf. Ini bukan salahmu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memberikan tatapan tajam pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak suka tiap kali lelaki di hadapanya itu selalu meminta maaf atas luka – luka yang ia peroleh.

Keduanya kembali melanjutkan kegiatan suap menyuap hingga suara gaduh perlahan mulai terdengar dari arah pintu. Sejurus kemudian pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menampakan sejumlah laki – laki berwajah sumringah memandang senang ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol meletakan mangkuk yang dipegangnya ke atas meja dan segera bangkit berdiri untuk menyambut orang – orang itu.

"Syukurlah kalian baik – baik saja! Aku sempat khawatir padamu Baekhyun!" Pekik seorang laki – laki bersurai pirang. " tubuhmu sangat dingin tadi malam." Lanjut lelaki itu. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan lelaki bernama Kris itu.

Seorang laki – laki berpostur paling pendek dengan mata doe mendudukan tubuhnya tepat di samping Baekhyun.

"kau tidak papa? Aku benar – benar khawatir." Ucapnya dengan suara penuh kekhawatiran

"hum. Aku tidak papa" Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Syukurlah.." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengusap lengan Baekhyun.

" Yeol, pelayan di rumahmu cantik – cantik ya ! " celetuk lelaki bermata panda dan mendapat sikutan dari lelaki berkulit pucat

"AHAHAHA.. kau ini pikiranya wanita saja" ucap Chanyeol menanggapi ucapan lelaki itu.

"ummm... maafkan aku ya teman – teman.. gara – gara aku, acara campingnya jadi batal." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"aaaiiiishh... tidak Baek, bukan karenamu tapi cuacanya yang tiba – tiba berubah memburuk." Ucap Sehun dengan tangan yang ia kibas – kibaskan di udara " lagipula sebenarnya acara ini sengaja Chanyeol buat untuk menghiburmu, jadi apa gunanya jika kau tidak ikut berpartisipasi.." terang Sehun membongkar kenyataan yang baru saja Baekhyun ketahui.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandanganya pada Chanyeol yang tersipu dan tidak berani menatap mata Baekhyun, sepertinya Ia sedang salah tingkah karena rahasianya terbongkar.

"Lain kali ayo kita liburan bersama lagi, tapi ke tempat yang lebih jauh.. Jeju misalnya!" celetuk lelaki bermata panda dan hanya di balas dengan tawa renyah orang – orang di dalam ruangan itu.

Seulas senyuman terbentuk di wajah manis Baekhyun ketika melihat wajah bahagia teman – temanya. Ia kembali mendapatkan alasan untuk kembali melanjutkan hidupnya seperti sedia kala, Ia ingin melindungi senyum – senyum indah itu dengan tetap menjadi Byun Baekhyun yang selalu ceria dan penuh semangat. Khususnya untuk menjaga satu senyum milik laki – laki berlesung pipi yang kini tengah tersenyum manis kepadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Next Chapter preview

"Byun Baekhyun cepatlah datang kesisiku.. " rintih lelaki jangkung yang terkapar tak berdaya di lantai kamar mandi. Entah apa yang telah menimpa Baekhyun hingga tubuh kekarnya kini terasa remuk.

* * *

 **Aloha~🙋**

 **Maaf ya sedikit telat updatenya.. tapi chapter ini sedikit lebih panjang kok. Hehehe😁**

 **semoga kalian puas dengan kelanjutan ceritanya ya**

 **Dan jangan lupa tinggalakan review supaya kedepan tulisanku bisa lebih baik lagi~**

 **Pay..pay..ily🙆**

 **salam 614!❤**


	16. Fate XV

Last chapter preview

 _Baekhyun mengalihkan pandanganya pada Chanyeol yang tersipu dan tidak berani menatap mata Baekhyun, sepertinya Ia sedang salah tingkah karena rahasianya terbongkar._

" _Lain kali ayo kita liburan bersama lagi, tapi ke tempat yang lebih jauh.. Jeju misalnya?" celetuk lelaki bermata panda dan hanya di balas dengan tawa renyah orang – orang di dalam ruangan itu._

 _Seulas senyuman terbentuk di wajah manis Baekhyun saat melihat wajah bahagia teman – temanya. Ia kembali mendapatkan alasan untuk kembali melanjutkan hidupnya seperti sedia kala, Ia ingin melindungi senyum – senyum indah itu dengan tetap menjadi Byun Baekhyun yang selalu ceria dan penuh semangat. Khusunya untuk satu senyum milik laki – laki berlesung pipi yang kini tengah tersenyum manis kepadanya._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fate XV**

 **.**

 **.**

6 p.m.

Suara ketukan di pintu mengalihkan atensi seorang lelaki berkaca mata yang sedang fokus dengan tumpukan dokumen di atas meja kerjanya. Ia tengah memeriksa isi tiap dokumen yang membutuhkan keputusanya sebagai seorang putera mahkota.

"Masuk" Sahut lelaki itu ke arah pintu.

Tampak seorang lelaki paruh baya memasuki ruangan kemudian membungkuk memberikan hormat "Maaf Tuan Muda, Paduka dan Ibu permaisuri sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke sini."

"Benarkah?! Memangnya ada urusan apa Paman? Tanya Lelaki berkacamata itu terkejut saat mendengar penuturan pelayanya.

"Sepertinya hanya untuk berkunjung saja Tuan" Jawab lelaki paruh baya itu .

Seringkali jika memiliki waktu lengang, kedua orang tua Chanyeol akan menyempatkan untuk berkunjung ke rumah anak bungsunya. Walaupun hanya sebuah kunjungan singkat yang biasanya mereka isi dengan acara makan malam bersama.

Saat keduanya sedang berbicara seorang lelaki berwajah manis baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang terlihat kebesaran. Ia cukup bingung karena mendapatkan pandangan aneh dari dua orang lelaki berbeda usia yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

"eerr- apa ada yang aneh?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memeriksa penampilanya. Bukanya medapat jawaban, orang yang ditanyai justru kembali melanjutkan pembicaraanya.

"Paman, tolong segera siapkan makan malam." Perintah lelaki jangkung itu kepada pelayanya dan segera dilaksanakan. Lelaki paruh baya itu membungkuk sebelum akhirnya keluar dari dalam ruangan itu.

"Ada apa Yeol?" Tanya lelaki berwajah manis itu sambil berjalan menghampiri lawan bicaranya.

"Baek, ayah dan ibuku dalam perjalanan ke sini." Ucap Chanyeol sambil melepas kacamatanya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya untuk menghampiri lelaki yang beraroma sabun itu.

"Benarkah?! Pa-paduka Raja dan Permaisuri?!" Pekik Baekhyun tergagap sambil membolakan kedua matanya. " Ya Tuhan.. Chanyeol ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan mereka secara langsung! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!" Ia berjalan tak tentu arah menggambarkan keresahanya. Ia tidak bisa mengatur emosinya karena akan bertemu dengan orang nomor satu di negaranya itu.

"hei, hei, tenanglah Baek.." ucap Chanyeol sambil memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun. " mereka hanya ayah dan ibuku untuk saat ini."

"aah... kau benar.. Tapi tetap saja, bagaimana ini? Penampilanku sangat tidak rapih." Ucap Baekhyun sambil manarik – narik kaos milik Chanyeol yang sedang Ia kenakan.

"tidak usah khawatir, lagi pula ini hanya kunjungan keluarga.. bukan acara resmi." Ucap Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan lelaki mungil itu.

"Kau tidak usah memusingkan hal – hal kecil, lebih baik sekarang ikut aku ke bawah untuk mempersiapkan makan malam." Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan keluar dari dalam kamar.

"Ki-kita akan makam malam bersama Paduka Raja?!" pekik Baekhyun lagi sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

Di atas sebuah meja panjang yang terbuat dari kayu hitam nan kokoh terlihat empat orang tengah duduk dengan tenang sambil menikmati hidangan di hadapanya. Seorang lelaki paruh baya duduk berdampingan dengan seorang wanita yang terlihat seusia denganya. Keduanya merupakan pasangan suami istri. Di depan lelaki itu duduk seorang pemuda yang merupakan putera dari kedua pasangan tadi. Dan di sebelah pemuda itu duduk seorang lelaki berwajah manis yang terlihat tegang dalam posisinya.

"jadi kau teman kuliah Chanyeol Nak Baekhyun?" tanya wanita itu pada lelaki yang setia menundukan kepalanya.

"i-iya Permaisuri" jawab Baekhyun tergagap

"Panggil saja bibi.. " pinta wanita itu dengan senyum lembutnya

"i-iya bibi" jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum kakunya.

"kau lucu sekali.. tidak usah tegang begitu" ucap wanita itu saat melihat tingkah canggung Baekhyun

"maafkan saya.." ucap Baekhyun sambil menggaruk pelipisnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Iya, ibu.. Baekhyun sedang mengambil kuliah di jurusan menejemen bisnis dengan beasiswa penuh melalui jalur prestasi." Jelas Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun memulai percakapan dengan orang tuanya.

"Waah,.. kau pasti sangat cerdas. Orang tuamu pasti sangat bangga, Apa pekerjaanya?" Tanya wanita itu lagi.

"emm.. orang tuaku-" belum selesai Baekhyun berucap Chanyeol sudah memotong pembicaraanya.

"Orang tua Baekhyun sudah meninggal sejak ia berusia 5 tahun bu.. selama ini dia hanya tinggal bersama neneknya di Daegu, dan beliau tak lama ini juga telah pergi dari dunia ini." Jelas Chanyeol berusaha membantu Baekhyun.

Wanita itu berdeham " Maafkan bibi ya Baekhyun.. bibi tidak bermaksud."

"Tidak papa bibi.. aku sudah terbiasa" jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Kau sangat tegar.. keluargamu pasti sangat bangga padamu." Ucap wanita itu dengan tatapan keibuan. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Chanyeol, kudengar dari Siwon kau menyumbangkan ide cemerlang di rapat terakhir kemarin?" tanya lelaki paruh baya itu kepada puteranya.

"Ah-.. Aku juga tidak menyangka ide itu bisa diterima dengan baik." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum yang menampakan lesung pipinya.

"Kerja bagus Nak, kami bangga padamu." Sela wanita yang diketahui sebagai ibu dari Chanyeol.

Keluarga kecil itu membahas berbagai macam hal ringan di atas meja makan dengan Baekhyun yang ikut tertawa bersama mereka. Setelah mengetahui kabar masing – masing, kunjungan singkat itu berakhir tepat saat jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ikut mengantar kepergian kedua orang tua Chanyeol hingga ke depan pintu.

"Jadilah anak yang tegar Baekhyun.. jika butuh bantuan mintalah pada Chanyeol" ucap wanita itu sambil mengusap lengan Baekhyun.

"Iya Bibi.. terimaksih." Ucap Baekhyun yang mulai nyaman berkomunikasi dengan wanita nomor satu di negaranya itu.

"Ya sudah, Ayah dan Ibu pamit ya. Jangan terlalu memforsir tenagamu Chanyeol" Ucap lelaki paruh baya itu kepada puteranya.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Ucap Chanyeol saat melihat punggung kedua orangtuanya pergi menjauh.

Kedua orangtua Chanyeol berjalan menuju mobil hitam mewah yang sudah menunggu di lobi rumahnya. Mereka terlihat memberikan senyum singkat sebelum menghilang di balik pintu mobil.

.

.

"Apa kau melihatnya tadi? Manik mata anak itu sama seperti milik Chanyeol"

"ya, aku melihatnya.. Apakah mungkin dia orangnya?"

"kita harus memastikanya lebih lanjut"

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kamar Chanyeol di lantai dua.

"Aku pikir kedua orang tuamu akan menanyaiku macam – macam." Ucap Baekhyun saat melangkah menaiki tangga.

Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas " Mereka justru senang jika melihatku dekat dengan teman – teman kuliahku. Mereka sebenarnya sempat khawatir padaku tidak bisa menjalin pertemanan dengan baik karena pergaulanku yang dibatasi." Jelas Chanyeol dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan paham dari Baekhyun.

"Susah juga ya hidup sebagai putera mahkota." Celetuk Baekhyun

"ahahaha.. jangan sok berlaga memahamiku! " ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusak surai hitam Baekhyun. "asal kau tahu ada satu hal yang lebih sulit dari pada mejadi seorang putera mahkota."

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Baekhyun "Membuatmu mengakui perasaanmu padaku" bisik Chanyeol diikuti dengan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi putih Baekhyun. Sejurus kemudian lelaki jangkung itu sudah berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah mematung dengan wajah yang merona.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol!" Pekik Baekhyun kemudian mengedarkan pandanganya ke sekeliling takut – takut ada pelayan yang melihat kejadian barusan.

* * *

7 a.m.

"Di mana ranselku?!" Baekhyun terlihat kebingungan mencari posisi barangnya.

"Kalau tidak salah kemarin Kyungsoo meletakanya di samping sofa. Coba kau cari di sana." Ucap Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk menata berkas – berkasnya.

"Ada!" pekik Baekhyun setelah menemukan barang yang Ia cari "jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya panik sambil mencari – cari lokasi jam dinding di dalam kamar itu. "oh tidak, sudah jam 7!" Ia segera berlari menuju kamar mandi sambil mendekap pakaian barunya yang Ia ambil dari dalam ransel.

Senin pagi yang orang bilang sebagai hari yang sibuk rupanya benar – benar berlaku untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Keduanya terlihat sibuk dengan urusanya masing – masing memepersiapkan diri untuk kegiatan hari itu. Untuk Chanyeol, Ia harus menghadiri rapat yang akan dilaksanakan pukul delapan pagi, sedangkan Baekhyun harus mengikuti perkuliahan yang dimulai di jam yang sama pula.

"Permisi Tuan, saya membawakan sarapan yang Tuan minta." Terdengar suara Tuan Kim dari luar kamar.

"Masuklah Paman!" Sahut Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan dokumen – dokumenya.

Tuan Kim masuk ke dalam kamar bersama dua orang maid yang masing -masing membawa nampan yang berisi dengan menu sarapan untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Letakan di atas meja" pinta Tuan Kim kepada dua maid itu.

"Paman, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku tadi pagi?" Gerutu Chanyeol pada kepala pelayan rumahya itu.

"Maafkan Saya Tuan, Saya takut mengganggu Anda dan Tuan Baekhyun." Ucap Tuan Kim sambil membungkuk dalam.

Chanyeol sempat mengernyit mendengar pernyataan Tuan Kim, "Paman.. kau jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak.. Aku dan Baekhyun belum sampai ke tahap itu." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa basa - basi dan mendapat cekikikan dari kedua maidnya.

"Maafkan Saya Tuan." Pinta Tuan Kim lagi.

"Yasudah tidak papa.. kalian boleh pergi." Ucap Chanyeol dan langsung dilaksanakan oleh pelayan – pelayanya itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol terlihat tengah berkutat dengan pakaian formalnya. Ia sudah mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum Baekhyun. Di saat yang sama Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan penampilan yang sudah rapih.

"Untung saja aku membawa baju ganti saat camping kemarin, jadi aku tidak perlu mengenakan pakaianmu yang kelewat besar." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang terlihat kesulitan memasang dasinya.

"Pun jika tidak ada pakaian itu, aku bisa membelikanmu yang baru, yang sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhmu" Ucap Chanyeol santai.

"Ck! kau ini suka sekali menggampangkan." Baekhyun berdecih sambil membantu Chanyeol mengikatkan dasinya.

Chanyeol memalingkan kepalanya ke samping untuk meraih roti bakar dari atas meja. Ia mengambil dua lembar, satu untuknya dan satu untuk Baekhyun.

"Buka mulutumu" Pinta Chanyeol dan segera dituruti oleh lelaki yang lebih pendek. Ia suapkan roti itu ke dalam mulut Baekhyun yang terbuka lebar.

"Cepat habiskan waktu kita sudah tidak banyak." Ucap Chanyeol yang masih berdiri tegap karena dasinya yang sedang diikatkan oleh Baekhyun.

"DONE!" Ucap Baekhyun setelah selesai mengikatkan simpul dasi milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memberikan segelas susu segar kepada lelaki di hadapanya dan Baekhyun dengan senang hati menerimanya. Keduanya terlihat berlomba menghabiskan cairan berwarna putih itu dengan lahap. Sesuai dugaan, Chanyeol-lah yang pertama kali menghabiskan susunya. Ia meraih selembar tisue untuk mengelap jejak putih yang tertinggal di bibirnya.

"Ah~ terima kasih sarapanya!" celetuk Baekhyun sambil meletakan gelas kosong itu ke atas meja.

"Menghadaplah kemari sebentar Baek." pinta Chanyeol sambil memegangi pundak Baekhyun agar menghadap padanya, Ia berusaha mengelap jejak susu yang tertinggal di bibir si mungil.

"Nah sudah.." Ucap Chanyeol setelah selesai dengan pekerjaanya. Ia lempar tisu bekas itu ke atas meja kemudian bergegas mengambil barang – barang yang akan Ia bawa.

"Ambil barang- barangmu, jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal." ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Keduanya terlihat tergesa mengemasi barang masing – masing kemudian menghambur keluar dari dalam kamar.

Benar – benar Senin pagi yang sibuk. . .

Lima belas menit sebelum pukul delapan tepat, mobil hitam milik Chanyeol telah sampai di depan gerbang kampus tempat mereka berkuliah.

"Terimakasih Paman" ucap Baekhyun pada Tuan Kim yang berada di kursi kemudi.

"Sama – sama Tuan." Ucap Tuan Kim ramah sambil melirik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi belakang.

"Jangan lewatkan makan siang. Kalu ada apa- apa segera hubungi aku. Mengerti?" Pinta Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang tengah melepaskan sabuk pengamanya.

"Iyaaaa... Kau cerewet sekali sih! Lebih cerewet dari nenek!" Gerutu Baekhyun sambil mengaitkan lengan ranselnya ke salah satu pundaknya.

"ck.. kau ini selalu saja mengeluh!" Chanyeol balas menggerutu.

"iya..iya.. iya.. maafkan aku! Sudah sana, nanti kau terlambat!" Ucap Baekhyun sebelum menutup pintu mobil.

Sejurus kemudian mobil itu sudah melesat meninggalkan Baekhyun di depan garbang kampus. Lelaki mungil itu terlihat menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman sambil mengamati mobil hitam yang bergerak mejauh dengan cepat.

"Ah! aku lupa berterimakasih padanya!" Celetuk Baekhyun sambil memukul keningnya sendiri. Ia berjalan memasuki gerbang kampusnya sambil mengetik sebuah pesan untuk dikirimkan kepada Chanyeol. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah merawatnya sampai sembuh. Tak lama setelah pesan itu terkirim, handphonya bergetar, terlihat sebuah panggilan masuk yang berasal dari orang yang baru saja Ia kirimkan pesan.

" _Balas dengan ungkapan perasaanmu padaku."_ Terdengar suara bas dari ujung sambungan.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan itu, sedikit semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi tembamnya.

"Jangan berharap!" Ucapnya sebelum memutus sambungan telepon itu.

Baekhyun memasukan kembali hendphonya ke dalam ransel. Ia langkahkan kedua kakinya ke dalam gedung tempatnya berkuliah. Entahlah hari ini perasaanya terasa sangat ringan dan bahagia, sampai – sampai senyuman tak mau meninggalkan wajah manisnya.

* * *

1 p.m.

Sesuai janjinya pada Chanyeol, siang ini Baekhyun sudah berada di cafetaria untuk makan siang bersama Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja di sudut ruangan.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" Tanya lelaki bermata doe

"Aku sudah sembuh Kyungsoo.. jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyesap jus strawberrynya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Baek.."

"Hum?" Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya pada manik mata Kyungsoo

"Baek sebagai teman yang baik apakah salah jika aku ingin mengingatkanmu tentang satu hal?"

"Tentu tidak! Memangnya apa?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran

"Aku tidak tahu apakah yang kulihat ini sesuai dengan kenyataan atau tidak, tapi sepertinya kau dan Chanyeol memiliki hubungan khusus." Kyungsoo memulai ceritanya

"Melihat perlakuanya padamu membuatku berfikiran demikian. Kemarin, saat kalian mengalami kecelakaan, aku melihat cara Chanyeol memandangmu bukan seperti cara pandang terhadap sesama teman. Cara pandang kalian terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih." Baekhyun terdiam saat mendengarkan cerita dari teman baiknya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan, jika Chanyeol itu seorang Putera Mahkota.. Calon penerus tahta kerajaan. Dia seseorang yang mendapatkan perhatian dari banyak pihak, baik itu yang menyukainya ataupun yang tidak.. Aku khawatir kau akan menyesal di kemudian hari jika memiliki hubungan khusus denganya. Dan seorang Raja pasti memiliki seorang pendamping, yaitu seorang permaisuri.. Kau tahu maksudku kan Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo meyelesaikan ucapanya sambil menatap lekat manik mata lawan bicaranya.

"a-aku.. tidak seperti itu kok Kyungsoo..hahaha.. kau tenang saja!" Jawab Baekhyun terbata berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Syukurlah jika memang benar seperti itu.. Aku hanya khawatir padamu Baekhyun.." ucap Kyungsoo sambil memegang punggung tangan Baekhyun.

"hahaha.. iya, kau tenang saja.. Ayo kembali! kelasku berikutnya akan segera dimulai." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Keduanya pergi meninggalkan cafe dan berpisah di koridor karena arah tujuan mereka yang berbeda. Baekhyun terlihat melamun sepanjang perjalananya menuju kelas. Ucapan Kyungsoo barusan berputar – putar di kepalanya bagaikan kaset rusak. Wajahnya yang semula cerah kini berubah mendung, pikiranya melayang kemana – mana. Sampai – samapi buku catatanya kosong hingga jam perkuliahanya selesai. Ia meninggalkan kampus menuju restoran tempatnya bekerja dengan perasaan yang sama. Ia kerap kali menghela nafas sambil memikirkan hal – hal yang semakin membuat hatinya terasa berat.

Otaknya memutar kembali kejadian – kejadian yang pernah dilaluinya bersama Chanyeol. Bagaimana hatinya selalu berdebar ketika sedang bersama dengan lelaki jangkung itu. Memang saat ia sedang bersama dengan Chanyeol, tiba – tiba semua latar belakang dan kenyataan yang melekat pada dirinya mendadak hilang, yang Baekhyun lihat hanya sosok lelaki sebaya yang selalu peduli padanya, sosok lelaki yang ia nyaman berada di dekatnya. Ucapan Kyungsoo tadi siang benar-benar mengembalikan akal sehatnya yang selama ini bersembunyi dalam otaknya.

Baekhyun kini tengah membersihkan meja – meja di restoran tempatnya bekerja. Saat ia tengah sibuk dengan aktivitasnya, sebuah siaran berita di televisi mengalihkan atensinya. Ia bersandar pada tepian meja sambil memandang televisi yang terletak di atas dinding dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Hey Baek, kenapa melamun?" tegur salah satu rekan kerja wanitanya yang tengah membersihkan sampah dari atas meja.

"Huh? tidak.. aku hanya melihat berita" Jawab Baekhyun yang tersadar dari lamunanya

"aahh... Putera Mahkota?" tanya wanita itu " Dia sangat sempurna... Semua orang membicarakanya di mana – mana, bahkan para ibu menjadikanya sebagai role model menantu idaman mereka. Aku yakin siapapun wanita yang akan mendampinginya nanti sebagai permaisuri pasti bukanlah wanita biasa.. dia pasti seorang wanita yang sebanding dengan kesempurnaanya" ucap wanita itu sambil memandangi televisi yang tengah menyiarkan berita tentang kesibukan putera mahkota di dunia perbisnisan. "Ayo segera selesaikan semua ini. Kau tidak mau pulang?" Tukas wanita itu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya

"ahaha.. iya." Jawab Baekhyun seadanya sambil melanjutkan kegiatanya mengelap meja – meja di dalam restoran itu dengan tatapan kosong.

* * *

-The Cursed Destiny-

* * *

Baekhyun sedang berada di ruang club paduan suara. Ia sedang bersiap untuk memulai latihan rutin untuk persiapan lomba paduan suara yang akan dilaksanakan di Hongkong. Ya, Baekhyun menjadi salah satu anggota tim paduan suara yang akan diberangkatkan dalam perlombaan bergengsi itu. Namun sayangnya teman baiknya Kyungsoo belum bisa mendapatkan kesempatan yang sama.

Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang hanya berteman dengan satu orang saja, buktinya walaupun tidak ada Kyungsoo ia masih bisa mengobrol akrab dengan anggota tim yang lain, walaupun statusnya sebagai yang termuda dalam tim.

"ini untukmu." Seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut sebahu menyodorkan sebotol minuman dingin kepada Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di pinggir ruangan.

"Ah- terima kasih." Baekhyun menerima minuman itu dengan sopan.

"Suaramu bagus.. teknik vokalmu juga di atas rata – rata." Ucap wanita itu memulai percakapanya dengan Baekhyun. " namamu Baekhyun 'kan?" tanyanya.

"iya, Aku Baekhyun." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersipu malu karena mendapat pujian dari wanita itu.

"Aku yakin tim kita akan menang dalam perlombaan nanti. Kau juga kan?!" ucap wanita itu dengan wajah penuh optimisme. Raut wajah itu mengingatkan Baekhyun pada seorang lelaki yang sudah hampir satu bulan tidak Ia jumpai. Ya, sejak ia sadar dengan statusnya dan status lelaki itu, Ia berusaha menghindarinya. Ia tidak mau terbawa dengan perasaanya dan melupakan kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Pesan dan panggilan telfon darinya juga hanya Ia balas seadanya saja. Ia berusaha mebatasi hubunganya dengan lelaki itu.

"Tentu saja?! dengan ketua tim sepertimu, aku yakin semua anggota akan terbakar semangatnya" Tukas Baekhyun dengan senyum lebarya.

"hahaha... kau bisa saja! aku jadi malu" celetuk wanita itu sambil mendorong lengan Baekhyun ringan "Ayo bersiap, kita akan memulai latihan lagi." Pekik wanita itu sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke bagian tengah ruangan.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis memandang punggug sempit wanita cantik tadi yang berjalan menjauhinya. sebuah pemikiran tiba - tiba terlintas dalam benaknya bahwa wanita seperti dialah yang pantas untuk berdampingan dengan Chanyeol.

"ia benar – benar memiliki segalanya." Interupsi seorang lelaki yang sedari tadi mengamati percakapan antara dirinya dan wanita itu. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan ke samping untuk melihat orang yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Shi Yuan, anak seorang Konglomerat terkenal bernama Choi Siwon. Mahasiswa berprestasi yang cantik dan memiliki kepribadian yang ceria. Hampir semua orang mengaguminya, tingkat kepopuleranya hampir sejajar dengan Park Chanyeol." Lanjut lelaki itu

"ahaha.. kau ini pengagum rahasianya ya?" tanya Baekhyun kepada lelaki itu

Lelaki itu membolakan kedua matanya "sshhtt! jangan bilang-bilang!" bisik lelaki itu dengan telunjuk yang ia tempelkan di depan bibirnya sendiri.

"ahaha.. tenang saja!" jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum lebarnya "Lagipula siapa lelaki yang tidak mengaguminya. Ayo ke sana! Bisa – bisa kita kena marah karena tidak disiplin." Ajak Baekhyun pada lelaki itu.

Keduanya berjalan menuju tengah ruangan untuk kembali berbaris dan memulai latihan lagi.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam, Baekhyun kini tengah berjalan seorang diri menuju stasiun. Ketika sedang sendiri seperti ini pikiranya selalu melayang ke hal – hal yang semakin menambah beban di hatinya. Otaknya kembali memutar ucapan sahabatnya tentang Chanyeol, dan otaknya selalu mengaitkan dengan berbagai hal yang dilaluinya belakangan ini. Kesimpulan yang selalu diperolehnya kembali menyadarkanya dengan kenyataan bahwa dirinya bukanlah siapa – siapa bagi Chanyeol. Ia hanya seorang pemuda malang yang kebetulan bertemu dengan lelaki baik hati yang menaruh simpati padanya. Ujung – ujungnya Ia beranggapan bahwa hubunganya dengan Chnayeol hanya sebatas rasa belas kasihan saja. Chanyeol memiliki kehidupanya sendiri yang jauh berbeda denganya, dan tentu saja Ia tidak bisa ikut campur ke dalamnya karena dia bukanlah siapa – siapa.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan pandangan kosong, panca inderanya seakan kehilangan kepekaan akan rangsang – rangsang disekitarnya. Hingga suara klakson mobil dari arah belakang tidak mampu didengarnya. Saat hendak memotong jalan, tubuhnya justru tertabrak kuda besi yang melaju dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi. Menyebabkan tubuhnya terpental menabrak tiang listrik di pinggir jalan. Tubunya terkapar tak sadarkan diri di atas dinginya aspal jalanan. Sayangnya mobil yang menabraknya itu telah melesat meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya.

* * *

Chanyeol baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuhnya. Setelah selesai dengan aktivitas padatnya seharian, air hangat sangat membantunya untuk melemaskan otot-ototnya yang tegang. Namun saat Ia hendak berjalan keluar menuju pintu, tubuhnya mendadak terjatuh ke lantai. Tiba - tiba sebuah beban seberat satu ton seakan – akan menghantam tubuhnya hingga kehilangan semua dayanya. Bola matanya membulat lebar, wajahnya memerah dengan pembuluh – pembuluh darah berwarna biru yang nampak menonjol di sekitar leher hingga rahangnya. Ia tengah menahan rasa sakit yang tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata – kata. Bahkan untuk mengeluarkan suara saja rasanya sangat sulit.

"Baek-hyun cepat-lah datang..." rintih lelaki jangkung itu yang tengah terkapar tak berdaya di lantai kamar mandi. Entah apa yang telah menimpa Baekhyun hingga tubuh kekarnya kini terasa remuk.

* * *

Mata mungil itu mengerjab, berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya terang yang menerpa penglihatanya. Perlahan pandanganya mulai jelas, menampakan langit – langit ruangan yang berwarna putih bersih. Ia merasakan sesuatu menempel pada punggung tanganya, lantas Ia angkat tanganya untuk melihat benda tersebut. Rupanya itu saluran infus yang terpasang di sana.

"Kau sudah siuman?! Syukurlah..." sebuah suara mengalihkan atensi Baekhyun. Ia alihkan pandanganya ke sisi lain untuk melihat siapa pemiliki suara itu.

"Sehun? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

"Kau mengalami kecelakaan Baek. untung saja saat itu aku sedang melintas di jalan yang kau lalaui. Aku melihat kerumunan orang di pinggir jalan dan ternyata itu kau yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri karena tertabrak mobil. Aku langsung membawamu ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan pertolongan darurat." Jelas lelaki berkulit pucat itu dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

Beberapa detik otaknya berfikir, saat ia menyadari suatu hal tiba – tiba tubuhnya bangkit terduduk.

"Jam berapa sekarang?!" Pekik Baekhyun sambil berusaha mencabut saluran infus yang menempel di punggung tanganya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! kau baru saja sadar Baekhyun!" Pekik Sehun panik saat melihat Baekhyun berusaha bangkit dari atas kasur rawatnya.

"Jam berapa sekarang Sehun?!" tanyanya lagi dengan suara yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

"jam 11 memangnya ada apa?!"

"Ya Tuhan" Baekhyun tergesa menuruni tempat tidurnya

"Hei kau mau kemana?!" Tanya Sehun sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang hendak berlari keluar.

"Chanyeol! Sehun aku harus menemui Chanyeol sakarang!" Pekik Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sudah tidak fokus, Ia ingin segera pergi dari ruangan itu dan munuju rumah lelaki yang kini memenuhi pikiranya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu!" ucap Sehun sambil menuntun Baekhyun menuju mobilnya.

Keduanya kini sedang di dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Chanhyeol. Tidak ada komunikasi di antara mereka. Sehun terlihat tengah fokus dengan kemudinya dengan raut wajah datar. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam sambil menunduk dalam. Lelaki itu tengah tenggelam dalam pikiranya sendiri. Ingatanya kembali pada saat – saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol di perpustakaan dulu. Otaknya kembali mengingat bagaimana tubuhnya memberikan respon saat kedua manik matanya bertemu dengan manik mata Chanyeol. Saat itu Ia merasakan sebuah perasaan lega dan sedih disaat bersamaan. Baekhyun sempat bingung dari mana ia mendapatkan perasaan seperti itu, tetapi kemudian ingatanya kembali perputar pada cerita sejarah yang disampaikan oleh Paman Kim. Baekhyun menyadari bahwa perasaanya terhadap Chanyeol bukan hanya miliknya saja, tetapi itu juga perasaan milik para leluhurnya. Perasaan milik dua orang manusia yang memiliki ikatan yang Paman Kim bilang sangat kuat hingga takdir berulang kali kembali mempertemukan mereka di kehidupan selanjutnya.

Butir bening terjatuh di atas pangkuanya, dadanya terasa sesak mengingat betapa besar perasaan yang ia miliki untuk Chanyeol. Ia terisak dalam diam sambil meremas kain pakaian yang berada tepat di depan dadanya, ia berusaha menahan rasa sakit di dalam dadanya yang terasa seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum kasat mata.

Mobil itu akhirnya sampai di depan rumah Chanyeol setelah menempuh perjalanan yang terasa sangat panjang. Baekhyun melepas sabuk pengamanya dengan tergesa dan segera menghambur keluar dari mobil tanpa menghiraukan orang yang berada di kursi kemudi. Ia langkahkan cepat kedua kakinya memasuki kediaman orang yang sedari tadi menjadi fokusnya.

"di mana Chanyeol?!" tanyanya tegesa pada seorang pelayan yang dijumpainya

"Tu-Tuan muda ada di kamarnya." Jawab Pelayan itu dengan raut kebingungan.

Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamar Chanyeol. Saat pintu kayu tinggi itu terbuka, pandanganya beredar ke seluruh sudut ruangan untuk mencari sosok yang diinginkanya, tapi nihil, tidak ada siapa – siapa di dalam ruangan itu.

"Chanyeol?!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil melangkah memasuki ruangan.

Tiba – tiba atensinya beralih ke sudut ruangan di mana pintu kamar mandi terletak. Ia langkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju pintu berwarna putih itu. Dalam hitungan detik kenop pintu itu berputar membuat daun pintu itu terbuka. Netranya disuguhkan dengan pemandangan seorang lelaki yang tengah bersandar lemah pada sisi bath-tub. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dengan peluh yang memenuhi keningnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali ?" ucap lelaki itu dengan suara paraunya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia langkahkan kakinya untuk duduk di hadapan lelaki malang itu. ia merangkak untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol lebih jelas, tapi tiba – tiba ia terjatuh dalam dekapan lelaki jangkung itu. Salah satu lengan Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun ke dalam dekapanya, memeluknya erat untuk menyalurkan apa yang tengah dirasakanya.

"aku sangat merindukanmu.." ucap Chanyeol sambil menghirup aroma di puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam dalam dekapan itu. Kepalanya tepat berada di atas dada bidang Chanyeol, membuatnya dengan jelas dapat mendengar detak jantung milik lelaki jangkung itu. seulas senyum lembut muncul di wajah manisnya tatkala menyadari detak jantung milik Chanyeol tengah melantunkan irama yang senada denganya miliknya.

"Menurutmu jika aku sekarat siapa diantara kita yang akan mati ?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil bangkit dari dekapan Chanyeol, Ia berusaha mencari manik mata milik lawan bicaranya.

"Atau jika aku mati, apakah lukanya tetap akan ditransfer ke tubuhmu?" Baekhyun semakin mengikis jarak diantara kedua wajah mereka. Kedua manik mata itu saling bertatapan, menyelami dalamnya samudera perasaan yang tak berdasar.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi padamu." Ucap Chanyeol tepat sebelum kedua bibir itu bertemu. Kedua kelopak mata mereka perlahan terpejam untuk saling merasakan getaran yang mebuat tubuh mereka menghangat. Walaupun kedua bibir itu hanya saling menempel, tetapi perasaan yang tersampaikan dapat terbaca dengan jelas. Perasaan saling mengasihi dan saling membutuhkan. Perasaan yang orang – orang sebut dengan cinta.

Detik berubah menjadi menit, kedua bibir itu perlahan terlapas dan menyisakan jarak yang hanya dapat dimasuki oleh sebuah permen lolipop merek chupa-cup. Kening mereka saling bertaut dengan kedua mata yang masih setia terpejam, merasakan terpaan nafas di permukaan bibir masing – masing.

"Baek.. " panggil Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

Kedua manik mata itu kini saling bertatapan, saling mengagumi keindahan emerald dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Bolehkan?" tanya Chanyeol hampir berbisik dan mendapat anggukan kecil dari Baekhyun.

Perlahan Chanyeol mulai mengikis lagi jarak antara kedua bibir itu. Kedua kelopak mata mereka terpejam bersamaan dengan menempelnya dua benda kenyal nan ajaib itu. kenapa ajaib? Karena melalui benda itu kau dapat menyampaikan perasaan yang tersimpan sangat rapat di dalam hati.

Ciuman kali ini berbeda dengan ciuman sebelumnya, karena Chanyeol dengan lembut melumat bibir tipis itu dengan bibir plumnya. Ia berusaha menyampaikan luapan perasaan yang ia miliki untuk Baekhyun. Awalnya Baekhyun hanya diam merasakan tiap lumatan yang Chanyeol lakukan di bibirnya, tetapi sebuah gejolak dari dalam dirinya mendorongnya untuk membalas lumatan itu. Kedua kepala itu perlahan bergerak ke sisi Chanyeol karena Baekhyun yang mulai melakukan perlawanan. Tanpa diduga Baekhyun juga tengah melumat bibir bawah Chanyeol. Ciuman itu semakin dalam dengan kepala yang saling bertukar posisi berusaha untuk mencari sudut yang tepat. Tepat sebulum akal sehat keduanya hilang, sebuah pekikan menghentikan kegiatan intim itu.

"Aakh!" pekik Chanyeol tatkala merasakan nyeri di lengan kananya. Keduanya saling bertatapan dan detik berikutnya terdengar tawa geli yang berasal dari kedua anak adam itu. kedua wajah mereka terlihat merona pasca ciuman itu.

"Apakah itu sangat sakit?" Tanya Baekhun mencoba mengambil topik pembicaraan

"Tulangku rasanya seperti remuk.."rengek Chanyeol dengan wajah memelas.

"Maafkan aku... kata Sehun aku tertabrak mobil dari arah belakang." Carita Baekhyun mengingat penuturan dari Sehun saat di rumah sakit tadi.

"Ayo bangun, disini dingin." Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya.

"Akh.. pelan – pelan." Gerutu Chanyeol saat Baekhyun berusaha memapahnya menuju tempat tidur.

" Sehun yang menolongmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hum. Untung saja dia sedang melintas di daerah itu."

Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh jangkungnya untuk bersandar di atas tempat tidur.

"Kau tidak mau ke rumah sakit?" tanya Baekhyun sambil duduk di sebuah kursi kecil di samping tempat tidur.

"Tidak, aku akan memanggil dokter pribadiku saja. Bisa kau tolong ambilkan handphonku di atas meja?" pinta Chanyeol dan segera dilaksanakan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang menggunakan handphonya. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiranya kerena kedua pipi itu terlihat merona.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah selesai menghubungi dokter pribadinya.

Tidak tahu saja bahwa Baekhyun tengah membulatkan tekadnya untuk jujur dengan perasaanya, untuk mengikuti apa kata hatinya, urusan masa depan biarkan takdir yang akan bekerja. Kerena berada di sisi lelaki jangkung itu sudah menjadi kebutuhan baginya.

"ah- tidaak... Dokter pribadimu seorang wanita?" tanya Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"hum. Namanya Min Soo, dia yang kemarin merawatmu."

"Aahh.." Baekhyun mengangguk anggukan kepalanya lucu. "Apa dia cantik?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya.

"eeii.. kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau cemburu ya~ " Goda Chanyeol dengan senyum yang tersungging di sudut bibirnya.

"ti-tidak!" elak Baekhyun sambil mengibas kibaskan tanganya di udara

"ayoo akui saja perasaanmu padaku Baek.."

"perasaan apa?!"

"eeii.. kau tidak bisa mengelak Byun Baekhyun, aku tahu semuanya dari caramu menciumku tadi." Goda Chanyeol dengan wajah menyebalkan

Baekhyun kembali merona saat ingatan tentang ciumanya dengan Chanyeol kembali berputar di dalam otaknya. Ia juga tidak habis fikir kenapa tubuhnya bisa bergerak di luar kendali seperti itu.

"Lihat! Wajahmu sekarang sudah semerah tomat!" ucap Chanyeol dengan tawa renyahnya

"Yak! Jangan mempermainkanku!" Tukas Baekhyun hendak memukul lelaki jangkung itu

Interaksi keduanya terhenti saat sebuah ketukan di pintu derdengar.

"Masuklah!" Jawab Chanyeol ke arah pintu

Terlihat Tuan Kim membukakan pintu untuk seorang wanita cantik yang mengenakan jas putih dan stetoskop yang menggantung di lehernya.

"ada apa lagi sekarang?" gerutu wanita itu pada lelaki yang tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"Aku terpeleset di kamar mandi, dan sepertinya aku mematahkan lenganku." Ucap lelaki jangkung itu santai

"Dasar kau ini.. bisakah kau lebih berhati – hati, ingat kau ini seorang Putera Mahkota Chanyeol" ucap wanita itu sambil mengeluarkan peralatan medisnya dari dalam tas.

Seorang lelaki yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari kedua orang itu terlihat menekuk bibirnya ke bawah. Chanyeol yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi lelaki itu lantas berdeham.

"Ini namanya takdir, kau tidak bisa melawan takdir dokter." Ucap Chanyeol memberikan alasan. Ia melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang terlihat menyunggingkan seulas senyum di wajahnya yang tertunduk.

Wanita itu terlihat memasangkan gips pada lengan kanan Chanyeol. Ia membalutnya dengan perban dan mengaitkanya ke leher lelaki jangkung itu. treatmen itu bertujuan agar tidak banyak gerakan yang dapat mengganggu proses penyambungan tulangnya.

"sudah.. untung saja tulangmu tidak sampai patah, hanya retak saja. sekitar satu bulan lagi lenganmu baru bisa digunakan seperti sedia kala." Ucap wanita itu sambil menggunting perban yang tersisa pada simpul ikatan.

"terimakasih.."ucap Chanyeol "Ohya dokter, perkenalkan ini Baekhyun.. dia yang waktu itu kau rawat disini." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakang wanita itu

"Aah.. namamu Baekhyun? Bagaimana keadaamu sekarang?" tanya wanita itu ramah

"Kabarku baik.. Terima kasih semuanya berkat pertolonganmu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Syukurlah.. jangan suka melewatkan jam makan ya, karena suhu tubuhmu rendah." Wanita itu meberikan nasihat.

"Ah- baik.. terima kasih." Ucap Baekhyun lagi sambil mengangguk faham.

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut pada baekhyun sebelum membalikan tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu, bersabarlah untuk satu bulan saja." ucap wanita itu sambil mengemasi barang – barangnya.

"itu terlalu lama~" gerutu Chanyeol. wanita itu sempat membolakan kedua matanya kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"terserah jika kau tidak mau lenganmu pulih seperti sedia kala. Itu keputusanmu, aku hanya dokter di sini." Ucap wanita itu santai sambil meraih tasnya.

"Yasudah karena semuanya sudah selesai, aku pulang sekarang." Ucap wanita itu dengan tas yang sudah dalam genggamanya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu!" ucap Baekhyun. Keduanya berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar meniggalkan Chanyeol yang terbaring seorang diri di atas tempat tidurnya.

Baekhyun dan dokter pribadi Chanyeol sudah berada di depan pintu rumah. Sebelum pergi, wanita itu menyampaikan beberapa pesan kepada Baekhyun.

"Ini resep obatnya, kau bisa menebusnya di apotek." Wanita cantik itu menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Baekhyun.

"Tolong pastikan Chanyeol meminum obatnya secara teratur, itu membantu penyembuhan tulangnya lebih cepat." Jelas wanita itu dan dibalas dengan anggukan paham dari Baekhyun.

"hhhh" wanita itu tiba – tiba terkekeh sendiri. Baekhyun hanya menampakan wajah bingung melihat tingkah wanita di depanya itu.

"maafkan aku Baekhyun.. hhh.. " wanita itu berusaha mengontrol tawanya

"aku hanya tidak habis pikir, lelaki sekaku Chanyeol bisa juga menunjukan sisi kekanakanya di depanmu." Ucap wanita itu mengingat tingkah Chanyeol saat di kamar tadi.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum mendengar penuturan dokter pribadi Chanyeol itu.

"Kau tahu, saat dia membawamu yang tidak sadarkan diri beberapa waktu lalu, sisi lemahnya yang selama ini selalu ia pendam tampak sangat jelas di wajahnya saat itu. Bahkan Ia sempat membentaku karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu. Aku pikir kau memberikan banyak perubahan padanya." Ucap wanita itu diakhiri dengan seulas senyum. "Dan perubahan itu baik, karena dia bisa jujur dengan perasaanya sekarang. Sejak kecil dia selalu menekan perasaanya sendiri demi menuruti keinginan orang – orang disekitarnya. Bahkan Ia sempat tidak memiliki teman saat di bangku sekolah dasar" ucap wanita itu dengan tatapan lembutnya.

Baekhyun tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, dia hanya mendengarkan cerita wanita itu dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Aku harap apapun yang terjadi kedepan, kau bisa terus berada di sisinya." Ucap wanita itu dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Iya.. aku akan mengusahakanya." Ucap Baekhyun membalas senyum wanita cantik itu.

"Yasudah, aku pulang sekarang. Jangan lupa segera tebus obatnya, minta saja pelayan untuk melakukanya." Ucap wanita itu sambil berjalan ke tempat mobilnya terparkir.

Baekhyun membungkuk kecil saat wanita itu melambai dari balik jendela kemudian melesat meninggalkan kediaman Chanyeol.

Saat memasuki kamar, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang tengah kesulitan mengambil air dari atas meja. Ia segera berlari kecil untuk membantu lelaki malang itu.

"Terima kasih" ucap Chanyeol setelah menerima segelas air yang Baekhyun berikan padanya.

"Dia sudah pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan gelas tadi kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerimanya dan mengembalikanya ke atas meja.

"Hum, dia memberikan resep obat ini sebelum pergi." Baekhyun menunjukan selembar kertas yang dipenuhi dengan tulisan tangan khas para dokter

"aku akan meminta pelayan untuk menebusnya nanti."

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung karena mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia tengah memikirkan ucapan wanita cantik beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia merasa bersyukur karena dipertemukan dengan lelaki jangkung dihadapanya itu.

"Kau ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu bukan?" Baekhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau akan mengata-" belum selesai Chanyeol berucap kedua tangan Baekhyun sudah terulur untuk menangkup kedua sisi wajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun memandang manik mata Chanyeol sekilas sebelum mengecup puncak kepala Chanyeol lama. Mendapat perlakuan demikian Chanyeol perlakan memejamkan kedua matanya.

" Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol, terima kasih karena sudah menemukanku." Ucapnya sambil menatap manik mata Chanyeol dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca.

Tangan kiri Chanyeol terulur untuk menghapus butiran bening yang menggenang di pelupuk mata lelaki di hadapanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum mengecup kening Baekhyun dalam.

Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya bersamaan dengan senyum yang terbentuk di wajah manisnya. Beberapa detik berlalu, Chanyeol melepas kecupanya dan menautkan kedua kening mereka.

"Mau melanjutkan yang tadi?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya

Baekhyun segera menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali duduk di kursinya. "Tidak, sampai kau sembuh total." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah yang memerah.

"itu masih satu bulan lagi Baek...lama sekali.." Rengek Chanyeol

"Aku bilang tidak, ya tidak. Kalau kau membantah akan kutarik lagi pengakuanku barusan. Aku membencimu!" ucap Baekhyun berpura – pura marah.

Chanyeol membolakan kedua matanya mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun barusan. "Baiklah... tapi kau harus merawatku sampai aku sembuh. Kau harus bertanggung jawab Baekhyun!"

"oke..oke.. tapi itu jika aku tidak ada agenda ya!"

"call!" pekik Chanyeol senang " Yongguk akan menjemputmu di kampus jika kau akan mengunjungiku."

"Okey.." Jawab Baekhyun menyetujui usulan Chanyeol.

"Kau akan pulang atau menginap?" tanya Chanyeol

"Sebaiknya aku pulang Yeol.." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memicingkan matanya

"hahaha.. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu, lihat! Tanganku saja di perban seperti ini. Tapi jika kau ingin pulang, Yongguk akan mengantarmu karena ini sudah terlalu larut."

"hum.. baiklah." Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya untuk melangkah keluar dari kamar. Tapi gerakanya tertahan karena Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tanganya.

"Terima kasih. . ." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara lembut.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis "cepatlah sembuh!"

"Siap!" pekik Chanyeol sambil menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Istirahatlah~ " Ucap Baekhyun sebelum menutup pintu kamar Chanyeol.

Setelah mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama ini tersimpan rapat, perasaan lega dan bahagia muncul menggantikan perasaan khawatir. Sejak berpisah, Dua lelaki itu selalu tersenyum manis sepanjang malam hingga mereka terlelap dalam tidurnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Next chapter preview

"Chanyeol?!"

Lelaki jangkung itu tersenyum tampan sambil menyerahkan sebuah buket bunga kepada lelaki berwajah manis di hadapanya.


	17. Author note

**hai hai..**

 **maaf ya, author belum bisa up chapter baru**

 **Akhir - akhir ini lagi banyak urusan yang harus dikerjain**

 **semoga para reader sabar menunggu ya**

 **ohya, author mau tanya pndapat reader ni**

 **enakan up satu chapter panjang +- 6K wors tapi lama,**

 **atau chapter pendek +- 3K word tapi sering?**

 **author tunggu responya ya..**

 **with love from CB shipper**

 **pay..pay.. ily 🙆**


	18. Fate XVI

Last chapter preview

" _Kau akan pulang atau menginap?" tanya Chanyeol_

" _Sebaiknya aku pulang Yeol.." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memicingkan matanya_

" _hahaha.. Aku tidak akan melakukanya, lihat! Tanganku saja di perban seperti ini. Tapi jika kau ingin pulang, Yongguk akan mengantarmu karena ini sudah terlalu larut."_

" _hum.. baiklah." Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya untuk melangkah keluar dari kamar. Tapi gerakanya tertahan karena Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tanganya._

" _Terima kasih. . ." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara lembut._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum manis "cepatlah sembuh!"_

" _Siap!" pekik Chanyeol sambil menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya._

" _Istirahatlah~ " Ucap Baekhyun sebelum menutup pintu kamar Chanyeol._

 _Setelah mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama ini tersimpan rapat, perasaan lega dan bahagia muncul menggantikan perasaan khawatir. Sejak berpisah, kedua anak adam itu selalu tersenyum manis sepanjang malam sampai mereka terlelap dalam tidurnya._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fate XVI**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat sore Tuan" Sapa seorang pria berjas hitam.

"Ah- Yongguk, kau sudah datang?" Tanya seorang lelaki berwajah manis yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang kampusnya.

"Iya, Tuan."

"Ayo berangkat, kita mampir dulu ke supermarket. Aku mau membeli bahan – bahan untuk menu makan malam nanti." Pinta lelaki itu sambil berjalan beriringan dengan pria berbadan tegap tadi menuju mobil hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana. Pria itu membukakan pintu penumpang untuk lelaki yang lebih mungil dan segera berlari kecil menuju kursi penumpang untuk segera menjalankan mobilnya.

Sesuai janjinya, lelaki berwajah manis yang diketahui bernama Byun Baekhyun itu sudah hampir satu minggu ini selalu rutin mengunjungi rumah kekasihnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seorang Park Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa tidak enak karena harus dijemput setiap sore, toh dia bisa menggunakan kendaraan umum, tapi mau bagaimana lagi demi melegakan perasaan seorang Park Chanyeol yang selalu menaruh kekhawatiran berlebihan pada kekasih mungilnya itu.

Keduanya sekarang telah berada di sebuah supermarket untuk mencari bahan makanan yang Baekhyun butuhkan. Lelaki mungil itu terlihat sangat serius berbelanja, sedangkan Yongguk hanya mengekori dan sesekali memberikan tanggapan akan pertanyaan yang Baekhyun lontarkan padanya. Setelah setengah jam berbelanja mereka akhirnya kembali melanjutkan perjalananya menuju kediaman Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlihat membawa dua kantung plastik yang berisi penuh belanjaan keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Tidak, usah! Aku bisa membawanya sendiri." Ucap Baekhyun saat Yongguk hendak membantunya membawa kantung belanjaan yang terlihat berat itu.

Saat memasuki rumah, Baekhyun disambut oleh sapaan hormat dari pelayan – pelayan rumah yang tengah sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing – masing, dan tentu saja Ia membalasnya dengan senyum manis khas seorang Byun Baekhyun. Tanpa sungkan Ia segera melangkah menuju dapur. Karena sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran lelaki berwajah manis itu, semua penghuni rumah sudah tidak canggung lagi dengan semua aktivitas yang Baekhyun lakukan di dalam rumah itu.

" Ah, Tuan kenapa tidak menuyuruh Yongguk yang membawanya?" Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya dengan pakain khas seorang maid yang langsung menghambur pada Baekhyun untuk membantunya meletakan kantung belanjaan ke atas meja.

"ahaha.. tidak Bi Ana, aku cukup kuat untuk membawa semua ini. Lagipula kasihan dia sudah menungguku di gerbang kampus cukup lama tadi." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan bahan – bahan makanan dari dalam kantung belanjaan.

Wanita paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum manis mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Bi Ana adalah seorang kepala maid di rumah Chanyeol. Ia dipercaya untuk urusan makanan dan dapur di kediaman itu. Sudah satu minggu ini pula Ia menjadi dekat dengan sosok lelaki manis yang sepertinya memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Tuanya. Ia tidak merasa canggung dengan kehadiran Baekhyun, bahkan Ia merasa senang karena kehadiranya membuat suasana rumah menjadi hidup dan hangat.

"Apa menu untuk malam hari ini Tuan?" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu sambil membantu Baekhyun memisahkan bahan makanan di atas meja.

"Aku ingin membuatkan Chanyeol sup ayam dan beberapa lauk tambahan. Bi, bisa kau bantu aku ambilkan satu kantung belanjaan lagi dari dalam mobil, sepertinya aku meninggalkanya tadi." Pinta Baekhyun sambil mencari – cari bahan makanan yang tidak Ia temukan di atas meja. Wanita itu dengan sigap melaksanakan perintah lalaki berwajah manis itu, Ia berjalan keluar dari dalam dapur menuju ke bagian depan rumah.

Sambil menunggu wanita itu kembali, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mencuci ayam yang akan Ia rebus untuk supnya nanti. Ketika Baekhyun tengah sibuk di depan wastafel, Ia tidak menyadari kehadiran orang lain yang berjalan perlahan mendekatinya dari arah belakang. Orang itu membungkukan tubuhnya untuk meniupkan udara di leher lelaki mungil di depanya itu.

"Akh! Chanyeol?! Kau mengagetkanku!" Pekik Baekhyun saat mendapati Chanyeol sudah berada di sampingnya.

Lelaki jangkung itu hanya tertawa geli melihat reaksi lucu kekasih mungilnya. "kapan kau sampai, kenapa tidak mengabariku?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun yang kembali sibuk dengan kegiatanya.

"menu yang akan kumasak sedikit rumit jadi itu menyita pikiranku." Ucap Bakhyun tanpa memperhatikan lelaki jangkung dengan satu lengan diperban yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Jadi menu makan malam hari ini lebih penting daripada aku?" Ucap Chanyeol berpura – pura merajuk.

Baekhyun sempat melirik ke arah Chanyeol sebelum menanggapi pernyataan kekasihnya itu " yah! Masa kau cemburu hanya dengan sebuah masakan? Lagipula aku memasak ini untuk siapa?" Gerutunya sambil mempop-outkan bibirnya lucu. Jika Baekhyun sudah seperti ini Chanyeol menjadi gemas sendiri.

"ne~ terimakasih sayang!" Ucapnya sambil mencuri kecupan singkat di pipi tembam Baekhyun dan segera kabur menuju ruang tengah untuk menonton acara tv. Sebenarnya Ia tidak terlalu suka menonton, tetapi sejak Baekhyun rutin mengunjunginya, itu seakan menjadi kebiasaanya, walaupun sebenarya yang Ia perhatikan bukan televisinya tetapi kekasih manisnya yang sibuk memasak di dapur. Ya dapur Chanyeol memang terletak dekat dengan ruang tengah, sehingga semua aktivitas di dapur dapat Ia lihat dari sana.

Baekhyun hanya mematung di posisinya, mebiarkan air keran mengalir jatuh ke dalam wastafel. Entahlah perbuatan Chanyeol yang sering tiba - tiba Ia terima itu, membuat jantungnya seakan melompat dari dalam dadanya. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan perlakuan manis dan panggilan khusus dari kekasih jangkungnya itu.

"Tuan? Tuan Baekhyun?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang kebingungan melihat lelaki di hadapanya hanya melamun di depan wastafel.

"ah- i-iya?" tanyanya balik saat kesadaranya kembali.

"Kenapa tuan melamun? Dan wajah Anda sedikit memerah, Apa Anda kurang enak badan? Biar Saya saja yang memasak, Anda istirahat saja" Tanya wanita itu dengan wajah khawatir.

"ahaha- Tidak Bi, aku tidak papa. Ini karena udaranya sangat panas, iya udaranya panas." Ucap Baekhyun tergagap sambil mengibaskan tanganya di depan wajahnya.

Wanita paruh baya itu hanya mengernyit bingung, setahunya udara di dalam dapur tergolong sejuk karena AC yang full menyala di ruangan itu.

"Ayo Bi kita mulai memasak!" Ajak lelaki manis itu untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

Tak terasa dua jam berlalu, waktu sudah menujukan pukul 7 malam dan semua masakan sudah tertata rapih di atas meja makan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk bersebelahan di depan maja berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Hanya mereka berdua yang makan bersama saat itu, sudah berulang kali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membujuk pelayan – pelayan rumah itu untuk ikut makan bersama, tetapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani untuk duduk bersama di satu meja makan bersama dengan Tuan mudanya. Baekhyun hanya bisa memakluminya, karena mau bagaimanapun juga mereka dididik untuk selalu menaati tata krama kepada majikanya. Yang penting Baekhyun tahu, setelah Ia dan Chanyeol selesai makan maka para pelayan rumah itu akan makan malam dengan masakan yang Ia buat. Dan anehnya setiap Ia dan Chanyeol sedang bersantap bersama, maka semua pelayan tiba – tiba menghilang dari pandanganya, sepertinya mereka berusaha memberikan privasi untuk Tuanya, yang memang setiap Ia makan pasti ada Baekhyun yang akan selalu berada di sampingnya untuk menyuapinya, tentu saja karena alasan lenganya yang sedang terluka.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah menyuapkan kuah sup buatanya ke mulut Chanyeol.

"enak!" ucap lelaki jangkung itu sambil mengusak surai hitam Baekhyun yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan seperti anak anjing yang minta dipuji.

"Aku mau terlur gulung." Pintanya sambil menunjuk piring berisi telur gulung dengan dagunya. Baekhyun dengan sigap mengambilkan telur gulung itu dengan sumpit, dan mencelupkanya ke dalam saus sebelum menyuapkanya ke dalam mulut Chanyeol.

"yumm.. telur gulungmu adalah yang terbaik!" ucapnya dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Baekhyun hanya terkikik mendengar celetukan lelaki jangkung di sampingnya itu. Sembari menunggu makanan di dalam mulut Chanyeol habis, Ia juga menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Sesekali keduanya akan saling menghapus sisa makanan yang menempel di bibir mereka. Tanpa kedua lelaki berbeda postur itu ketahui, dari balik dinding ruang tengah dua orang maid tengah mengintip aktivitas mereka.

" _Ya Tuhan.. mereka sangat manis."_

" _Tuan Muda terlihat manja jika sedang bersama dengan Tuan Baekhyun."_

" _kkk.. iya kau benar, Dia terlihat seperti bayi besar."_

Tiba – tiba suara dehaman menghentikan kegiatan dua maid muda tadi. " Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Kembali kerjakan tugas kalian!" Perintah pria paruh baya yang diketahui sebagai kapala pelayan di rumah itu.

"Ba-baik Tuan!" ucap kedua maid tadi bersamaan, dan segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat ekspresi itu di wajah Tuan Muda.." gumam Pria Paruh baya itu sambil tersenyum simpul saat melihat ke arah dua orang yang wajahnya dipenuhi dengan rona bahagia.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sakarang sudah berada di dalam kamar. Chanyeol terlihat bersandar di atas tempat tidurnya sambil membaca sebuah buku yang ia letakkan di atas pangkuanya.

"Ini..minum obatmu dulu Yeollie." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dengan pil dan segelas air putih di tanganya. Ia dudukan tubuhnya di atas kasur tepat di samping kaki lelaki jangkung itu.

"Apakah masih banyak obatnya?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil meletakan bukunya ke atas kasur kemudian mengambil pil dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, ini baru satu minggu... dokter bilang lukanya baru sembuh setelah satu bulan 'kan?" jawab Baekhyun sambil menyuapkan segelas air putih kepada Chanyeol. "habiskan airnya." Pinta lelaki manis itu.

"nah.. sudah. Sekarang aku bisa mandi." Celetuk Baekhyun sambil meletakan gelas kosong itu ke atas meja di samping tempat tidur.

"Mau menggunakan pakaianku?" Tawar Chanyeol

"Tidak usah, aku membawa pakain ganti hari ini. Lagipula sudah banyak pakaianmu yang belum sempat kukembalikan" Jawab Baekhyun sambil melangkah untuk mengambil pakaian dari dalam ranselnya dan bergegas munuju kamar mandi.

Chanyeol berniat melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya, tetapi melihat sebuah benda kotak yang tergeletak di atas meja samping tempat tidur, tiba – tiba Chanyeol tertarik untuk mengetahui isi handphon tersebut. Ia meraihnya dan menekan tombol power yang terletak di samping, dan betapa terkejutnya Ia dengan gambar lock-screen yang merupakan foto dirinya yang sedang berpose sedikit eerr- tidak layak. Itu adalah gambar dirinya yang sedang tertidur dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Ia tidak tahu dari mana Baekhyun mendapatkan gambar tersebut, tapi jika melihat pakaian yang Ia kenakan sepertinya itu saat Ia sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah nenek Baekhyun di Daegu dulu.

"Awas saja, akan kuganti fotonya." Gerutunya sambil berusaha membuka kode kunci di handphon milik lelaki yang sedang berada di kamar mandi itu. Pertama ia mencoba memasukan kombinasi angka dari tanggal kelahiran Baekhyun, tapi gagal. Percobaan kedua Ia masukan tanggalnya, dan gagal lagi. Terakhir Ia berpikir cukup lama sebelum menekan kombinasi angka dari tanggal kelahiranya dan kelahiran Baekhyun,

Berhasil!

Kunci handphon itu terbuka. Lelaki jangkung itu tersenyum manis saat melihat wallpaper yang terpasang adalah potret dirinya yang tengah tertawa lepas dengan bunga kuning yang terpasang di atas telinganya. Itu adalah foto yang diambil saat Ia dan Baekhyun mengunjungi greenhouse milik nenek Baekhyun.

"Tempat itu sangat indah.." gumam Chanyeol saat mengingat memorinya bersama Baekhyun di dalam greenhouse dulu.

Kembali pada tujuan semula ia segera membuka kamera handphon dan mengambil gambar wajahnya sendiri, kemudian memasangnya sebagai lock-screen. Senyum puas terbentuk di wajah maskulinya ketika Ia selesai melancarkan aksi jahilnya. Ia segera mengembalikan handphon itu ke posisi semula saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampakan sosok mungil yang melangkah keluar dengan pakaian santainya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengamati Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hum.. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memposisikan tubuhnya untuk berbaring di atas kasur di samping lelaki jangkung itu.

"Hanya membaca buku" Jawab Chanyeol sambil memindahkan buku yang tadi sempat Ia baca ke atas meja. Ia tidak mau ada benda yang menghalanginya dari lelaki mungil yang tengah berbaring di sampingnya itu.

"Seminggu lagi latihan intensif paduan suara akan dimulai, jadi sepertinya aku tidak bisa rutin mengunjungimu." Baekhyun mulai membuka topik pembicaraanya. Memang seperti inilah kegiatan yang sering mereka lakukan satu minggu terakhir. Baekhyun akan mengobrol panjang lebar sampai Chanyeol tertidur karena efek obat yang Ia minum. Hitung – hitung sebagai pelepas rindu karena seharian Ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu di kampus. Chanyeol memang mengambil cuti sampai kira – kira kondisinya pulih seperti sedia kala.

"Hum... It's okey. Kau bisa mengabariku jika kau tidak bisa kesini." Ucap Chanyeol sembari meraih telapak tangan Baekhyun dan meletakkanya di samping tubuhnya. Sembari mengobrol, Ia suka sekali memainkan jemari lentik Baekhyun, kadang Ia juga membuat gerakan – gerakan kecil di atas punggung tangan lembut itu dengan ibu jarinya. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak keberatan dengan hal yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol, karena sejujurnya itu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul mendengar penuturan lelaki Jangkung itu. Ia pikir Chanyeol akan menggerutu kekanakan seperti yang sering Ia lakukan jika keinginanya tidak bisa Baekhyun turuti. Sifatnya ini memang baru muncul sejak mereka resmi menjalin ikatan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Ohya kapan tepatnya lomba di Hongkong itu akan dilaksanakan?"

"Kurang lebih sekitar dua minggu lagi." Jawab Baekhyun sambil melihat langit – langit berusaha mengingat – ingat sesuatu.

"sebenarnya aku sangar ingin melihatmu tampil, tapi aku tidak menjamin aku bisa.. kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana kesibukanku, dan aku juga belum tahu apakah lenganku ini akan sudah sembuh atau belum nanti." Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang menunjukan penyesalan. Ia ingat saat perlombaan basketnya dulu. Bagaimana Baekhyun selalu menghadiri latihan rutin hingga ke pesta perayaan kemenangan timnya waktu itu. Ia sangat mengerti bagaimana tegangnya saat kau mengikuti kompetisi yang besar. Dan jujur kehadiran Baekhyun di sampingnya saat itu sangat membantunya mengatasi semua beban mental yang Ia hadapi.

"ya, tidak papa Chanyeol... lagi pula aku juga tidak pergi sendiri ke Hongkong. Ada teman – teman klub juga yang ikut berangkat kesana.. ada Kyungsoo juga." Jelas Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan perasaan kekaksihnya itu.

Chanyeol menatap wajah Bakhyun dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Sungguh Ia merasa sangat bersyukur karena memiliki seseorang seperti Baekhyun di sampingnya. Benar kata mendiang nenek, Baekhyun adalah seseorang berhati besar. Ia selalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain terlebih dahulu daripada perasaanya sendiri. Ia selalu bisa membuat orang lain merasa nyaman di dekatnya.

Chanyeol menarik telapak tangan Baekhyun dan mengecup punggung tangan itu lama. Ia berusaha menyampaikan perasaan terima kasihnya kepada kekasih mungilnya itu. " terima kasih sudah mau berada di sampingku." Ucapnya sambil menatap manik mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis dengan pipi merona menanggapai ucapan Chanyeol. Tidak ada kata yang terucap hanya suara detik jam dinding yang memenuhi pendengaran. Keduanya hanya saling menatap berusaha membaca setiap perasaan yang tersampaikan melalui kilatan pandangan kedua emerald jernih itu.

"Bolehkah aku menciumu, sayang?" ucap Chanyeol memecah keheningan dengan tatapan anak anjingnya.

"..-ak- Aku sebenarnya juga sangat ingin melakukan itu Chan.. tapi aku tidak menjamin apakah lenganmu akan aman. Terakhir kali kita berciuman di kamar mandi waktu itu aku- aku hampir saja kehilangan kontrol.. jika bukan karena pekikanmu mungkin.. hhaahhh." Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tanganya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam. Ia berusaha jujur meyampaikan perasaan yang Ia rasakan pada kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol hanya melongo menatap penuturan kekasih mungilnya itu. Ia tidak tahu jika Baekhyun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganya.

"AHAHAHA... " Chanyeol terbahak sendiri. "sepertinya kita memang harus bersabar Baek.. Kau tahu orang bilang sesuatu yang besar akan menantimu di ujung kesabaran." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum yang tersungging di sudut bibirnya.

"hormon sialan ini sangat mengerikan!" gerutu Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Bekhyun sayang. Ia sempat tersenyum mendengar gerutuan lucu Baekhyun.

"ayo tidur, aku mulai mengantuk.." ucap Chanyeol sambil meringkukan tubuhnya menghadap ke lelaki mungil di sampingnya. Mereka berdua saling berhadapan dan menyisakan sedikit jarak agar lengan Chanyeol yang sakit tidak terganggu. Keduanya saling memejamkan mata, berusaha memasuki dunia mimpi yang sudah menanti di alam bawah sadar. Tak sampai menunggu menit yang berganti menjadi jam, Chanyeol telah terlelap dengan wajah tenangya. Sedangkan Baekhyun kembali membuka matanya dan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dengan sangat hati – hati. Ia sibakan surai hitam Chanyeol yang menutupi keningnya sebelum mengecup sayang pelipis kekasihnya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu.

"selamat malam Yeollie.. cepatlah sembuh" bisik Baekhyun setelah melepas tautan bibirnya di kulit lembut Chanyeol. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan bergegas meraih ranselnya untuk kembali pulang ke kontrakanya.

"Selamat malam Tuan.." sapa seorang Pria paruh baya kepada Baekhyun yang baru saja menutup pintu kamar Chanyeol dengan perlahan.

"Ah- paman.." ucapnya kaget saat mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba ditangkap oleh indera pendengaranya.

"Apakah Anda akan pulang sekarang?" tanya Tuan Kim ramah

"Hum.. Chanyeol sudah tertidur, aku akan pulang sekarang." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengaitkan satu lengan ranselnya ke pundaknya.

"Baiklah, Yonggung sudah menunggu Anda di lobi. Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak karena Anda sudah mau datang kemari untuk merawat Tuan Muda." Ucap Tuan Kim sambil membungkuk memberikan hormat.

"hahaha.. tidak Paman,. Bukan apa – apa. Lagipula Ia terluka juga karenaku"

"Bukan Anda, tapi kutukanya Tuan" Saya selalu berdoa agar kalian dapat menyelesaikan kutukan ini hingga akhir." Ucap Tuan Kim dengan wajah yang menampakan kesedihan.

"Semoga Paman.. Baiklah, karena semakin larut sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang." Ucap Baekhyun berusaha memecah suasana muram yang sempat terbentuk. "Ohya seperti biasa, jangan lupa untuk meminumkan obat pagi Chanyeol ya Paman." Pinta Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju pintu utaman rumah itu. Tuan Kim hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum menanggapi permintaan Baekhyun.

"Hati-hati di jalan Tuan!" Ucap Paman Kim sebelum Baekhyun hilang di balik pintu mobil. Yongguk terlihat memberikan hormat kepada Tuan Kim sebelum berjalan menuju kursi kemudianya.

Ketika mobil itu sedang melesat di jalanan tengah malam kota Seoul, Baekhyun tengah mencari – cari handphonya dari dalam ransel. Saat Ia menekan tombol power, sebuah gambar yang muncul pada layar handphonya membuat matanya terbelalak.

"yakh! Apa-apaan ini? Bagaiaman bisa dia membuka kunci handphonku." Ucap Baekhyun yang sempat membuat Yongguk terhentak kaget. Gambar yang tengah Baekhyun lihat adalah gambar wajah Chanyeol yang tengah mempop-outkan bibirnya, seperti tengah berusaha mencium tetapi dengan wajah yang konyol.

"Ada apa Tuan?" Tanya Yongguk sopan

"Aaah... tidak Yongguk, hanya kejahilan Tuan Mudamu saja." ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Yongguk tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan lelaki mungil yang duduk di kursi belakang itu.

"Kapan ia mengambil gambar ini? Aaah.. pasti saat aku mandi tadi." Ucap Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengirim pesan kepada pelaku kejahilan itu, berharap Ia membukanya saat terbangun besok pagi. Setelah selesai mengirim pesan singkat itu, Ia kembalikan handphonya ke dalam ransel, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di jok mobil sambil memejamkan matanya dengan senyum yang tidak hilang dari wajah manisnya.

* * *

-The Cursed Destiny-

* * *

6 a.m.

Di sebuah dapur sederhana yang hampir menyatu dengan seluruh bagian ruangan, terlihat seorang lelaki berwajah manis tengah memasak beberapa makanan untuk bekal makanya. Ia siapkan dua kotak bekal makanan dan mengisinya penuh dengan nasi dan lauk. Itu hanya menu masakan sederhana, tumis brokoli dan telur gulung. Ia meletakan telur gulung ekstra di salah satu kotak, karena memang orang yang akan memakan bekal itu nanti sangat menyukai telur buatanya itu. Saat Ia tengah sibuk memasang tutup pada masing-masing kotak, suara dering handphonya mengalihkan atensinya. Ia segera meraih handphon itu untuk melihat siapa orang yang menghubunginya sepagi ini. Sebuah senyum tersungging di sudut bibirnya saat melihat identitas si penelepon.

"huh, pasti masalah pesan tadi malam." Guman lelaki itu sebelum menekan tombol hijau di handphonya

" _Baek, masak kau bilang aku mirip Dori?! "_ terdengar suara keluhan dari lelaki bersuara bas di ujung sambungan.

(" _Bingo!"_ )seru Baekhyun dalam benaknya.

"Tapi memang kau terlihat seperti Dori Chanyeol~" ucap Bakehyun sambil memutar bola matanya. "dan kenapa kau hapus foto sebelumnya. Momen itu sangat sulit untuk ditemukan" rengek Baekhyun.

" _foto seperti itu harus dilenyapkan, itu dapat merusak citraku."_ Gerutu Chanyeol di ujung sambungan.

"ya...iya... Putera Mahkota~" Ucap Baekhyun malas sambil melanjutkan kegiatanya yang sempat terhenti. " kenapa sepagi ini kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Baekhun.

"Ada meeting yang akan kuikuti jam 7 nanti."

"Kau sudah mulai bekerja?! Lenganmu kan belum sembuh" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir dan sejenak menghentikan kesibukanya.

"kau tenang saja Baek.. aku mengerjakanya di rumah.. lagipula apa gunanya ada video call dan skype?" Jawab Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan kekasih mungilnya itu.

"aaah... iya benar.. hehe" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang sengaja Ia buat lucu.

"Yasudah lanjutkan lagi aktivitasmu, kau ada kuliah pagi kan hari ini? Aku juga harus segera bersiap.. jangan lupakan sarapanmu" ucap Chanyeol meunutup percakapanya pagi itu

"Hum... kau juga Yeollie, jangan lupa minum obatmu ya"

"Iya sayang.. Sampai ketemu nanti sore ya!"

"eh, Yeol Ak-" belum selesai ucapanya tersampaikan sambungan telepon itu sudah terputus.

"Yasudahlah kutitipkan saja pada Yongguk nanti, sepertinya dia sangat sibuk hari ini." Ucap Baekhyun sambil merapihkan meja dapur dan segera bersiap untuk berangkat ke kampusnya.

* * *

1 p.m.

"Kudengar latihan intesifnya kan dimulai sore ini?" tanya lelaki bermata doe pada sahabatnya yang duduk di depanya. Mereka tengah mekan siang bersama di cafetaria yang memang sudah menjadi tempat khusus bagi mereka untuk bertemu dan mengobrol.

"hum, mengingat seminggu lagi perlombaanya akan segera digelar." Jawab lelaki berwajah manis sambil memainkan sendok di gelas minumanya yang tinggal seperempat.

"Kau benar.. Kau harus semangat Baek! Demi almamater kita!" Kyungsoo memberikan semangat pada sahabatnya yang akhir – akhir ini terlihat sangat lelah. " ah- bagaimana dengan kerja sambilanmu?"

"Aku sudah memindah semua siftku ke fist malam."

"Kenapa tidak mengambil cuti saja?" Kyungsoo berusaha memberikan saran

"kau pikir semudah itu.. jika aku mengambil cuti maka gajiku akan dipotong Soo" ucap Baekhun dengan wajah sedihnya

"ah- begitu ya sistemnya? Tapi aku harap kau tidak memforsir tenagamu Baek.." ucap Kyungsoo khawatir

"tenang saja.. hitung – hitung ini sebagian dari usahaku agar tim paduan suara kita menang nanti!" ucap Baekhyun berusaha menghilangkan kekhawatiran sahabatnya itu.

Sejujurnya Ia juga merasa sedikit khawatir dengan jadwalnya yang sangat padat satu minggu ke depan, coba bayangkan kau harus berkuliah dari pagi sampai sore kemudian dilanjutkan dengan laihan rutin yang biasanya menghabiskan waktu sampai 2 jam penuh, selanjutnya kau masih harus bekerja hingga larut malam, belum lagi jika kau harus melembur mengerjakan tugas – tugas kuliah. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas berat saat membayangkan semua aktivitasnya itu. Tapi Baekhyun yakin jika pikiranya selalu positif semuanya dapat Ia lalui, dan itulah yang membuatnya selalu tersenyum ketika ada hal berat yang harus Ia hadapi.

"ya! Kampus kita pasti akan menang.. dengan orang – orang pekerja keras sepertimu di dalamnya aku yakin kita pasti akan menang." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Kau jadi ikut ke Hongkong kan nanti?" Tanya Baekhyun berusaha memastikan kehadiran sahabatnya itu

"Tentu saja~ lagi pula kampus membiayai tiket pesawatnya bukan?"

"hahaha.. dasar kau ini!"

Keduanya tertawa renyah di dalam cafe sambil menunggu pergantian jam kuliah.

* * *

5 p.m.

Chanyeol terlihat sedang duduk santai di ruang tengah rumahnya. Sudah hampir satu jam dirinya duduk di sana dengan jarinya yang tidak henti – hentinya menekan tombol pada remot televisi yang Ia pegang. Ia tengah mengganti – ganti saluran televisi yang menurutnya menarik untuk ditonton, tapi tidak satupun dari salah satu saluran itu yang bertahan lebih dari lima menit sebelum Chanyeol kembali menggantinya lagi. Sebenarnya ini Ia lakukan karena sudah terlalu bosan menunggu. Ya, sudah hampir satu jam Ia menunggu kekasih mungilnya datang ke rumah. Biasanya Baekhyun akan sudah sibuk di dalam dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam, tetapi sekarang ujung hidungnya pun belum terlihat oleh mata Chanyeol.

"Maaf Tuan mengganggu waktu Anda" tiba – tiba terdengar suara seorang lelaki yang sangat familiar di telinga Chanyeol

"Yongguk? Mana Baekhyun?" Tanyanya sambil mengedarkan pandanganya untuk mencari sosok yang diinginkanya.

"Maaf Tuan, Tuan Baekhyun tidak bisa datang.. Dia hanya menitipkan ini untuk Anda." Ucap Yongguk sambil menyerahkan bungkusan kain berbentuk persegi yang berukuran kecil.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya sambil menerima bungkusan itu dari bodyguard pribadinya itu.

"Maaf Tuan, Tuan Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa – apa tadi, hanya meminta saya untuk menyerahkan bungkusan itu kepada Anda." Ucap lelaki berbadan tegap itu sambil membungkuk pada Tuan mudanya

Chanyeol sempat melirik sekilas pada Yongguk sebelum membuka bungkusan dari Baekhyun itu. Setelah mengetahui apa isinya, Ia segera meraih handphonya untuk menghubungi orang yang memberikan bungkusan itu padanya.

" _Ya, halo? Ada apa Chan"_ terdengar suara dari ujung sambungan

"Kenapa hanya bekalmu saja yang sampai padaku? Kau kenapa tidak kemari?" tanya Chanyeol to the poin

" _iya.. maafkan aku, mulai hari ini latihan intensifnya dimulai jadi aku tidak bisa mengunjungimu seperti biasanya."_ ucap lelaki di ujung sambungan memberikan alasan

"sampai kapan?"

" _kira – kira selama satu minggu ke depan sebelum berangkat ke Hongkong. Jadi sepertinya aku benar – benar tidak bisa mengunjungimu lagi sampai perlombaanya selesai.."_

"baiklah.. tidak papa, tapi ingat jaga kesehatanmu jangan lupa makan dan selalu kabari aku jika ada apa – apa.. mengerti?"

" _ne~ Chanyeollie"_ ucap Baekhyun dengan suara imutnya

"ngomomng – ngomong bisakah kau mengirimkanku telur gulung ini setiap hari? Setidaknya walaupun aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu, aku bisa merasakan masakanmu" pinta Chanyeol dengan suara kekanak kanakan

" _hahaha.. tentu Yeollie, itu mudah bagiku"_ terdengar tawa nyaring dari ujung sambungan

"Terima kasih sayang" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar "kapan latihanya dimulai?"

" _sepertinya sekitar lima menit lagi"_

"yasudah kalau begitu, jangan lupa pesanku tadi ya, jaga kesehatanmu"

" _O~ kau juga"_

"ne~" ucap Chanyeol sebelum sambungan telepon itu terputus.

Ia meletakan kembali handphonya ke atas sofa. Dan kembali fokus dengan bekal yang Baekhyun buatkan untuknya.

"Maaf Tuan, Anda ingin menu apa untuk makan malam?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya berpakaian maid.

"Terserah bibi saja mau memasak apa, aku akan memakan bekal dari Baekhyun.. tolong ambilkan aku sumpit ya Bi" pinta lelaki jangkung itu pada kepala maid di rumah itu.

"Baik Tuan, tunggu sebentar."

Tak menunggu lama, sumpit yang Ia minta sudah berada ditanganya. Dengan wajah penuh senyum lelaki jangkung itu mulai menyuapkan isi bekal itu ke sdalam mulutnya.

"Tidak kusangka, mendapat bekal sesederhana ini saja rasanya sangat menyenangkan" gumam lelaki jangkung itu yang mampu di dengar oleh pelayanya. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum manis melihat tingkah Tuan mudanya itu. Maklum saja, seumur hidup Ia tidak pernah dibuatkan bekal oleh ibunya atau pelayan karena jadwal makanya yang selalu terjaga tepat pada waktunya.

* * *

Next Chapter preview

"Chanyeol?!"

Lelaki jangkung itu tersenyum tampan sambil menyerahkan sebuah buket bunga kepada lelaki berwajah manis di hadapanya.

 _Yeah, look in my eyes_

 _I'll be by your side_

 _for life_

* * *

 **Hello~**

 **Akhirnya up chap baru juga! Hehe**

 **Makasih ya buat respon yang udah kalian berikan, dari pesan yang udah kubaca, ternyata banyak yang minta aku buat up chapter pendek aja, dan itu juga lebih memudahkanku, 😆**

 **Jangan bosen – bosen kasih review ya, karena pendapat kalian sangat bermanfaat!**

 **Happy reading~**

 **Pay..pay.. ily🙆❤**

 **Salam 614!**


	19. Fate XVII

Last chapter preview

Ia meletakan kembali handphonya ke atas sofa. Dan kembali fokus dengan bekal yang Baekhyun buatkan untuknya.

"Maaf Tuan, Anda ingin menu apa untuk makan malam?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya berpakaian maid.

"Terserah bibi saja mau memasak apa, aku akan memakan bekal dari Baekhyun.. tolong ambilkan aku sumpit ya Bi" pinta lelaki jangkung itu pada kepala maid di rumah itu.

"Baik Tuan, tunggu sebentar."

Tak menunggu lama, sumpit yang Ia minta sudah berada ditanganya. Dengan wajah penuh senyum lelaki jangkung itu mulai menyuapkan isi bekal itu ke sdalam mulutnya.

"Tidak kusangka, mendapat bekal sesederhana ini saja rasanya sangat menyenangkan" gumam lelaki jangkung itu yang mampu di dengar oleh pelayanya. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum manis melihat tingkah Tuan mudanya itu. Maklum saja, seumur hidup Ia tidak pernah dibuatkan bekal oleh ibunya atau pelayan karena jadwal makanya yang selalu terjaga tepat pada waktunya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fate XVII**

 **.**

 **.**

Hongkong 6 p.m.

"Semuanya tolong berkumpul sebentar di sini, kita akan melakukan doa bersama."

Mendengar perintah dari seorang wanita yang memang saat ini tengah memegang komando, semua orang di dalam ruangan dengan pencahayaan yang minim itu segera berkumpul mengerumini sang pemilik suara.

"Silahkan buat lingkaran dan genggam tangan teman di samping kalian"

Tanpa suara semua orang segera menjalankan apa yang diperintahkan, wanita itu ikut masuk ke dalam lingkaran. Tanganya dengan sigap menggenggam kedua telapak tangan lain yang berada di samping kanan dan kirinya.

Ketika semua oarang sudah berbaris dengan rapih, wanita itu mulai memimpin doa. Semua orang terlihat khusuk sambil menundukan kepala mereka dalam. di saat mereka hening memanjatkan doa, suara pembawa acara di panggung terdengar mulai membacakan profil peserta yang akan tampil selanjutnya.

"Selesai. Teman-teman, inilah saat yang kita nantikan. Setelah persiapan panjang yang sudah kita lakukan selama ini, aku yakin kita dapat menampilkan yang terbaik. Apa kalian siap untuk menampilkan penampilan terbaik kalian?!"

" _ **SIAP!"**_

"Baiklah, sekarang kumpulkan tangan kalian di tengah."Semua orang segera meletakan telapak tangan mereka di tengah lingkaran " Paduan suara Universitas Seoul...!"

" _ **FIGHTING!"**_ suara itu menggema membakar setiap semangat di dalam dada mereka.

"Yak, sekarang berbaris sesuai formasi! Jangan lupa senyum terbaik kalian!"Perintah wanita itu sambil menepuk – nepukan telapak tanganya.

" _ **Let's welcome our next contestant... The Arirang Choir from Seoul National University! Give your big applause!"**_

Suara tepuk tangan dari penonton mengiringi tim paduan suara SNU memasuki panggung. Dengan wajah berseri mereka berjalan penuh dengan wibawa. Mereka tampak tampan dan cantik dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam dan hanbok modern berwarna merah muda. Mereka berbaris dengan rapih sesuai dengan formasi yang sudah mereka latih selama ini.

Di bagian belakang kursi penonton terlihat seseorang dengan blezer dan kaus berwarna putih serta celana jean terlihat baru saja tiba di ruangan perlombaan. Ia segera duduk di salah satu kursi dengan tegap, mendengarkan dengan seksama alunan lagu yang tengah ditampilkan di atas panggung.

Lagu pertama hingga lagu ketiga berhasil mereka tampilkan dengan luar biasa. Tepuk tangan meriah dari penonton terdengar menggema pada satiap lagu yang mereka bawakan. Kurang lebih empat puluh menit mereka berada di atas panggung menunjukan penampilan terbaik hasil jerih payah latihan mereka selama ini. Dan tibalah sekarang detik – detik yang paling menegangkan, pembawa acara sebentar lagi akan mengumumkan hasil penilaian dari para juri. Peserta dengan nilai tertinggi akan menjadi pemenang dalam International Choir Competition XII. Semua peserta terlihat menunduk sambil melantunkan doa terbaiknya dengan mata yang erat terpejam.

" _ **.. and the highest score come from..."**_

Beberapa penonton terlihat membisikan beberapa nama yang menurut mereka memiliki penampilan terbaik dalam perlombaan malam itu.

" _ **THE ARIRANG CHOIR FROM SEOUL NATIONAL UNIVESITY, SOUTH KOREA !"**_ jeritan kegirangan dari anggota tim paduan suara di belakang panggung terdengar bersamaan dengan gemuruh tepuk tangan dari para penonton. Doa dan usaha mereka selama ini akhirnya terbayar.

Yuan selaku ketua tim paduan suara, kembali menaiki panggung untuk mengambil trofi dan hadiah untuk juara umum. Wajahnya dihiasi dengan senyum merekah yang semakin membuat kecantikanya terpancar. Ia menyampaikan beberapa kata sambutan untuk mewakili perasaan timnya. Tak sampai lama Ia telah kembali ke belakang panggung dan disambut dengan wajah haru dari semua anggota timnya.

"Sebagai hadiah untuk kemenangan ini, Ayahku telah menjanjikan untuk meberikan liburan gratis kepada semua anggota tim paduan suara di Pulau Jeju! Kita akan menginap di hotel milik ayahku di sana!" Yuan memberikan kejutan kepada anggota timnya.

" _ **Daebak! Kita akan liburan ke Jeju! YEAAAA!"**_ sorak gembira terdengar dari semua anggota tim tanpa terkecuali.

Semua orang saling berpelukan untuk menunjukan rasa bahagianya, tak terkecuali dengan Baekhyun yang kini juga tengah memeluk sahabatnya Kyungsoo.

"Daebak! Bahkan selain cantik dia juga baik hati!" pekik Kyungsoo setelah melepas pelukanya pada Baekhyun.

"Hum, selama latihan dia juga selalu memperhatikan setiap anggota." Timpal Baekhyun yang kini tengah menatap Yuan yang tengah dikerumuni oleh beberapa anggota yang lain. "Aku sangat menghormatinya." Tambah Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Ayo segera ke ruang tunggu, kita akan makan bersama!" Teriak salah seorang wanita yang merupakan tim official mereka.

"Ayo Baek!" Ajak Kyungsoo

"kau duluan saja, Aku mau menghubungi seseorang" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjukan handphonya pada Kyungsoo.

"Jangan lama-lama, kau pasti sudah sangat lapar!"

"O~ tidak akan lama." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun segera menghubungi seseorang setelah semua orang pergi ke ruang tunggu, meninggalkanya sendiri di sana.

" _Ya halo?"_ terdengar suara di ujung sambungan

"Hai.. apa kau sedang sibuk? Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir

" _Hum. Sebenarnya aku sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menemui orang penting. Ada apa Baek?"_ Jawab suara di ujung sambungan

"Aah~ maafkan aku, kalau begitu nanti saja saat kau sudah luang." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit kecewa. Sebenarnya Ia hanya ingin menyampaikan jika timnya berhasil memenagkan juara umum. Ia hanya ingin sedikit berbagi kebahagiaan dengan orang yang sudah satu minggu ini belum Ia jumpai. Jujur saja Ia sangat merindukanya.

" _Baiklah. Sampai berjumpa nanti"_

"-Ah Chanyeol, eerr.. bolehkan aku tahu siapa yang mau kau temui?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu. Ia hanya penasaran dengan orang yang akan Chanyeol temui, walaupun yang ada di dalam otaknya sudah menyebutkan beberapa kemungkinan, seperti rekan kerjanya atau keluarganya.

"uumm... aku ingin menemuimu, Baekhyun" Tiba- tiba suara itu terdengar jelas, seakan – akan Ia tengah berbicara langsung pada Baekhyun.

"Ah-ahaha lelucon macam apa itu? jangan berbohong, tidak lucu Yeol!" ucap Baekhyun masih menggenggam handphonya di depan telinga kirinya. Ia tidak menyadari jika sekarang seseorang tengah berdiri tiga meter di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda.. coba kau menghadap ke belakang" ucap Chanyeol lembut

Baekhyun sempat mematung mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, perlahan Ia balikan tubuhnya dengan ragu, takut jika apa yang ada di dalam pikiranya hanyalah angan palsu.

Dan di sanalah Ia berdiri, seorang lelaki jangkung dengan tatanan rambut hair-up, berpakaian rapih dengan jeans dan blezer tengah berdiri memandangnya sambil tersenyum tampan, oh dan jangan lupakan sebuah buket bunga mini yang terlihat manis di tangan kananya.

" Chanyeol?!" Pekik Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini

"Hai.." sapa Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyum yang menunjukkan lesung pipi tunggalnya "Aku tidak bohong kan?"

"Ba- bagaimana bisa? Kau- lenganmu sudah sembuh?" Tanya Baekhyun tergagap karena saking banyaknya pertanyaan yang muncul di otaknya secara bersamaan.

Ia bejalan perlahan menghampiri lelaki jangkung di hadapanya itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat!" Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengangkat kedua lenganya ke udara "Selamat ya atas kemenanganya! Penampilan kalian luar biasa!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan buket bunga yang Ia bawa kepada Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senyum yang semakin lebar.

" Terimakasih" Ucap Baekhyun sambil memandang manik mata lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu " Aku pikir kau tidak bisa datang, waktu itu kau bilang padaku."

"You know, sebuah kejutan tidak akan berhasil tanpa akting yang hebat." Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum yang tersungging di salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"huh! kau akan sangat cocok menjadi seorang aktor" celetuk Baekhyun menanggapi ucapan kekasih jangkungnya itu.

Tidak menghiraukan ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol melangkah maju semakin mengikis jarak dengan kekasih mungilnya "Hei.. kau tidak ingin memeluku? Aku sangat merindukanmu" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya.

Baekhyun hanya merona mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, manik matanya tak pernah lepas dari manik mata Chanyeol sejak tadi. Hingga tatapan mereka harus terputus karena wajah Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah berada di depan dada Chanyeol. Ia tengah memeluk lelaki jangkung itu.

"hum.. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Yeollie" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara tertahan karena Ia mempererat dekapanya pada tubuh maskulin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum manis mendengar penuturan kekasih mungilnya itu. Ia kemudian membalas dekapan Baekhyun dengan lembut. Perlahan Ia lingkarkan kedua lengan panjangnya ke seluruh lingkar tubuh Baekhyun, berusaha menyalurkan perasaan rindu yang sudah lama Ia tahan.

"Terima kasih sudah datang ke sini" gumam Baekhyun dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Tidak ada kata balasan dari Chanyeol, hanya sebuah anggukan yang Baekhyun rasakan di bahunya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Chanyeolah yang terlebih dahulu melepas dekapanya. "Baek, masih ingat dengan janjimu?" tanya Chanyeol masih menatap lekat manik mata Baekhyun.

"janji apa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan kening berkerut.

"kau bilang jika aku sudah sembuh, maka kita boleh..." Chanyeol sengaja tidak melanjutkan ucapanya, Ia ingin Baekhyun sendiri yang menebak kelanjutan dari kalimat yang Ia ucapkan. Dan sepertinya Baekhyun memang telah mengetahui jawabanya, karena sekarang wajah si mungil tengah merona.

"Boleh kulakukan sek-" Pertanyaan Chanyeol terputus, karena bibir Baekhyun kini tengah menempel pada bibirnya. Chanyeol terperangah dengan mata yang membola, namun tak lama seulas senyum muncul di sela ciumanya bersamaan dengan kedua kelopak matanya yang mulai terpejam. Ia semakin meperdalam ciumanya dengan sedikit mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun yang memang tengah berjinjit. Beberapa kali kepalanya bertukar posisi dengan kepala Baekhyun, berputar untuk mencari sudut yang tepat untuk meraup bibir masing - masing. Ciuman manis itu perlahan berubah menjadi semakin panas, lumatan lembut mulai berubah menuntut, sampai – sampai kini tubuh Chanyeol sedikit membungkuk ke depan. Dan Baekhyun sudah mengalungkan lenganya di leher Chanyeol karena lemas yang tiba – tiba saja Ia rasakan pada lututnya.

Mungkin beberapa menit yang telah berlalu dan menit – menit yang akan datang tidak akan mampu untuk menghentikan ciuman kedua manusia itu jika bukan karena sebuah suara memalukan yang berasal dari perut si mungil.

"Maafkan aku, ini karena aku belum makan sejak tadi siang" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah merah padam. Sebenarnya bukan hanya wajahnya saja yang terlihat merah, tetapi bibir mungilnya juga, itu menunjukan betapa lamanya bibir itu dilumat oleh kekasih jangkungnya itu.

"hhh tidak papa, aku justru bersyukur perutmu bunyi. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku belum melepaskan bibirmu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelap dagu Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya karena sedikit basah akibat saliva mereka. Wajah Baekhyun terasa semakin panas karena ucapan itu.

"Ayo!" Ajak Chanyeol sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu tidak menolak, Ia hanya berjalan di bekang Chanyeol mengikuti ke mana lelaki itu akan membawanya. Tanpa keduanya sadari, sejak tadi seseorang tengah mengamati mereka berdua dari balik tembok.

Keduanya sampai di lobi gedung perlombaan, tak sampai menunggu lama sebuah mobil limosin hitam berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka.

"Ayo masuk" ajak Chanyeol sambil menarik Baekhyun untuk memasuki mobil itu

Pelayan hotel dengan sigap membukakan pintu mobil untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"kita akan ke mana Chan?" Tanya Baekhyun saat Ia sudah duduk dengan tenang di dalam mobil panjang itu.

"Sudah ikuti saja aku, oke?"

"Baiklah.. aku akan mengabari Kyungsoo dulu kalau begitu." Baekhyun mengambil handphonya dan menghubungi nomor sahabatnya itu

" _halo Baek? Kau di mana?! kita sudah memulai makan malamnya."_ tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada khawatir

"Ah, maafkan aku. Ak- Aku..." Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah menggenggam dan memainkan jemarinya "Aku sekarang sedang bersama dengan kerabatku yang tinggal di sini." Jawab Baekhyun lirih "Kau tenang saja.. "

"Aku baru tahu kau memiliki kerabat di sini Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo curiga

"ahaha.. itu karena aku belum bercerita padamu!" jawab Baekhyun dengan tawa yang Ia buat – buat

"baiklah kalau begitu.. kalau ada apa -apa segera hubungi aku." Pinta Kyungsoo

"O~ yasudah aku tutup ya" ucap Baekhyun sebelum memutuskan sambungan teleponya. Ia kembali memasukan handphonya ke dalam saku jasnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja jika kau sedang bersamaku?" tanya Chanyeol tiba – tiba.

"eerr... aku hanya tidak ingin kau mendapat masalah"

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu berfikir seperti itu sayang" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya " aku pernah bilang padamu bukan, aku tidak pernah mengambil pusing semua gosip tentangku." Tambah Chanyeol

"tapi, tetap saja..ak- aku- tidak ingin menambah bebanmu" jawab Baekhyun terbata. Sejujurnya Ia merasa bersalah mengucapkan hal ini, karena Ia sendiri tidak mampu untuk pergi dari sisi Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak Baek, sama sekali tidak. Tapi jika itu membuatmu nyaman, aku tidak bisa melarangmu." Ucap Chanyeol diakhiri dengan senyuman lembut, dan Baekhyun ikut tersenyum mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

" _ **kita sudah sampai Tuan"**_ ucap seorang lelaki melaui interkom yang berada di dalam mobil itu.

Mobil itu berhenti di lobi sebuah gedung mewah yang diketahui sebagai hotel berbintang lima dengan papan nama besar yang bertuliskan "The Ritz-Carlton HongKong"

"Kenapa kita ke sini Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun saat Ia baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti." Ucap Chanyeol penuh kebahagiaan "Ayo!"

Keduanya berjalan melalui pintu masuk yang dijaga oleh dua orang lelaki bertubuh tegap yang membungkuk memberi hormat ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Saat tiba di dalam, tiga orang wanita cantik berjejer rapih menyambut mereka berdua dengan senyum terbaiknya.

" _ **Wellcome to The Ritz-Carlton Misters"**_ ucap salah satu wanita dengan ramah "Your special order has been completed, the place is on the top floor" lanjutnya

"Thank you" Jawab Chanyeol singkat

" _ **Please enjoy your time here"**_ Ucap ketiga wanita cantik itu bersamaan, mengantar kepergian dua orang lelaki berbeda postur itu.

"Jangan bilang kita akan menginap di hotel ini" ucap Baekhyun saat mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam lift.

"hhhh... bersabarlah sebentar lagi sayang, kau akan tahu jawabanya segera." Ucap Chanyeol masih setia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Entah mengapa jantung Baekhyun berdebar cukup kencang menanti hal yang Chanyeol siapkan untuknya.

Ting!

Pintu lift itu terbuka, mengantarkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ke lantai teratas dari gedung mewah itu. tepat di depan pintu lift terlihat dua buah pintu kayu besar yang dijaga oleh dua orang lelaki dengan setelan baju yang sama dengan ketiga wanita yang berada di lobi bawah tadi. Mereka tersenyum ramah melihat kehadiran dua orang lelaki itu.

" _ **Wellcome Misters! We have been waiting for you. Please come in**_ " ucap salah satu lelaki. Kemudian kedua lelaki itu membuka pintu besar yang berada di belakang mereka. Sejurus kemudian alunan mellow dari suara alat musik terdengar memasuki gendang telinga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum manis kepada Baekhyun sebelum melangkah memasuki ruangan itu sambil menggandeng tangan kekasih mungilnya. Sedetik setelah pandanganya menangkap semua hal yang ada di dalam ruangan itu, kedua mata Baekhyun membola dengan rahang yang terjatuh ke bawah. Ia terperangah melihat pemandangan indah nan romantis di hadapanya. Ruangan itu berdinding kaca yang menampakan gemerlapnya kota Hongkong di malam hari, meja - meja bulat dan kursi yang dilapisi dengan kain satin putih tertata rapih di sana, pencahayaan redup yang berasal dari lilin – lilin di atas meja dan candlelier di langit – langit menjadi pemeran utamanya, dan jangan lupakan life music di ujung ruangan yang tengah memainkan lagu berjudul Sleep Away dari Bob Acri yang semakin menambah kesan romantis malam itu.

"Chan-yeol kau yang menyiapkan semua ini?" tanya Baekhyun terbata masih terperangah dengan pemandangan di hadapanya.

"tidak, pagawai hotel yang melakukanya" jawab Chanyeol jenaka. Baekhyun hanya menyikut lengan Chanyeol sambil memberikan lirikan tajam.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Chanyeol berbisik di depan telinga Baekhyun

"hum" Baekhyun mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya " tapi kenapa tiba – tiba?"

"ini balasanku karena kau sudah mentraktirku makan... Ayo, tempat duduk kita di sana" ucap Chanyeol sambil menuntun Baekhyun berjalan menuju meja yang terletak paling dekat dengan jendela.

"kapan aku mentraktirmu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengerutkan keningnya, berusaha mengingat kapan Ia mentraktir Chanyeol

"Dulu saat kita terjatuh di tangga perpustakaan, kau ingat? Setelah itu kau mentraktirku makan di restoran tempatmu bekerja" ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik kursi yang akan Baekhyun duduki.

Baekhyun terlihat membolakan matanya karena mengingat kejadian yang sudah sangat lama itu. "Ya Tuhan, itu kan sudah sangat lama Yeollie" ucap Baekhyun sambil memandang wajah Chanyeol tak habis pikir

"hum.. saat itu kita hanya sebatas teman biasa, bahkan kita masih sering berdebat." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tertawa geli. "Sekarang, aku ingin membalasnya sebagai kekasihmu. Dan inilah yang ingin seorang kekasih berikan pada belahan hatinya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap manik mata Baekhyun lekat.

Baekhyun kembali merona mendengar kata – kata lelaki yang sudah duduk di hadapanya itu. Entah sudah berapa kali wajah Baekhyun merona karena Chanyeol hari ini. " Semakin hari kau semakin kardus saja" celetuk Baekhyun

"tapi kau menyukainya kan?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Tentu saja! melihat bagaiama indahnya tempat ini, bagaimana aku tidak menyukainya?" ucap Baekhyun sambil melihat kembali keadaan disekitarnya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar medengar ucapan Baekhyun

Tak lama setelah keduanya duduk dengan tenang, dua orang berpakain pelayan dan satu orang berpakain seperti seorang koki berjalan memghampiri meja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan troli makanan yang mereka dorong.

"Good evening misters, this is our best menu we prepared specially for you. Please enjoy" ucap pria paruh baya berpakaian koki setelah meletakan semua makanan yang Ia bawa ke atas meja. Menu yang ia sajikan lengkap mulai dari appetizers, main course, hingga dessert yang telihat sangat menggoda selera.

"Thank you" Ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebelum kedua orang itu pergi meninggalkan mejanya.

"Aku terlihat seperti pemeran utama wanita di drama – drama romantis." Celetuk Baekhyun tiba – tiba.

"ahahaha.. sayangnya kata – kata yang kau lontarkan malah mebuat suasana romantisnya hilang." Timpal Chanyeol sambil menahan tawa gelinya. Baekhyun ikut tertawa melihat tawa lebar kekasih jangkungnya itu.

"Ayo makan aku sudah sangat lapar!" celetuk Baekhyun dan segera menyendok semua makanan yang tersaji di hadapanya.

Tidak sampai satu jam mereka berdua telah selesai memindahkan semua makanan yang berada dia atas meja ke dalam perut mereka. kini meja itu hanya dipenuhi dengan piring dan gelas wine kosong. Chanyeol segera memanggil pelayan untuk merapihkanya.

"Kau kenyang?" tanya Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan selembar tisue

"Hum." Jawab Baekhyun singkat, sesuatu di wajah Chanyeol mengambil atensi Baekhyun "dekatkan wajahmu, ada sedikit sisa saus di ujung bibirmu, biar aku bersihkan." Pinta Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih" ucap Chanyeol setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan aksinya.

"Baek, masih ada satu kejutan lagi yang sudah aku siapkan untukmu." Ucap Chanyeol

"masih ada? Apa lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Aku minta kau pejamkan kedua matamu dulu, jangan dibuka sampai kau mendengar suaraku" pinta Chanyeol

"sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

"iya." Baekhyun segera memejamkan kedua matanya, menutupnya dengan kedua telapak tanganya. Sedangkan Chanyeol mulai bangkit dari kursinya dengan perlahan, berusaha meredam suara derit kaki kursi pada lantai. Ia melangkah menuju ujung ruangan dimana life music berada. Semua orang yang awalnya tengah memainkan alat music pergi dari sana, mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk mengambil alih iringan music di dalam ruangan itu. Ia dudukan dirinya di depan sebuah grand piano berwarna putih. Jemari maskulinya mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan mahir. Ia alihkan pandanganya pada kekasih mungilnya yang masih setia memejamkan matanya, sepertinya Ia belum sadar jika Chanyeol sudah memulai kejutanya.

 _This life has twist and turns_

 _But it's the sweetest mystery_

 _When you're with me_

Chanyeol mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan iringan nada – nada indah dari piano di hadapanya. Mendengar suara yang amat Ia kenali, Baekhyun perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Senyum dan sipu malu terlihat di wajahnya tatkala netranya menangkap sosok jangkung tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta dari balik grand piano berwarna putih.

 _Every ninght every day_

 _No matter what may come our way_

 _We're in this thing together_

Dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah manisnya, Baekhyun terlihat mengayunkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama mellow dari lagu yang Chanyol mainkan.

" _The strom may come_

 _And wind may blow_

 _I'll be your shelter for life_

 _This love, this love_

 _I mean it till the day I die"_

Entah mengapa lirik lagu yang Chanyeol nyanyikan sangat sesuai dengan keadaan mereka berdua. Bagaimana kutukan yang selalu mengejar nyawanya, dan bagaimana Chanyeol yang selalu menjadi penyelamatnya.

" _Oh, never gonna let you go_

 _Giving you my heart and soul_

 _I'll be right here with you for life_

 _Oh, baby all I wanna do_

 _Is spend my every second with you"_

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari sebuah kristal bening terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia merasa semua yang Chanyeol lantunkan benar – benar tulus. Dan Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

" _Soo look in my eyes_

 _I'll be by your side.._

 _Yeah, look in my eyes_

 _I'll be by your side_

 _For life"_

Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya untuk memberikan _standing ovation_ segera setelah Chanyeol menekan nada terakhir pada tuts piano. Lelaki jangkung itu lantas bangkit kemudian berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun, kembali ke mejanya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya lelaki jangkung itu setelah sampai di hadapan Baekhyun

"Hum.. sangat" jawab Baekhyun dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca

"Kau menangis?!" tanya Chanyeol khawatir karena melihat pipi tembam Baekhyun yang basah

"tidak... aku hanya terharu,. terima kasih untuk semuanya sayang." Ucap Baekhyun tulus sambil mengusap rahang Chanyeol lembut.

"Baek.. baru saja kau memanggilku sayang? Aku tidak salah dengar kan?!" tanya Chanyeol sambil memegang tangan Baekhyun yang berasa di sisi wajahnya

" Kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya Baekhyun polos

"suka! Suka! Sangaaat suka!" pekik Chanyeol dengan mata penuh kilatan "ahahaha.. rasanya benar – benar menyenangkan!" ucapnya sambil memegangi jantungnya yang berdebar lebih kencang.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis melihat reaksi lucu kekasih jangkungnya itu.

"Ayo pulang! Aku tidak enak dengan teman – temanku" ucap Baekhyun

"baiklah.. aku akan mengantarmu"

Mereka berdua kembali ke hotel di mana Baekhyun dan teman – teman clubnya menginap dengan mobil yang sama seperti yang mereka kendarai sebelumnya.

"Kau kembali ke seoul jam berapa besok?" tanya Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun keluar dari dalam limosin

"kita naik penerbangan pukul 11. Kau kapan?" tanya Baekhyun

"Penerbanganku pukul dua siang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi ya.. sampai bertemu di Seoul." ucap Baekhyun

"Baek, tunggu sebentar." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menahan tangan Baekhyun

"aku mencintaimu." Bisik Chanyeol sebelum mengecup pipi Baekhyun sayang

Baekhyun tersenyum manis mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Chanyeol. Tidak memberikan jawaban apapun, Baekhyun memilih untuk mengecup singkat bibir plum kekaksihnya, dan segera kabur meninggalakn Chanyeol yang tengah mematung di posisinya.

"Tuan kita kembali sekarang?" suara supir mengembalikan kesadaranya yang sempat terbang kelangit.

"ah- iya. Kembali ke hotel."

Mobil panjang itu melesat meninggalkan gedung hotel di mana Bakehyun menginap.

"Kenapa aku sudah merindukanya?" gumam Chanyeol merasakan perasaan ingin berjumpa, padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu Ia menghabiskan waktu bersama.

.

"Buket bunga dari siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat Baekhyun memasuki kamar hotel

"ah- ini dari kerabatku tadi" jawab Baekhyun

"Ada apa denganmu? Sepertinya kau terlihat sangat bahagia" tanya Kyungsoo curiga karena melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah sambil senyum – senyum sendiri.

"A-ah tentu saja aku sangat bahagia! Kita kan baru saja memenangkan perlombaan!" jawab Baekhyun tergagap mencoba mencari alasan.

"sudah, aku mandi dulu." Tukas Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"dasar aneh" celetuk Kyungsoo kembali sibuk dengan handphonya.

.

.

Sebuah handphon terlihat bergetar di atas meja kerja seorang pria paruh baya. Pemiliknya dengan sigap membuka pesan yang Ia terima itu. Pria itu menusap – usap layar handphonya untuk melihat deretan foto yang Ia terima dari seseorang. Setelah selesai melihat semua gambar itu, Ia segera menghubungi nomor yang mengirimkan pesan itu padanya.

"Kerja bagus, terus awasi dia."

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Next chapter preview

Hatinya terasa sesak dan tenggorokanya terasa kering. Belum pernah Ia merasakan perasaan yang sangat menyakitkan seperti ini. Rasanya ingin sekali Ia berteriak jika Chanyeol adalah kekasihnya. Namun tentu saja itu tidak bisa Ia lakukan.

"DI MANA BAEKHYUN?! BUKANYA TADI IA BERSAMAMU?!" pekik Chanyeol dengan wajah penuh kekalutan. Melihat tak ada harapan dari pria yang sedang ia tanyai, lelaki jangkung itu segera berlari untuk mencari sosok lelaki mungil yang kini tengah membuat jantungnya seakan ingin melompat keluar.


	20. Fate XVIII

Last chapter preview

 _Sebuah handphon terlihat bergetar di atas meja kerja seorang pria paruh baya. Pemiliknya dengan sigap membuka pesan yang Ia terima itu. Pria itu menusap – usap layar handphonya untuk melihat deretan foto yang Ia terima dari seseorang. Setelah selesai melihat semua gambar itu, Ia segera menghubungi nomor yang mengirimkan pesan itu padanya._

" _Kerja bagus, terus awasi dia."_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fate XVIII**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Setelah satu bulan ini kau mengawasinya, apa kau sudah tahu identitas pemuda itu, minseok?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya kepada anak buahnya yang tengah berdiri di depan meja kerjanya._

 _Semenjak satu bulan yang lalu tepatnya sejak Putera mahkota kerap izin dari beberapa pertemuan penting perusahaan, Pria paruh baya yang merupakan pemegang saham tertinggi kedua setelah Raja di beberapa perusahaan milik kerajaan itu mulai menaruh curiga pada kehidupan pribadi Putera Mahkota. Ia mengutus salah satu anak buahnya untuk mengawasi lelaki pemegang peran penting itu. Dari sanalah Ia mengetahui bahwa Putera Mahkota tengah dekat dengan seorang pemuda asing._

" _namanya Byun Baekhyun Tuan, salah satu mahasiswa di kampus yang sama dengan Putera mahkota." jawab lelaki itu tegas._

" _Ada hubungan apa dia dengan Putera Mahkota sampai – sampai Putera Mahkota menaruh perhatian lebih padanya?"_

" _berdasarkan penyelidikan, dia sudah tidak memiliki sanak saudara. Neneknya yang tinggal di Daegu belum lama ini telah meninggal. Tetapi masih ada satu hal lagi yang masih membuat saya penasaran."_

" _ceritakan." Pinta pria paruh baya itu dingin_

" _beberapa kali pemuda itu pergi ke kediaman putera mahkota dan baru keluar keesokan paginya. Sepertinya dari pihak istana sudah mengenalnya dengan baik."_

" _benarkah? Aku tidak yakin" ucap pria paruh baya itu ragu_

" _baiklah, terima kasih untuk laporanmu, terus awasi dia" pinta pria itu._

" _Baik Tuan. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Lelaki itu membungkuk sopan sebelum pergi meinggalkan ruangan._

 _Beberapa hari kemudian, Pria paruh baya itu kembali menerima laporan dari anak buahnya. Kali ini laporan yang Ia terima semakin memperkuat dugaanya, Ia menerima beberapa foto yang menunjukan keintiman antara putera mahkota dengan seorang lelaki bernama Byun Baekhun itu. Foto itu menampakan putera mahkota yang tengah memeluk dan mencium lelaki berpostur tubuh mungil._

 _Karena merasa hubungan mereka sudah di luar normal, dan tentu saja dapat mengganggu karir Puetra Mahkota, Pria paruh baya itu memustuskan untuk mengambil tindakan tegas untuk menyingkirkan lelaki bernama Byun Baekhyun itu. tetapi, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Putera Mahkota dan pihak kerajaan. Ia akan bekerja dalam diam, secara pribadi._

* * *

Di sebuah toko perhiasan ternama di tengah kota Seoul, seorang Park Chanyeol dengan penyamaranya tengah sibuk melihat – lihat beberpa model cincin couple. Manik matanya terlihat bersinar mengamati tiap cincin yang terpajang rapih di dalam meja etalase.

"Coba lihat yang ini" pintanya pada seorang pelayan yang selalu tersenyum ramah melayani setiap pengunjung yang datang. Wanita cantik itu mengambilkan sepasang cicin dengan permata yang mengelilingi seluruh bagian lingkar cincin itu.

"cincin ini disebut _infinity ring,_ sangat cocok untuk menggambarkan hubungan yang abadi." Ucap wanita itu dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Mendengar penjelasan wanita itu, Chanyeol ikut tersenyum, Ia rasa cincin ini sangat cocok untuknya.

"Apakah kau bisa memberikanku cincin seperti ini tetapi dengan permata berwarna emerald." Mendengar permintaan Chanyeol wanita itu sempat membolakan kedua matanya.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan menunjukanya pada Anda." Wanita itu kemudian berjalan menuju ke bagian dalam toko. Tak lama kemudian Ia kembali dengan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah di tanganya.

"Kami sengaja tidak memajang cincin ini di etalase, karena sangat sulit mendapatkan batu permata emerald ini. Kami harus mendatangkanya langsung dari Afrika." Ucap wanita itu sambil membuka kotak merah yang ia bawa dan mengeluarkan sepasang cincin yang tersimpan rapih di dalamnya "Dan sepertinya sekarang cincin ini telah menemukan pemiliknya.." tambah wanita itu dengan senyum lebar sambil menyodorkan cicin itu ke sisi Chanyeol.

"sangat cantik.." ucap Chanyeol lirih tetapi masih dapat didengar oleh pelayan itu.

"benar Tuan, kami hanya membuat sepasang cincin untuk model ini" timpal wanita cantik itu.

"Baiklah aku ambil yang ini." Ucap Chanyeol mantap

"Baik, saya akan mengemasnya untuk anda sebentar." Wanita itu kembali ke belakang untuk mengemaskan cincin yang sudah Chanyeol pilih. Ia merasa puas dengan pilihanya barusan.

Saat menunggu pelayan itu kembali, tiba – tiba handphonya bergetar menandakan bahwa seseorang tengah menghubunginya.

"sepertinya kita benar – benar berjodoh." gumam Chanyeol saat melihat identitas penelepon.

"hum? Ada apa Baekhyun?" ucap Chanyeol setelah Ia meletakan handphon di depan telinganya.

" _Kau sedang apa? Apa aku mengganggumu?"_ tanya suara di ujung telephon

"tidak, kau tidak menggangguku. Ada apa hum?"

" _tidak.. aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kalau weekend ini aku akan berlibur ke Jeju bersama semua anak club paduan suara. Kau tahu, Ayah ketua club yang membiayai semuanya"_ jelas Baekhyun girang

"Wah kebetulan aku-" tiba – tiba Chanyeol menghentikan ucapanya. Awalnya Ia ingin menyampaikan bahwa weekend ini Ia juga ada rapat di Jeju untuk membahas pengembangan wisata di sana. Tetapi Ia urungkan niatnya karena berencana untuk memberikan kejutan pada kekasihnya itu.

" _Kau kenapa yeol?"_ tanya Baekhyun karena tiba – tiba Chanyeol menghentikan ucapanya

"tidak..tidak.. aku tidak papa." Ucap Chanyeol "Sayang sekali... weekend ini Ayah dan Ibu mengajak makan siang bersama di Istana bersama anggota keluarga yang lain." Ucap Chanyeol berpura – pura sedih.

" _aah.. tidak papa Chanyeol. sudah lama kau belum berkunjung ke Istana juga kan.."_

"huum... maafkan aku tidak bisa ikut berlibur ke sana" pinta Chanyeol " kau di mana sekarang?"tanya Chanyeol

" _aku sedang di kampus. Kau?"_

"Aku sedang di perjalanan menuju tempat rapat."

" _aah.. sibuknya.. jangan sampai lupa makan siang"_

"ne~ tenang saja sayang. Kau juga ya?"

"hum.. ini aku sedang di kantin. Yasudah kalau begitu, aku tutup ya telfonya?"

"hum.. bye~"

Sambungan telfon itu terputus bersamaan dengan tibanya pelayan tadi dengan paper bag di tanganya. Ia menyerahkanya kepada Chanyeol setelah semua proses transaksi selesai. Dengan wajah sumringah, Canyeol berjalan keluar dari dalam toko dengan pikiran yang tengah sibuk merancang kejutan seperti apa yang akan Ia berikan saat Ia menyerahkan cincin itu kepada Baekhyun.

* * *

Kediaman kerajaan

9 p.m.

Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan piama tidurnya terlihat sedang membaca sebuah buku sambil bersandar di atas tempat tidur berukuran king-size. Atensinya yang semula hanya berfokus pada deretan huruf rapih, kini teralihkan pada sesosok Pria paruh baya yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi sudah rapih dengan piama tidurnya. Ia berjalan menghampiri wanita itu dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sampingnya. Wanita itu menutup bukunya dan menegakan posisi duduknya untuk menghormati pria yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu.

" apa pikiranmu sudah tenang setelah mandi?" tanya wanita itu dengan suara lembutnya

"hum... air hangat sangat membantu." Ucap pria itu sambil memandang wajah istrinya. "saat aku berada di kamar mandi tadi, Aku menemukan cara yang bisa kita lakukan untuk putera kita." Pria itu mulai membuka topik pembicaraan

"benarkah? Apa itu?" tanya wanita itu penasaran

"Apa kau masih ingat dengan janji yang pernah kita lakukan dengan Siwon saat di kampus dulu?"

Wanita itu terlihat berfikir sejenak, " Tentang rencana perjodohan?" tanya Wanita itu ragu

"Benar. Sepertinya rencana ini harus dipercepat sebelum semuanya terlambat." Pria itu memandang manik mata wanita di sampingnya lekat berusaha meyakinkan istrinya itu.

"menurutku tidak papa, toh Chanyeol juga sudah cukup umur. Tapi karena mereka berdua sedang fokus kuliah, sebaiknya mungkin untuk saat ini kita bisa memulai dari tahap perkenalan dulu." Wanita itu memberikan saran.

"hum. Aku setuju denganmu. Sebentar, Aku akan coba menghubungi Siwon."

Pria itu mengambil handphonya dari atas meja, dan segera mencari kontak sahabatnya itu. tak lama sambungan telfon itu terhubung.

" _halo? Tumben kau menghubungi malam – malam, apa ada yang mendesak Yunho?"_ tanya suara di ujung sambungan bingung

"tidak.. aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu Siwon. Apa kau masih ingat dengan perjanjian kita saat di kampus dulu?"

" _tentang perjodohan anak kita? Tentu saja aku masih mengingatnya!"_ Jawab lelaki di ujung sambungan dengan tawa renyahnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita memulainya dari sekarang? Kita pertemukan Chanyeol dengan Yuan unutuk proses perkenalan mereka. Yah, walaupun mereka satu kampus, tapi aku yakin Chanyeol belum mengenal Yuan. Kau tahu sendiri seperti apa anak itu"

" _Aku setuju, dan Yuan pasti sudah tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan Chanyeol secera resmi."_

"Baguslah kalau kau juga setuju."

" _Oh! Yunho" ucap lelaki itu tiba – tiba mengingat suatu hal yang penting. "weekend ini aku ada rapat dengan Chanyeol di Jeju untuk membahas pengembangan wisata di sana, dan kebetulan Yuan juga sedang berlibur di sana dengan teman – teman clubnya. Bagaimana jika kita pertemukan mereka dalam acara makan malam?"_

"Benarah?! Kebetulan sekali! sepertinya anak kita memang berjodoh! Hahaha" Ia tertawa bahagia mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu. " Aku sangat setuju dengan idemu. Aku serahkan urusan di sana padamu, jika butuh bantuanku hubungi saja aku."

" _Siap! Hahaha"_ jawab pria di ujung sambungan dengan tawa yang tak kalah kencang

"yasudah, kalau begitu.. terimakasih untuk semuanya Siwon" ucap Pria itu ramah

" _Bukan apa- apa, lagipula ini demi kebahagiaan putera kita. Kalu begitu aku tutup ya, sampai nanti!"_

Setelah sambungan telpon itu terputus, Pria itu mengembalikan handphonya ke atas meja dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Siwon setuju dengan rencana kita sayang." Ucap pria itu kepada istrinya yang tengah memandangnya penasaran.

"syukurlah.. Aku sempat khawatir setelah mengetahui identitas Baekhyun. Tapi semoga rencana kita bisa berhasil. Setidaknya setelah Chanyeol memiliki pasangan, Baekhyun tidak akan berada di dekat Chanyeol lagi."

"Kau benar, semoga semuanya berjalan lancar... Ayo tidur, aku sudah sangat lelah." Pria itu menurunkan tubuhnya untuk berbaring dengan nyaman di atas bantal yang empuk dan perlahan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya untuk memasuki alam mimpi.

.

"Kau boleh pergi minseok, terima kasih laporanya hari ini." Pinta pria itu kepada anak buahnya yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di depan meja kerjanya.

Setelah pria bertopi itu keluar dari dalam ruanganya, Ia kembali mencari kontak seseorang untuk Ia hubungi.

"Sayang, bisa ke ruangan ayah sekarang?"

" _ada apa malam- malam begini Ayah?"_ tanya seorang wanita di ujung sambungan

"sudah kau kesini dulu saja. Ayah tunggu sekarang."

" _baiklah"_

Tak sampai lama, terlihat seorang wanita cantik dengan piama tidurnya berjalan memasuki ruang kerja ayahnya. Ia berjalan sampai ke sisi Ayahnya yang sedang duduk, kemudian memeluk leher ayahnya sambil memberikan kecupan singkat.

"Ada apa Ayah?" tanya wanita itu dengan suara manjanya

Pria itu hanya tersenyum simpul menerima perlakuan manis dari putri tunggalnya itu "Ayah punya kabar bahagia untukmu sayang."

"benarkah? Apa itu?" tanya wanita itu dengan mata berbinar

"Kau akan secara resmi bertemu dengan cinta pertamamu, Ayah sudah mendapat izin dari Paman Yunho."

"Benarkah!" wanita itu tiba – tiba menegakan tubuhnya karena kaget mendengar ucapan ayahnya "A-ayah tidak bohong kan?!" Tanya wanita itu tidak percaya sambil membolakan kedua matanya.

"Hum.. Ayah dan Chanyeol kebetulan ada meeting di Jeju weekend ini. Ayah dan Paman Yunho merencanakan untuk mempertemukan kalian berdua di sebuah acara makan malam."

"Benarkah! Ayah.. aku sangat bahagia.. terimakasih~" rengek wanita itu sambil memeluk leher ayahnya lagi

"hahaha! Kau ini masih saja bertingkah kekanakan seperti ini.. ohya, Ayah harap kau akan tampak sangat cantik di acara makan malam nanti."

"Jadi, ayah bilang selama ini aku tidak cantik? begitu?!" rajuk wanita itu sambil mempop-outkan bibirnya lucu

"tentu saja tidak sayang.. kau sama cantiknya dengan mendiang Ibumu.. yang ayah maksud, pakailah gaun yang indah saat acara makan malam nanti." Ucap pria itu sambil mengusap lengan putrinya yang melingkar di lehernya.

"hehehe.. iya ayah! Kau tenang saja. Aku yakin Ayah akan terpesona denan penampilanku nanti!" ucap wanita itu girang

"yasudah, sana kembali ke kamarmu! Ayah masih harus menyelesaikan berkas ini." Pinta pria itu sambil mengecup pipi putrinya singkat.

"Ayah jangan tidur terlalu larut, tidak baik untuk tubuh Ayah. Ingat, ayah itu sudah jompo!" ucap wanita itu penuh canda

"hahaha.. iya sayang. Yasudah sana kembali ke kamarmu!"

"baiklah... sekali lagi terima kasih ayah, aku mencintaimu!" ucap wanita itu sambil mengeup pipi ayahnya singkat kemudia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

Pria itu menatap punggung sempit putrinya yang berjalan meninggalkanya "Kau jauh lebih pantas untuk mendapatkan Putera Makota, Yuan" gumam Pria itu dengan wajah seriusnya.

* * *

-The Cursed destiny-

* * *

Pulau Jeju

6 p.m.

"Akhirnya sampai juga kita di hotel!" pekik lelaki berwajah manis sambil membantingkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. "apa acara nanti malam?" tanyanya pada lelaki bermata doe yang sedang menata pakaianya ke dalam lemari.

"kalau tidak salah makan malam bersama di cafe pinggir pantai." Jawab lelaki itu datar

"itu gratis kan?"

"Tentu saja! Ayah ketua membiayai semuanya Baek"

"daebak! Aku tidak menyangka masih ada orang kaya yang baik hati sepertinya!" ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk guling

"Hum.. kita sangat beruntung. Baek, mau kau dulu yang mandi, atau aku?" tanya kyungsoo pada sahabatnya yang sedang berguling – guling di atas kasur

"Kau saja dulu Kyungsoo! Aku ingin menghubungi seseorang."

"baiklah" lelaki bermata doe itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan pakaian di tanganya

Sedangkan Baekhyun tengah sibuk dengan handphonya, Ia berusaha menghubungi kekasihnya tapi beberapa kali panggilan yang Ia lakukan tidak mendpatkan jawaban.

"sepertinya dia sedang sibuk" gumamnya sebelum akhirnya mengembalikan handphonya ke atas meja. Ia berjalan ke arah jendela kamar hotel untuk melihat pemandangan langit senja di pulau dengan pantai yang indah itu.

"seandainya Chanyeol ada di sini, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan" gumam lelaki berwajah manis itu sambil menatap beberapa pasangan yang tengah berjalan di pinggir pantai menikmati senja sore itu.

* * *

Di sebuah ruang makan hotel yang mewah terlihat tiga orang pria dengan jas resminya tengah duduk di meja bundar dengan makanan yang tertata rapih di atas meja. Selain ketiga pria itu, terlihat pula seorang wanita cantik dengan gaun formal berwarna putih dengan panjang selutut ikut bergabung di meja tersebut. Ia nampak anggun dan cantik dengan tatanan rambut sedikit digelombang.

"Jadi kalian sudah tiga tahun berkuliah di kampus yang sama, tetapi belum saling mengenal?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya yang merupakan rekan kerja yang ikut di acara makan malam itu.

"hahaha.. itu mungkin karena Chanyeol dan Yuan terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing – masing!" seorang pria yang diketahui sebagai ayah wanita cantik itu menjawab

Chanyeol dan Yuan hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan itu.

"tapi syukurlah akhirnya sekarang kalian sudah saling mengenal.. " tambah pria itu

"Putrimu sangat cantik Siwon, apa dia sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya pria paruh baya itu lagi

"hahaha iya, dia sangat mirip dengan mendiang Ibunya. Bagaimana Yuan, apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya ayahnya berpura – pura menanyai putrinya. "dia memang sedang fokus dengan studinya, dia belum berfikir untuk memiliki seorang kekasih." Siwon sendiri akhirnya yang memeberikan jawaban.

"wah.. kalau begitu kenapa tidak dengan Chanyeol saja? kalian terlihat sangat serasi" ucap pria tadi diikuti dengan tawa renyahnya.

Yuan dan Chanyeol sempat saling memandang, tetapi Yuan terlebih dahulu memalingkan wajahnya karena menahan malu.

"ahahaha! Kau bisa saja!" Siwon menanggapi ucapan rekan kerjanya itu.

Karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan di atas meja itu, Chanyeol berusaha mencari topik lain "saya pikir masih ada hal yang perlu dikembangkan untuk menambah daya tarik pulai indah ini. Saya berfikir untuk membuka ruko – ruko yang menjual pernak – pernik khas pulau ini. Kita bisa menggunakan bahan – bahan yang berasal dari pantai. Bagaimana menurut paman?"

"ide yang bagus! Tapi apa yang bisa kita manfaatkan dari pantai?"

"aku pikir wanita sangat suka dengan perhiasan dari kulit kerang dan _seaglass_ " Yuan tiba – tiba ikut menyumbangkan ide

" _seaglass?_ Apa itu?" tanya siwon pada putrinya

"itu adalah pecahan - pecahan kaca beraneka warna yang sudah terkikis dan terkorosi oleh air laut. _Seaglass_ terlihat sangat cantik karena warnanya, sangat bagus untuk digunakan sebagai perhiasan dan cinderamata." Jelas wanita itu dengan penuh semangat.

"sepertinya menarik.." ucap pria paruh baya lain yang terlihat tertarik dengan gagasan yang diajukan oleh Yuan

"terimakasih idemu sayang, kita bisa membahasnya lebih lanjut di meja rapat nanti, sekarang kita lanjutkan makan malam saja!" ucap Siwon dan diikuti tawa renyah dari semua orang yang tengah duduk mengelilingi meja bundar itu.

* * *

8 p.m.

Semua anggota club paduan suara tengah berkumpul di sebuah restoran di pinggir pantai. Mereka membentuk beberapa kelompok untuk menempati setiap meja yang tertata rapih di halaman luas restoran tersebut. Baekhyun tengah duduk bersama dengan Kyungsoo dan dua orang lelaki anggota club yang lain. Sembari menunggu hidangan yang mereka pesan tiba, mereka tengah asyik mengobrol membicarakan topik yang berbeda di setiap mejanya. Hingga suara lantang terdengar mengambil atensi orang – orang tersebut.

" _ **di mana ketua? kanapa dia belum hadir?"**_

Orang – orang yang lain ikut mengedarkan pandananya untuk mencari sosok Yuan yang memang tidak nampak di antara para anggota club itu.

" _ **Yuan sedang ada acara, baru saja dia menghubungiku katanya sebentar lagi dia akan segera sampai."**_ Ucap salah seorang wanita yang diketahui sebagai wakil ketua club paduan suara. Semua orang terlihat mengangguk mendengar penuturan wanita itu dan kembali melanjutkan obrolan masing – masing.

"Baek, kenapa kau terlihat tidak bersemangat?" tanya Kyungsoo yang menyadari sahabatnya itu hanya diam sambil memainkan handphonya. Karena tidak biasanya lelaki berwajah manis itu bersikap demikian.

"ah.. hahaha tidak, aku hanya sedang menunggu kabar dari seseorang"

"siapa?" tanya Kyunsoo sedikit penasaran

"umm.. bibi yang tinggal di dekat rumah neneku." Bohong Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Ia tengah menunggu kabar dari Chanyeol. Sudah beberapa kali Ia menghubungi dan mengirimkan pesan pada lelaki jangkung itu, tetapi hingga saat ini Ia masih belum mendapatkan jawaban.

Atensi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo harus teralihkan akibat pekikan dari salah seorang anggota club yang terdengar cukup lantang.

" _ **Ya Tuhan! Bukankan itu Putera Mahkota?! Dia bersama dengan...YUAN?!"**_

Sedetik setelahnya semua mata tertuju pada arah pandang lelaki yang baru saja berteriak itu. tak jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul tepatnya di halaman parkir, terlihat seorang lelaki jangkung berpakaian formal dengan kemeja yang terbuka dua kancing teratasnya tengah membukakan pintu untuk seorang wanita cantik bergaun putih selutut yang terlihat mengenakan sebuah jas yang sepertinya milik lelaki jangkung itu. Keduanya berjalan ke arah di mana semua anggota club tengah bergosip dan memekik tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Di antara riuh suara para anggota club, seorang Byun Baekhyun terlihat mematung di posisi duduknya. Manik matanya menatap tidak percaya ke arah dua orang lelaki dan perempuan yang sedang berjalan berdampingan menuju tempat mereka berkumpul untuk makan malam. Melihat itu dadanya terasa sesak dan tenggorokanya terasa tercekat, Ia rasakan matanya mulai memanas bersamaan dengan bening yang mulai menggenang di sana. Tepat sebelum kedua orang tadi tiba, Baekhyun sudah pergi meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Ia meminta izin kepada Kyungsoo untuk pergi ke toilet. Tetapi rupanya itu hanya alasanya saja, karena sebenarnya Ia tengah berjalan ke arah laut.

"wooooww...Kalian dari mana? Kenapa memakai pakaian formal?" ucap salah seorang anggota club setelah Yuan dan Chanyeol baru saja tiba di lokasi

" aku baru mengikuti acara makan malam bersama ayahku dan rekan kerjanya. Kebetulan Chanyeol juga ada di sana, jadi dia yang mengantarku ke sini." Jawab Yuan dengan wajah tersipu. Yuan duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong, sedangkan Chanyeol masih setia berdiri sambil mengedarkan pandanganya ke seluruh orang yang sedang berkumpul di sana.

"aah... kebetulan sekali. Chanyeol, bergabunglah bersama kami disini!" pinta seorang lelaki salah satu anggota club.

"hahaha.. baiklah... ngomong-ngomong selamat ya atas kemenangan club paduan suara! Kalian keren sekali." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengacugkan salah satu ibu jarinya.

Semua orang bersorak dan bertepuk tangan menanggapi ucapan selamat dari seorang putera mahkota. Chanyeol kembali mengedarkan pandanganya, kemudian netranya menemukan sesosok lelaki yang ia ketahui sebagai sahabat dari orang yang tengah dicarinya, lantas Ia segera berjalan ke tempat lelaki itu duduk untuk menanyakan keberadaan orang yang sedang Ia cari.

"Kyungsoo, dimana Baekhyun? Dia tidak ikut berkumpul?" tanya Chanyeol pada lelaki bermata doe itu

"dia ikut, tadi dia bilang mau ke kamar mandi. Tapi sampai sekarang belum kembali." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil melihat jam tanganya sekilas. Ia mulai menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sudah cukup lama berada di kamar mandi. Awalnya Ia tidak curiga karena dipikir antrian kamar mandinya panjang.

"oh.. terimakasih, biar aku saja yang mencarinya." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan pergi ke arah kamar mandi berada.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan handphonya dari saku celana, Ia tekan tombol power untuk menyalakan handphon yang sengaja Ia matikan sejak rapat tadi siang. Betapa terkejutnya Ia melihat lima panggilan masuk dan tiga pesan singkat yang semuanya berasal dari Baekhyun. Ia segera membuka pesan -pesan itu untuk mengecek apa isinya.

" _Chanyeol kau sedang sibuk?"_

" _apa kau tidak bisa mengangkat telfonku?"_

" _jika sudah luang, segera hubungi aku ya~"_

Ia sempat memaki dirinya sendiri sebelum menghubungi nomor telepon Baekhyun, tetapi sayang panggilanya tidak dijawab.

Setelah berjalan akhirnya Ia sampai di kamar mandi, ruangan itu terlihat kosong dan semua biliknya tidak berpenghuni. Artinya Baekhyun sudah tidak berada di sana. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mencari lelaki mungil yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu sambil terus berusaha menghubungi nomor telfonya.

.

Baekhyun terlihat berjalan lemas menyusuri pasir putih yang menghampar luas. Getar handphon di saku celananya sama sekali tidak Ia gubris. Padangan matanya kosong hanya memandang pada deburan ombak yang terlihat bergulung dan mengahantam karang di tepi pantai. Di tengah jalan dilihatnya sebuah kaleng soda kosong yang tergeletak di atas pasir, lantas ia berjalan cepat untuk menghampiri kaleng itu.

"AAARRGHHHH!" Ia berteriak kencang sambil menendang kaleng itu hingga melayang cukup jauh ke arah tepi pantai.

"SIALAN!" makinya lagi sambil menendang pasir ke udara. Bersamaan dengan makian itu, ikut pula terjatuh butiran bening dari pelupuk matanya. Ia pukuli dadanya yang terasa seperti tersodok benda tumpul.

Ia terus berjalan semakin mendekati garis tepi pantai. Sesampainya di sana Ia hanya berdiri diam, netranya memandang ombak yang bergantian datang membasahi kedua kakinya yang tengah berdiri tepat di perbatasan antara daratan dan perairan itu. Air matanya terus terjatuh bercampur dengan air laut yang sama asinya.

Ia dongakan kepalanya pada bulan sabit yang tengah bersinar terang di gelapnya langit malam itu. Ia usap air mata yang membasahi pipi dan matanya dengan kasar. Ia buang nafas beratnya kemudian kembali diam dan menatap bulan di atas sana.

"Nenek.. Aku merindukanmu" gumamnya lirih terhalang oleh suara deburan ombak lautan.

.

"Kau di mana Baek" ucap Chanyeol lirih sambil terus mencari keberadaan Baekhyun.

Semua pertokoan dan cafe sudah Ia datangi, tapi sosok yang Ia cari tidak juga Ia temukan. Akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk mencari ke arah pantai. Ia langkahkan kakinya cepat, mulai melangkah menyusuri jalanan yang tersusun atas pasir berwarna putih. Semakin lama netranya mulai menangkap sosok yang sangat dikenalinya tengah beridiri diam tepat di tepi pantai. Seulas senyum muncul di wajahnya saat hatinya semakin yakin bahwa lelaki itu adalah orang yang tengah dicarinya.

"Baekhyun?!" teriak Chanyeol saat dirinya semakin mendekati sosok itu. Tetapi Ia masih tak bergeming di posisinya, masih setia diam menatap lautan yang luas. Chanyeol semakin bejalan cepat menghampiri lelaki itu, salah satu tanganya Ia masukan ke dalam saku celananya untuk meraih sebuah kotak kecil yang terbungkus dengan kain beludru berwarna merah.

Saat ia telah sampai tepat di belakang lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu, Ia menyentuh bahu lelaki itu dengan tanganya yang lain.

"Baekhyun.." panggilnya lagi dan masih belum mendapatkan respon. Karena sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat wajah lelaki mungil itu, Ia putar tubuhnya untuk berhadapan denganya, tetapi lelaki itu malah berpaling ke arah lain berusaha menghindari tatapan lelaki jangkung itu. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberikan kotak merah itu, Ia kembali mengeluarkan tanganya dari dalam saku untuk beralih memegang kedua pundak lelaki di hadapanya.

"Baekhyun, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara basnya. Tetapi Baekhyun masih belum mau mengeluarkan suaranya, ia masih memalingkan wajahnya. Chanyeol akhirnya memegang dagu Baekhyun untuk membawa wajah Baekhyun berhadapan denganya. Betapa terkejutnya Ia karena Baekhyun tengah menatapnya tajam, kilat kemarahan dan kekecewaan sangat kentara dari sorot matanya.

"Baek, apa aku telah berbuat salah?" tanya Chanyeol penuh kekhawatiran.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi. Beberapa orang yang semula tengah berjalan santai menikmati pemandangan malam itu terlihat berlarian ke pinggir pantai untuk berteduh. Tetapi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih bertahan di posisinya, mereka sudah tidak peduli dengan kondisi di sekitar mereka.

"Kau pikir sendiri!" Jawa Baekhyun ketus. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Bakehyun

"A-apa Baek? Aku benar – benar tidak tahu" ucap Chanyeol terbata.

"KAU SUDAH MEMBOHONGIKU CHANYEOL!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menghempaskan lengan Chanyeol yang berada di pundaknya.

"KAU BILANG KAU PERGI KE ISTANA TAPI NYATANYA KAU JUSTRU BERDUAAN DENGAN YUAN!" Baekhyun berteriak tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol, Ia mengeluarkan semua emosi yang sedari tadi Ia tahan di dalam dadanya. Tanpa Chanyeol ketahui air mata Baekhyun tengah mengalir bercampur bersama air hujan yang jatuh di wajahnya.

"Kau salah paham Baek! Aku dan Yuan tidak ada apa - apa! Kebetulan tadi ada acara makan malam bersama rekan kerjaku yang juga ayah dari Yuan." Jelas Chanyeol dengan suara agak tinggi karena bersaing dengan suara beriak air hujan.

"Ya! Kau memang sangat cocok denganya! Bahkan kau sudah mengenal baik ayahnya! kembalilah ke sana, tinggalkan aku sendiri di sini." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya lagi, ia berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera mengejar Baekhyun, Ia meraih bahu Baekhyun untuk menghentikan langkahnya. "Baek, apa maksudmu?!" Chanyeol kembali mencengkeram kedua bahu Baekhyun.

"lepaskan!" teriak Baekhyun gusar sambil menyingkirkan lengan Chanyeol. "Bodohnya aku karena selalu menuruti egoku, seharusnya aku sadar.. aku ini memang bukan siapa – siapa bagimu Chanyeol. Masa depanmu bukanlah bersamaku, tetapi bersama wanita itu." ucap Baekhyun lemah sambil menundukan wajahnya dalam. Bahunya bergetar hebat menahan isakan tangisnya.

Chanyeol merasakan dadanya teriris mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, air matanya ikut terjatuh, mengalir di wajahnya yang memang sudah basah karena air hujan. Ia tidak habis pikir bahwa Baekhyun bisa berfikir seperti ini tentangnya. Padahal selama ini yang selalu ada di dalam hatinya hanyalah Baekhyun seorang, hanya Baekhyun satu - satunya orang yang mampu membuat Chanyeol berani mengorbankan segala yang Ia miliki.

"Baek.. aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa berfikir seperti ini. Aku minta maaf jika aku telah menyakiti hatimu. Maksud awalku sebenarnya hanya ingin memberikan kejutan padamu, ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."

Bahu Baekhyun mulai terlihat tenang, sudah tidak bergetar hebat seperti beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Sejak pertama kali aku berjumpa denganmu, hati ini sudah terikat padamu. Sejak saat itu tidak pernah sekalipun otaku ini memilikirkan orang lain selain dirimu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku sendiri tiap kali melihatmu dalam bahaya. Aku sudah tidak bisa barpaling darimu Bakehyun.."

Baekhyun mulai mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang memerah.

"Byun Baekhyun.. " Chanyeol meraih sisi wajah Baekhyun, Ia menangkupnya dengan kedua telapak tangan lebarnya "bahkan aku rela mengorbankan nyawaku untukmu Baek..." Ucap Chanyeol lirih, manik matanya menatap lekat manik mata Baekhyun, berusaha menyalurkan kesungguhan hatinya.

Ucapan Canyeol barusan kembali memutar ingatan Baekhyun tentang memorinya saat Chanyeol selalu berlari kencang ke arahnya, saat chanyeol selalu menerima luka – luka di tubuhnya, dan saat Chanyeol menyatakan cintanya di malam yang sangat dingin itu.

"Ma-afkan aku.." ucap Baekhyun dengan suara paraunya, tanganya meraih telapak tangan Chanyeol yang berada di sisi wajahnya, Ia menggenggam jemari itu erat.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun.. sangat mencintaimu" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengaitkan keningnya pada kening Baekhyun.

Perlahan Chanyeol mulai mengikis jarak antara kedua bibir mereka, batang hidung mereka saling bersentuhan sebelum dua benda kenyal itu saling menempel. telapak tangan Chanyeol masih setia menangkup sisi wajah Baekhyun, memegangnya seakan Baekhyun adalah benda yang mudah hancur. Sedangkan Baekhyun menggenggam erat kain kemeja yang Chanyeol kenakan. Ciuman itu tarasa asin karena air mata mereka yang terus mengalir bercampur dengan air hujan yang semakin deras mengguyur.

"Baek, tinggalah bersamaku malam ini.." ucap Chanyeol setelah ia melepas tautan bibirnya. Manik matanya menatap dalam manik mata Baekhyun menunggu jawaban dari kekasihnya itu. Sebuah anggukan dari Baekhyun menandakan persetujuan dari lelaki mungil itu.

Chanyeol kemudian menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari lentik Baekhyun. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju hotel di mana Chanyeol menginap. Selama keduanya berjalan, tidak ada kata yang terucap, hanya gerakan dari kedua tangan mereka yang saling meremas menyampaikan berjuta perasaan yang tak tersampaikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Next chapter preview

Hatinya terasa sesak dan tenggorokanya terasa kering. Belum pernah Ia merasakan perasaan yang sangat menyakitkan seperti ini. Rasanya ingin sekali Ia berteriak jika Chanyeol adalah kekasihnya. Namun tentu saja itu tidak bisa Ia lakukan.

"DI MANA BAEKHYUN?! BUKANYA TADI IA BERSAMAMU?!" pekik Chanyeol dengan wajah penuh kekalutan. Melihat tak ada harapan dari pria yang sedang ia tanyai, lelaki jangkung itu segera berlari untuk mencari sosok lelaki mungil yang kini tengah membuat jantungnya seakan ingin melompat keluar.

"Aku pikir aku sudah kehilanganmu tadi.." rintih Chanyeol dengan bahu yang bergetar.


	21. Fate XIX

Last chapter preview

" _Baek, tinggalah bersamaku malam ini.." ucap Chanyeol setelah ia melepas tautan bibirnya. Manik matanya menatap dalam manik mata Baekhyun menunggu jawaban dari kekasihnya itu. Sebuah anggukan dari Baekhyun menandakan persetujuan dari lelaki mungil itu._

 _Chanyeol kemudian menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari lentik Baekhyun. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju hotel di mana Chanyeol menginap. Selama keduanya berjalan, tidak ada kata yang terucap, hanya gerakan dari kedua tangan mereka yang saling meremas menyampaikan berjuta perasaan yang tak tersampaikan._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fate XIX**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dalam ruangan sempit berdinding baja, tak ada suara apapun yang terdengar kecuali suara tetesan air yang mengenai lantai ruangan. Tetesan air itu berasal dari pakaian yang dikenakan oleh dua orang lelaki berbeda postur tubuh. Keduanya saling diam, hanya remasan – remasan pada jalinan tangan mereka yang menjadi bentuk komunikasi non verbal meneriakan kata – kata yang hanya diketahui oleh keduanya.

Ting!

Bunyi yang telah ditunggu - tunggu akhirnya berdenting, diikuti dengan terbukanya salah satu dinding baja yang menjadi jalan masuk dan keluar dari ruangan bergerak itu. Tak mau membuang waktu lebih lama, lelaki yang lebih tinggi lebih dulu melangkah keluar diikuti oleh lelaki yang lebih pendek tanpa melepaskan jalinan pada kedua tangan mereka. Baekhyun sedikit kewalahan mengikuti tempo dari langkah kaki Chanyeol saat menyusuri lorong untuk mencari pintu yang memiliki nomor yang sama dengan nomor yang tertera pada kartu yang tengah lelaki jangkung itu pegang. Baekhyun hanya diam, karena sejujurnya Ia juga sudah tidak sabar untuk segera menemukan pintu itu. Setelah menemukan pintu yang dicari, Chanyeol segera menempelkan kartu itu pada sensor yang terdapat di samping gagang pintu. Lampu hijau menyala menandakan bahwa kunci ruangan tersebut telah terbuka.

Dhump!

Suara pintu tertutup sedikit keras terdengar akibat hantaman dari tubuh Baekhyun yang menabrak pintu. Lelaki mungil itu tengah dihimpit oleh lelaki yang lebih jangkung tepat di belakang pintu. Kedua bibir mereka saling melumat, meraup bongkah kenyal masing – masing untuk menyalurkan dorongan yang berasal dari dalam tubuh mereka. Kedua telapak tangan Chanyeol tengah memegang rahang Baekhyun, sedikit mendongakanya agar Ia lebih leluasa menggiati bibir tipis yang terasa manis itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah mengalung kedua lenganya di leher jenjang Chanyeol, berpegangan kuat di sana agar tubuhnya tidak terjatuh karena lututnya yang kehilangan daya.

"jika kau ingin berhenti, katakan sekarang.." ucap Chanyeol tepat di depan bibir Baekhyun. Ia menatap lekat manik mata Baekhyun, menunggu jawaban dari lelaki mungil berwajah bak kepiting rebus.

"tidak...aku tidak ingin berhenti." Jawab Baekhyun sebelum Ia meraup bibir plum lelaki jangkung di hadapanya lagi. Ciuman itu semakin panas dan basah, keduanya sudah terbakar oleh gejolak yang berasal dari dalam dada masing – masing.

Dengan satu kali hentakan, Chanyeol dengan mudah membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam gendonganya. Baekhyun refleks mengalungkan kedua kakinya ke pinggang Chanyeol karena tidak mau terjatuh dari tubuh jangkung itu. Tanpa melepas tautan kedua bibir mereka, Chanyeol berjalan membawa Baekhyun menuju tempat tidur yang sedari tadi sudah memanggil – manggil nama kedua lelaki yang sedang bercumbu itu. Sebelum bergelung di atas tempat tidur, keduanya saling menanggalkan kain basah yang sedari tadi membalut tubuh mereka ke atas lantai begitu saja.

"Kau sangat cantik Baek..." bisik Chanyeol dengan suara basnya saat Ia perlahan merebahkan tubuh polos Baekhyun ke atas tempat tidur.

Tak ada perlawanan dari lelaki mungil itu karena Ia tahu, jantungnya hanya berdebar untuk lelaki yang sedang berada di hadapanya itu. Ia dengan ikhlas menerima setiap sentuhan dan perlakuan lembut dari lelaki yang sudah menggenggam hatinya itu. Sesekali Ia turut mengekspresikan perasaanya yang tidak cukup hanya diungkapkan dengan rangkaian kata.

Keduanya saling berbagi hangatnya buah kasih hingga sang dewi malam mulai kembali ke peraduanya. Mereka tutup malam terkenang itu dengan senyuman yang terplester di wajah masing – masing saat perlahan memasuki alam mimpi dengan raga yang saling mendekap di balik hangatnya selimut.

Pagi itu matahari bersinar lebih cerah, cahaya keemasanya menyeruak menghapus kegelapan malam yang menyelimuti bumi. Begitupun dengan seorang lelaki barwajah manis yang perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menampakan manik jernihnya yang berwarna seperti lautan. Baekhyun, perlahan menggapai kesadaranya, seulas senyum manis perlahan terbentuk kala netranya malihat sebuah telapak tangan maskulin yang baru saja semalam menjamahi tubuhnya tengah menggenggam telapak tangan miliknya, ingatanya memutar kembali memori indah yang baru saja tadi malam Ia lalui.

Pemilik telapak tangan maskulin itu tepat berada di belakang Baekhyun, masih terlelap sambil mendekap tubuh mungil lelaki berparas manis itu. Sejujurnya Baekhyun merasa bersalah karena menjadikan lengan kekasih raksasanya itu sebagai bantalan kepalanya, tetapi Ia belum mau beranjak dari posisinya karena nyaman yang Ia rasakan.

Namun tiba – tiba keningnya berkerut saat Ia melihat sebuah benda melingkar di jari tengahnya. Penasaran, ia segera menarik telapak tanganya mendekat untuk melihat benda itu lebih jelas. Itu adalah sebuah cincin dengan permata emerald yang mengelilinginya. Manik matanya berbinar mengagumi keindahan benda berwarna silver itu.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Tiba - tiba sebuah suara parau terdengar tepat di belakang telinga lelaki yang masih mengagumi cincin yang meingkar di jarinya itu. Baekhyun segera membalikan tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan pemilik suara bas tadi.

"I-ni -untuku?" tanya Baekhyun terbata dengan mata berbinar bak anak anjing yang akan mendapatkan biskuitnya.

Chanyeol sempat menahan senyumnya ketika melihat wajah menggemaskan Baekhyun.

"hum" jawab Chanyeol kemudian, sambil menunjukan jarinya yang juga tengah mengenakan cincin yang sama. Baekhyun semakin tersenyum lebar dengan manik mata yang membola. Melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah kekasihnya, Chanyeol maraih salah satu tangan Baekhyun untuk dikecupnya lama penuh perasaan.

"dengan cincin ini aku ingin menyatakan padamu bahwa perasaan yang kumiliki ini sangat tulus, sayang. Aku berharap cincin ini menjadi simbol yang mewakili hubungan kita, infinity ring mewakili rasa kasihku padamu yang tak terbatas." Jelas Chanyeol sambil menatap manik mata Baekhyun dalam "dan aku sengaja memilih permata emerald ini karena itu mengingatkanku pada manik mata indahmu." Tambah Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun sayang.

"terimakasih sayang.. Aku sangat menghargainya." Jawab Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca – kaca sambil balas mengusap rahang maskulin kekasihnya. Chanyeol refleks mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun untuk mengecup kening kekasih mungilnya itu lama.

"Aku harap, apapun yang akan terjadi esok, kau akan terus bertahan disisiku Baekhyun."

"tentu Chanyeol." Jawab Baekhyun penuh keyakinan. Chanyeol sempat menatap manik mata Baekhyun serius sebelum berucap,

"Walaupun itu terasa sangat berat?" tanya Chanyeol lagi

"hum." Baekhyun balas menatap Chanyeol serius. Mendengar jawaban penuh keyakinan itu, Chanyeol tersenyum lega.

Bukanya Ia tidak percaya pada Baekhyun, tetapi jujur dirinya sendiri tidak tahu cobaan macam apa yang akan mereka hadapi kedepan nanti. Sejak mendengar cerita dari Pamanya tentang sejarah para leluhurnya, ada sedikit ketakutan dalam dirinya jika Ia tidak akan mampu menyelesaikan kutukan ini.

"Byun Baekhyun, bahkan jika semua orang menentang kita berdua, maukah kau pergi meninggalkan dunia ini bersamaku?"

Baekhyun menatap kedua manik mata Chanyeol bergantian, menemukan sebuah ketakutan yang sedikit terpancar di sana. "Hanya kau yang kumiliki di dunia ini Park Chanyeol." jawab Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh kasih, sambil meremas telapak tangan Chanyeol, berusaha meyakinkan kekasih jangkungnya itu.

"Terimakasih.." jawab Chanyeol sambil mengecup pelipis Baekyun dalam.

Tak sengaja Baekhyun menangkap tanda kutukan yang berada di dada Chanyeol saat lelaki jangkung itu melepas ciumanya.

"Sudah berapa kesialan yang kita lalui Chan? Tanya Baekhyun sambil menyentuh tanda kemerahan itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"jika melihat jumlah kelopak yang kita miliki artinya sudah tujuh kali kesialan yang sudah berhasil kita lalui. Milikmu tersisa tiga, dan miliku tersisa dua." Jelas Chanyeol

"Benar kata Paman, semakin sedikit kelopak yang tersisa, kesialan yang kita alami menjadi semakin berat. Bahkan waktu kejadianya sudah tidak bisa diprediksi lagi." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Kau tenang saja, Aku akan selalu menjagamu. Oleh karena itu selalu-lah berada di dekatku." Pinta Canyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengagguk – angguk lucu menjawab permintaan kekasih jangkungnya itu.

"kau tidak ada agenda dengan anggota clubmu, pagi ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memainkan surai halus kekasihnya.

"hum, hanya menghabiskan seharian di pantai dengan bermain bola." Jawab Baekhyun

"Kalau begitu ayo bersiap, pasti teman – temanmu sudah khawatir padamu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyibakan rambut yang menutup kening Baekhyun.

"hum.. kau mandilah dulu, aku setelahmu." Jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah merona

"eeii.. kenapa malu hum?" tanya Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun yang tengah mengalihkan pandangan dari mata Chanyeol

"A-aku tidak mengenakan apapun Yeol.." Jawab Baekhyun masih belum mau menatap manik mata Chanyeol.

"ahahaha... sayang, kenapa harus malu?" Chanyeol terbahak " aku sudah melihat semunya semalam." Bisik Chanyeol tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun dengan senyum yang tersungging di sudut bibirnya. Baekhyun reflek meninju dada Chanyeol lembut, mendorong tubuh lelaki jangkung itu agar tidak terlalu dekat karena khawatir Ia akan mendengar detak jantungnya yang tidak biasa.

"ooh jadi kau ingin aku pergi? Baiklah!" ucap Chanyeol kemudian bangkit dari atas kasur hanya dengan mengenakan boxer. Ia berjalan ke arah kemar mandi, kemudian menyalakan air untuk mengisi bath-tubnya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun masih betah berbaring di atas kasur, Ia menurunkan selimutnya untuk melihat kenampakan tubuhnya sendiri. Wajahnya kembali merona saat dilihatnya bercak kemerahan yang tersebar di tubuhnya, sebenarnya hal inilah yang membuatnya malu untuk menampakan tubuh polosnya. Saat Ia tengah tenggelam dalam pikiranya sendiri, Ia tidak menyadari kehadiran lelaki jangkung yang diam – diam melangkah menghampirinya. Dan hanya dalam hitungan detik tubuh mungil Baekhyun sudah terangkat di udara, Chanyeol mengangkatnya untuk membopongnya menuju kamar mandi. Ia berjalan cepat dengan Baekhyun yang meronta dalam gendonganya. Chanyeol hanya terbahak menanggapi omelan lelaki mugilnya itu.

.

"Kau tidak kembali ke Seoul?" tanya Baekhyun pada kekasih jangkungnya yang tengah merangkul pundaknya saat keduanya sedang berjalan menuju pantai untuk berkumpul bersama anggota club paduan suara yang lain.

"hum, jika tidak ada hambatan aku kembali sore ini." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menaikan kerah kaos putih kebesaran yang Baekhyun kenakan untuk menutupi bercak kemerahan. Ya, Baekhyun memang tengah mengenakan kaos milik Chanyeol saat ini, itu karena pakaian yang semalam ia kenakan masih basah karena air hujan.

" ish, ini semua karena perbuatanmu semalam!" gerutu Baekhyun, ikut merapihkan kaos yang ia kenakan.

"Kau juga meninggalkanya! Ini!" gerutu Chanyeol tak mau kalah sambil menunjukan bercak merah yang terdapat di bahunya.

"Ta-tapi tidak sebanyak dirimu!" Baekhyun masih belum mau mengalah, bahkan Ia sedikit meninggikan suaranya, mengomel dengan wajah merona.

"sst! Diam atau kucium kau sekarang untuk dilihat oleh semua orang." Ancam Chanyeol

"Yak!" pekik Baekhyun sambil mendorong tubuh Chanyeol saat Ia berbisik tepat di depan telinganya.

"HAHAHAH!" Chanyeol hanya terbahak. Ia sangat suka menggoda kekasihnya itu karena tingkahnya yang sangat menggemaskan.

Saat keduanya asyik bercengkrama sambil berjalan menuju pantai, sebuah panggilan mengambil atensi mereka. Rupanya itu adalah Yuan yang terlihat cantik dengan pakain santainya. Ia melambai pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sambil membawa sebuah kelapa muda di tanganya.

Keduanya sempat bertatapan sebelum mebalas lambain dari wanita itu. Dari pandangan itu sepertinya Chanyeol tengah menanyakan persetujuan dari Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun tentu saja tidak memiliki hak untuk membatasi pergaulan kekasihnya itu, toh kemarin Chanyeol sudah menjelaskan bahwa mereka berdua tidak memiliki hubungan apapun.

"kalian mau air kelapa?" tawar Yuan saat kedua lelaki itu telah sampai di hadapanya.

"Kau mau Baek?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun

"Boleh." jawab Bakehyun sambil menganggukan kepalanya

"Biar aku saja yang mengambilnya." Ucap Chanyeol cepat sebelum Yuan melangkah untuk mengambilkan air kelapa untuk mereka.

Kini Baekhyun dan Yuan sedang duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang memang terdapat di pinggir pantai. Pengelola sengaja meletakanya berjajar di sepanjang pantai agar dapat digunakan oleh para pengunjung.

"Kau berteman dengan Chanyeol? Kalian terlihat sangat akrab" tanya Yuan membuka topik pembicaraan mereka pagi itu. Baekhyun sempat terdiam sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari wanita berambut pendek itu.

"Hum. Kami sudah berteman sejak enam bulan yang lalu." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum ramahnya. Entahlah, Baekhyun hanya ingin bersikap senormal mungkin saat ini, walaupun sebuah perasaan aneh tengah menyelimuti dadanya.

"Waaah.. kebetulan sekali!" pekik wanita itu dengan manik mata berbinar. Baekhyun sempat bingung melihat reaksi yang ditunjukan oleh Yuan.

"eemm.. bagaimana sifatnya? Apakah dia baik?" tanya Yuan penasaran

"hum. Dia sangat baik." Jawab Baekhyun mantap

"lalu, apakah dia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih?" tanya Yuan lagi

"eerrr... a-aku tidak tahu kalau masalah itu" jawab Baekhyun canggung "Kenapa kau tiba – tiba menanyakan hal tentangnya?" akhirnya Baekhyun melontarkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi berputar di kepalanya.

"emm.. tapi tolong jaga rahasi ini ya, sebenarnya Chanyeol adalah cinta pertamaku. Aku sudah menyukainya sejak di bangku SMA. Kebetulan Ayahku dan Ayah Chanyeol bersahabat jadi mereka memasukan kami di sekolah yang sama." Yuan memulai bercerita tentang kisah pribadinya "Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol tidak mengetahuinya, karena dia anak yang sangat dingin dulu. Mungkin karena dia penerus utama keluarga kerajaan, jadi dia hanya fokus pada studinya. Kalau kuingat – ingat, saat itu dia hanya memilki satu teman, yaitu Oh Sehun."

Baekhyun hanya diam mendengarkan cerita dari wanita yang tengah duduk di sampingnya itu. Ada sedikit rasa sakit di dadanya saat Ia baru saja mengetahui cerita masa kecil Chanyeol. Dan sakitnya itu karena Ia mengetahuinya dari mulut wanita yang menaruh hati pada kekasihnya. Tapi Baekhyun tetap berusaha memasang wajah sedatar mungkin, seramah mungkin agar Yuan tidak menyadari perasaanya.

"lalu kenapa kau menyukai lelaki sedingin itu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran

"itu karena pernah satu kali aku melihatnya tertawa lepas, dan saat itu aku berfikir jika aku bisa membuatnya selalu tersenyum seperti itu pasti rasanya sangat bahagia." Jawab Yuan dengan kilatan mata penuh ketulusan.

Mendengar penuturan itu, tiba- tiba saja hatinya terasa semakin sakit. Refleks Ia menggosok dadanya sendiri untuk meredam rasa sakit tak kasat mata itu. Hampir saja air matanya terjatuh jika saja Chanyeol tidak menyela di antara mereka. Chanyeol mengambil duduk di antara Baekhyun dan Yuan, sehingga kini Ia berada di tengah.

"Maaf.. aku lama" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan salah satu buah kelapa yang dibawanya kepada Baekhyun. Chanyeol sempat bingung melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti menahan emosi, tetapi belum sempat Ia menanyakan keadaanya, Yuan sudah terlebih dahulu menyelanya.

"Um.., Chanyeol aku ingin menunjukan ini padamu." Ucap Yuan sambil mengeluarkan handphonya dari dalam rok pantainya.

"Apa ini yang kau maksud dengan _seaglass_?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan deretan foto yang tengah ditunjukan oleh Yuan di handphonya

"Hum. Kau benar, ini yang namanya _seaglass._ Dan tadi aku sempat berjalan di pinggir pantai, dan kau tahu aku menemukan beberapa!" ucap Yuan girang sambil menunjukan tiga buah _seaglass_ berukuran kecil yang berwarna frosted blue.

"Wow, aku tidak tahu kalau _seaglass_ secantik ini!" pekik Chanyeol saat melihat tiga benda mungil di telapak tangan Yuan.

"mereka akan semakin cantik ketika diubah menjadi sebuah cenderamata atau perhiasan. Oleh karena itu, Aku sering menyebutnya dengan _sea treasure!_ " ucap Yuan dengan senyum lebarnya

"ahahaha! Seperti harta karun bajak laut?!" Chanyeol tertawa menanggapi ucapan wanita itu

Chanyeol rupanya tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini ada seseorang yang telah tersakiti hatinya karena sejak tadi Ia hanya memunggungi lelaki mungil yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Karena semakin berat menahan emosinya Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Baek? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menarik telapak tangan Baekhyun saat ia tiba – tiba berdiri.

"a-aku, ingin bermain bola bersama Kyungsoo" ucap Baekhyun terbata sambil menampakan senyum palsunya.

"aah... baiklah. Aku akan menyusulmu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil melepas genggamanya pada jemari Baekhyun. Tidak menunggu babibu, Baekhyun segera melenggang menuju tengah pantai untuk bergabung bersama Kyungsoo yang tengah bermain voli di sana.

Hatinya terasa sesak dan tenggorokanya terasa kering. Belum pernah Ia merasakan perasaan yang sangat menyakitkan seperti ini. Rasanya ingin sekali Ia berteriak jika Chanyeol adalah kekasihnya. Namun tentu saja itu tidak bisa Ia lakukan. Sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari tengahnyalah yang rupanya mampu meredam emosinya.

"Kau harus kuat Baekhyun!" gumamnya sambil menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia yakin Chanyeol tidak berbohong dengan ucapanya tadi pagi. Baekhyun kembali mengembangkan senyumnya sambil berlari kecil menghampiri segerombolan orang yang tengah bermain voli untuk ikut bergabung.

Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan obrolanya dengan Yuan, tetapi rupanya fokusnya telah terbagi dua pada Baekhyun yang sedang bermain voli. Ia sesekali memandang ke tengah pantai saat sedang berdiskusi tentang bisnis yang diajukan Yuan padanya.

Baekhyun pikir dengan bermain bola, akan sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit di dadanya. Tapi ternyata Ia salah, karena sejak tadi dari kejauhan netranya terus saja mengamati Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu serius menanggapi ucapan Yuan. Karena hanya membuat kesalahan saat bermain, Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan hanya duduk dan menonton dari pinggir lapangan. Dan tentu saja, manik matanya bukanya melihat jalanya permainan tapi justru mengamati dua orang lelaki dan perempuan yang sekarang terlihat sedang tertawa lepas.

" _Aku ingin membuatnya selalu tersenyum"_ kata – kata Yuan tadi tiba – tiba saja berputar di kepalanya dan hal itu rupanya berhasil menjebol tembok pertahanan di dadanya. Emosinya meluap, membuat sekujur tubuhnya panas seakan tengah terbakar api. Ia berdiri dengan kasar, lalu berjalan menuju tepi pantai. Ia pikir dengan berenag mungkin akan mengurangi rasa panas yang tengah dirasakanya.

Namun rupanya Baekhyun tidak menyadari keberadaan papan peringatan yang tertancap tak jauh dari posisinya. Papan itu bertuliskan,

" **Peringatan! Dilarang berenang karena arus bawah laut yang besar"**

Baekhyun perlahan berjalan ke tengah laut, kini tubuhnya sudah setengah berada di dalam air. Ia hempaskan tubuhnya, perlahan mulai berenang semakin menuju ke tengah laut. Ia semakin mengerahkan tenaganya untuk mengayunkan lengan dan kakinya, berharap emosinya akan hilang bersamaan dengan setiap hantaman yang ia lakukan di dalam air. Namun sesuai dengan peringantan yang sudah tertulis, tiba – tiba sebuah ombak besar terlihat datang menghampirinya. Baekhyun sempat membolakan kedua matanya saat melihat ombak itu. Ia berusaha membalikan tubuhnya untuk berenang ke arah pantai, tetapi Ia kalah cepat dengan ombak yang dalam sekejap telah menggulung tubuhnya. Tubuhnya berputar di dalam air ikut terbawa putaran arus yang disebabkan oleh ombak besar tadi. Ia berusaha menggapai permukaan air, tetapi tubuhnya terasa tertarik semakin dalam. Ia sempat merota di permukaan sebelum arus bawah laut menyeretnya menuju ke tengah lautan. Saat itu hanya satu orang yang berkelebat dalam kepalanya.

"Cha-nyeol" ucapnya sebelum kesadaranya hilang di dalam arus laut yang mulai menyeret tubuhnya ke bagian laut yang dalam.

.

"Baek ayo ke warung, aku sudah sangat haus." Ucap Kyungsoo saat Ia baru saja selesai bermain voli. Karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban, akhirnya lelaki bermata doe itu memalingkan tubuhnya ke tempat di mana Baekhyun tadi duduk.

"ke mana dia.." gumamnya saat Ia tidak menemukan sosok Baekhyun di antara anggota club yang lain. Tiba – tiba Ia merasakan bahunya ditarik oleh seseorang.

"DI MANA BAEKHYUN?! BUKANYA TADI IA BERSAMAMU?!" pekik Chanyeol dengan wajah penuh kekalutan. Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan wajah semakin bingung saat melihat ekspresi lelaki jangkung di hadapanya itu.

Melihat tak ada harapan dari pria yang sedang ia tanyai, Chanyeol segera berlari untuk mencari sosok lelaki mungil yang kini tengah membuat jantungnya seakan ingin melompat keluar. Sudah lima belas menit Chanyeol kehilangan sosok Baekhyun dari pandangan matanya, awalnya Ia mengira Baekhyun masih bermain bersama Kyungsoo di tengah pantai, tetapi saat perasaan khawatir mulai menghampirinya, Ia putuskan untuk menghampiri lelaki mungil itu. Tetapi hasilnya nihil, Ia tidak menemukan Baekhyun di sana. Hingga sebuah pekikan dari arah tepi laut mengambil atensinya.

"ADA SESEORANG YANG TENGGELAM!"

"BUKANYA SUDAH DIPASANG PAPAN LARANGAN UNTUK BERENANG DI LAUT?!"

"TAPI TADI AKU MELIHAT KEPALA SESEORANG MUNCUL DARI SANA!"

Terlihat dua orang lelaki tengah berebat di tepi pantai. Melihat itu jantung Chanyeol rasanya seperti sudah terlepas dari tempatnya.

"BAEKHYUUUNN!" Teriak Chanyeol sambil berlari kencang ke arah dua orang itu, diikuti oleh anggota club lain yang juga tengah menaruh kecurigaan yang sama.

"DI MANA KAU MELIHATNYA?!" tanya Chanyeol tergesa kepada salah satu orang yang berdebat itu. dengan segera orang itu menunjuk ke arah di mana Ia melihat kepala manusia yang sempat muncul ke permukaan tadi.

"Kau mau apa Chanyeol?! arus lautnya sedang besar!" pekik Kyungsoo saat melihat Chanyeol tiba – tiba melepas kaosnya.

"BAGAIMANA JIKA ITU BAEKHYUN?!" Pekik Chanyeol dengan wajah paniknya

"dan bisa saja itu bukan Baekhyun. Kau bisa terseret arus! kita panggil penjaga pantai saja!" pekik Kyungsoo. Tak menghiraukan ucapan itu, Chanyeol sudah berlari dan mulai berenang menuju posisi di mana Baekhyun berada.

Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, perasaanya sudah campur aduk tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Yang ada di dalam pikiranya hanya satu, yaitu menemukan lelaki yang menggenggam seluruh dunianya. Ia semakin menyelam ke dalam lautan, matanya terasa pedas karena asinya air laut, tetapi ia terus membuka kedua bola itu untuk mencari sosok yang diinginkanya. dengan pandangan terbatas, perlahan netranya menangkap sesosok tubuh yang terlihat melayang di dalam air. Ia berenang cepat mendekati sosok itu, dan betapa terkejutnya Ia saat netranya menangkap dengan jelas wajah dari tubuh tak sadarkan diri itu. Ia segera meraih tubuh itu dalam dekapnya untuk membawanya berenang menuju permukaan, tetapi sesuatu menahan tubuh Bakehyun. Saat Ia melihat ke bawah, rupanya salah satu kaki Baekhyun tersangkut di antara karang. Dengan sisa nafas yang Ia miliki, Chanyeol dengan susah payah menghancurkan karang yang menjepit pergelangan kaki Baekhyun itu. Ia gunakan sebuah batu besar untuk menghantam karang itu dan berhasil.

Chanyeol segera berenang ke permukaan sambil membawa tubuh lemah Baekhyun. Suara pikikan terdengar saat Chanyeol berhasil mencapai permukaan dengan sisa nafas yang Ia miliki. Ia raup udara sebanyak banyaknya untuk mengisi oksigen ke dalam paru – parunya. Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Chanyeol segera berenang menuju pantai sambil membawa tubuh Baekhyun, dengan sisa tenaga yang Ia miliki ia kayuh lengan dan kakinya dengan susah payah. Ia sudah tidak memperdulikan kondisinya sendiri, hanya beribu doa yang mampu Ia panjatkan demi keselamatan lelaki mungilnya itu.

Ajaibnya Chanyeol merasakan tubuhnya seperti sedang di dorong dari belakang. Alhasil Ia berhasil mencapi tepi pantai lebih cepat dari pada saat Ia pergi tadi, padahal Ia sedang membawa tubuh Baekhyun berenang bersamanya. Chanyeol membopong tubuh lemas Baekhyun keluar dari dalam air berjalan menuju tempat yang lebih kering. Masih dengan wajah yang panik dan pucat, Ia letakan jarinya di leher Baekhyun untuk mengecek denyut nandi lelaki malang itu. betapa leganya Ia saat ujung jarinya merasakan denyut nandi milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera memberikan pertolongan pertama dengan membuat nafas buatan sambil menekan – nekan dada Baekhyun.

"Kumohon Baekhyun sadarlah.." ucap Chanyeol sambil terus melakukan pertolongan pertama pada tubuh yang tengah terbaring itu. Hingga pada nafas buatan ke sepuluh akhirnya Baekhyun terbatuk dan mulai memeperoleh kesadaranya. Kelegaan kentara sekali terpancar di wajah lelah Chanyeol, Ia segera membawa Baekhyun ke dalam dekapanya. Memeluknya erat seakan seluruh hidupnya bergantung pada lelaki mungil itu. Dan itu memang kenyataanya.

" a-aku memanggilmu -tadi.." ucap Baekhyun lemah dengan air mata yang mengalir di pelipisnya, tangan lemasnya Ia angkat untuk memegang lengan kekar Chanyeol yang barusaja melepas pelukanya. Betapa hancur rasanya hati Chanyeol mendengar ucapan lelaki mungil itu. Kenapa Ia tidak segera menyusul Baekhyun tadi, kenapa Ia tidak menyadari bahwa kesialan kini bisa datang kapan saja.

Chanyeol kembali membawa Bekhyun dalam dekapanya, kali ini Ia membopong tubuh lemah itu kedalam gendonganya. Tanpa sepatah katapun Chanyeol melangkah pergi meninggalkan orang – orang yang mengerumuninya dan Baekhyun. Lelaki yang berada dalam gendongan hanya diam menerima setiap perlakukan yang Chanyeol berikan, karena tubuhnya terasa sudah tidak memiliki tenaga sedikitpun.

"Ya Tuhan syukurlah Baekhyun selamat, aku sangat khawatir tadi"

"Chanyeol benar-benar keren"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol memiliki tato di dadanya?"

Itulah sekelebat ucapan dari beberapa orang yang sempat melihat aksi heroik tadi. Namun Kyungsoo hanya diam, ada sesuatu yang menggagu pikiranya. Chanyeol terlihat sangat ketakutan tadi, seakan Baekhyun merupakan pusat kehidupanya. Kemudian tato di dada Chanyeol, sepertinya Ia pernah melihat tato serupa di dada Baekhyun saat Ia melihatnya sedang berganti baju. Kemudian satu lagi adalah, cincin identik berwarna hijau yang melingkar di jari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Semua hal yang ia lihat ini seakan menuntunya kepada kecurigaan yang selama ini Ia taruh pada kedua temanya itu. Sepertinya kesimpulanya telah bulat, bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari seorang teman.

.

"maafkan aku.." ucap Baekhyun lagi. Itu merupakan permintaan maafnya yang ke sepuluh yang Ia peruntukan pada lelaki jangkung yang kini sedang merawat pergelangan kakinya yang terluka. Namun tak ada respon dari lelaki jangkung itu. Sejak tiba di kamar hotel tadi, lalu di kamar mandi, kemudian berakhir di atas kasur seperti saat ini, lelaki jangkung itu hanya diam membisu, tidak memberi respon atau bahkan menatap maniknya. Ia hanya bekerja dalam diam, membersihkan dan merawat tubuh kekasih mungilnya.

Baekhyun tahu kini Chanyeol tengah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak menjaganya dengan baik. Ia tahu bahwa lelaki berhati lembut itu tengah terpukul atas kejadian yang baru saja menimpa mereka. Tetapi Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol juga tahu jika hatinya semakin terasa sakit saat melihat Chanyeol bersikap demikian. Hingga kesabaranya habis, Baekhyun akhirnya meluapkan perasaanya. Ia sedikit berteriak di depan lelaki jangkung yang sedang memasang perban di pergelangan kakinya itu.

"Ada apa denganmu Yeol! Jangan membuatku takut huh!" pekik Baekhyun bersamaan dengan bulir bening yang terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Betapa terkejutnya Ia saat merasakan tetesan air juga terjatuh di atas kakinya yang sedang berada di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. itu adalah air mata milik Chanyeol.

"-Aku pikir.. -aku sudah kehilanganmu Baek" rintih Chanyeol dengan bahu yang bergetar.

Melihat itu Baekhyun reflek meraih wajah Chanyeol untuk menatap manik mata lelaki itu. Betapa sakit dadanya saat melihat bagaimana wajah maskulin itu kini terlihat sangat hancur, manik matanya memerah dengan pipi yang sudah sangat basah karena aliran air matanya.

"a-aku tidak papa Chanyeol, aku masih di sini. Aku masih hidup, dan itu berkatmu.." ucap Baekhyun dengan suara lembutnya sambil menarik tubuh lelaki jangkung itu ke dalam pelukanya, menggosok punggung lebar itu untuk menenangkan isakanya. Baekhyun ikut menangis melihat kondisi Chanyeol seperti ini. Ia rasakan perlahan tubuhnya didekap dengan kuat oleh lengan panjang Chanyeol, dekapan itu tak kalah kuatnya seperti beberapa saat yang lalu ketika Ia memperoleh kesadaranya pasca tenggelam. Keduanya bertahan dalam posisi itu sampai dirasakan ketenangan perlahan mulai muncul di hati keduanya.

Chanyeol membatalkan kepulanganya sore itu, Ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun, membantunya yang sedang kesulitan berjalan karena pergelangan kakinya yang terluka. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun, Ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di kamar hotel Chanyeol, bergantian merawat pergelangan kaki Chanyeol yang tentu saja menerima luka yang sama seperti yang dimilikinya. Satu kelopak menghilang dari tanda kutukan yang berada di dada Baekhyun, menandakan bahwa kesialan ke delapan telah berhasil mereka lewati dengan penuh perjuangan dan air mata.

* * *

Seoul 8 p.m.

"Suruh seorang jurnalis untuk mengeluarkan artikel besok pagi, gunakan foto – foto yang sudah kukirim sebagai buktinya." Perintah seorang pria paruh baya melalui handphonya.

" _Siap Tuan."_ Jawab seorang lelaki di ujung sambungan.

"Semua orang harus tahu dengan siapa Putera Mahkota menjalin hubungan." Ucap lelaki itu setelah meletakan kembali handphonya ke atas meja kerjanya. Tatapanya tajam dengan rahang yang bergeletak menahan amarah. Emosinya terbakar karena sebuah panggilan telfon yang Ia terima tadi sore. Panggilan itu berasal dari putri kesayanganya yang terdengar menangis mengadukan perasaan hatinya.

.

.

-TBC-

* * *

Next chapter preview

"Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu Baek, kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku? Lihat sendiri kan, semuanya hanya akan berakhir menyakitimu!" ucap lelaki bermata doe itu penuh emosi.

"Ayo menonton nanti malam! Aku yang traktir!" ucap lelaki berkulit pucat itu dengan senyum lebarnya.

* * *

 **Halo halo! 🙋**

 **Happy Saturday, Happy reading!**

 **Jujur aku nulisnya sambil megap – megap, karena aku sendiri juga takut sama laut.😣**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalin komentar kalian ya, krna itu sangat menyemangatiku 😆**

 **Pay..pay.. ily🙋**

 **Salam 614!**


	22. FATE XX

FATE XX

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari ruang kelasnya, Ia telah menyelesaikan kelasnya pagi ini dan berencana untuk pergi ke ruang club karena ada pembagian piagam penghargaan atas kemenangan mereka di Hongkong beberapa waktu yang lalu. Namun, suara gaduh terdengar dari beberapa orang yang tengah berkerumun di koridor. Mereka berbicara dengan nada tidak percaya sambil memandangi layar handphon dengan mata terbelalak. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, bertanya – tanya berita macam apa yang sampai membuat seluruh orang memekik kaget seperti itu. Karena penasaran Ia bertanya pada salah seorang mahasiswi yang berada paling dekat denganya.

"Ada apa?"

"Yah! Kau harus melihatnya sendiri di portal berita online, hampir semuanya mengupload berita yang sama!" jawab wanita itu sambil menunjukan layar handphonya sekilas.

Penasaran, Baekhyun segera mengeluarkan handphonya dan membuka salah satu portal berita online yang sering dibacanya.

Awalnya tidak ada perasaan apa – apa yang ia rasakan, Namun saat netranya membaca judul headline berita yang tengah menjadi trending itu mendadak nafasnya terasa tercekat. Manik matanya ikut melebar sambil terus membaca baris demi baris kalimat yang tertulis di artikel tersebut. Di bagian paling akhir terdapat beberapa foto sebagai bukti dari artikel yang tengah membahas rencana pertunagan Putera Mahkota dengan salah seorang puteri tunggal konglomerat terkenal di Korea Selatan. Di dalam foto tersebut terlihat dengan jelas wajah Putera Mahkota tengah duduk di sebuah meja makan dengan beberapa orang berpakaian formal dan terdapat pula seorang wanita bergaun putih yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengan sang tokoh utama di dalam artikel tersebut. Semua wajah di dalam foto tersebut sudah disamarkan kecuali sang Putera Mahkota. Namun bagi Baekhyun, sungguh tak asing jika Ia melihat pakaian yang wanita itu kenakan.

Entah mengapa tiba – tiba otaknya memberikan perintah agar Ia bergegas menuju ruang club paduan suara. Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat, merespon keinginanya untuk sebuah jawaban

 _Apakah itu Yuan ?_

Sesampainya di ambang pintu ruang club, Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia hanya berdiri di sana sambil melihat ke dalam ruangan yang tengah dipenuhi oleh anggota clubnya dan bahkan ada beberapa orang yang Baekhyun yakini bukanlah bagian dari anggota cub paduan suara. Mereka tengah mengerumuni seorang wanita yang terlihat kebingungan menanggapi berbagai pertanyaan yang initinya sama dengan pertanyaan yang berada di dalam kepala Baekhyun.

" **Hei! Bisakah kalian tenang?! Biarkan Yuan berbicara, kalian membuatnya kebingungan!"** ucap salah seorang wanita yang diketahui sebagai wakil ketua club paduan suara. Dan suara menggelegar itu berhasil membuat semua orang di dalam ruangan tersebut diam. Seorang wanita yang tengah menjadi sorotan di dalam ruangan itu mulai menenangkan dirinya dengan sebuah dehaman. Hanya dibutuhkan satu jawaban dari bibirnya untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan dan rasa penasaran. Ya atau Tidak.

* * *

The Cursed Destiny

* * *

" Berita macam apa ini?!" Pekik seorang lelaki jangkung yang baru saja keluar dari dalam lift sebuah gedung broadcasting salah satu televisi nasional. Ia baru saja menyelesaiakan wawancara dengan salah satu program berita utama di Korea Selatan, namun sebuah artikel sampah merusak moodnya pagi itu. Ia berjalan dengan gusar menuju lobi utama gedung itu didampingi oleh pelayan setianya. Namun satu detik setelah kakinya menyentuh lantai lobi, segerombolan orang dengan kamera dan microphon di tangan menyerbunya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

" **Putera Mahkota benarkah Anda akan bertunangan?"**

" **Siapa wanita itu, bisakah Anda memberitahunya?**

" **Apakah benar, wanita dalam artikel itu adalah puteri dari Konglomerat Choi Siwon?"**

Dengan sigap lima orang pengawal pribadi yang sedari tadi berjaga di sekitar gedung, langsung menghalau para wartawan yang dengan kurang ajar seenaknya melewati batas jarak privasi dengan sang Putera Mahkota. Dengan wajah datar dan geraham yang bergemeltak menahan emosi, lelaki jangkung itu bergegas memasuki mobil pribadinya yang sudah menuggu tepat di depan pintu utama lobi tanpa menjawab satupun pertanyaan yang para wartwan itu lontarkan. Dalam hitungan detik setelah pintu tertutup, mobil sedan hitam itu dengan cepat melesat meninggalakan kerumunan wartawan yang masih haus akan berita.

"Bagaimana bisa muncul artikel seperti ini? Paman apa Kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang ini?"

Tanya Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di bagian belakang mobil sambil melonggarkan ikatan dasinya untuk mengurangi rasa gerah yang tengah Ia rasakan.

"Maaf Tuan, Saya tidak mengetahui apa – apa tentang kabar ini." Jawab Paman Kim yang sedang duduk di kursi kemudi. "Tapi Tuan, beberapa hari lalau saya mendapat kabar dari istana." Tambah lelaki paruh baya itu mengingat sebuah informasi penting yang sepertinya ada kaitanya dengan artikel yang muncul hari ini.

"Katakan Paman." Perintah Chanyeol singkat

"Yang Mulia Raja sempat menyuruh salah seorang pelayan pribadinya untuk menyelidiki latar belakang Tuan Baekhyun."

"Berarti ayah sudah mengetahui siapa Baekhyun sebenarnya?" Tanya Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri

"Kemungkinan besar iya Tuan."

Chanyeol terlihat tengah berfikir keras, terlihat dari kedua alisnya yang bertaut dan rahangnya yang bergemeltak.

Keheningan yang mendadak tercipta itu harus terpecah karena dering yang terdengar dari handphone milik dua lelaki berbeda usia itu.

"ini dari Yang Mulai, Tuan" ucap lelaki paruh baya itu memberi tahu identitas penelepon. Chanyeol tidak memberikan respon apapun karena fokusnya tengah berpusat pada seseorang yang tengah menghubunginya, itu Baekhyun.

"Halo Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol segera setelah tombol hijau ditekanya.

Hanya hening yang terdengar dari ujung sambungan sebelum sebuah suara menyusul berikutnya. _**" -Kau sedang di mana?"**_ terdengar sedikit keraguan dari nada suaranya, seperti sedang mencari kalimat yang paling tepat untuk diucapkan. Dan Chanyeol sangat paham mengapa suara kekasihnya itu terdengar demikian.

"Baek, dengar.. Aku tahu kau pasti sudah membaca artikel itu. SEMUANYA BOHONG. Semua itu hanya karangan, Kau tahu sendiri kan malam itu aku sedang rapat dengan beberapa pemegang saham?"

Hening.. tak ada jawaban dari ujung sambungan.

"Sayang, dengar.. saat ini aku sangat ingin menemuimu, tetapi aku harus meluruskan semua berita bodoh ini segera. Sekarang Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju istana, aku harap kau mau bersabar hum?" lanjut Chanyeol

" _ **um baiklah, aku harap semunya baik – baik saja"**_ terdengar sedikit kelegaan dari nada suara di ujung sambungan

"Baekhyun tolong dengarkan aku baik-baik." Hening kemudian sebelum Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapanya "aku mencintaimu.. SANGAT – SANGAT MENCINTAIMU. Kau percaya padaku kan?"

" _ **hum.. aku juga mencintaimu Chan, aku hanya.."**_ Baekhyun menghela nafas berat sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi _**"kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat baruku ini muncul sejak aku kehilangan nenek 'kan? Bahkan aku dengan bodohnya hampir menenggelamkan diriku sendiri hanya karena termakan oleh perasaanku."**_

" _ **-Aku.. terlalu takut untuk kehilangan lagi Chanyeol..."**_ Baekhyun menyelesikan kalimatnya dengan suara yang terdengar sedih.

"Aku tahu.. Aku juga tidak mau kehilanganmu Baekhyun.. Oleh karena itu aku harus segera meluruskan kesalah pahaman ini. Dan Aku harap semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencana." Ucap Chanyeol.

"umm..."

"Yasudah aku akan tutup telfonya, dan Baek, jangan lewatkan makan siang. Jaga kesehatanmu walaupun aku sedang tidak berada di sampingmu, mengerti?"

"hum, kau juga. Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun.."

Chanyeol menutup panggilan itu, Ia kembali berfokus pada Pamanya yang tengah menantinya untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat penting.

"Apa yang ayah katakan Paman?" tanya Chanyeol to the poin

"Yang Mulia meminta Anda untuk datang ke Istana Tuan, Beliau mengajak Anda untuk makan malam bersama di kediaman beliau."

Chanyeol hanya diam mendengar ucapan Pamanya itu. Yang Ia tahu makan malam bersama di kediaman pribadi sang ayah bukanlah suatu hal yang menyenangkan tetapi sebaliknya, jika Raja memanggil ke kediaman pribadinya, artinya ada suatu hal penting yang akan Ia sampaikan dan biasanya itu merupakan sebuah permintaan atau lebih tepatnya perintah yang tak terbantahkan.

"Paman, sepetinya semua kekhawatiran kita selama ini mulai menjadi kenyataan."

"Saya khawatir juga demikian Tuan."

.

Denting suara sendok dan garpu yang bersentuhan dengan piring keramik putih lebar menjadi satu – satunya sumber suara yang terdengar di dalam sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih. Tidak hanya cat dindingnya saja yang berwarna putih tetapi hampir semua perabotan dan hiasan dinding di ruangan tersebut juga memiliki warna yang senada. Sangat jelas menggambarkan karakter dari sang pemilik rumah yang memiliki kepribadian perfeksonis dan berpendirian kuat. Jika Ia sudah memiliki satu keyakinan maka itulah yang akan Ia pegang sepanjang hidupnya. Ditambah status dirinya yang dianggap memiliki posisi tertinggi, membuat semua orang yang berada disekitarnya mau tak mau harus tunduk pada setiap titah yang Ia vocalkan. Namun, memang begitulah seharusnya seorang pemimpin negara berkepribadian, jika kau menjadi orang yang terlalu lembut maka musuh-musuhmu akan dengan mudah menghancurkanmu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Nak?"

Itu adalah yang mulia ratu, membuka percakapan setelah kegiatan makan malam di atas meja marmer panjang itu selesai. Begitulah tata krama yang diajarkan di lingkungan istana, terutama di atas meja makan. Tak ada satu kata pun yang terucap saat piringmu masih dipenuhi dengan makanan.

"Baik Ibu, bagaimana dengan Ibu dan Ayah?" Jawab sang puetra dengan senyum tulusnya

Wanita itu sempat menengok ke arah suaminya yang duduk tepat di sampingnya sebelum tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan tadi " Kami baik - baik saja"

"Nak, bagiamana dengan kuliah dan pekerjaanmu?" sekarang sang Ayah yang memeberinya pertanyaan.

"Semuanya baik dan lancar, umm.. tapi ada satu yang ingin kutanyakan pada ayah." Chanyeol sempat menatap kedua manik mata ayah dan ibunya sebelum melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya " Apa kau sudah mengetahui tentang artikel yang muncul pagi ini?"

"artikel apa?" tanya sang Ibu dengan wajah kebingungan, begitupun dengan sang ayah. Sepertinya mereka berdua belum mengetahuinya, pikir Chanyeol.

"seorang tidak bertanggungjawab menulis sebuah artikel tentang rencana pertunanganku dengan seorang wanita yang mereka duga sebagai puteri dari salah satu kolega kerajaan."

"benarkah? Hahaha... rupanya mereka mulai tertarik dengan kehidupan pribadimu nak.." jawab sang ayah yang justru menganggap artikel itu sebagai sebuah hiburan untuknya. Sang Ibu juga ikut tersenyum mendengar aduan sang putera tunggalnya itu.

Chanyeol sempat terhenyak kaget melihat reaksi kedua orangtuanya yang justru tidak seperti ekspektasi awalnya.

"ehem.. Ibu, aku sedang tidak bercanda... Tadi siang aku sampai diserbu wartawan karena artiel itu." keluh Chanyeol mengadukan kejadian yang dialaminya.

"tapi Chanyeol, apakah kau tidak tertarik untuk masuk ke jenjang itu? Atau kau sudah memiliki calonya?" Tanya sang Ayah yang membuat kedua manik mata Canyeol melebar.

"a-haha Ayah, aku kan masih harus menyelesaiakan pendidikanku." Bela Chanyeol

"Kau tahu, dulu diusiamu ini Ayah dan Ibu sudah bertunangan lhoo." Ucap nyonya Park sambil melirik suaminya, dan mendapat balasan sebuah senyuman jenakan pasanganya.

"Sebenarnya kami mengundangmu makan malam hari ini untuk memberitahumu satu hal Chanyeol." ucap sang Ayah mulai menyampaikan maksud tujuanya mengundang Chanyeol makan malam bersama.

"Kau tahu Paman Siwon kan? Sebenarnya kami, Ayah dan Ibumu sudah bersahabat denganya sejak di bangku kuliah. Kami memiliki hubungan yang sangat baik bahkan keluarganya sudah kami anggap seperti keluarga sendiri. Dia bahkan dengan senang hati membimbingmu di dunia perbisnisan dengan sangat baik." Chanyeol mengangguk , membenarkan ucapan sang Ayah.

"kau ingat dengan seorang gadis kecil berambut panjang saat kau di sekolah dasar dulu?"

"tidak, siapa memangnya?" tanya Chanyeol ragu

"kau itu memang ya.. selalu saja cuek dengan sekelilingmu." Gerutu sang ayah menanggapi sifat Chanyeol kecil yang terlalu pendiam.

"aku tidak, seingatku aku memiliki teman dulu, yaahh walaupun hanya satu." Chanyeol membela dirinya.

"Iya, Oh Sehun. Entah di istana atau di sekolah kau hanya berteman dengan si anak pucat itu." Ucap Sang Ayah yang mendapat sikutan dari sang istri, karena mau bagaimanapun Oh Sehun itu adalah keponakannya sendiri.

"Tapi itu kan dulu, sekarang aku sudah berubah Ayah." Chanyeol masih tidak mau kalah, terus saja membela dirinya sendiri.

"iya, Ayah bisa melihatnya.. oleh karena itu Ayah sangat bangga padamu Nak." Chanyeol tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan ayahnya itu.

"emm, Ayah, jadi siapa gadis kecil yang ayah ceritakan tadi?"

"Ah ya, gadis itu adalah puteri tunggal dari Paman Siwon, Yuan namanya. Kau harusnya mengenalnya karena Ia juga satu kampus denganmu."

"iya, aku mengenalnya." Jawab Chanyeol singkat

"Yuan sudah tidak memiliki Ibu Nak, Dia hanya tinggal dengan Ayahnya. Namun demikian, dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang ceria, dia sangat cerdas dan ramah." Sekarang Sang Ibu yang ikut berbicara.

"eerrr.. lalu hubunganya denganku?" Tanya Chanyeol mulai tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Karena kami bersahabat baik dengan kedua orang tua Yuan, dan menurut kami dia juga memiliki kepribadian yang baik. Kami memutuskan untuk menjodohkan kalian berdua. Sebenarnya rencana ini sudah kami bicarakan sejak di kampus dulu. Tetapi baru kali ini sepertinya rencana itu bisa terealisasikan. Mungkin ini terlalu mengejutkanmu, tetapi kau bisa mulai mengenalnya lebih dekat dulu." Jelas Nyoya Park dengan wajah keibuanya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam, menatap dengan tatapan bingung dan kaget di saat yang bersamaan. _"Jadi sebenarnya artikel itu bukan sebuah kebohongan? jadi memang ini sudah direncanakan?"_ pikir Chanyeol dalam benaknya.

"Kau tidak perlu buru – buru Nak, tapi yang jelas kami berharap kau mulai memikirkan masa depanmu sebagai penerus keluarga Park." Sang Ayah berucap dengan sedikit penekanan di akhir kalimat.

"Ayah Ibu, maaf jika Aku lancang, tetapi untuk urusan pribadi bisakan Ayah dan Ibu tidak usah ikut campur?" ucapan itu terasa sangat dingin dan menusuk, terlihat dari senyum yang sempat menghiasi wajah kedua orangtua Chanyeol dalam sekejap lenyap.

"Kenapa kau sepertinya tidak suka dengan rencana ini? Apa memang benar kau sudah memiliki seseorang yang kau sukai? katakan saja siapa orangnya, jika memang kau sangat mencintainya" Ucapan Sang Kepala keluarga terdengar tak kalah dingin dari ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

Chanyeol tetap bungkam tak ada rencana sedikitpun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sang Ayah tadi. Bodoh, jika Chanyeol dengan gegabah membawa nama Baekhyun dalam pembicaraan ini. Bisa – bisa Ia sudah tidak bisa mendengar suara anak manis itu lagi esok hari.

Namun tanpa Chanyeol sangka, sang Raja mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan yang hampir membuat detak jantungnya berhenti.

" **Bagaimana kabar Byun Baekhyun?"**

Sebuah pertanyaan sederhana, namun mangandung banyak arti di dalamnya karena sebuah kata yang terucap di sana "Byun Baekhyun". Sepertinya dugaanya benar, Ayahnya sudah mengetahui identitas dan latar belakang Baekhyunya.

"A-a Baekhyun baik – baik saja, -Ayah.. Kenapa kau tiba – tiba menanyakanya?" Jawab Chanyeol terbata.

"Apa anak itu masih sering main ke rumahmu? Ayah pikir anak itu membawa pengaruh buruk untukmu Yeol"

"Kenapa Ayah berbicara seperti itu tentangnya?! bahkan Ayah sama sekali tidak mengenalnya!" Tanpa sadar Chanyeol sedikit meninggikan suaranya, emosinya tersulut akibat ucapan ayahnya barusan, bahkan kedua telapak tanganya sudah terkepal sekarang.

"Seumur hidup, Kau belum pernah sekalipun menentang permintaan Ayah dan Ibumu Yeol. Bahkan Kau berbicara dengan cara yang tidak sopan." Ucap Sang Raja singkat dan tegas. Chanyeol dibuat bungkam dengan ucapan barusan. Ia tidak bisa berkata apapun untuk membela dirinya lagi sekarang. Baru kali ini Chanyeol merasa mejadi seoarang anak yang durhaka kepada kedua orangtuanya.

"Minggu depan temui Yuan, kami sudah merencanakan acara makan malamu denganya. Kami tidak ingin mendengar penolakan darimu kali ini. Kau mengerti Putera Mahkota?"

"Baik Yang Mulia." Ucap Chanyeol dingin. Saat kata gelar sudah dipilih sebagai sapaan maka artinya tak ada lagi penolakan atau tawar menawar.

Tuan Park dan Istrinya perlahan bangkit dari duduknya untuk meninggalakan meja makan. Tetapi sebelum beranjak dari sana Sang Raja berucap "Dan mulai besok Kau harus pindah ke Istana. Ayah sudah menyuruh pelayan untuk merapihkan ruangan pribadimu."

Chanyeol sempat memandang tak percaya kepada kedua orangtuanya, dan sang Ibu pun sepertinya juga tidak berniat untuk memihak padanya. Akhirnya Ia hanya mengangguk dan segera berdiri untuk memberikan hormat kepada Sang Raja dan Ratu yang berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan.

.

" **SIALAAAN! AARRGGHH!"** itu suara teriakan Chanyeol yang berasal dari ruangan pribadinya di Istana, kemudian disusul dengan sebuah suara memekakan lain yang diduga sebagai benda pecah belah yang terjatuh ke lantai.

"Tenanglah Tuan! Anda hanya menyakiti diri anda sendiri. Lebih baik anda duduk dan kita diskusikan bersama jalan keluar dari masalah ini." Ucap Tuan Kim berusaha menenangkan Tuanya yang tengah terbakar emosi sampai - sampai membanting beberapa guci mahal di kamarnya.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar berusaha mengantur emosinya yang sudah tak terkendali sambil melangkah menuju salah satu sofa kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya dengan kasar di sana.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Paman? Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol frustasi.

"Untuk sementara, sebaiknya Anda menjaga interaksi Anda dengan Tuan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu. Saya Khawatir Tuan Baekhyun akan berada dalam masalah jika Ayah Anda mengetahui hubungan diantara kalian berdua."

"Aku khawatir juga seperti itu Paman." Rengek Chanyeol mengutarakan kekhawatiran yang sejak tadi Ia rasakan. "Aku takut, semua cerita yang pernah Paman ceritakan akan terulang kembali. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Baekhyun, aku tidak mau.." ucap Chanyeol sambil memukul – mukul dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Cobaan macam apa lagi yang harus mereka lewati kali ini, kenapa semakin lama semakin menyakitkan saja rasanya.

.

.

-TBC-

* * *

Halo halo!

Long time no see.. hiks hiks... lama banget ya updatenya? Maaf ya.. Aku kalo lagi gak ada mood, feelnya susah banget buat didapetin. Jadi aku belum lanjutin tulisanya.. huhuhu. Jujur aku gak tega kalo nulis bagian konflik tu.. gak suka ChanBaek susah.. maunya happy aja, tapi gimana plotnya udah begituu.. Tapi tenang, Mereka akan bahagian pada waktunya, Kadang kita harus merakan sakit dan susah dulu sebelum bahagia, iya kan? Hehehe

Besok Konserr! YAAAYYY! Walaupun cuma modal kuota, tapi happynya sama! Hehehe

Happy Reading Fams!

Pay..pay.. ily Kyuung 🐶

Salam 614!


	23. FATE XXI

FATE XXI

.

.

Satu minggu telah berlalu sejak munculnya artikel tentang rumor pertunangan Putera Mahkota dengan seorang puteri dari salah seorang konglomerat terkenal Korea Selatan. Tidak ada kabar lanjutan terkait hal tersebut, tidak ada pula kepastian kebenaran artikel itu karena dari pihak istana juga tidak memberikan konfirmasi apapun. Putera Mahkota juga masih melanjutkan aktivitasnya seperti biasa, melanjutkan pendidikanya dan menjalani kewajibanya sebagai Putera Mahkota. Yuan, yang diduga sebagai wanita yang berada di dalam artikel itu juga sudah mengkonfirmasi bahwa memang benar dirinyalah wanita yang berada di dalam artikel tersebut, tetapi ia menjelaskan bahwa acara makan malam itu hanya sebatas makan malam biasa, bukan sebuah rencana pertunangan. Dengan penjelasan dari Yuan ini, sudah cukup untuk menutup mulut semua temanya yang penasaran dengan kebenaran artikel itu.

Semuanya nampak berjalan baik – baik saja, semuanya kembali ke keadaan normal sama seperti sebelum munculnya artikel yang sempat membuat heboh itu. Tetapi, tidak dengan Baekhyun. Lelaki berwajah manis itu merasa seperti orang asing saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, jika orang yang menjadi pegangan hidupnya, satu-satunya orang terkasih yang masih ada di dunia ini, saat ini seolah menghilang dari pandanganya. Sudah satu minggu ini Ia sama sekali belum berbicara dengan kekasihnya itu, boro – boro berbicara melihat wajahnya saja tidak. Satu – satunya hal yang masih menghubungkanya dengan lelaki jangkung itu selama satu minggu ini hanyalah suaranya yang hanya ia dengar melalui handphonya. Itupun hanya sebatas panggilan tak lebih dari lima menit tiap harinya. Baekhyun merasa sosok jangkung itu terasa semakin menghilang tiap harinya. Atau memang Ia sengaja menghindarinya. . .

Satu kali saat Baekhyun sedang berjalan di koridor gedung perpustakaan, tak sengaja Ia melihat sosok jangkung itu sedang berjalan dengan arah yang berlawanan denganya. Namun, anehnya bukanya menghampiri Baekhyun atau sekedar menyapa, leleki jangkung itu justru berbalik arah dangan wajah yang sempat terkejut tatkala pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Saat itu Baekhyun benar- benar yakin jika kekasihnya itu memang sedang menghidar darinya. Tiap kali Ia tanyakan ada apa, Chanyeol hanya akan menjawab kau tenang saja tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Dan setelah itu, panggilan telefon mereka pasti akan terputus, seolah kaksihnya itu sudah tidak berminat lagi berbicara denganya.

Kau tahu, berapa rasa sakit yang kau rasakan saat kau diabaikan oleh orang yang sangat kau cintai. Saat kau dianggap tak ada, saat sosokmu seakan menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

Rasanya sangat sakit. Sampai – sampai rasanya isi perutmu seakan ingin keluar. Sesak, sangat menyesakan.

Bahkan satu sendok makanan saja tidak mampu untuk dicerna. Nafsu makanya hilang. Hanya air yang menjadi satu satunya sumber tenaga bagi tubuh mungilnya. Tetapi walaupun demikian, Baekhyun masih menjalani hari – harinya dengan senyum di wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi beban untuk teman – temanya, biarlah Ia sendiri yang merasakan rasa sakit ini. Ia masih yakin bahwa dirinya adalah lelaki yang kuat. Bukan lelaki yang lemah dan cengeng.

"Hey!" sapa seorang lelaki jangkung berkulit pucat sambil menyentuh salah satu pundak milik Baekhyun.

"Ah! Sehun.. Kau mengagetkanku."Ucap Baekhyun setelah tubuhnya sempat terhenyak.

"hahaha.. maaf, maaf, habisnya kau melamun saja sih!" timpal Sehun sambil berjalan beriringan dengan lelaki mugil di sampingnya. "Kau mau ke kantin kan? Ayo makan bersama? Aku juga ingin ke sana"

"Hum. Ayo" jawab Baekhyun sambil memberikan senyum manisnya.

Entah kebetulan atau bukan, sejak renggangnya hubunganya dengan Chanyeol lelaki berkulit pucat ini selalu saja dengan sesuka hati muncul di manapun dan kapanpun saat Baekhyun sedang sendri. Entah itu di kantin seperti saat ini, di perpustakaan, bahkan di restoran tempatnya bekerja dan berakhir menjadi supir pribadinya untuk mengantar Baekhyun pulang ke rumah. Kadang jika Baekhyun sedang tidak ada kesibukan, Sehun tiba – tiba akan menelponya untuk mengajaknya bermain basket, nonton film, atau sekedar jalan – jalan di jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai. Seolah – olah, seperti Tuhan sengaja mengirimnya untuk menjaga Baekhyun. Atau mungkin neneknya yang berada di atas sanalah yang memintanya langsung kepada Tuhan. Entahlah, yang terpenting berkat Sehun ada sedikit keceriaan yang Baekhyun rasakan di masa sulitnya.

Satu kata yang selalu Sehun ucapkan ketika Ia hendak berpisah dengan Baekhyun adalah _"Kalau butuh apa-apa hubungin saja aku, oke?"_ yang akan selalu mendapat hadiah senyuman manis dari Baekhyun setelahnya. Baekhyun sangat menghargai kebaikan hati lelaki jangkung itu. Tetapi selama ini, belum pernah satu kalipun Baekhyun menghubungi Sehun lebih dulu, selalu saja Sehun yang melakukan inisiatif. Tentu saja, karena yang ada di dalam otak lelaki mungil itu hanya seorang lelaki dengan lesung pipi tunggal. Hanya dia.

 _Bagaimana tidak, jika memang jiwa mereka sudah saling terikat._

"Hari ini kau ada sift?" tanya sehun sambil menyantap makan siangnya

"Hum. Hari ini aku ada sift malam." Jawab Baekhyun sebelum menyesap strawberry milk shakenya.

"Baiklah."

"Jangan bilang kau mau mengantarku pulang lagi ? Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu repot-repot, biasanya aku juga naik kendaraan umum."

"tidak, itu tidak merepotkan sama sekali. Lagipula kebetulan nanti malam aku ada acara dan selesai di jam yang sama denganmu. dan tentu saja karena arah pulang kita searah." Jawab Sehun berusaha membujuk Baekhyun.

"Terserah kau saja lah." Jawab Baekhyun akhirnya menyutujui Sehun. Karena mau dilarang ratusan kalipun lelaki berkulit pucat itu tetap saja kekeh dengan keinginanya.

"Kau tidak usah merasa sungkan denganku Baek, aku dan Chanyeol kan sudah seperti saudara kandung." Tanpa Sehun sadari ucapanya barusan kembali mengingatkan Baekhyun pada kekasihnya itu. terlihat dari bagaimana raut wajahnya yang berubah menjadi murung. Merasa telah membuat kesalahan, Sehun berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan lain untuk mengalihkan pikiran lelaki manis itu.

"Kau tidak makan? Kenapa hanya memesan minuman?" tanya Sehun

"hum, aku sudah merasa kenyang." Jawab Baekhyun sekenanya sambil mengaduk aduk minumanya.

"Hey, weekend ini apa kau ada agenda ?" tanya Sehun masih berusaha merubah mood lelaki di hadapanya yang terlihat murung.

"emmm... sepertinya tidak. Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Kau mau tidak kuajak ke jeju? Eeemm.. kebetulan aku akan ada urusan di sana akhir pekan ini, daripada aku sendirian, akan lebih asyik jika kau juga ikut. Kau juga boleh mengajak Kyungsoo, Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun sempat terdiam untuk berfikir sejenak. "Baiklah! Tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo weekend ini ada acara keluarga, jadi dia tidak bisa ikut" jawab Baekhyun.

"Okeee tidak papa! Lagi pula aku memang hanya ingin mengajakmu." Jawab Sehun dengan senyum manisnya. " kita ketemu di depan rumahmu saja, aku akan menjemputmu "

"Terserah kau saja, kan yang punya mobil dirimu!" Jawab Baekhyun.

Keduanya tertawa renyah sambil menyelesaikan santap siangnya di kantin yang padat dengan mahasiswa itu.

* * *

Jeju 5 p.m.

Sebuah mobil sedan mewah berwarna putih terlihat baru saja memasuki pekarangan salah satu villa yang bernuansa putih bersih. Di halaman yang tidak terlalu luas itu, mobil putih tadi terparkir tepat di bawah satu – satunya pohon rindang yang tumbuh di sana. Tak lama setelah mesin mobil mati, seorang lelaki jangkung dengan setelan kemeja biru langit, celana jeans denim, dan sepatu kets putihnya terlihat keluar dari pintu kemudi dan buru – buru berlari ke seberang untuk membukakan pintu penumpang. Terlihat seorang lelaki berwajah manis dengan setelan kaus putih dan cardigan abu, celana jeans, serta sepatu kets hitam terlihat keluar dari dalam mobil sambil membawa ransel di salah satu pundaknya.

"ayo masuk!" Ajak lelaki jangkung berkulit pucat

"Villamu sangat indah, terkesan hangat." Ucap lelaki berwajah manis sambil memandangi bangunan putih di hadapanya.

"Kau akan terkejut ketika sudah di dalam! Ayo!" ucap Sehun sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk segera membawanya masuk ke dalam. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menunjukkan sesuatu pada lelaki manis itu.

Dan benar saja setelah beberapa langkah memasuki banguan villa, manik mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna tatkala dilihatnya dinding bagian belakang yang semuanya terbuat dari kaca, menampilkan pemandangan birunya laut dan hamparan pasir putih yang berada tepat di belakang bangunan villa itu. Sungguh villa yang sempurna, pikir lelaki manis itu.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" tanya Sehun dengan senyum lebarnya tatkala mengetahui lelaki mungil di sampingnya belum berkedip sama sekali karena melihat pamandangan indah di hadapanya.

"hum! Suka sekali!" ucap Baekhyun cepat sambil mengangguk anggukan kepalanya lucu.

"hahaha! Kalau kau menyukainya kau boleh main kesini sesuka hatimu, aku akan memberikan kunci cadanganya padamu."

"Hah?! Tidak! Tidak! Mana mungkin, inikan villa keluargamu!" ucap Baekhyun kaget mendengar pernyataan Sehun barusan.

"Tenang saja... villa ini sudah menjadi hak miliku. Jadi kau tidak perlu sungkan." Jelas Sehun sambil mengacak surai hitam Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat lembut itu. "Ayo duduk!" ajak Sehun sambil membawa Baekhyun menuju salah satu sofa di ruang tengah villa.

"Ohya Baek, sebentar lagi aku akan pergi, Kau tidak papa kan sendirian di sini?"

"kau tenang saja.. di kontrakan aku juga tinggal seorang diri Sehun.." jawab Baekhyun menenangkan lelaki berkulit pucat itu.

"hahaha kau benar. Baiklah kalau begitu. Ohya, kalau kau lapar semua makanan ada di dapur, ambil saja sesukamu. Kalau kau mambutuhkan sesuatu, hubungi saja aku, nanti akan kusuruh penjaga villa datang kemari" Jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

"baiklaah..Emmm Kau pulang jam berapa nanti?" tanya Baekhyun

"aku belum tahu, tapi segera setelah acaranya selesai aku akan langsung pulang." Jawab Sehun, dan dibalas dengan anggukan mengerti dari Baekhyun.

"Ohya, apakah aku boleh berjalan – jalan di pantai?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan puppy eyesnya.

"Hahaha! Tentu! Kau bisa membuka pintu kaca itu untuk pergi ke sana. Tapi jangan lupa kau kunci lagi, aku tidak mau ada anjing liar yang masuk ke dalam."

"hahaha! Siaap!" jawab Baekhyun dengan tawa renyahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku berangkat sekarang. " ucap Sehun sambil meraih kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. " Dan kau tidak perlu mengantarku ke depan, aku bisa sendiri." Ucap Sehun segera setelah Baekhyun hendak bangkit dari duduknya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum manis menanggapi perilaku lelaki jangkung itu.

"Bersantailah" Ucap Sehun sebelum menghilang di balik dinding untuk menuju ke halaman depan villa.

Karena perjalanan yang cukup lama tadi, Baekhyun mulai merasa haus dan lapar. Sehingga Ia memutuskan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air dan beberapa makanan.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan perutnya, tepat bersamaan dengan terbenamnya matahari, Baekhyun memustuskan untuk berjalan – jalan di pingir pantai sambil menikmati pemandangan langit senja. Siapa tahu beban yang bersarang di dalam dadanya akan sedikit berkurang nantinya.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kaca villa itu, tentu saja tidak lupa untuk menguncinya kembali. Ia pergi menuju pantai hanya dengan kaki polosnya, pasirnya tak terasa panas, hanya hangat yang terasa nyaman. Kaki – kaki mungil itu terus melangkah, perlahan tetapi pasti tubuhnya mulai dibawa menuju tepian pantai. Angin laut yang berhembus kencang menerbangkan helaian lembut hitamnya, membelai lembut wajahnya yang membuat sang pemiliknya memejamkan kedua mata untuk sekedar merasakan perasaan bebas dan tenang yang bersamaan. Ia rapatkan kain kardigan yang membalut tubuhnya, melipat kedua tanganya di depan dada untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang Ia rasakan. Ia terus melangkah, menyusuri tepian pantai sambil memandang langit yang perlahan mulai kehilangan jingganya.

Ketenangan yang membalutnya ini, membuat pikiranya melayang, ingatanya kembali memutar semua kenangan yang pernah Ia lewati semasa hidupnya.

Mulai dari kenangan masa kecilnya di Daegu, masih bersama dengan Neneknya dan semua tetangga-tetangganya yang sudah Ia anggap seperti keluarga sendiri. Kemudian berlanjut dengan masa-masa sekolahnya. Bermain, bermain, dan bermain. Baekhyun kecil banyak sekali menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain bersama teman- temanya. Ia kerap kali pulang sekolah dengan keadaan penuh lumpur, yang tentunya mendapat hadian jeweran dari Nenek kesayanganya. Karena dinilai memiliki tenaga yang terlalu berlebihan, Nenek Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memasukan anak lincah itu ke sebuah klub taekwondo di sekolahnya. Dan benar saja, Baekhyun menjadi murid yang paling pandai di sana, bahkan Ia sempat mengikuti beberapa perlombaan di tingkat provinsi.

Karena tinggal di desa dan tinggal hanya bersama dengan seorang wanita tua yang kelewat sayang padanya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah menengah pertama dan atasnya di sana. Ia pikir tidak perlu pergi hingga ke provinsi untuk menjadi murid yang pandai, hanya kerja keras dan ketekunanlah jawabanya. Dan sekali lagi, Baekhyun membuktikanya sendiri. Ia berhasil mengantongi tiket untuk melanjutkan pendidikan perguruan tingginya secara gratis dengan modal nilai rapornya yang nyaris sempurna. Tapi sayangnya semua perguruan tinggi berada di kota, dan miliknya berada tepat di ibu kota Korea Selatan, Seoul.

Pada awalnya sangat berat meninggalkan neneknya seorang diri di Daegu, tetapi berkat bujukan dan nasihat dari orang yang sangat Ia sayangi itu, akhirnya Baekhyun berangkat juga. Tepat sebelum keberangkatanya menuju Seoul, Ia memberikan janji panda Neneknya. Ia berjanji kelak akan menjadi orang sukses, kemudian akan membawa Neneknya untuk tinggal bersama di kota. Sehingga neneknya tidak perlu lagi terlalu capek mengurusi rumah tua yang terbilang cukup luas di desanya itu. Dengan semangat itu, Baekhyun dengan senyum lebarnya melangkah meninggalakan Daegu dan pergi menuju Seoul untuk menjemput mimpinya.

Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa takdir lain juga menyertainya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa benang merah takdir telah terikat kuat di kelingkingnya. Yang terus saja semakin memendek tatkala dirinya perlahan mulai memasuki gemerlapnya kota Seoul. Hingga sutu saat kedua ujung dari simpul ikatan benang merah itu bertemu. Di dalam sebuah perpustakaan, di saat kedua manik emeral identik bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

Karena terbawa dengan lamunanya, tanpa Ia sadari langit sudah sepenuhnya menghitam kelam. Tak ada bintang maupun bulan. Nampak suram seperti hatinya yang sekarang mulai terasa sesak. Lelaki mungil itu menghentikan langkahnya, menghela nafas dalam dan mebuangnya kasar. Lagi, Ia mengambil nafas dalam dan mebuangnya kasar. Tetapi anehnya bukanya merasa lebih baik, butir bening justru ikut terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Sangat banyak, hingga kedua bahunya ikut bergerak naik turun untuk mengibangi nafasnya yang makin terasa pendek. Butir bening lain ikut terjatuh, tapi kali ini berasal dari mendung yang berada di atas sana. Seolah langit juga ikut bersedih melihat seorang lelaki mungil tengah meringkuk, berjongkok dan terisak di atas hamparan pasir yang luas.

"Ke..kenapa?" bisiknya di sela isakan tangisnya

"Kenapa takdir begitu kejam padaku?!" kali ini Ia sedikit berteriak

"Seharusnya sejak awal tidak perlu Kau lahirkan aku ke dunia... jika hanya kehilangan yang kualami."

Baekhyun terus terisak, semakin kencang, dan semakin terdengar memilukan.

Pandanganya yang kabur karena air mata dan air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya, perlahan mulai menangkap bayangan sebuah benda berwarna hijau yang melingkar di jari tengahnya.

Cicin.

Itu cincin yang pernah Canyeol berikan padanya, cicin yang dikatakan sebagai bukti rasa cinta dan kasih yang Ia miliki untuk Baekhyun. Cincin yang Ia berikan di tempat yang sama. Jeju. Dalam hitungan detik semua kenangan malam itu berputar dengan cepat di kepalanya. Kenangan di mana Ia serahkan semua kepercayaanya, jiwa dan raganya hanya untuk lelaki yang pernah mengaku tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Yang mengaku akan mengorbankan segalanya bahkan nyawanya hanya untuknya. Tapi apa? Kemana lelaki itu sekarang? Kemana perginya janji – janji yang pernah terucap dari mulut manisnya?

Hanya sakit yang Baekhyun rasakan.

Sudah jelas semuanya. Takdir yang mengikatnya bukanlah takdir yang indah bak di cerita – cerita dongeng. Takdir indah yang membawa kedua pemeran utamanya pada kaliamat _happily ever after_.

BUKAN.

Tetapi takdir buruk yang hanya membawa pada rasa sakit dan kehancuran. Saking buruknya, takdir itu hanya berteman dengan sebuah kutukan.

" **huh.** "

Baekhyun menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya, Ia merasa muak dengan semua takdir – takdir yang menyertainya. Dengan kasar Ia lepas cicin yang melingkar di jarinya, dan tanpa berpikir panjang Ia melemparnya ke arah laut.

"PERSETAN DENGAN TAKDIR! "

" PERGILAH! "

"AKU SUDAH MUAK!"

Teriaknya keras – keras ke arah laut sebelum tiba – tiba tubuhnya terjatuh tak sadarkan diri di atas dinginya pasir yang sudah sangat basah karena air hujan.

Di saat yang bersamaan, dari kejauhan tampak bayangan seorang lelaki jangkung dengan payung di tanganya tengah berlari menghampiri tubuh lemas Baekhyun. Segera setelah lelaki itu tiba, dengan gerakan cepat, Ia membuang begitu saja payung di tanganya, membiarkan tubuhnya ikut basah karena air hujan yang mengguyur deras. dengan segera Ia membawa tubuh dingin dan basah itu ke dalam dekapanya, kemudian berjalan cepat menuju deretan rumah yang berjejer rapi di pinggir pantai dan memasuki salah satu bangunan yang semua dindingnya berwarna putih bersih.

.

Chanyeol POV

8 p.m.

"Paman, bisa kau ambilkan mantelku ?" pinta seorang lelaki jangkung yang tengah duduk di balik meja kerjanya.

Tanpa babibu seorang Pria paruh baya segera keluar dari ruangan untuk mengambil permintaan Tuanya. Tak menunggu lama Pria itu kembali dengan membawa sebuah mantel panjang berwarna cokelat tua di salah satu lenganya. Dengan segera Ia melangkah mendekati meja tempat Tuanya yang sedang memusatkan pikiran untuk membaca tumpukan dokumen penting.

"Silahkan Tuan." Ucap Pria paruh baya itu sambil memakaikan mantel tebal itu pada tubuh Tuan Mudanya.

"Hattcchhi!" itu suara bersin sang Tuan Muda

"Apakah masih terasa dingin Tuan? Apa perlu saya buatkan secangkir kopi panas lagi untuk anda?" tanya Pria paruh baya dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah terlalu banyak menghabiskan kopi hari ini." Jawab Chanyeol sadar diri. "Entahlah tiba - tiba tubuhhku terasa menggigil. Apa mungkin karena suhu di Jeju lebih dingin daripada di Seoul?" Tambahnya menceritakan apa yang sedang dirasakanya.

"Benar Tuan, sekarang di sini sedang berada pada suhu terdinginya, ditambah dengan hujan lebat yang sedang terjadi di luar sana." Jelas Pamanya.

"Ahh.. pantas saja." jawab Chanyeol sambil terus sibuk dengan dokumen – dokumen di hadapanya.

Tiba – tiba gerakan tanganya terhenti. Ia meletakkan bolpin yang dipegangnya ke atas meja kemudian menatap pria paruh baya yang sedang berdiri di depanya.

"Paman, bagaimana perkembangan di istana?"

"Sejauh ini semuanya baik – baik saja, Tuan. Sejak pertemuan makan malam anda dengan Nona Yuan, dari pihak Istana tidak terdengar melakukan suatu hal yang mencurigakan. Sepertinya rencana kita berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang kita harapkan." Jelas Pria Paruh baya itu.

"Baguslah. Aku tahu sebenarnya Yuan itu anak yang baik. Hanya saja orang tuanya dan Ayah juga tentunya yang terlalu keras kepala." Ucap Chanyeol menanggapi cerita pamanya.

"Aku memintanya untuk menunda pertunangan ini sampai kuliah kita selesai. Dan dia dengan senang hati menyetujuinya.. Setidaknya satu tahun cukup untuku menyelesaikan semuanya." Tambah Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa yang akan Anda lakukan selanjutnya Tuan?" tanya Pamanya lagi

"aku minta paman terus awasi gerakan di istana. Hal sekecil apapun itu, aku mohon paman beritahukan padaku.. untuk Baekhyun.. " Chanyeol sempat menghentikan ucapnaya sejenak, wajahnya menampakan raut yang sulit untuk ditebak. " biar aku saja yang mengurusnya." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Baik Tuan."

"Ohya Paman, pukul berapa agenda untuk mengunjungi ruko baru besok?"

" Tepat sebelum jam makan siang Tuan." Jawab Paman Kim

"Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih paman."

Pria paruh baya itu lantas membungkuk untuk memberikan hormat, sebelum kemudian berjalan keluar dari dalam ruangan untuk bersiaga di depan pintu sama seprti yang biasa Ia lakukan.

Tinggalah Chanyeol seorang diri di dalam ruangan itu.

"Aku sangat merindukamu Baekhyun.."

ucap lelaki tampan itu sambil memandang layar handphonya yang terdapat gambar seorang lelaki berwajah manis yang sedang tersenyum sangat lebar dengan kedua mata yang membentuk dua buah garis lucu.

.

.

-TBC-

* * *

Helloooooo...

Akhirnya update juga, walaupun gak banyak tapi udah kuusahain buat up. Gak papa ya, biar makin penasaran! Kkkk 😈

Plot cerita ini udah masuk di bagian pertengahan - akhir, kalo liat dari missfortunya kira – kira masih sisa 4 lagi yak? Nah aku blum tahu bakalan jadi berapa chapter kedepanya. Tergantung banyaknya tulisan yang bisa kuketik. Sabar aja ya.. hehehe

Please enjoy, and leave your coment 🐶

pay..pay.. Ily kyoong (^.ㅅ^)

Adioos 614 !


	24. fate XXII

**FATE XXII**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeju

Dengan tergopoh Sehun membawa tubuh tak sadarkan diri Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi villanya. Dengan hati – hati Ia letakan tubuh sedingin es itu ke dalam bath-tube, bak mendapatkan petunjuk apa yang harus dilakukan, dengan sigap Ia segera menyalakan keran air hangat untuk menyeimbangkan suhu tubuh lelaki malang itu. Wajah tenangnya sangat berlawanan dengan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya. Kepanikan luar biasa sungguh sedang Ia rasakan saat ini, Ia tahu benar jika suhu tubuh Baekhyun tidak segera meningkat maka akan fatal akibatnya. Hanya ini satu – satunya cara yang bisa Ia Iakukan karena rumah sakit terdekat berjarak hingga satu jam perjalanan dari villanya. Ia tidak mau mengambil pilihan yang beresiko lebih tinggi.

Dengan menekan semua emosinya, dengan wajah yang 'tampak' tenang Ia berusaha membuat lelaki berwajah manis itu sadarkan diri dengan menepuk – nepuk ringan kedua pipi pucatnya.

"Baekhyun.. sadarlah Baek"

"Byun Baekhyun.. sadarlah"

Berulang kali Ia memanggil nama Baekhyun, namun nihil.

Sambil terus melafalkan nama dan doa dari bibirnya, Ia menambah suhu air hangat yang merendam tubuh Baekhyun. Ia biarkan air itu tumpah keluar dari dalam bath-tube agar suhu di di sekitar tubuh Baekhyun tetap hangat. Setelah kurang lebih sepuluh menit berlalu Baekhyun tampak menunjukkan peningkatan. Kulitnya yang semula pucat pasi, mulai kembali mendapatkan ronanya. Kemudian diikuti dengan desahan yang keluar dari mulut mungil lelaki malang tersebut.

"Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun!"

Sehun kembali berusaha membuat Baekhyun sadarkan diri. Tetapi lelaki malang itu terus saja meracau dengan kedua mata yang masih terpejam rapat. Namun detik berikutnya Ia kembali tak sadarkan diri, ia tertidur dengan kepala yang hampir saja tenggelam ke dalam air. Dengan sigap, Sehun mencegah tubuh Baekhyun agar tidak tenggelam ke dalam air. Dikira cukup pertolongan pertama yang perlu Ia lakukan, Sehun segera memindahkanya ke dalam kamar.

Setelah mengeringkan tubuh Baekhyun dan mengenakanya dengan pakaian yang kering, Sehun menutupkan selimut tebal sampai ke batas dada. Wajah Baekhyun tampak lebih tenang sekarang, suhu tubuhnya juga sudah kembali normal.

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu terihat membuang nafas lega setelah Ia yakin keadaan Baekhyun sudah membaik sekarang. Ia duduk di atas tempat tidur tepat di samping tubuh lelaki yang sedang tertidur pulas. Ia singkirkan helain hitam yang masih terlihat basah dari kening Baekhyun. Tak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh lelaki berwajah pucat itu, karena sejurus kemudian bibir tipisnya sudah menempel di atas kening milik Baekhyun. Kecupanya ringan namun lama dan penuh arti. Tepat setelah koneksi itu terputus, terdengar lantunan kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Sehun.

"Harusnya kau yang menjaganya Yeol, bukan aku. Jangan salahkan jika aku mulai menyukainya." Ucapnya dengan wajah yang terlihat dingin sembari menyeka sisa air mata di pelupuk mata lelaki mungil itu.

.

Mata mungil mirip seekor anak anjing itu terlihat berkedip berulang kali sebelum akhirnya terbuka secara sempurna. Jari - jari lentiknya secara refleks menggosok kedua matanya untuk menghilangkan kabut yang masih menyelubungi penglihatanya. Sedetik setelah ia mendapatkan kesadaranya secara penuh, sesosok lelaki jangkung dengan kulit pucat terlihat tengah tertidur di atas sofa yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring. Lelaki itu terlihat tenang dalam tidurnya, wajah dingin yang selalu Ia tampakan sekarang justru terlihat damai, dan ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat sisi yang berbeda dari seorang Oh Sehun. Larut dengan pikirananya sendiri, tanpa Ia sadari Sehun mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Gerakkan tubuh dan geramanya membawa kembali kesadaran Baekhyun dari lamunanya.

"Ah! Kau sudah bangun?" itu kalimat pertama yang terucap dari bibir Sehun setelah pandanganya menangkap sosok mungil yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan polos dari atas tempat tidur.

"hum. Kenapa kau tidur di kursi?" tanya Baekhyun saat Ia berusaha bangun dari tidurnya untuk bersandar pada tempat tidur.

"Aku khawatir suhu tubuhmu akan turun lagi. Semalam kau pingsan dan hipotermiamu kambuh." Jelas Sehun sambil menegakkan posisi duduknya. Sehun jelas tahu Baekhyun memiliki riwayat penyakit ini, karena dulu Ia juga ada saat kejadian memilukan di villanya.

Baekhyun sempat terdiam cukup lama sebelum berucap "maafkan aku.."

"Tidak papa.. tapi bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Sehun lagi dengan senyum lembut di wajah bangun tidurnya.

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Tapi aku sangat lapar." Ucapnya dengan wajah polos dan cengiran khasnya.

"hahaha.. kalo begitu ayo turun, kita sarapan bersama. Setelah itu aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang menyenangkan. Bagaiamna?" tawar sehun sambil mengulurkan tanganya kepada Baekhyun untuk membantunya turun dari tempat tidur. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk patuh dan menyambut tangan kurus milik Sehun.

Setelah semua yang terjadi padanya, Baekhyun merasa sangat bersyukur masih ada seseorang yang berada di sampingnya. Dan Baekhyun merasa lebih bersyukur lagi bahwa orang tersebut adalah Oh Sehun. Seseorang yang sedikit banyak tahu tentang kisah hidupnya. Jika diingat – ingat lagi Sehun jugalah orang yang beberapa kali muncul di saat - saat Baekhyun membutuhkan bantuan. Ia berpikir mungkin Sehunlah orang yang dapat menjadi tempatnya bergantung, setelah kepercayaanya kepada seseorang telah rusak.

.

Pagi itu setelah sarapan, Sehun mengajak Baekhyun mengunjungi pasar tradisional yang terletak di sepanjang pantai. Selain pasar tradisional di sana juga ada sebuah bianglala raksasa di mana saat kau menaikinya, kau akan dapat melihat seluruh pemandangan pulau Jeju dari ketinggian.

Dari tempat parkir, segera setelah Baekhyun keluar dari dalam mobil Sehun, hal pertama yang diucapkanya adalah untuk menaiki wahana berbentuk lingkaran sempurna itu. Dengan tidak sabar Baekhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun untuk segera menuju loket pendaftaran. Karena masih pukul sebelas pagi, antrean pengunjung untuk menaiki wahana itu tidak terlalu panjang. Hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk Baekhyun dan Sehun dapat memasuki salah satu sangkar burung raksasa itu. Kebetulan sekarang bukanlah musin liburan, jadi tempat wisata di sini tidak terlalu padat pengunjung. Beberapa kali bianglala itu berputar hingga akhirnya berhenti untuk mengangkut penumpang baru.

Baekhyun terlihat senang setelah menuruni sangkar burung raksasa itu. Tidak tahu mengapa beban hidupnya terasa terangkat setelah kejadian tadi malam. Mungkin benar kata orang, luapkanlah emosimu jika kau sudah tidak bisa menahanya lagi, menangislah sepuasnya kemudian bergeraklah maju, lupakan apa yang menghambat hidupmu dan bukalah lembaran baru.

"Sehuna, aku mau es krim!" ucap Baekhyun bak anak kecil

"Baiklah, ayo ke sana, ada penjual es krim turki!" jawab Sehun sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk berjalan menuju kedai penjual es krim.

"Kau yang membelikanya untuku Sehun! Aku tidak pandai melawan penjual es krimnya." Gerutu Baekhyun sambil mendorong-dorong lengan Sehun.

"Tidak mau, kau saja Baek.. Kau harus mencobanya" dalih Sehun.

Baekhyun hanya memberikan lirikan mata pada Sehun sambil mempop-out kan bibirnya lucu. Ia berjalan mendekat ke penjual es krim itu dan meminta dua buah es krim padanya. tak lama kemudian aksi yang dinantikan pun dimulai. Penjual itu mulai memutar – mutarkan es krim yang hendak ia berikan kepada Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun dengan susah payah berusaha mengambil es krim miliknya. Walaupaun kewalahan, justru tawalah yang terdengar dari mulut Baekhyun.

Sehun hanya tersenyum manis melihat pemandangan di hadapanya. Ia menghela nafas lega ketika mengingat keadaan Baekhyun saat di pantai tadi malam, Ia tampak sangat hancur.

Dalam hati Ia berdoa agar Ia dapat terus mendengar tawa nyaring itu daripada rintihan memilukanya.

"Sehun! Sehunaa!" Panggil Baekhyun berulang kali saat Sehun hanya termenung di posisinya.

"Ah-Iyaa!" jawab Sehun tersadar dari lamunanya " hahaha.. kau sangat lucu tadi." Tambah Sehun sembari menerima es krim yang Bakehyun ulurkan padanya.

"Jahat sekali kau, hanya melihat dan menertawaiku saja!" gerutu Baekhyun

"hahaha. . aw! aw! berhenti memukulku!" rintih Sehun saat Baekhyun memukuli lenganya

"Sstt.. .diamlah dulu, Bagaimana kalau kita balas tukang es krimnya." Bisik Sehun dan diiyakan dengan anggukan girang dari Baekhyun.

Sehun membalas mengerjai penjual es krim saat Ia hendak meberikan uang pembayaran. Melihat tingkah lucu penjual dan pembeli es krim di hadapanya, membuat Baekhyun kembali tertawa renyah. Tanpa disadari, mereka menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa pengunjung di sana. Mereka ikut tersenyum bahkan tertawa saat melihat penjual es krim turki yang biasanya mengerjai pelangganya, kini justru dikerjai oleh seorang pemuda tampan.

Tak disangka pula, rupanya tawa mereka terdengar hingga ke salah satu toko souvenir yang baru saja resmi dibuka. Seorang kelaki jangkung dengan dandanan santai namun terkesan elegan terlihat terpaku di posisinya berdiri. Pandanganya terkunci pada kerumunan orang yang berada tak jauh dari toko souvenir di mana Ia berada. Entah mengapa dadanya terasa sesak ketika netranya menagkap seorang pemuda mungil yang sangat dikenalinya sedang tertawa cerah sambil memegang es krim di genggamanya. Suhu panas tiba – tiba menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya saat seorang lelaki yang lebih tinggi mengusap jejak es krim yang tertinggal di sudut bibir lelaki mungil itu.

"Tuan. . Tuan Muda. . Maaf, Tuan Muda-" tiba – tiba suara seorang pria tua menginterupsi diamnya.

"Ah- iya Paman? Bagaimana?" Jawabnya terbata sambil mengalihkan pandanganya kepada seorang pria tua di sampinya.

"Apakah ada yang menganggu Anda Tuan? Mengapa Anda tiba – tiba melamun?" Tanya pria itu menunjukan kekhawatiranya.

"Ah- tidak . . tidak ada apa – apa Paman" jawabnya terbata dan pria tua itu hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban dari tuan mudanya,

" Tuan, para direktur mengajak anda untuk makan siang bersama setelah acara peresmian ini."

"Ah, Baiklah." jawabnya singkat. Ia kembali mencari dua sosok yang tadi sempat Ia lihat, tetapi rupanya mereka sudah menghilang dari pandanganya. Lelaki jangkung itu dan beberapa pria paruh baya lainya bersama – sama keluar dari dalam toko souvenir menuju sebuah restoran mewah di tepi dermaga untuk melakukan makan siang bersama.

.

"Kau mau kemana lagi sebelum kita pulang?" Tanya Sehun kepada seorang lelaki mungil yang sedang duduk di sampinya. Mereka sedang menikmati jajanan yang mereka beli sambil duduk santai di salah satu bangku yang menghadap ke arah laut.

"emmm… aku mau membeli beberapa souvenir dulu untuk Kyungsoo dan yang lainya." Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengunyah takoyaki yang baru saja Ia masukan ke dalam mulutnya. Kedua pipinya menggembung bak kue mochi, sangat lucu.

"okee baiklah.. Aku akan mengantar-" jawabanya terputus saat handphonya tiba - tiba terdengar berdering di dalam saku celananya. Ia buru – buru mengambilnya untuk melihat siapakah orang yang meneleponya. 'Chanyeol _',_ nama itulah yang tertera di layar handphonya.

"Baek, aku angkat telepon ini dulu ya." Izinya untuk mengangkat panggilan itu. Ia tahu Baekhyun masih sensitif dengan seseorang yang sedang menghubunginya itu

"hum" Jawab Baekhyun santai sambil melanjutkan acara makanya.

Setelah cukup jauh dari posisi Baekhyun duduk, Sehun segera menekan tombol hijau pada layar handphonya.

"Ya halo?"

" _Sehun, kau sedang di mana sekarang?"_ Tanya seorang lelaki di ujung sambungan

". . . Jeju. Kenapa?" tanyanya ketus. Entah mengapa ada perasaan tidak suka yang muncul di dalam dadanya.

" _Aku juga sedang di Jeju, bisakah kita bertemu sebentar_?" pinta lelaki itu. Sehun sempat terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab permintaan lelaki di ujung sambungan

"baik. Kapan dan di mana?"

" _sekarang, aku ada di restoran di tepi dermaga. Aku menunggumu di sana."_

"Oke, Sebentar lagi aku tiba di sana." Jawabnya singkat kemudian segera menutup panggilan singkat tadi.

" _Jadi dia di sini. . ."_ batinya sambil menggeretakan gigi gerahamnya.

Ia sempat meminta izin Baekhyun dengan alasan untuk menemui rekan kerjanya sebentar, dan Baekhyun mengiyakan dan tidak keberatan untuk menunggunya.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun tiba di restoran, Ia mengahampiri seorang pria yang terlihat familiar yang sedang duduk seorang diri di salah satu meja.

"Hey, kau menunggu lama?" tanyanya sambil duduk di hadapan lelaki tadi

"ah, tidak. Aku memag sudah di sini untuk makan siang bersama para direktur tadi." Jawab lelaki yang bersuara lebih berat.

"ooh.. di mana Paman Kim? Biasanya Ia selalu ada di sampingmu?" Tanya Sehun lagi

" Aku memintanya untuk meninggalkan kita berdua saja."

" aah. . Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sehun to the point

" ini tentang Baekhyun. . bagaimana keadaanya?"

Sehun sempat memandang tajam kedua manik mata Canyeol sebelum menjawab. "Kau tidak usah khawatir, dia baik – baik saja." Suaranya tiba – tiba terdengar sangat dingin.

"Sehun, Aku tidak suka jika kau menyentuhnya." Cetus Chanyeol to the point

Sehun mengumpat di dalam hatinya, emosinya mulai memuncak saat mendengar ucapan lelaki di hadapanya itu. Ia berusaha menahan emosinya dengan mengepalkan kedua telapak tanganya di bawah meja.

"Chanyeol, Aku tidak suka dengan sikap pengecutmu ini." Balasnya tak kalah ketus

"A-Apa maksudmu?!" bentak Chanyeol tak percaya dengan ucapan sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Kau itu seorang pecundang. Sikapmu ini justru membuat Baekhyun hancur! Kau tahu itu?! Tidak kan?!" ucap Sehun sambil membuang muka ke arah lain. " Dan jangan salahkan jika Ia mulai membuka hatinya kepadaku."

"BRENG-.. BERANINYA KAU! KAU TIDAK TAHU KALAU-" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong karena Sehun segera berdiri hendak meninggalkanya.

"Sebaiknya kau selesaikan dulu urusanmu itu, sebelum kau menemuinya. Aku pergi." Ucap Sehun penuh penekanan sebelum melenggang meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang tersulut amarahnya.

"BRENGSEK!" makinya sambil memukul meja di hadapanya. Tentu saja ia segera menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa orang yang berada di dalam restoran. Dari kejauhan terlihan Paman Kim berlari menghampiri Tua Mudanya untuk membantu mengendalikan luapan emosinya.

.

.

* * *

\- The Cursed Destiny -

* * *

Seoul 10 a.m.

Park Chanyeol bagaikan sebuah pohon yang kehilangan daunya. Tak ada asupan energi bagi tubuhnya untuk menyelesaikan kewajiban sebagai seorang putera mahkota. Tidak! Bahkan untuk menunaikan kewajiban sebagai manusia saja Ia tidak mampu. Mungkin bagi orang lain Ia terlihat baik – baik saja, Ia terlihat masih menjalankan semua rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Sempurna dan tepat waktu. Tetapi tidak untuk Paman Kim, Pria yang mengerti betul bagaimana pribadi dan emosi Tuan muda yang telah dirawatnya sejak bayi itu, sekarang beranggapan bahwa majikanya bagaikan seonggok mayat hidup. Tak ada lagi kilatan semangat yang selalu terpancar dari manik emeraldnya, kata optimis yang selalu melekat padanya seakan lenyap bak ditelan bumi. Pandangan matanya kosong seperti milik seorang tuna netra, pendengaranya pun tak setajam sedia kala, butuh waktu beberapa detik baginya untuk merespon lawan bicaranya. Bahu yang biasanya terlihat kokoh, kini terlihat sempit dan rapuh. Dan yang paling tampak pada fisiknya adalah berat badanya, Park Chanyeol terlihat sangat kurus.

Sudah hampir satu minggu sejak kejadian di Pulau Jeju Park Canyeol seakan kehilangan arah hidupnya, Ia kehilangan Baekhyunya. Kejadian tiga hari yang lalu semakin meyakinkanya jika Ia benar – benar telah kehilangan 'nafas hidup' _-_ nya.

Sejak kejadian di pulau Jeju, Chanyeol terus mencari – cari keberadaan Baekhyun. Ia sangat ingin menemuinya untuk membicarakan masalah di antara mereka. Tetapi Baekhyun seakan menghilang dari dunia, Ia tak dapat menemukanya di mana pun. Koneksi di anatara mereka berdua yang semula dapat Ia rasakan sangat kuat, kini lenyap. Seperti handphon yang kehilangan sinyalnya.

Karena Ia tidak dapat menghubungi Baekhyun baik melalui telepon ataupun saat di Kamus, Ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi restoran di mana Baekhyun bekerja hampir setiap hari. Ia selalu pergi ke sana setelah Ia menyelesaikan semua kesibukanya. Namun, setelah sekian hari menunggu di sana, bukan kabar baik yang Ia peroleh justru sepucuk surat yang Ia terima dari rekan kerja Baekhyun yang juga mengetahui identitasnya.

 _flasback_

" _Maaf Tuan, ini ada surat untuk Anda." Ucap seorang pegawai wanita yang menghampirinya di salah satu meja di sudut ruangan._

 _Chanyeol sempat terhenyak kaget saat wanita itu tiba – tiba menyapanya, karena biasanya Ia hanya akan menunggu di meja yang sama sampai restoran tutup tanpa seorangpun yang berani menyapanya. Mungkin mereka takut karena Ia selalu berpenampilan serba hitam dengan topi yang menutupi hampir sebagian wajahya. Tapi pegawai wanita ini sangat tahu siapa dia dan apa tujuanya datang ke restoran ini._

" _Baekhyun memintaku memberikan surat ini untuk Anda, Tuan." Tambahnya saat Pria di depanya menerima surat yang Ia acungkan padanya._

" _Di mana Dia sekrang?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru restoran berusaha mencari sosok yang selalu menghantui pikiranya ._

" _Maaf Tuan, Saya tidak bisa memberitahu Anda. Saya hanya diminta untuk memberikan surat itu untuk Anda. Saya permisi" jelas pegawai wanita itu sebelum membungkuk sopan dan pergi._

 _Rasanya Ingin sekali Chanyeol berteriak untuk memanggil nama Baekhyun atau bahkan mengobrak abrik seisi restoran hanya untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya. 'kekasih'. . . ya, itulah status yang masih Baekhyun pegang di hati Chanyeol sampai Ia membaca isi surat yang baru saja Ia terima._

 _ **Untuk : Putera Mahkota**_

 _(Ia tidak suka bagaimana Baekhyun memanggilnya di dalam surat ini, seakan Ia sengaja membangun pembatas di anatara mereka)_

 _ **Tolong berhenti mencariku. Kau hanya akan menghabiskan waktumu secara percuma.**_

 _ **Tidak ada yang namanya takdir jika yang kita temui hanya rasa sakit. . .**_

 _ **Jadi kumohon, demi kebaikan kita berdua sebaiknya kita sudahi semua ini sampai di sini saja.**_

 _ **Aku baik – baik saja, aku sudah bahagia sekarang.**_

 _(hatinya terasa teriris saat membaca kalimat ini)_

 _ **Kudoakan semoga kau juga menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri.**_

 _ **Selamat tinggal dan jangan mencariku lagi.**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun**_

 _Bulir bening berlomba jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, membasahi kertas surat yang masih Ia pegang. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan luapan emosi yang Ia rasaka, hatinya terasa perih bagai tersayat cutter . Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus Ia lakukan, di satu sisi Ia masih sangat yakin dengan takdir mereka, hubungan mereka, tetapi di sisi lain Baekhyunya sendiri yang memintanya untuk berhenti._

 _Akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari restoran itu, meniggalkan selembar kertas yang sudah sangat basah di atas meja._

 _Setelah Chanyeol pergi, sesosok lelaki mungil dengan pakaian kerjanya perlahan berjalan mendekati meja di mana seorang lelaki berbusana serba hitam tengah duduk sebelumnya. Ia memungut selembar kertas basah yang tertinggal di atas meja. Jemarinya perlahan meremas tepi kertas itu sambil berkata,_

" _Lebih baik seperti ini Chanyeol… takdir kita terlalu menyakitkan." Ucapnya lirih dibarengi dengan tetesan air mata yang jatuh ke permukaan surat yang Ia tulis sendiri._

 _End of flashback_

 _..._

 _Orang lain hanya dapat melihat dari satu sudut pandang saja, mereka tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam hidup seseorang._

 _Dengar dan singkirkan egomu, maka kau akan dapat melihat dari sudut pandang yang berbeda._

 _..._

* * *

 **Halloooooo…. Akhirnya bisa update jugaa .**

 **Maafkan karena sudah nugu lama banget… tahulah apa alasanya, Real Life!**

 **Ya, itu yang terpenting bukan? Tapi aku sudah berjanji buat nyelesein cerita ini. Aku berharap melalui tulisan ini, bisa menjadi salah satu cara buat nyalurin apa yang aku pikirkan**

 **Dan tentunya bisa menjadi hiburan untuk kalian semua ~**

 **terus dukung cerita ini ya, karena komentar" kalian itulah yang bisa mengembalikan semangatku! Hehee**

 **Ohya, Selamat tahun baru 2020! Semoga semuanya selau sehat dan bahagia! Terus dukung EXO dan ChanBaek khususnya, lets love until forever!**

 **Thank you and please enjoy the reading**


End file.
